Consequences: A series of One Shots
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: What would happen if Usagi and Mamoru were locked in a storage room until they could resolve their differences? Or if Mamoru lost control and took her without protection? A series of very LEMONY one shots
1. Chapter 1: Consequences

**Series Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other canon characters. My own created characters may appear in this, or any of my stories. I do own them and the changes in plot and story-line that I have added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Based this off the original series… with a bit of a twist. Rei never has a crush on Mamoru - Season 1ish, but they are the 16 and 18. Usagi and Mamoru don't know each other's secret identities… Things go too far when Rei and Motoki lock our two fighting lovebirds in a storage closet.

 **Updated Author's Note:** This story has been edited for content and grammar. Several sections have been edited based on reader comments and reviews. I hope you enjoy the new edition, and that you review! Thank you!

* * *

 **Consequences**  
 **A Consequences Story**

* * *

"Odango Atama!"

"My. Name. Is. Usagi. USAGI! U.S.A.G.I. Mamoru-Baka!"

"Odango Atama!"

"Arrgh!" With that scream the tiny blonde, her hair up in two small buns with streamers of the golden locks falling from them, launched herself at the tall man with black hair, and knocked him off his stool. She fell over with him, repeatedly slapping his chest. It wasn't painful to him, and he could sense she was pulling her punches, but he growled at her in spite of it.

"Say my name!" Usagi screamed in frustration.

"Odango Atama!" was the only reply from Mamoru, who was trying desperately not to laugh at the sixteen year old sitting on his chest.

Seeing this new level of anger, Rei, who was friends with Usagi, and Motoki, Mamoru's best friend, walked over and dragged them apart. Ami stood to the side of the counter, wringing her hands anxiously. They had all seen the pair act childishly before, but this was a new low.

"That's it! I've had it with you two!" Motoki yelled. He nodded for Rei to follow him, dragging Usagi with her, and shoved his friend into the hallway that divided the kitchen from the storage areas in the arcade. He held his friend by the collar, and unlocked the door before shoving him inside. A moment later Rei forced Usagi into the room behind him.

"We have all had enough! You two are not leaving this room until you have sorted all of this out!" With that declaration, Motoki slammed the door, flipped the latch, and attached a lock to the outside of the door. Within seconds he could hear the furious pounding from inside, but he put his hand on Rei's shoulder and steered her away. "Come on. They need some time."

Rei couldn't help but be worried. What would happen if there was a Youma attack now? She and Ami would have to handle it on their own, and neither of them had as much experience as Usagi. But Motoki didn't know that Usagi was Sailor Moon, or that Rei and Ami were sailors Mars and Mercury respectively. And she couldn't tell him. That kind of secret could never get out.

Personally, Motoki was worried as well. Rei and Ami didn't know that his friend Mamoru was in fact Tuxedo Kamen, a superhero drawn to Sailor Moon whenever she was in danger. But he was determined that the two people now locked in one of his storage rooms would figure out their problems, because their animosity was escalating, and soon, he was sure, his best friend was going to put the little blond over his knee and spank her. Unfortunately, he also knew that Mamoru was responsible for way more than his fair share of their arguments. For some reason, Usagi was the only person on the planet who could get a rise out of the man.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Rei asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know," Motoki said, running his fingers through his thick blonde hair. He looked back over his shoulder and worried his lip for a moment indecisively. There was a chance they could hurt one another. Or worse. "But if things keep on the way they are, the two of them will have to stay out of the arcade for good." He heard Ami gasp at his pronouncement and nodded to her. "Let's just hope this works."

* * *

Inside the storage room, Mamoru took a deep breath and stared at the girl currently slamming both fists against the door and screaming to be let out. He didn't know what had come over him, but every time he saw her, instead of being polite and saying what he wanted to, he would tease and even insult her. He looked around the room. Most of the walls were covered in shelves, though by the door the wall was clear. The floor was tile, like most of the arcade. Boxes filled one corner, and an old game machine, covered by a large blanket, took up another. The room was only about six feet by ten feet, and with everything stacked inside it, there wasn't much room.

Glancing at Usagi again, he noticed her face, in profile, was red and there were tears pouring over her cheeks. This wasn't her sad crying though, so he wasn't worried. These were what he called "temper tears" and for him, they were nothing more than another excuse to tease the poor girl. He put on a smirk as he looked at her. "Stop being such a big crybaby!"

"I am NOT a crybaby," she screeched, turning to face him.

That was better, now he could see her face, all scrunched up in anger. Her eyes blazing, her hair a mess. God, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had nothing but fantasies about being with her forever, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was that drew him to her. Looking her up and down in what he hoped was a scathing manner, Mamoru added insult to injury.

"Oh yes you are! Instead of talking to me so we can get out of here, you're banging on the door and screeching like a banshee! Why don't you just grow up?"

Again Usagi launched herself at him, hitting his chest again and again with the outsides of her little fists. It was like being punched by a cute little bunny, and he enjoyed it, but he couldn't let her know that. Instead he grabbed her wrists, a little harder than he meant to, and pushed her against the wall by the door.

"Let me go!" Her eyes were wide in her face, and Mamoru couldn't help but be drawn in by them.

Still, he was frustrated and annoyed with her. It was all her fault he was acting like a moron in front of everyone. It had to stop. "No! Not until you calm the hell down!"

"I'll calm down when you let me go," Usagi growled.

"Come on Odango Atama, act your age!"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" she scremed again.

"Shut up! You don't have to scream in my ear."

Unfortunately for him, his comment gave her the idea to continuously scream in his ear. So, he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He leaned in close, glared at her, and then kissed her.

Instantly the screaming stopped, and the girl stopped trying to free her wrists. In fact, she became extremely pliant in his arms. He let her go to wrap both his arms around her and kissed her more deeply, running his tongue along her bottom lip. When she gasped he plunged his tongue inside her mouth. Instantly her hands slid up his chest, and her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers finding his hair.

He continued the kiss, plundering her sweet mouth, learning every inch of her, and wondered what the big deal about breathing was. He knew he would die if he ever stopped kissing her. She was responding in kind, sucking his tongue and occasionally nipping at him while her hands did delicious things to his neck, his hair, his chest.

Usagi moaned in his arms as Mamoru's hands began to wander over her body. One hand slipped under the skirt of her uniform and he was pleased when she moaned at his grip on her butt. His other hand pulled the shirt from the waistband of her skirt, and he reached under the fabric, slid up her chest, pulled down one cup of her bra, and gently tweaked her nipple.

More moans followed his actions, and he noticed she was tearing at the buttons of his shirt. He lifted her into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing them both into the wall as he continued his invasion. Her hips bucked up and down against him, and he drew away from her mouth and kissed his way down her neck before sucking deeply on the crook between her neck and shoulder. She moaned, and her pace quickened, making him throb in his pants.

Neither was under control as Mamoru unzipped himself. He felt her small hand wrap around him and gently pull, as though she were trying to connect with him. He looked into her eyes as he slipped her underwear to the side and watched her head fall back as began pressing into her.

"More," she whispered, and Mamoru plunged into her.

She let out a scream as her hymen tore, but neither of them stopped. She thrust against him, making Mamoru groan, while Mamoru forced deeper, unable to think of being parted from her for an instant. He was inside the girl of his dreams, and there was nothing, and no one, that would stop him now, except for her.

He pumped into her almost frantically, his cock throbbing with the need for release. He wanted her to know that he loved her, that he wanted her forever. Mamoru had never felt love before, he didn't know how to say the words, but he was sure that was what this was. He poured out all of his feelings into this one act.

Gripping her nipples between thumb and forefinger, Mamoru pinched gently and gave little twists, causing Usagi to scream out and move faster, as though she was trying to take him all at once. The two, no longer virgins, thrust against each other, moaning and crying out, until her tiny hole tightened almost painfully around him. He took her mouth as she screamed again, and let himself go, filling her again and again until he released everything as he yelled his satisfaction into her mouth.

It took several minutes for Usagi, still pinned against the wall, trembling from the aftershocks of her first orgasm, to realize there might be consequences to what they had done. She heard him murmuring against her.

"My Usagi. My little Odango Atama. My Usako!," his voice was low, but fervent. "Oh kami Usako, I love you so much. I don't know why I always make fun of you. I love you. Don't hate me anymore Usako."

And Usagi realized with sudden clarity that the two of them had loved each other almost on sight, and had hidden it from themselves and each other. "Mamo-chan!" she whispered, clutching him fiercely. "I love you too!"

Mamoru kissed her gently, and helped her stand, before pulling out of her. He carefully pulled her panties back into place, but noticed red in the sticky wetness on his fingers after. "Oh, God, did I hurt you?" His voice was panicked, and he went to his knees, pressing his face into her belly, and clutched her to him.

Running her fingers through his hair, Usagi explained that it had been her first time, and that most girls bled a little when their hymen broke. Mamoru looked down at himself and noticed blood forming a little O around the base of his penis. He hated himself for not thinking first, for hurting her, but again she reassured him.

His next cry of anguish frightened her though. "I didn't use a condom!" He almost wailed at his stupidity. And then, covering himself, he calmed. It would be okay. If he had gotten her pregnant, he would just marry her. And that thought made him grin as he looked up at her in determination. He laughed.

"I'm going to marry you even if you aren't pregnant!" He declared suddenly, shocking Usagi. But eventually she smiled down at him. She knew they were both too young for that, but she wasn't going to argue. He was only eighteen and she only sixteen, but he was far too emotional to listen to reason. Still, he was rather adorable when he was worrying about her.

Suddenly there was a high pitched beeping in the room. Usagi blanched, "crap!" She couldn't let him know her secret. He would be in danger. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any choice.

"What's wrong?"

Before Usagi could come up with a valid excuse, she heard the beeping stop and restart. It almost seemed more frantic than before and Usagi worried the girls would be in danger.

"I have to get out of here," she whispered. "I have to go help my friends."

For a moment, he almost got angry, until he looked up at her again and realized she was frightened. A voice filled echoed into the room from her wrist. Mamoru stared in shock as he listened to the voice.

"Sailor Moon," it said, "Youma attack. I'm sending Motoki to get you guys. Pretend you've made up so he'll let you out."

Mamoru stood up quickly. In seconds he had grabbed her face, kissed her, and whispered that it was okay. He checked over them both, making sure nothing was out of place. When the door opened a moment later, Motoki saw them holding hands and smiling, so he let the two of them out.

They raced out of the arcade, and to Usagi's surprise, Mamoru tugged her behind the arcade. "I always transform back here," he said, and with a flash and a rose, he became Tuxedo Kamen. She saw him watching her as she transformed, and the two of them raced for the location of the attack.

Obviously they would need to talk later.


	2. Chapter 2: Studying

**Author's Note:** This story has been edited slightly for content and ages. Mamoru is eighteen, Usagi sixteen.  
When I re-read this I had serious problems with it. I believe it was originally a requested story, but honestly I can't remember. But the fact that he didn't stop in the original when she cried out in pain really bothered me... It felt too much like an attack, and that is not something I want to have happen, so I fixed it. I really hope you all enjoy the changes (And I also fixed the POV in the third and the last parts)  
Sailor Silver Ladybug  
Tori

* * *

 **Studying**  
 **A Consequences Story**

* * *

 **Mamoru**

Two days had passed since she'd come to me for help. Two long afternoons of studying together. Her English grades were atrocious. If she didn't pass then she would be held back a year, while all her friends went on to eleventh grade, and I went on to college. I had to take long breaks away from her, leaving her on her own to steady myself and not go to her, pull her into my arms and take her hard and fast. It was the most difficult challenge I had ever faced.

She was my nemesis. Why was I feeling this way? Was it just because she had become vulnerable to me in that moment she asked for help? Was it because I had finally seen through my own blinders and realized she actually did try? Was I just a pathetic hentai?

Now, there she was with her papers spread across my living room floor, on her hands and knees, with her school uniform skirt hitched higher because of her angle, and all I wanted was to rush to her, lift her skirt, pull down her panties and shove myself deep inside her.

 _'Cool it_ ,' I warned myself. I had to try. I took a step away from the doorway, forcing myself to turn away. Now I had to hide from her or, I was afraid, I might take her no matter what she wanted. And that I could never forgive. I had to be strong enough not to destroy her in that way. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her. Never had to force myself not to take someone in my arms before.

God, she was beautiful. And funny, and kind. I hid in my room, pushing the dresser against the door so I didn't go to her. And I still wanted to tear it away, throw myself into her and take her on my table, and every other piece of furniture I owned. And the floor, and the wall. I adjusted myself uncomfortably at the thought. It was getting harder to hide.

"Fuck!" I had to find relief. I lay on my bed and rubbed myself, gripping hard, thinking about spreading her soft, milky thighs, and pushing my cock into her tiny channel. I could imagine her little mews of lust in my head and had to unzip my pants and rub my own dick. I lay back on the pillows and pictured her sweet face, her glorious breasts, her tiny waist. I wanted, more than anything, to see that waist thickening with life. I wanted to plant my baby in her, forcing my seed deep into her womb.

Like always, I came at the thought, ropes of sticky cum flooding out and onto my stomach. I closed my eyes, resting for a moment. It was never enough. I could feel myself stirring as I listened to her humming while she worked.

Eventually, I had to get up, and after cleaning the mess I pushed the dresser out of the way and went down the hall. She was busy sorting through her notes. I winced. She was still on her hands and knees.

I made myself walk forward and look at what she was doing, rather than throwing myself on top of her. For once, she didn't notice me coming. She let out a squeak when she felt me behind her. Her hand went to her throat, her breasts heaving, and her mouth parted. I watched her sink back, almost shrinking away from me, and knelt close to reassure her. But when I leaned closer, I noticed the smell of a young woman in heat. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Usako," I whispered, though I wasn't sure she heard me.

* * *

 **Usagi**

If I hadn't been lost in my own little world, I might have noticed him sooner. He appeared out of nowhere, though, and my whole body went white hot in response. I could feel myself gushing, my nipples hardened, my mouth opened. And I stared at him. He reached out a hand and touched me gently on the shoulder. I fought with myself.

"It's alright." His voice was quiet, but deep, like the rumble of a summer storm. "I didn't mean to startle you."

His nostrils flared, and he leaned a little closer, his vivid blue eyes dilating, and his mouth opening just a fraction. His tongue touched his lips, and I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if his mouth was pressed to mine, his tongue slipping along my bottom lip. As worried as I was about controlling myself, I had also never felt more alive. I wanted him more than my next breath.

Gently he reached out and touched my shoulder again. My whole body vibrated with that little bit of contact. Panicked, I backed away, and fell to the ground, shaking. I had no idea what to do. I had no clue what to say. If he knew how badly I wanted to jump him, he would hate me.

And then he was there again, almost on top of me, turning me towards him. "You okay?" he asked, looking worried.

I could only nod. His hand was hot, burning me where it gripped my arm, and I wanted to grab it and drag it somewhere else. I closed my eyes, furious with myself and my awful imagination. I blinked them open again when his hand touched my face in what had to be a caress.

And then his face was moving closer, and all I could see were his intense blue eyes. I was lost in them. In the obvious lust. He wanted me as much as I wanted him! His mouth crushed into mine, his tongue sliding along my lower lip. His hands in my hair, his body crushing against me.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. I only moaned and pulled him closer. And the kiss went deeper. His tongue pressed my lips open, and slid inside, exploring every inch of my mouth. And I was helpless to resist. In one second, my entire body melted, my arms and legs sliding open, as he took my mouth. I wanted to crawl into him and stay forever.

He growled and nipped playfully at my bottom lip. His hands slid down my neck, touched my face, my shoulders. Palming my breasts, he slid his thumbs over the nipples. Shock and desire rippled through me. I heard a ripping sound, and my breasts were bare to his mouth. I squirmed closer to him, needing more.

* * *

 **Mamoru**

I had lost the fight. Her hands in my hair, pulling me closer, her legs spread open for me, and her little panting moans drove me to near madness with need. As I pressed her breasts together, I had to bend down and take both nipples at once. I ran my tongue around them, licked them, and then suckled both into my mouth, devouring her. She didn't protest, didn't fight. Instead, she moaned and pulled me closer. As I continued torturing her breasts, I finished ripping her shirt off her body, and lifted her skirt. Her milky skin finally exposed to my eyes, and to my hands. And I couldn't stop myself.

My hand found its way between her thighs, to her soaked panties. I tore those away too and slid my fingers across her wet slit. Up and down, sliding along her womanly crevasse, then I found her little nub, and she was thrashing and moaning my name. A wild thing. Her hands reaching out and digging into my shoulders as she spread her legs wider for me.

It was the only invitation I needed. Without lifting my head from her glorious breasts, I tore at my zipper, and slid my pants down. When the head of my cock landed on her thigh, she gasped out my name and clutched at my hair. I slid the tip over her wet slit, and then, with a yell of triumph, shoved inside her.

Shock. I felt her membrane tear as I forced deep into her channel. She was a virgin! She cried out in pain and I stopped, praying I hadn't hurt her too much. How could I have forgotten that damn hymen? ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck!,'_ I yelled at myself. I wasn't a moron. I'd taken sex-ed. Being a virgin myself was no excuse.

It took everything I had just to meet her eyes, I felt so ashamed. "Are you alright?"

"Hie," she nodded.

My cock throbbed as I tried to go more gently. She started thrusting back up against me tentatively. It was the sweetest thing I had ever felt, her body clinging to mind, her heat wrapped around me like a silken vice. I needed her more than I needed food to eat or air to breathe. I had to spill my seed in her. Had to fill her.

* * *

 **Usagi**

Mamoru was filling me completely, opening my body to his possession, and I couldn't help the shocked, slightly pained scream as he tore through my hymen. He looked so upset I wanted to cuddle him. It took a moment, panting, to realize I was alright. It was just the shock of unexpected pain, but it was already fading, and I could feel him filling me.

I wanted it to be good for him, but I had no skills, no experience. I'd only been kissed by him, just seconds before he was pressing inside me, and I didn't know how I should move. Going on instinct, I tried to lift my hips. It changed the way it felt inside me as he reached my inner walls, and I did it again, moaning at the new sensation.

I heard a shrill beeping sound as I panted under him, trying to help him take me over that blissful edge I felt creeping closer. It felt lovely and right, but also slightly painful as he stretched me. The beeping continued, and I wondered if maybe my brain had short-circuited. He continued moving, faster and faster, and my hips and bottom smacked against the ground as I moved with him.

It wasn't beautiful or sweet, the way I had pictured my first time. It was thrilling and wild and completely out of control. I loved it. To be taken by the young man I had wanted for so long, had pined over even as he teased me unmercifully. He was the only boy I had ever really cared about. Short-lived crushes aside, he was the only one who had ever made my heart race. The only one I had ever loved.

I felt like he was battering my insides, the way he had my heart, and felt a moment of trepidation. I nearly screamed again when everything started clenching. My vision went black, then white, and all I could do was cling to him as my whole body convulsed. I realized I'd had my first orgasm and could tell he was close as well.

Then I realized something that frightened me. He wasn't wearing a condom. "Wait!" I cried, but it was already too late. He was twitching inside me. I froze, unsure what to do as I felt the heat of him.

* * *

 **Mamoru**

I had lost all sense, all reason. I could only take, without remorse or regret, everything she was willing to give. I felt every movement as she responded to me, and it increased my need for her to the point of pain. I kept hearing a loud beeping sound, but I ignored it in the total abandonment to our needs. Her moans grew louder and louder and her insides began to tighten around me. I knew, instinctively, that she was close.

I didn't know how long I could have her, but for this moment, she was mine. I never wanted to let her go. I knew I would give anything she asked to stay with her forever. Her insides clenched so tightly around me, her heat drawing me in.

I felt her come and my drive increased, my balls tightening as I grew closer to my own orgasm. I heard her whisper to wait, felt her stop responding, but it was too late, I had already begun my release, and in moments I had spilled my seed into her. I collapsed down onto her chest, barely able to catch my breath, as we both struggled in the aftermath.

When I raised my head to look at her, silent tears were pouring down her face. I shuddered. What had I just done? She'd seemed to respond to me, to want me too. Had I imagined that? I pulled out of her slowly, and picked her up, holding her against my chest. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to make you cry."

She sniffled against him. "No. I just realized you didn't use a condom."

My cock sprang to life again at the thought of her carrying my child. ' _Shit! She's only sixteen_ ,' I reminded myself. If I had gotten her pregnant her life would change drastically, and unless I was allowed to marry her, mine would not. "You aren't on the pill?"

"No. I wasn't… I never thought…" She blushed a pretty rose color and I bent and kissed her. "I didn't know you felt like this too," she whispered.

"I love you Usako." She blushed. I could only smile. "Don't worry," I promised, "I'll take care of you pregnant or not. Forever." She looked up at me, smiling broadly, but looking shocked. I couldn't help chuckling and squeezing her even closer.

The beeping started again, and now there was a voice coming from her wrist. "Sailor Moon! Youma! Park! NOW!" It sounded an awful lot like Rei.

"Damn!" Usagi muttered. She tried to fix her clothing, looking for her brooch. "I've got to go. I'm sorry."

I laughed, and when she looked up I plucked a rose from thin air and transformed. Her mouth hung open. "Well now it makes sense!"

She sighed as she looked at her tattered clothing. "I have to fix this before I can change," she explained, holding up a little pen. She whispered something I didn't catch, and in the blink of an eye her clothing looked fresh and new, unblemished and untorn.

"How?" I asked, startled.

"I'll explain later." She smiled, held up her brooch, and shouted. "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!"

Her transformation was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She lifted into the air several inches as her newly repaired clothing disappeared, replaced by pink light and bright ribbons that fluttered around her, becoming the white fuku with blue skirt, the white gloves, and the bright red boots. Her tiara and the hair pieces appeared, and she lightly landed down on the ground again.

We leapt from his balcony together and made our way to the park. I was surprised it wasn't dark yet. I had assumed their interlude had lasted much longer, but my energy had already been restored, and she seemed just as bright as ever. I knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. When the battle was done they would need to have a long talk.

I didn't regret a thing. I loved her, and it had been so long that he had been trying to pretend that it wasn't true. Now that he knew it was safe for her to be with him, they would need to make up for lost time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Life

**Author's Note:** This chapter has been edited for formatting. Ages are 16 and 18. Added a new scene at the end, because I can...

* * *

 **The Beginning of a Life  
A Consequences Story  
**

* * *

Mamoru's mind reeled with anger. That boy should not be anywhere near Usagi. Not his Odango Atama. He flinched at the thought, because if he was honest with himself, she wasn't his, and never would be. He sighed. And a moment later glared when the boy put his arm around Usagi's waist. They were standing there, next to a fountain in the park, and he was holding his arm around her waist! That wasn't acceptable!

Storming over to the ' _couple_ ,' he did what came naturally. Tore Usagi apart, of course, because, as he already knew, he was an ass.

"So Odango Atama," he started, "finally tricked a boy into dating you huh? I guess he's never seen you eat!" She looked up at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to be on this side of town apparently. Well that was just too bad for her.

"Mamoru-baka?" she looked up in question, and then a glare lit her face. "Mamoru-baka!" she shouted. "What on earth are you doing!"

"Saving this poor boy from the likes of you apparently!" Mamoru insisted.

"Saving him... from me?" she sounded confused.

Honestly, he was too. He didn't know why he was saying that. He wanted to keep the boy away from _her_ , not the other way around. His Odango was far too innocent for the likes of him. Putting his arm around her waist like that. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Yeah," he smirked. "You know, before you eat him too!" He gave a cold laugh.

"What are you talking about Mamoru-baka? Why can't you just leave me alone!?" she stomped her little foot adorably.

"Oh, I don't know. How about we ask that same question to you. My chest still hurts from where you run into me every day!"

"Baka!"

"Cow!"

"Jerk!"

"Crybaby!"

"Snob!"

"At least I can pass my tests!" Mamoru said, pulling out the big guns. Her face turned red and she lifted a hand, probably to slap him.

Both of them were startled when the boy, who had been completely forgotten by this point, lifted his hands and started to back away. "I uh, just remembered I have to... not be here." And the kid turned and ran away as if the devil were on his heels.

He turned back to Usagi with a smirk, which died immediately when he saw the silent tears on her face.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Usagi." He reached his hands up and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I shouldn't have teased you like that. Can you forgive me?" He patted her shoulder, shifting uncomfortably. All he wanted was to take her into his arms, but he couldn't.

Usagi nodded, unsure how to react. He had never really been nice to her before. This was turning out to be such a strange day. Her head hurt a little from crying. Why did he always scare away any guy that so much as looked at her? Why did he constantly make fun of her hair and her grades and just… everything.

Here she was, on the other freaking side of Tokyo, and still he somehow managed to find her, and make her feel bad. She looked up at him again, unsure how to say what she wanted.

"Mamoru-baka?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate me?" She asked, and closed her eyes, hanging her head.

His startled gasp made her look back up.

"I don't hate you Usagi. I…" He paused. "Look, you're sixteen. I'm eighteen. Certain things shouldn't… but I want." He stopped and sighed.

He walked her to the small café down the street. Mamoru bought her a caramel iced coffee and grabbed a cup of hot, black coffee for himself. He led her to the seating area in the back. She was surprised when he led her to a table set away from the others, screened by four large shrubs.

"Usagi… I don't hate you. Not at all. I'm fighting… an attraction to you. I think you're beautiful and sweet. You have no idea what those guys want from you. What I want from you. I have control of myself and _still_ all I want to do is take you home and…"

Usagi shook her head. "I'm not beautiful," she told him.

Mamoru opened his mouth, then closed it again. He pulled his chair closer to hers and leaned in toward her. He spoke in a soft voice, "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." His words were almost whispered into her ear, and his breath on her skin made her shiver.

"Have you been blind all your life?" Usagi asked jokingly.

"You really don't think you're beautiful?" he asked.

"I know I'm not." Usagi blushed. "I've never even had a real kiss." Usagi was embarrassed. She hadn't meant to say anything.

Mamoru was quiet for a moment. "I wanted you the moment I met you. You have beautiful long blonde hair, soft full lips, cerulean eyes, and a body most women would kill for. It's why I tease you so much. I picture it so much in my head, that I push you away, so I don't… pressure you. You're so young, and I want you so much."

Usagi blushed and smiled, unsure what to say. No one had ever said any of those things about her before. Something came over her then and without asking if it was alright, she leaned over and pressed her mouth to his. He blinked, shocked, then pulled her closer and kissed her again. His lips were hot, dry, possessive on hers. His tongue slid into Usagi's mouth, making her moan with need. His hand cupped the back of her neck and she sank into him. When he pulled back they were both panting.

She sat back and blushed, pressing her leg against his under the table. She wasn't sure how to say what she wanted. She'd kissed him! She'd never been so bold in her life. And he'd kissed her back. That had been so incredible. Her first kiss, and it was with Mamoru-baka, who she loved in spite of the teasing. She wanted so much more. Thankfully, he seemed to be on the same page.

"I want you," Mamoru said simply. "I want to touch you, and hold you, and make you scream my name. Do things to you that might… frighten you." He finished at barely a whisper.

Under the table Usagi felt Mamoru's hand on her thigh. He didn't try to touch her anywhere else, just rested his hand on her thigh and rubbed slightly back and forth again and again. Warmth spread from his fingers and into her flesh, spreading up her thigh and into her belly. She felt moisture form in her vulva. Never had a touch been so intimate, so erotic, and so gentle. He wasn't rough, and he didn't try to push past her limits.

Usagi spread her legs, letting her skirt rise about an inch so that it came up above the knee. She wanted his hand under her skirt, wanted him to touch her, right here in public. The tablecloth covered his movements, and hers, and the shrubbery hid them slightly from view. Still, the thought that someone might see them, that they might recognize the intimacy made Usagi shiver.

Mamoru moved his hand lower over her knee and to the top of her calf. Usagi reached beneath the table and pulled her skirt higher, so that it covered less than an inch of her thighs. When Mamoru didn't move his hand back up she reached for him and drew his hand along her skin. He took over, rubbing the smooth, sensitive skin in slow circles, getting closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. Usagi shivered and leaned into him, wanting to throw herself on him and beg him to take her.

When Mamoru brushed his fingers across her panties Usagi stifled a moan. Only he could hear what he was doing to her. The hand above the table came closer and he brushed his knuckles gently over her breasts. "I want you," he whispered. "I want to taste you and touch you everywhere."

Usagi moaned and leaned into his hand.

"Come home with me," he whispered. She felt his breath on her neck as he bent down and kissed her collarbone.

"Okay."

Mamoru smiled. He pulled her skirt back down and helped her stand. He wondered if he was doing the right thing but decided he didn't care. He mentally ran through the list of everything he had learned about a woman's wants and needs. He wanted her to enjoy her first time. He knew he would enjoy his.

He had dreams about her. Dreams in two times, this... and another. And in the other time he had done many, many things with her. Of course, she looked different in those dreams. Slightly older, her hair a bit lighter, and in them he had never held back, but it had always been sweet. In the dreams of this time he took her, sweet and gentle, but also hard and fast, and he never let her go.

Usagi's knees shook and for a moment she wasn't sure she could walk. Her panties felt warm and damp. She had dreams about him doing things to her, but he always looked slightly different, wearing a uniform and armor, and a sword. He was always sweet and loving in those dreams. He never said cruel things. It was very confusing.

Leading the way to the car, Mamoru unlocked the doors and opened the passenger side door for her, helped her sit, and even reached down and buckled her seatbelt. When he did, he whispered to her, "Take off your panties," he ordered, and she shivered.

As Mamoru walked around the front of the car she did as he'd told her, and slid her panties down, blushing furiously. It was difficult sitting in a car, buckled, but she managed to get them off. They pooled at her feet. When Mamoru got in the car he quickly picked them up and put them in the glove box. He buckled and started the car.

Mamoru pulled out onto the road before placing his hand on her thigh. He gently spread her legs and reached under her skirt to brush her moist curls. His finger slipped over her clit and he rubbed slowly back and forth. She gasped and spread her legs wider, moving her hips forward in her seat. She lowered the seat back a little, so she could enjoy the sensations and the heat.

Mamoru pulled his hand away to turn on the blinker, making the turn that led to his apartment. "Put your leg on the dashboard." His voice was firm, and she obeyed without question. He pulled her other leg closer to the center console and she turned so that her wet mound was as close to him as possible.

Again, Mamoru brushed his finger over her, stimulating the core of her pleasure with measured strokes. Pressure began to build in her, making her hips writhe, seeking something she couldn't describe. Guided by his dreams, Mamoru knew what Usagi needed. He curled his fingers and gently inserted one into her tight tunnel, continuing to massage her clit with his thumb. Moans escaped Usagi, she pressed into his hand, nearly begging for him. He added a second finger and pushed into her, moving rapidly in and out while rubbing her core almost roughly.

A scream escaped Usagi as she felt her first orgasm overtake her, driving her hips forward as moisture seeped onto his fingers. Gasping for breath, she thought he would stop, but he didn't. He continued to touch and tease, building the pressure again. This time he moved more slowly, content to stoke the fire in her.

Mamoru glanced at her again and again. He realized they were close to his place and, without removing his hand, or stopping his movements he turned onto his street. He tortured her clit until he had pulled into his parking space in the garage under the building. He didn't stop teasing her until he parked the car. After he opened his door he walked around and opened hers, helping her to stand and reaching in to grab her purse for her.

He carefully avoided touching her in front of his neighbor, who had stepped onto the elevator with them, but finally he was in front of his door. He opened it wide and pulled her inside. The hardwood floors gleamed. The widows were open wide and late afternoon sunlight filled the room.

Usagi wasn't sure what to do. Mamoru didn't leave her long to wonder. He took her hand and led her to the dining room. She stood beside him awkwardly when they arrived. He didn't speak as he opened the curtains looking out into the city. Turning to her, he bent and kissed her lips, soft, teasing kisses at first. He became more insistent, running his tongue along her lower lip and she opened for him. He reached his arms around her, and she put hers around his neck, leaning into him for balance. Her nipples pressed into his chest and she moaned into his mouth. She felt him rubbing her back and pressed even closer.

Mamoru broke the kiss and pulled Usagi closer to the table. He looked at it for a moment before he lifted her hips to set her on the hard, unyielding surface. "Stay," he whispered, and then moved quickly into the living room where he grabbed the throw pillows. He returned, putting the pillows behind her, even lifting her to place one under her so that she would be comfortable. Then, before he set her back down, he pulled her skirt up so that he could take the dress off her entirely.

Usagi felt nervous sitting on his table in only her bra, and soon, even that was gone. Mamoru bent his head and took her nipple in his mouth, rubbing his thumb across the other. Her nipples tightened almost painfully, sending heat and moisture between her legs. After a moment Mamoru gently laid her back across the table, making sure she had pillows under her head. She was almost startled when he spoke.

"I'm so hungry," he said jokingly. "I'm going to gobble you up."

Mamoru pulled a chair between her legs and sat, resting her feet on the back to either side of his head, her heels gripping the edge. He spread her knees apart gently and rubbed her inner thigh, then rubbed his thumb over her clit again, making her jump at the abrupt intimate touch. He removed his fingers and she felt his warm breath over her a second before his mouth clamped down over her pleasure center. He suckled her, making her cry out in shock as the new sensations worked through her body. His fingers moved through her damp curls and two of them slid inside her. She cried out again, begging for more.

Usagi's legs shivered as he nibbled on her sensitive clit while sliding his fingers into her and back out in a smooth, slow rhythm. She felt shock waves in her belly from the orgasm approaching. When the sensations washed over her she screamed as she flew to heights she had never reached before, shaking and sobbing with the incredible release. Her legs went limp and almost fell from the chair before he caught them. He stood, a tall figure looming over her and she wanted him.

"Please," she begged, "I want to give you pleasure too."

"You already have," Mamoru answered smoothly, "and we have all night. I want the first time to be all about you."

"I want to feel you inside me. I want you to take me. Please," she ended on a whisper.

Mamoru answered by slowly removing his shirt before he reached to unbutton his pants. Usagi shivered when she heard the zipper. She watched him pull the pants down. He pushed his shoes off and slipped out of the pants.

When he grabbed her hips and pulled her further over the edge of the table Usagi thought that she would fall. She needn't have worried. Mamoru wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her to a sitting position. He pulled her arms around his neck, bent slightly and lifted her off the table. She felt his stiff cock against her and instinctively ground against it, almost making him stumble. She smiled as he headed through the kitchen and down the hallway that led to her bedroom.

When Mamoru laid Usagi down at the edge of the bed she moved into the center. She watched as he pulled down his boxers. When his cock sprang free of the confining material Usagi gasped in fear and pleasure. He was huge. Mamoru's throbbing member stood out strait surrounded by brown curls. The head was purple, and she could see the veins throbbing.

Instinctively Usagi closed her legs. Mamoru noticed. He sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand along her thigh. "Don't worry," he spoke gently, "I won't start until you are completely ready for me, and I won't hurt you. It will only pinch for a second, and it will disappear. I promise." Usagi relaxed under the gentle touch and his calming words. She let her legs fall open.

"I trust you."

He gulped, hoping everything he had read was right. He'd watched so many pornos and read so many articles in preparation for this day. And with the dreams he'd had of her, he figured he knew what to do. In fact, he felt much more confident than he would have imagined. He wouldn't let her down now.

Mamoru bent and started kissing Usagi. First he kissed her mouth with sweet, drugging kisses. She opened for him and he slid his tongue inside. As he kissed her, Mamoru began touching Usagi. First he feathered light touches across her collarbone, before trailing across her shoulder to her arm and then her breast. He kissed her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders and her breasts, moving down her body to her core.

He spread her thighs open and covered her with his mouth again, sending her spiraling back to the heavens. He entered her with two fingers, finding her wet, hot, and nearly ready. Carefully he inserted a third and she gasped as her body opened to him. She was nearly there. He bit her clit gently, then laved his tongue over it before pulling open her soft folds and entering her tight channel with his tongue.

Her screams of pleasure told him she was coming, even as her hot tunnel clamped around his tongue. He lifted himself and knelt between her legs, pulling her hips up slightly to meet his. He quickly rolled a condom on before he rubbed the head of his throbbing member back and forth over her clit and her slit. The head slid into her slightly and she spread her legs further.

Slowly, moving more carefully than he ever had before, Mamoru slid into her, careful not to hurt her. He rocked out slightly, and then pushed in further. He kissed her, then moved back, sitting up on his knees and pulled her over his thighs. He ran his thumb roughly over her clit until she arched in orgasm, and he thrust through her membrane. She cried out in shock, but the pain faded quickly. He held still until he had her writhing under his thumb again, then plunged deep.

For a few minutes he simply enjoyed watching her face, as she grew accustomed to his size. Her gasps and moans were not from pain, but from pleasure. It wasn't long before he had buried himself fully inside her tight depths. With a sheer force of will he held back, willing himself not to go too early. He pulled out and pushed inside with more force, watching her face to see if she liked it. She moaned and lifted her hips to meet his next thrust. Again, he thrust harder. She cried out and dug her fingers into his thighs, "yes, please," she sobbed, and he thrust harder still. She screamed in pleasure.

Mamoru set a rhythm, pulling out slowly before thrusting in with force. Her hips bucked, and she screamed again and again. The sound of his name on her lips nearly sent him over the edge. He had to be sure she had the best experience of her life before he let himself go. He quickened the pace.

Usagi screamed as Mamoru moved more quickly inside her. His hard member pressed against her womb with every thrust and she instinctively met him. She felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, and desperately wanted the fall. When Mamoru reached out and touched his thumb back onto her sensitized clit, a scream tore from her lungs and she flew over the precipice into an orgasm, stars bursting behind her closed eyelids. He rocked in and out of her as she clenched around him, his rhythm breaking, becoming stronger, his thrusts wild as he released his own pent up orgasm.

Mamoru collapsed onto his arms, holding himself off Usagi so she could breathe, but lowered himself to lay his head on her breast. Her chest rose and fell in ragged, tearing breaths that matched his own. After a moment he pulled out of her, careful not to let the condom slip off while he was inside. He rose and went to the bathroom where he removed it, tied it and threw it away before washing his cock to be sure.

He grabbed a cloth and wet it with warm water and went back to her. He gently washed her inner thighs and her mound, careful to make sure she was comfortable as he did so, then returned to the bathroom to rinse the cloth and throw it in the hamper. He wished he was better at this. Wished he was suave and had all the perfect words, but she had to know.

When he returned to the bed, Usagi reached for him and he lay beside her, his head on her chest. "You're mine," he said, looking over at her. "You've always been mine."

"Yours?" she asked, slightly confused.

He huffed and crawled up on his hands and knees to lean over her. "Mine," he insisted. He put a hand over her wet mound. "This..." he rubbed a finger through her soaked folds, "will never be touched by another man."

She stared up at him, her eyes darkening. There was something right about what he was saying and they both knew it. She smiled. "Yours." Then she frowned. "Well, if I'm yours then you're mine too." She reached for him then and her touch nearly sent him to the moon.

"I'm yours," he agreed. "We will only ever be with each other," he said, his voice sounding sure.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped on a second condom and pressed back inside her. She gasped, the pressure taking her by surprise. He lifted one of her legs, and began pumping slowly in and out of her. The thought of possessing her completely driving him onwards. He could picture taking her like this, over and over, every day for the rest of their lives. It didn't scare him. He wanted her to be his. His little Odango. His Usako.

He pressed a thumb to her clit and rolled back and forth over it, adding pressure until her hips were thrashing under him and she was screaming his name. He growled as he thrust again and again into her. She was his. His. Her walls clenched around him in orgasm and he came apart in her arms, collapsing onto her as their breathing returned to normal.

"I'm hungry," Usagi said a few minutes later.

"Me too," Mamoru said with a wink.

"For real food," she insisted.

Mamoru laughed, "So am I. Let's order a pizza." Mamoru walked out into the dining area, gloriously naked, Usagi noted. She lay in the bed, blissfully tender and sore, and completely satiated.

When Mamoru returned he noticed that Usagi had her eyes closed. "Are you awake?" His tone was quiet. If she was asleep he didn't want to wake her, but she opened her eyes and smiled. "The pizza will be here in just over half an hour." He winked. "Just enough time for a shower." Leaning over her he grabbed her arms and pulled her gently up.

They went into the bathroom together and he turned on the water and stepped into the large shower. She followed him in, closing the door behind them. "Usako, look over there." He pointed to the back wall of the shower, where there was strawberry shampoo and body wash. She turned and looked at him, her blue eyes wide. "I smell you every time we run into each other…"

He didn't explain that he'd bought it hoping one day she would join him in his shower. Or that every time he took a shower he smelled it and thought of her and all the wonderfully wicked things he could do with her. Or that he wanted to lock her in his apartment and never let her go.

When she reached for the shampoo he took it from her, adding a huge dollop to his own palm before he reached out and washed her hair. When he had rinsed it and added conditioner he grabbed her body wash. Adding a generous amount to his hand he began washing her, covering every inch of her skin, even making sure he lifted her feet and washed them.

Mamoru couldn't help himself. He wanted to taste her again. He gently pushed her back against the wall and knelt in front of her putting his mouth to her clit and taking a nibble. She gasped and took hold of his hair. He spread her legs further apart and used his fingers, tongue, and teeth to drive her over the edge. When she had finished screaming he stood and grabbed his own shampoo.

Usagi took it, put some in her palm and began washing first his hair and then his body. When her fingers closed around his hard shaft he bounced in her hand and shuddered. She rubbed back and forth, using the slippery soap to help her. She wanted to give him pleasure. Before she could finish he stopped her.

"Not yet."

Usagi wondered if she had done something wrong.

Seeing the concern in her eyes, Mamoru reminded her, "the pizza will be here any minute… and I only want to cum inside your hot little pussy" he added.

Usagi rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and they dried each other off. Mamoru went to the dining room to grab his pants just before the knock sounded on the door. Usagi was still pulling her dress on when he came back. "The pizza is on the counter," he said. He took her hand and led her out to the kitchen.

They ate the pizza out of the box, while listening to a comedian on the television. Usagi couldn't stay focused on what the man was saying. She kept glancing over at Mamoru and wondered if he would be ready for her to try touching him.

Mamoru looked over and saw her watching him. He grabbed the remote and shut off the television. He closed the pizza box and turned towards her. He arched an eyebrow.

"I want to touch you now."

Mamoru smiled. "Alright. You can do what you want" He stood and led her back to the bedroom. He let her unbutton his pants and pull them off and he pulled her dress off. He hadn't put his boxers back on and Usagi smiled when she saw that he was already hard.

Usagi put her hand over him, wrapping her fingers around the hilt and pulling forward towards the head. She loved the smooth feel of the hard rod. He groaned, and she pushed him backwards onto the bed, his legs hanging over the side. She climbed on the bed beside him and started kissing him. When she feathered a kiss over his nipple he shuddered and pulled slightly away. "Tickles," he muttered, but Usagi noticed that his cock was dancing and kissed the other nipple. He jerked a bit and his cock pulsed.

Usagi had to touch him. She spread his legs and looked, having never seen a man's anatomy before. His balls were hard and there was a line that ran between his legs, up over the top of the balls and to the base of his shaft. She ran her finger along the line. He shuddered. "You're killing me woman,' he groaned. Usagi leaned over and kissed the rock-hard tip of his throbbing penis. He groaned again. She licked it and he muttered under his breath. She couldn't make out what he was saying. When she looked at him his eyes were closed, and he was smiling.

Usagi looked back at his throbbing member and bent over it, letting her long hair fall across him as she opened her mouth and took him in. She felt wanton and powerful as he groaned and thrust his hips slightly, pushing further into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the base and took in as much of him as she could, suckling gently at first and then slightly harder. She ran her teeth over the lip of the head and he gasped. Then she ran her tongue around him, taking perverse pleasure in the way he groaned her name.

"If you don't stop that soon I am going to come in your mouth," he muttered. Usagi wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She licked him one more time, then lifted her head. She straddled him and grabbed his hands, putting them on her breasts. Instinctively, she knew she had to be very wet for him to enter her. He twisted her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and moisture formed in her depths.

She lifted her hips, ready to impale herself on his shaft, but Mamoru stopped her and pointed to his jeans. "Condom." Usagi reached for the jeans and grabbed a condom. She opened the foil packet and took out the rubbery, slimy condom. She put it over him and tried to roll it on him, but it slipped. She caught it and tried again. This time she was able to slide the edges down over his shaft. He throbbed in her hand as she rolled it out. Finally, it was on him and she straddled him again.

Without another word, without any warning, Usagi lifted her hips, set his shaft at her entrance and lowered herself onto him. He groaned in pleasure and reached for her breasts, rolling the nipples back and forth, then he pulled her forward to suckle them. Usagi tried to lower herself further, but he'd pulled her breasts together so the nipples nearly touched and now his teeth were gripping both and it was difficult. She did it anyway, moaning at the painful pleasure as her nipples were pulled taut.

Usagi lowered herself as far as she could with her nipples in his mouth before he let go and she slid the last few inches in a swift, jerking motion. A moan escaped her. It felt like he was deeper inside her in this position and she liked it. She moved her hips, grinding onto him before she started a gentle rocking motion. She couldn't get enough of him.

She wanted him deeper, wanted it harder. She pulled up and pushed down as far as she could again and again, watching his face as he grit his teeth and groaned. She liked the feeling of power she got from being in control. When his hips started to shake he grabbed her around her own hips and thrust deeply into her again and again. Usagi screamed and shook as a powerful orgasm took her by surprise. With her release he let himself go and she felt him shaking as he thrust harder and harder, out of his mind with the need to fill her.

When Mamoru released her hips Usagi collapsed on top of him, enjoying the little aftershocks that pulsed through her depths. He was still very hard, and she rocked back and forth seeking another orgasm. This time it came easily, she let the feeling flow into her and shouted in triumph when it crashed through her body and his. As she relaxed she felt a warm wetness seeping out of her. It felt so good to lie here on him, her eyes closed, and she sighed.

* * *

Mamoru woke up, shocked, more than an hour later. He was still inside Usagi, and he could feel that there was moisture leaking out of the condom. "Usako," he said, shaking her arm gently. "Usako, I've got to sit up for a second." Usagi moaned and rolled off him onto her side, smiling sweetly at him.

It was nearly dark in the room and when Mamoru sat up he could barely make out the condom, still encasing him. There was a rip in the tip of the condom. He groaned and laid back down on the bed. Catching his mood Usagi opened her eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"The condom ripped."

"Oh." The shock made her voice shake. "Does that mean I could get pregnant?"

"Unless you're on the pill."

"No. Virgin remember?"

"Shit." Mamoru cursed himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." He looked into her worried face.

Usagi shuddered. She'd never even considered pregnancy. She thought carefully back and tried to remember how long it had been since her period. It was common knowledge that most women only got pregnant halfway through the cycle, but she couldn't remember and had never had a reason to keep track of it. She was always prepared and usually had a day or two warning because the cramps started in advance of the period.

"I don't remember when my last period was." Usagi started to cry. "I'm sorry. It's my fault isn't it? I put it on wrong and then fell asleep."

Mamoru turned and tried to comfort her. "Usagi, honey, this is not your fault. It was an accident. Sometimes they break. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. You aren't experienced, and I should have shown you how to do it the first time anyway." She was still crying.

"I mess everything up."

"Usako, it's okay. You didn't mess anything up." When she continued to cry he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. At first the kiss was a gentle, comforting one, but it quickly flared the passion he had felt since the moment he had seen her eyes early that afternoon. Reaching down he rolled the broken condom off himself. He raised his head. "What's done is done, Usako, but we can have more fun this way. He tossed the condom onto the floor and rolled onto her.

His mouth found her nipples and he suckled them almost roughly, pulling them into his mouth and biting down on them. She gasped, and her hips bucked upwards. His fingers found her bud and he rubbed it with the pad of his thumb, while he nibbled both her nipples. Grabbing them gently between his teeth he rubbed his tongue over the sensitive tips until she was moaning and tossing her head from side to side.

He pushed his knee between her thighs, spreading her wide, and speared her with one powerful thrust. Without the condom on he felt every fold, all the heat, and the moisture of her. It drove him on and he pounded into her, still torturing her nipples with his teeth and tongue.

"Oh my God, Mamoru," she screamed, her orgasm pulsing around him. He thrust harder still, forcing himself deeper into her and had to let go of her nipples as his thrusts became wild and untamable. He felt a powerful sense of fulfillment when he released his hot seed into her. He wanted to hold her like this forever. He collapsed on top of her, still encased in her velvety depths. He felt her clenching around him, the aftershocks of her orgasm pulling his seed further inside.

Mamoru had to move, had to go to the bathroom, but he didn't want to. A very caveman-like instinct to keep her in his bed, his cock lodged inside her velvety depths forever overwhelmed him. Eventually he had to move and forced himself to pull out of her. The wet, slopping sound as her body released him was satisfying. He went to the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat, leaning against the wall so he could watch her while he finished. Usagi was stretching on the bed. She rolled over onto her belly and lifted herself onto her hands and knees. Mamoru wiped himself and picked up the condom from earlier, tossing it into the trash.

When he looked back at the bed Usagi was still on her knees, but she had folded her arms in front of her on the bed as a pillow for her face. Her rear end was in the air and as he drew closer he could see her swollen pussy. Instantly he was hard again. He knelt behind her on the bed, walking forward on his knees until his throbbing penis touched the swollen lips that protected her womb. He rubbed his cock back and forth across the slit and down to her clit. She moaned, and he pushed into her.

Usagi whined as Mamoru entered her sore tunnel. She wanted more but wasn't sure how much her body could take. As he pushed deeper he reached around and felt for her nipples. The touch of his fingers was enough to make her moan and lean back, pushing him further into her depths. When he was completely enclosed he let go of her nipples and grabbed her hips.

It was a primitive and brutal mating, the two of them thrusting their bodies together until she could feel him slamming into her cervix. "Harder, harder," she chanted, wanting him to crawl inside of her forever. Their bodies smacked together with resounding claps as he forced himself in and out in a rhythm that was almost too much for him. He pounded into her, and when she screamed her orgasm he kept going, unwilling to stop. He held back his own orgasm, determined to hear her scream his name before he stopped.

Usagi couldn't believe it when a second orgasm ripped through her and she screamed again. "Oh god, oh god," she panted. She was sore and the pounding hurt, but she liked it. She wanted him to keep going, wanted him inside her forever. The aftershocks from her orgasm began to get stronger as a third wave hit her. She screamed his name again and again as his rhythm became erratic and he poured his seed into her waiting womb.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered.

Usagi nodded and reached for her purse. She pulled out a cell phone and made a call. "Makoto? Could you cover for me tonight?" she asked in a quiet voice. He heard her saying uh huh a few times and then she hung up and made a second call. "Mom? Can I stay the night at Makoto's?" There was a brief pause. "Thanks mom." She hung up the phone and tossed it inside her purse.

He pulled her against him, her back to his front, and slung an arm around her, burying his face in her hair. Within minutes he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Mamoru woke when the bright sunlight seeping through the window reached his eyes. He felt stiff and sore, but happy. Usagi was snuggled against his side. He had dreamed of her all night. For the first time in his life he felt the need to be attached to another person. Strangely the thought of her swollen with his child didn't frighten him as it would have with any other woman. She was innocent and seductress all wrapped into one. She could be very quiet or very playful. She was always sweet and even a little shy. It was a mix he found strangely delightful.

His dreams had been erotic, filled with images of her in various positions. In some of them she had been pregnant, in others she hadn't, but in all of them she had been as sweet and loving as she had been last night. He grew rock hard at the thought of her innocent attempts to touch him. He looked over at her, where she slept with her face against his arm. She was naked and had thrown off the blanket some time during the night.

He reached over and brushed the hair away from her face. She moaned and rolled slightly, exposing her naked breasts to him. Mamoru couldn't resist. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over each tender peak. She moaned again. He gently rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and rolled to his side to take the other in his mouth.

Wanting her to wake up with a smile he kissed his way down her body, touching her with his fingertips. She shivered and moaned as be spread her thighs. He breathed in the scent of her. She still smelled of her strawberry body wash, and of _him_. He spread her thighs further, then reached out with his finger and touched her tiny nub.

Usagi moaned again and opened her legs wider. He leaned in and placed his mouth over her, sucking her clit in between his teeth and nipping gently. Her hips bucked slightly, and he slipped a finger into her soft folds. She was so tight and hot, and already wet for him.

Mamoru removed his fingers and slid his tongue to the tight entrance, slipping it inside her. He moved in and out of her for a moment before rising to his knees. Usagi's eyes were closed, but her head rolled from side to side when he pushed his fingers back inside her. She moaned and raised her hips. He moved forward on the bed, lifting her hips and placing himself at the best angle for penetration.

Slipping inside her an inch at a time, Mamoru watched Usagi's face. He wanted to hear her scream his name again, but he wanted her to wake slowly, completely full of him. He rocked in and out, moving deeper with each small thrust until he was in her to the hilt.

"Usagi," he whispered, barely speaking louder than his breath, "I love you." He pulled almost out of her and pushed back in as her eyes opened wide with shock and pleasure. He loved the smile that grew on her face and he pulled out again, thrusting back in more forcefully. For several minutes he kept up a steady rhythm, rocking into her.

Usagi's breath hitched and she moaned his name, then her scream began. She clenched around him as the powerful orgasm rippled through her and he released himself at the same moment, filling her with seed.

Usagi was sure she was dreaming. She had never been woken up this way, and damned if she didn't want to wake up this way every single day. She loved the way he laughed, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, and the way he looked into her eyes when he was talking to her.

"I love you too," she said when she finally caught her breath.

A sudden beeping caught his attention. Her watch was glowing. He stared down at it in confusion as a face appeared on the screen.

"Moon, we've got a Youma in the park," he heard. It was the voice of Mars.

"Be there in a minute," Usagi said, staring up at him with wide eyes. The communicator went blank and he stared at her for a moment. Her hair wasn't in her odangoes anymore, but he knew now, just looking at her. He was still buried deep inside her when he pulled the rose into existence and handed it to her.

"Sailor Moon," he whispered.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" she asked. Then smiled.

He pulled out of her and transformed, watching as she reached for her brooch. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" she shouted. He smiled.

"Mine!" he whispered again as he lifted her into his arms and opened the door to the balcony. She let out a small cry as he leaped from the railing, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Mine," she whispered back.

* * *

The battle was over. Sailor Moon had gone with the other Senshi afterwards, but had stared back at him, just for a moment before she left, and he'd seen a promise in her eyes. Now Mamoru was waiting, pacing back and forth across his living room. She'd told him she loved him. Said she was his and he was hers. Were they officially a couple now or would she have second thoughts?

Hating how worried he was, he ran frustrated fingers through his hair and stared at the door, willing it to open and for his little blonde goddess to walk back into his world and make his lonely apartment come alive again. Everywhere he looked he could see her now. In his kitchen, on his table, on the couch. He could still smell strawberry shampoo in the bathroom, and on her pillow in his bed. And it was her pillow now. Everything he had was hers if she would take it.

He was pacing so furiously he almost missed the tiny sound of knocking. Without hesitating he ran to the door, pulling it wide, and sighed in relief at the sight of Usagi on the other side. She opened her mouth to say something, but he didn't give her a chance. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her for all he was worth. He tasted strawberry lip gloss and smelled the heavenly scent of her shampoo and groaned.

"I missed you," he admitted after pulling back.

Her smile could have lit the entire world. "I missed you too."

Realizing they were still in his doorway he tugged her inside and closed the door. "Come on in. We need to talk."

Usagi stopped, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Those are not good words Mamoru. Tell me you didn't change your mind about us."

"I didn't!" he denied fiercely. "I just need to know. I need it to be official."

"What?"

"Usagi," he paused, dragging her to his couch. "Usagi, I need to know how you feel about me. About us. About forever." He knew he wasn't making much sense, but panic did that to a person. "I need to know if you'll marry me, move in, have my kids. You know, forever."

"Mamo-chan!" she breathed.

The sound of the sweet endearment on her lips did something funny to his heart and he struggled not to cry. She closed her eyes for several long seconds, completely silent. He stared at her, willing her to say what he so wanted to hear. His heart stuttered and he wished she would just say what she was thinking.

Usagi closed her eyes, trying to figure out exactly how to respond. Mamoru had gone from zero to a million in the space of a day. For so long she had been convinced he hated her. For so long she had hidden her feelings about him. How did she tell him everything that was in her heart? She loved him. That was easy. And after that morning she had realized he loved her too, that it wasn't just possessive clinging.

She sighed. Where did that leave them? She knew he was Tuxedo Kamen, her mysterious protector. She also knew that Mamoru could be very hurt if she wasn't careful in how she replied. She needed to make sure he knew up front that she wasn't rejecting him. How could she do that and still let him know she needed more than a day before suddenly racing into marriage and a family? They needed to really know if it was right for them.

"You're trying to tell me no, aren't you?" he asked, sounding devastated.

Usagi's eyes flew open. "What? Of course not!" She held up her hand and stared him right in the eyes. "Mamo-chan, I love you. That isn't in question."

"I love you too Usako," he said, scooting closer on the couch.

"Mamo-chan, listen, please?"

He went incredibly still and silent, staring at her with those gorgeous midnight blue eyes of his and Usagi sucked in a deep breath. The way he seemed ready to leap into marriage was crazy, but the emotion on his face was like a punch in the gut. She'd never seen this side of him before, and if she was honest it was a little frightening and incredibly hot at the same time.

"I'm sixteen," she started. "I know that I could technically marry you, but I want you to stop and really think about it. You haven't even met my parents. There's no ring. We've been fighting for nearly a year, and our friends have been tearing their hair out trying to get us to be nice to each other. I'm not saying I won't marry you, but it won't be right away. I love you. I love you more than I can say Mamo-can, but I've been fighting it and hiding it for so long. The whole way here all I could do was pray that you hadn't come to your senses and realized I wasn't good enough for you."

"Usako," Mamoru reached out and pulled her right into his lap. He bent his head and pressed his forehead to hers. "You are so much better than I am. So much more than I could ever deserve. I have been a baka, and I know I've pushed you away. That's on me. But I..." he struggled for words. "I was so afraid that if I let you in and somehow lost you..." He shook his head. "I lost my parents, and all my memories of my parents. I am always terrified of losing Motoki. But you... if I lost you it would destroy me."

"Mamo-chan," she snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You won't lose me."

"But you could die," he said, the worry over her identity coming back to scream at him.

"You'll protect me." She said it with such confidence. "Besides, I'm Sailor Freaking Moon. I'll kick the Negaverse down one way or another. I've got the girls, and I have you. They don't stand a chance."

Laughing now, he settled back on the couch. How did she always know just what to do and say to make people feel better? He just wanted to keep her with him forever and make sure she was safe and happy. He wasn't trying to freak her out. Didn't want her to think he was going to turn into some crazed psycho boyfriend who was always checking her phone or following her.

"Usako," this time he was calmer. "What about we date. You know, actual going to the movies and dinner sort of stuff. And I can come and meet your parents." He shuddered at the thought of her father. "And maybe after that, a few months down the line, we can talk about marrigae, for the future. And kids." He desperately wanted a family. Lots of kids so that they would never feel alone.

Usagi giggled. "That sounds reasonable." She moved so that she was straddling his lap and caught his face in her hands. "Mamo-chan, I think you already know I'm yours forever. The paper isn't quite as important as making sure you know. I won't be able to be with you every second, and I can't move in with you, yet, but I will be with you as much as I can. Although," she frowned, "we're going to have to tell Luna and the girls who you are."

"You didn't tell them?" he asked, stunned.

She shook her head. "Not yet. I wanted to make sure it was alright with you. And Luna doesn't trust you. Don't take that too hard. She thought Ami was a Youma once. What I'm saying is that she needs a bit of information to change her mind, and we need to tell her all of that, eventually."

"We could go talk to her right now," Mamoru suggested. Anything to hurry along getting her permanently into his life.

"Uh uhn. Right now I have other plans for you mister." She giggled and started unbuttoning his shirt. "We said I love you."

Mamoru understood exactly what she meant. Grinning, he scooted forward on the couch and lifted Usagi into his arms. He stood and picked her up. He kissed her and carried her to his bedroom, needing to be with her again.

When he had settled her onto the edge of the bed, he knelt in front of her and met her eyes. "I want to touch you," he whispered.

Usagi nodded. "Okay." She reached out though, and pulled the buttons on his shirt. She pulled the fabric away from his chest and rested a hand over his heart. "I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too Usako. I want to show you how much. I don't want you to ever wonder. I want forever."

She sniffled a little, but nodded. He lifted her dress, noticing only now that she had changed clothing when she'd been gone, and pulled her up enough to remove the soft fabric from her body. She sat before him, wearing pink panties and a matching bra, and Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle at her choice. It was a set that had Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen plastered all over it. He removed them carefully, not wanting to tear them.

Lifting her, he moved her to the center of the bed and crawled over her. "I'm yours Usako," he whispered, and bent to kiss her. Her lips opened for him automatically. He nipped at her bottom lip, then licked the spot to soothe it. She was just so incredibly inviting. Her mouth tasted like toothpaste and he could no longer taste her lip gloss, though her lips were red and swollen from his kisses.

He moved down, kissing his way from her mouth to her throat, and then to her breasts. A single touch made them harden and pebble, and caused her to moan for him. He closed his mouth over one, his hand going to the other. Then he continued his exploration, kissing down over her belly to her blonde-haired mound.

His hands went to her thighs and he spread her open, dipping his head to taste her. He growled and plunged his tongue into her. He slid two fingers into her wet heat. He bit her clit lightly and she moaned. He lifted one of his hands back to her breast and thumbs swiped over her nipple as he bit again. She let out a tiny scream as she orgasmed making him harden painfully.

He had no idea how he'd removed his clothing while exploring her body, but somehow he was naked, his mouth still clamped to her. He groaned with his need to be connected to her fully and started kissing his way back up her body, stopping to kiss her breasts and leave his mark. Then he was leaning over her, their eyes connected and with one hand he guided himself home.

As soon as he seated himself inside her, something happened. He felt the breeze first, stirring through his hair, Then he saw the nimbus of gold and silver that seemed to fill the room around them, providing a shield of protection over their bodies. Faint music could be heard, poignant and sweet. He stared at Usagi, feeling wonder as a word came to his mind. Soul-Bond. He didn't know where the knowledge came from, only that nothing would ever part them completely again.

Usagi stared into Mamoru's eyes, which were filled with emotion as he looked back at her, a smile on his face. The glow of the soul bond, filled with music and memory, gently ribboned around them. No words needed to be spoken as they began to thrust gently. Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony, like a dance, and she felt tears form in the corners of her eyes, knowing something incredibly special was happening to them both.

Mamoru couldn't get enough of his soulmate. His pace increased and he loved hearing her whimpered moans as he drove deep and hard and took her for his own. He groaned and thrust harder, taking her deeper into the spiral of passion. They were coming together more and more quickly, a furious need overwhelming them. He didn't look away from her eyes as the song began to crescendo. When he felt her inner walls fluttering around him, he groaned, knowing her release was near. Together they shattered and Mamoru's arms collapsed, dropping him right onto her. He moved to give her room to breathe, but she clung to him, pulling him closer instead.

The light and song of memory enveloped them and Usagi began to remember her dreams, and then more and more of her former life in the Millennial Kingdom. She clung tightly to Mamoru as ribbons of silver and gold light surrounded them, pulling them closer and closer together until he couldn't have pulled out if he had wanted to. She could feel his overwheming emotions, his need for her, his love and absolute devotion. It was the most incredible thing she'd ever experienced, and she'd just spent most of the last twenty-four hours in his bed.

They both knew, as they fell into exhausted sleep, that the other loved them unconditionally, and that neither would ever be truly alone again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Youma Curse

**Author's Note:** Originally published as it's own story, but I'm moving all my short stories into one of my one shot series.

 **Updated Author's Note:** This story has been updated and reformatted. Ages are 16 and 18

* * *

 **The Youma Curse  
A Consequences Story  
**

* * *

"Now!" yelled Zoicite suddenly, looking behind the two heroes.

Tuxedo Kamen turned, Sailor Moon still in his arms. He had no time to dodge or fight as a large pink dome settled over the two of them. There was a flash of white light, the dome disappeared, and when he opened his eyes he and sailor Moon were alone. There was no second Youma, no Zoicite, and no crystal.

"What the hell just happened?" he muttered.

It had been the perfect time for the dark general to take both of them down, but they were still alive. He could barely hear the traffic on the street through his irritation. And then he realized, Sailor Moon had not woken up, and that couldn't be a good thing.

Pulling her tighter against his chest, Tuxedo Kamen leapt onto the branch of a tree, and swiftly moved through the park, and then into Juban district, leaping onto and over buildings as he made the way to his apartment. He landed lightly on his balcony and opened the sliding door before settling her on the couch.

He leaned over her, his hands going to either side of her head, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The golden sparks moved through her beginning the process of healing her wounds. He could still see the blood staining her fuku, and now his couch, but the jagged tear in her stomach healed without so much as a scar.

He wondered, not for the first time, how the Senshi had healed from injuries so many times with no one the wiser. He tried to let go of her but found he couldn't take both hands away from her without severe pain. He had to be touching her. He tried to stand and pull away, but the moment his hand left hers she started screaming without waking up. His head exploded in pain and his entire body began to cramp, muscles tightening in a white hot again. In a blind panic, he reached for her, his pain disappeared, and she instantly calmed.

Carefully, he slid both hands down under her, without separating from her even for an instant. He lifted her from the couch and carefully sat down with her in his lap. He lifted her wrist carefully and pressed the button to reach Sailor Mercury. It only took a few seconds before she was answering sleepily.

"Hello? Wait, Tuxedo Kamen, is that you? Where's Us… Where's Sailor Moon?"

"Hey Ami," he responded without thinking. "Usagi and I got ambushed in the park. She's okay, I healed her, but she hasn't woken up. How long do you guys usually take to heal from injuries?"

"Wait! How do you know…" Ami trailed off, uncertain how to continue.

"Sorry Ami, I've actually known for almost a week. She had a burn too close to where I saw that Youma with the acid spit hit her. She doesn't even know I know yet. I had to bring her back to my place." He reached up and took off his mask, letting her past the glamour to see his face. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"It gets worse." He muttered.

"How could it be worse? You said you healed her! Wait! How did you heal her? What's wrong now?" Ami's voice rose, and he could tell she was starting to panic.

"Look, I don't really know how to explain this. I just know something is wrong. There was a second Youma after she healed the one with the crystal. Zoicite had some sort of energy thing and had stabbed her with it, and then when she passed out, he set the other Youma on us. There was this pink dome, and a bright flash…" he trailed off.

"What!" Prompted Ami.

"Now, if I stop touching her we are both in agony. Everything hurts, and even though she was still passed out she started screaming. I could tell she hurt as much as me. I felt like I would die. And then I touched her again and the pain stopped. We need help!"

"Oh, Luna is gonna freak!" Ami moaned. "The girls and I will be there in a minute okay?"

* * *

Sailor Moon, or Usagi once he had carefully removed her broach, was still not awake when the girls and the two cats showed up fifteen minutes later. He had let his own transformation go. One minute he was alone in the apartment, and then with several quiet thumps the group of girls descended on the balcony and into the quiet space. One of them, he thought maybe Rei, whistled as she looked around.

"Nice digs!" Minako said suddenly. "So, what's the problem? Ami just said we had to get here fast."

"I can't let go of Usagi." He looked down at the girl in his lap and the others came around the couch to peer down at her. Luna especially stared at him in shock, before dashing to the sofa to try and wake the girl.

"Usagi!" the cat shrieked, nudging the girl with her chin. She turned her eyes onto Mamoru. "What happened to my girl! What have you done to her! Put her down!"

But Mamoru knew that couldn't happen. He tried to explain but the cat wasn't listening. She lashed out and scratched his cheek. And then Makoto was there, pulling the cat away and holding her by the scruff of the neck. "Sorry Mamoru-san."

Again, he explained the attack in the park, and the intense pain that had overtaken him the second he tried to let go of Usagi. Ami pulled out a tiny blue computer and started scanning them both.

"Okay," she murmured. "I need you to try it again. I am really sorry if it causes pain, but I have to get readings so that I can figure this out."

Mamoru shook his head stubbornly. "No. I won't let anyone hurt Usagi!" He clutched her tighter, trying to pull her into his chest.

Rei walked over to him and put a hand on his over the sleeping girl's belly. "Look Mamoru. It's going to happen, and its better if it does while she is unconscious okay?" She went to Mokoto and took the cat. With no warning Makoto was in front of him and snatched Usagi away.

The apartment rang with their screams. Mamoru felt like he was being torn apart. Not just by his own pain. Suddenly he was acutely aware of Usagi's pain as well, like an echo inside his head getting stronger and stronger by the second.

He didn't know how long she was out of his arms, but it felt like he died a thousand deaths in those seconds, or millennia. And then it was done, and she was placed carefully back in his lap. Instantly the pain was gone as if it had never been. He stared down at the girl, her eyes now open and filled with tears. Streaks of those tears had run down her face, and he could tell she needed to blow her nose. Without thinking he grabbed a tissue from the side table, held it to her face, and told her to blow. Once her nose was clear he tossed the tissue onto the table and leaned his head against hers, still panting from the force of the screams.

"Alright guys, we need to do a couple more tests." Ami looked apologetic. "I promise, you won't have to stop touching."

Mamoru stood, still holding Usagi. He faced off against the blue-haired girl who had caused his precious Usako pain and growled. Actually, growled at her. That pulled him up short.

"Please," Ami moaned. "Look, you don't have to let go. I just need to see how much of you has to be touching for this to work. I need to know if there is a way you can still go into battle, or if we have to find this Youma on our own!"

Suddenly understanding, Mamoru carefully set Usagi on her feet. He grabbed her hand and carefully backed away until only their fingertips were touching. When the contact decreased both of them noticed their muscles beginning to clench, and a pain starting in their heads. As soon as he had her hand firmly clasped in his again, the pain was gone.

Luna, now back on the ground, and no longer murderous, groaned. "How did this happen? What were you doing out there?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I felt her transform and an instant later I felt…" he trailed off, unsure of the word. "I don't know how to describe it. I was standing on the balcony. I knew she would be out tonight. I knew without knowing how. I don't know if it was a patrolling thing or what. And then I felt like if I didn't get to her she would die."

"It wasn't a patrol." Usagi looked over at Mamoru, still not sure how he had figured out her secret when she had only known his for a week. "I don't even know how I ended up in the park. I just woke up there, as if I was sleepwalking. And Zoicite was there already, and a second later Tuxedo Kamen was standing next to me."

"None of this makes any sense!" Rei was frustrated and afraid. She had never seen anyone scream the way her two friends had a moment before. She didn't understand what was going on, and she didn't like it. It was bad enough that the two had feelings for each other in both forms, but now they were being forced together by some unseen force.

Mamoru had put his arm around Usagi. He didn't know why. It was a compulsion. He felt her arm slide around his waist at almost the same moment. He rubbed her shoulder gently, not noticing his own actions as his brain whirled with thoughts.

"Well," he said, after a few moments, "the Youma has to be destroyed. That has to be the answer. It was the Youma that put up that dome."

Usagi nodded next to him. She didn't remember any of that, but she knew from past experience that destroying the Youma was usually the only way to break whatever enchantment there was.

"Can Mamoru and I still fight Ami?" She asked carefully as Mamoru picked her up and held her against him.

The other girl blushed, then shook her head wildly. "I'm afraid not." She answered. "The um, spell? Curse, maybe? The curse is getting stronger. If you two got separated in the fight, then the enemy could kill you both and you wouldn't be able to lift a finger to stop them."

"Then how can the Youma be destroyed?" Asked Mamoru, his face now buried in Usagi's neck, while her hands wrapped tightly around him.

"We are going to find a way." Ami blushed as Mamoru started kissing her friend along her neck and shoulder.

"Stop that!" screeched Luna, shocked by their behavior as Usagi gently bit Mamoru's ear.

The two were no longer aware of their friends. They were wrapped up in each other as Mamoru began walking toward his bedroom, one hand trailing along Usagi's belly and up toward her breast. Her hand slid into the neck of his shirt and she tore at his buttons, trying to get closer.

Suddenly the girls were there, pulling Usagi away, but clasping the lovebird's hands together. "Alright! Stop that!" Minako was blushing furiously. She pulled the two of them back to the living room. Shocked at their own behavior, both Mamoru and Usagi were blushing as well.

"We have to do something to stop this!" Luna was screeching again. She looked between the young man and her charge and sure enough they were getting closer to each other, like magnets unable to separate. "Makoto! Tie them down!" Usagi and Mamoru looked at the cat in bewilderment.

A few minutes later they were on opposite ends of the couch, their feet tied to the legs under the bulky piece of furniture. They were close enough to hold hands, and they watched as Makoto tied their wrists so that they could not let go. The position was uncomfortable, but it beat writhing in pain and screaming, so neither complained.

The girls were huddled together, talking quietly with the cats. Usagi and Mamoru simply stared at each other. They took no more notice of the others in the room, even when someone spoke to them. They didn't see the others worried glances, or the panic that followed after.

* * *

Suddenly Mamoru and Usagi found themselves alone in the apartment. The Senshi and their guardians had gone to split up into the night in search of the monster that had changed their friends. So no one was there to stop Mamoru from pulling dangerously sharp rose from thin air, or to stop him from cutting the bindings around his ankle, and then hers. No one was there to stop him as he pulled her into his arms.

He trailed kisses down her neck as he carried her into the bedroom. She tore his shirt off his body, snuggling close to his chest and kissing his hard muscles. He laid her on the bed, and with one hand tore her pajamas off her body. She undid his button and his zipper. His mouth found her breast as he laid over her, and he pulled her lacy bra off her to gain better access.

Hot hands slid over each other's bodies. He needed more. He slid a finger past the barrier of her panties, and pushed it into her hot little channel. She was tight and hot and wet for him. He bit the lacy fabric and pulled it off of her, then shoved his jeans down his legs and onto the floor.

She spread her legs for him and put her fingers into his hair. He spread her further and dropped his mouth to her clit, suckling hard as she moaned and thrashed under him. Again he pushed a finger into her. She was soaked and ready, but he wanted to torture her a little before he took her. He pushed a second finger inside, tilted it to reach her sweet spot, and rubbed against the spongy flesh. She moaned and cried as he pulled out of her.

In moments his now throbbing cock was nestled against her entrance. He did not ask her permission. She lifted her hips against the long hard length and he slipped inside, tearing through the hymen in one quick stroke. She barely noticed the pain she was so consumed by the need to be filled. No longer virgins, the two came together, bodies now bathed in sweat.

Once he was buried deep inside her she moved her hips, unsure what to do. His mouth met hers and their tongues danced against each other. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, and began pumping his hard cock into her. In moments they were breathless, but they couldn't stop kissing longer than it took to gasp for air before diving at each other again. He was slamming into her now, each thrust hurting them both, but he was unable to stop.

He pushed one hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit hard, back and forth until she was screaming into his mouth. He yelled into hers as he released his seed inside her. And then they were panting, and her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him. He didn't pull out of her. He couldn't. He would die if he didn't stay inside her body.

Only a few minutes passed before he was grinding his hips against hers, more blood rushing to his slightly limp cock before it hardened to full attention again. He thrust hard and deep, though her legs and arms were still tighly clasped around him and he could not let her tongue go for a moment. He pressed deeply into her again and again, the bed shaking and slamming into the wall with the power of their coupling.

It was not making love. It wasn't simply sex. It was a devouring. They could not separate. They could not stop. Both believed if they pulled away they would die. And so he slammed again and again into the girl he hadn't even known he loved until a few weeks before. Their furious coupling continued until they both screamed their release and fell into oblivion.

Each time they coupled red and pink streams of light seemed to float away from their bodies and disappear. Again and again they came together throughout the night before falling into a coma, bodies still locked together.

* * *

It was Minako that found them. Her startled scream at seeing the two in bed, Mamoru still inside Usagi, could be heard down the hall. She screamed for Ami who blustered and blushed as she took readings from the pair. Luna, coming to see what the fuss was about, started screaming for the girls to separate them, but when Makoto came to do so, she could not physically remove Mamoru from Usagi. It was almost as though they were one statue instead of two separate beings.

Rei sobbed seeing the blood on the sheets. Her best friend had lost her virginity in such a horrible way, under a curse and unable to stop what was happening to her. It was a shock to all of them. They didn't know what to do to save their friends. They had searched the entire night with no luck. It was as though the Youma had disappeared. Rei found a blanket in the hall closet and covered the two inanimate people on the bed, then sank to the floor, her hand on Usagi's arm.

"We have to do something!" Rei rocked back and forth, unable to look away from the first person to have ever shown her kindness. In her head she heard every harsh word she had given her friend, and she sobbed harder.

"Maybe we could get some help." Offered Minako. She was at a loss. This newest Negaverse trick was shocking. She had no idea what had happened, but she was sure that without Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen they would be unable to stop whatever new plan had been hatched.

"My poor girl. Oh, my poor girl," moaned Luna.

"I've never seen anything remotely like this," Artemis, Luna's counterpart admitted quietly.

"I need to hurt someone for this!" Makoto punched the wall in her frustration, leaving a large hole next to the bedroom door.

"I've got it!" screamed Ami, startling the group. She jumped up and down. "Look!" She pointed at the bed, watching as a tiny streak of energy soared away from the couple and floated out through the wall. "We have to follow the signal of their energy drain!"

Even Rei stood to look at her. The girl was excited at her discovery, knowing she could help her friends. She focused on the computer and rushed out of the room. Heavy footsteps followed her, the two cats left behind to guard the sleeping couple, while the Senshi streaked off the balcony and into the air to save their leader and her lover.

It took only minutes for them to find the Youma. They did not announce their arrival, but rather combined their attacks and struck as one force. The Youma disintegrated, and all over the city couples that had been forced into the same acts began to awake. For some it took seconds, for some minutes or hours.

* * *

For Usagi and Mamoru, most drained because they were the most powerful and longest affected, it took three days to wake. On the second day the girls were able to separate them and dress them carefully. But they were still unable to fully part. Some part of him had to be touching some part of her until finally they woke together late on the third day. She was snuggled in his arms, and he was running his hands down her silky hair when they became aware.

Both were blushing as they looked at each other. "Do you remember?" Usagi asked in a quiet voice, unsure how to act.

"Yes. I don't... I don't know what to say." A tear fell down the man's cheek as he watched Usagi quietly crying.

"I don't either. It was um..." She blushed bright red. "It was my first..."

"Mine too," he admitted. "I uh, I didn't want our first time to be like that.'

"Our first time?" Usagi smiled at him, reached over with little energy, and brushed his hair back away from his eyes. "You wanted me like that even without the curse?"

Mamoru blushed and ducked his head. "Well, yeah. But it wasn't going to be for a while, and not like... not like that."

"It's okay." She was barely whispering. "Next time we can do it our way."

It might have been awkward. They might have been angry. But that was not the case. The pair stared into each other's eyes and he murmured. "I love you so much, and I am so sorry that I hurt you."

And she answered. "I love you too, but this wasn't your fault." Her body was no longer sore, though both of them were weak and drained and unable to do more than lift an arm or a head for a few seconds.

They lay there together, in the bed for another day. Their friends watched over them, made sure they had anything they needed. The duo stayed together, cuddled in the bed. And in that time of sweet confinement they learned a love that lasted a million years.

* * *

Original Comments

* * *

Jen chapter 1 . Nov 5  
Great chapter!

James Birdsong chapter 1 . Aug 30  
Well written

LoveInTheBattleField chapter 1 . Aug 19  
This story was HOT!

LadyMakoto5 chapter 1 . Aug 16  
Nice. I like that it didn't end with them yelling at each other and being angry about the situation.  
(I don't normally review these types of stories.)  
*looks around*  
*goes back to lurking*


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Heroes

**Author's Note:** This story was published as it's own but I am moving it to make it easier to find with the other One Shots.  
Slightly more Manga Based. - Set around the time Venus shows up, but light AU on timeline, cause I figure, what's the harm?  
Ages 16 and 18.

* * *

 **Hidden Heroes  
A Consequences Story  
**

* * *

 **The First Night**

* * *

Usagi woke with a start. She could sense the foul miasma of a disgusting Youma, and rolled out of bed. She was so tired, and it seemed like she was never able to catch a break. Between the dreams every night, the constant Youma battles, and the need to actually still go to school and do homework, she never seemed to have a single moment's rest. She grabbed her brooch and went to the window, stepping onto the ledge. She looked back into her room. Luna wasn't awake yet. She jumped lightly to the grass below and took off at a run.

She gave a brief grin. If there was one thing she did best, it was running. Every morning she seemed to be late. If she was completely honest with herself (which she most decidedly wasn't) there was a reason she was late every day, as opposed to the rarer occasion it had been only a few months before. Instead of admitting it however, she chose to pretend dislike for Mamoru-baka, whom she ran into (quite literally) every morning before school. Ever since she had turned sixteen, she'd noticed him more and more. Face planting into his chest, and bouncing back had become routine she enjoyed. Sometimes she fell, but most of the time now he automatically caught her.

She found her normal transformation alley, one where there was an L shaped bend she could sneak into so she wouldn't be seen from the street. She raised the brooch in the air. "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" The shouted end and she was slowly lifted several inches off the ground. She spun slowly, naked for a short moment, as ribbons seemed to explode from the brooch which was now in the center of her chest. The ribbons curled over her skin gently, softly, creating her fuka, her boots, her gloves and skirt. A tiara and choker appeared, as did two red hair pieces tucked inside the buns on either side of her golden head. The long streamers of hair falling from them seemed to curl slightly at the ends, and she was gently lowered to the ground.

The whole process took several long seconds, and she was running again before anyone would have believed it possible. She still hadn't heard any sound from her communicator. She opened it, watching the streets around her for enemies, and clicked on Mercury's call sign. When the girl answered, after several moments, Sailor Moon panted, "didn't your computer sense the Youma?"

"No! Where is it?" Ami rubbed sleep from her eyes and peered at the screen, trying to discern Sailor Moon's location. All she saw was a blur of stars and inky sky over the blonde's head.

"Park I think. I'm getting close. Call the others?" Sailor Moon wasn't even out of breath. Something good came of being late every day she supposed.

"On it," Ami said, and closed her communicator.

Sailor Moon looked up, hearing a scraping sound, and saw Tuxedo Kamen running along the rooftops above her. She smiled at him, and would have waved, but she knew she had to focus. She peered toward the park as she closed in on it. When she made her way onto the grass it was easy to spot the Youma. it had what looked like a laser beam on it's forehead, and it was waving one arm, swinging something she couldn't see.

Tuxedo Kamen landed lightly beside her. "The other's are late tonight,"

"Yeah. Computer didn't send out a signal." Sailor Moon shrugged. "It's okay, looks standard doesn't she? Probably have to hit the laser."

"More than likely. Want me to distract it?"

"Thanks." She watched as Tuxedo Kamen moved forward, tossing a blood-red rose with a long razor sharp stem towards the creature. She moved to the side, and lifted her hand to her tiara, pulling it from her forehead. Before she could do anything there was a blinding flash of blue light, and the world seemed to disappear.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen was exhausted. He rolled out of bed the moment he felt Sailor Moon's henshin. He pulled a rose from the air with a snap of his fingers and his own henshin occurred almost instantaneously. He moved quickly through the apartment to the sliding doors in the living room and stepped out onto his balcony. With a leap he was off, flying over the rooftops towards the girl he felt drawn to.

He'd figured out her identity a while before, though she didn't know his yet. He'd thought about telling her, but her damned cat seemed to have taken an instant dislike to him, and he wanted to be near her in their normal lives. Even if it was only to run into each other on their way to school each day, and the occasional run in at the Crown Gaming Center. She didn't know he'd stolen her first kiss either. But she'd been so beautiful laying there in the moonlight...

His thoughts trailed off when he saw her below him, running down the street with sure, easy movements. No one would ever believe this was the little klutz he called Odango Atama. His little dumpling head. He smiled back at her and followed her into the park. They spoke briefly and he pulled a rose to distract the Youma. A blue light filled his vision. Everything went black. He struggled to breathe as he felt compressed. His body tingled, and then he felt air rushing back into his lungs again.

When he was finally able to open his eyes he was in the grass. Not standing on it. In a field of grass that now came to his chest. He looked around him carefully, and saw a pile of clothing, looking like a mountain, sitting next to him. Sailor Moon had disappeared and instead, little Usagi stood, also diminished, less than a foot from him. Though at their present height the distance seemed much longer. He figured they might be as tall as three inches, but without a ruler he couldn't be sure.

"What the HELL just happened?" he shouted to her.

She shook her head, looking at the Youma, which was closing in on them. "I don't know, but I think we need to get out of here." Her voice was shaky and thick with emotion, and fear. He turned and saw the Youma stepping closer and closer to them, and moved towards Usagi as fast as he could. Her hair was down, the customary Odangos gone, and was all the way to her ankles. _This could be a problem_ , he thought wildly.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, trying to ignore their nakedness. "Run!" It was a shout, and he pulled her away as fast as he could, towards the nearest shelter, which happened to be a bush of some sort. The distance couldn't have been more than ten feet, but it felt as though it was half a mile. He pulled her underneath, but kept moving, hoping the Youma would be fooled into believing they would stay under the shelter, and pulled her out on the other side. Thick twigs and branches, and sharp leaves scratched their bare skin, but they didn't stop.

He pulled her into the alcove of three slightly large rocks, and pulled her into the shelter of what seemed, to them at least, to be a small cave. They huddled there, clinging together in terror, waiting to see what the Youma would do. After a moment they heard loud shouts and there were flashes of orange and blue and yellow and white as the four other Senshi battled the creature. The light show lasted what seemed like an eternity, and then there was silence.

He and Usagi moved quickly from their hiding place to see the four girls staring at their piles of clothing.

"I know she was on her way here," Mercury said. "She was on her way when she called me."

"Something must have happened to them. Did that thing incinerate them?" Mars sounded panicked.

"No. Their clothing isn't burned. Maybe they were transported to another dimension... or kidnapped." Venus sounded strained.

"Why did the Youma take off like that? I thought it had us beat there for a minute, and then it just disappeared." Jupiter asked.

He and Usagi both shouted and waved their arms as they ran towards the others, but they appeared not to notice. The girls were looking around carefully, but didn't see the two so low to the ground, no more than three inches tall. The two hidden heroes jumped up and down and screamed, but nothing got the attention of the girls. Their voices were too small too. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Sailor Moon? Tuxedo Kamen?" The girls' voices cried out together. They picked up the piles of clothing, and started away.

* * *

Usagi fell to her knees. She couldn't help the tears that began to flow as she watched her friends walking away. They were obviously searching for the two of them, but no matter how much they'd screamed and yelled, they were not close enough to be seen or heard. Bitter sobs welled up within her chest. She thought about her mother, not finding her in bed when she came to wake her in the morning. She would be so afraid! Her poor mother! She rocked back and forth, willing all of this to be a dream.

Warm arms closed around her. "I'm sorry Usagi. Maybe if we can find Luna..." his voice trailed off and he shuddered. The cat hated him, but she would do anything for Usagi, he knew. "For now, we need to find shelter. You're shivering."

Usagi didn't tell him she wasn't shivering from the cold. She was shivering in reaction. Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen! Mamoru, the only guy she'd ever really cared about, but who always teased her and made her feel bad, was the guy who always rescued and encouraged her. It made no sense. And now he was holding her and comforting her, and he was so close... and she had no clothes. It was just too much for the poor girl to handle. She let out another sob and buried her face in his chest.

When she had finally calmed he helped her stand and they moved towards the little stream. There were several trees there, where she hoped he could find something for them to cover themselves with. She searched around her in the grass, looking for anything that could be of use. She found an emptied acorn shell and picked it up, struggling a little as it was what would have been the size of a pumpkin at her normal height. At least it wasn't too heavy, or maybe she was just stronger than she'd thought.

Mamoru found two long, straight twigs, and carried them with him. They grew closer and closer to the stream, which now seemed the size of the largest river. There was a hole near the trunk of one of the trees and Mamoru went to explore it while Usagi filled the acorn with water. She nearly fell into the stream trying to pull the thing back out, and now it really was heavy. Water slopped out of it and down her front, and she shivered in the chilly air.

Finally she got closer to the hole in the tree, and Mamoru came to help her. He led her inside the darkened area, and then went back out. She took a sip of water and followed him. He was moving through the dirt and shorter grass, pulling up bits of dandelion fluff. She moved into the longer grass and began trying to tear long pieces out for them to use. If they were going to survive they needed to be covered, at night at the very least. After several attempts to tear the grass out of the ground, she bent down and tried biting through it.

The stuff tasted nasty, and it was much thicker than it would have been at her normal size, but once she had started a good sized tear, it split from the ground easily. She repeated the process with several more leaves of grass, and then dragged them back towards the tree. She was covered in sweat now, and filthy, and her hair was a mess. _Great_ , she thought. Now she would have to go wash in the cold stream before she could lay down and go to sleep.

She left the grass in the small entrance into the tree and walked back towards the water. The place where she had filled the acorn seemed the safest. There didn't seem to be much drag in the small pool. She stepped into it, and it rose to her chest after only a few paces. She stopped and dunked under the water, pulling her hair back and twisting it. She raised out of the water and continued to twist, looping it around and around until it was one tight strand. She curled this into a single bun on top of her head, and reached through on one side to pull the end through. The single streamer locked the style mostly in place and only hung to the middle of her back. It was better than nothing.

She rinsed her body with the cold water, and stepped out. Mamoru stood near the waters edge and held out some of the dandelion fluff he had found as well as two leaves. She bowed her head in thanks, her teeth chattering.

"Go into the tree," he ordered, though the tone was gentle and caring. "I built us a nest."

"Thank you." She bowed her head again, and after she'd finished drying her skin she covered herself in the leaves and walked the distance back. The tree was less than three feet from the water's edge, but she was exhausted and the distance seemed much longer. She went into the hole and found a small nest, build of grasses and dandelion fluff. She curled up on one side, still mostly in a state of shock, and prayed one more time that this was a dream.

Mamoru came in a few moments later and climbed into the nest beside her.

"What's the plan?" She asked him. "Should we try and go to my house? Or would it be better to go for the Shrine or something?"

"My place is closest," he admitted. "I'm only two blocks from the park." He sighed. "Of course, then we have to figure out how to get inside, and then how to make a phone call."

"I don't want my family seeing me like this either." Usagi admitted.

"Then the Shrine?" Mamoru asked. She simply nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her. "It's furthest away, I think. Almost two miles."

"We could go to the Crown." Usagi suggested suddenly. "It's closer, and the girls go there every day." She didn't explain that the Senshi base was underneath.

Eventually the two drifted into silence and an uncomfortable half sleep. Usagi wondered if she could make clothing from leaves, and fell into a doze.

* * *

 **The First Day**

* * *

Mamoru woke slowly. His body ached, and his bed felt strange. Soft and warm, but different. He was laying on top of the softest pillow he'd ever known, and his hand was curled over... Oh shit! He lifted his cheek off of Usagi's breast and gently pulled his arm from her waist. He'd somehow ended up lying on top of her in the nest. His leg was thrown over her thigh and he carefully moved it and crawled out of the fuzzy dandelion bits until his feet hit the ground. He turned to stare at her. The dim light hit her face, giving her a soft glow, making her even more beautiful.

Even the dirt was bigger to him, small grains of it enough to trip him up as he went out into the bright, late morning sunlight. They hadn't fully decided on a plan the night before. If he was honest, he'd been hoping it was all a dream. He moved around the side of the tree to relieve his needs, then went to rinse his hands in the stream. There were some Ume trees (Japanese Plum) near the water and he searched underneath for the a fallen fruit. It was still early for them to be completely ripe, but he was rewarded with two that seemed decent. He rolled one in front of him, taking long strides and pushing hard until he reached the tree, and shoved it inside. The backs of his thighs and his calves ached when he had finished.

He checked on Usagi. She was still asleep, so he went back out for the other. After he had rolled that, he found more twigs and brought them back as well. He found long thin grasses that could be used to tie leaves or twigs together, and bent to work in the morning sunlight. Once he had collected all he needed the sun was high, perhaps nearing noon. He didn't want to wake her until he had finished the most important of his projects.

He had found several soft, furry leaves that he fashioned into a little dress. It wouldn't cover her entirely, only the most important bits, but she would feel better if she wasn't naked. He would too for that matter. Being exposed to the elements was not fun. He created a loin cloth version for himself, with a long thin blade of grass wrapped around his waist several times to use as a belt.

He sat just at the edge of the little nest he'd built, staring at her. He knew in that moment he was desperately in love with her, and wondered just how long it would take to make her fall in love with him. Because now that he knew he loved her, he couldn't just let her go. He was going to marry her, have babies with her. He grew uncomfortably hard at the thought of impregnating her, and had to focus on something else. Finally he was calm and he gently shook her shoulder.

"Usagi. Wake up." He kept his voice soft and soothing, not wanting her to wake up frightened.

"Huh?" Her voice was slurred with sleep. She sat up slowly and looked around, then very deliberately moved some of the dandelion fluff to cover her nakedness. "When..." She trailed off, still uncomprehending. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I made you a present." He handed over the little two piece dress he'd made for her. "It's not much... but it'll cover what you need it to." He blushed pink, and she blushed crimson.

"Thank you." She bowed her head at him then smiled shyly. He stood and turned away. "I'll just uh... give you a minute." He strode out of the hollow in the tree-trunk and she hurried to cover herself. He'd made a little belt for the skirt so she could tuck things into it, and the top had a halter that went over her neck to hold it in place. She tied the grass and prayed it wouldn't break.

"I'm decent," she called out, and he came back inside. She noticed the fruit and he told her he had only found the two of them ripe enough to eat. "To bad I can't pickle them for you," she joked, and they both laughed.

They sat on the ground together, taking small bites. It was difficult to get their teeth through the thick skin. For a long time they thought they might go hungry until Usagi suggested he use a rose. It took a few tries but a tiny rose appeared, much bigger in proportion than it would have been were they sized correctly.

"I can get my powers to work a bit. But it's different. Like they've shrunk just like the rest of me." He cut into the plum and began putting tiny chunks onto a leaf. They faced each other as they ate.

"Maybe," Usagi said with a thoughtful frown, "your powers haven't shrunk. Maybe it's that we should have used something else, or you weren't confident it would work." She smiled to take the sting out of that. "What other plants do you control?"

"None that I know of." He tilted his head. "I've never actually tried anything else. I just knew the rose because it's what appeared in my hand the first time I transformed."

"So for all you know you have dozens of powers. Maybe you can control any type of plant, or fly, or oh I don't know, but you get what I'm saying." She bit into her piece of Ume and juice leaked down her chin.

"What powers do you still have when you aren't transformed?" Mamoru was curious now, not just about her powers, but his own.

"Well I can sense Youma. That's the most important one. None of the others can, but Mercury has her computer set up to track them. Um, I still heal faster than normal, and my stamina and strength are still better, though it's much better when I'm transformed. And you've seen me run..." She trailed off. Finally, she looked up. "You know, I've never really tried anything without my brooch or the Luna Pen or anything."

They lapsed into silence until they'd finished as much as they could eat, and then wrapped a few leaves around the Ume, hoping to keep the rest of it fresh as long as possible.

"So, which way should we go," Usagi asked. "I know the way to the arcade. It's only about five blocks... It's much closer than the shrine. I can get to the other Senshi there."

"I know," he said. "Matter of fact as soon as school gets out for the day Ami and Makoto should be there." She didn't look all that shocked that he had figured it out. After all, she knew who he was, and what kind of person he was.

"Alright, how long do you think it will take for us to get there? I'm not good at the whole math thing, but if it takes five minutes at my normal height, it would have to take... I don't know, like ten or twenty times that at this size. What are we three inches...ish?"

"Probably. I'd like to start soon though. If it gets dark while were walking we'll have to find a place to spend the night, and I'm not really looking forward to sleeping in a drain."

Usagi shuddered, then looked outside. "Mamoru... I don't think we should leave today." Great big fat storm clouds had begun to fill the sky. He looked out too, and sighed.

"Oh, well, then we should leave as early in the morning as we can tomorrow. At least it will give me time to build a travois."

"A trav-what?"

"I can build a little carrier. You use three pieces of wood to make a triangle sort of platform. I can wrap leaves around it and tie the fruit and the acorn cup onto it so we can just drag it with us." He smiled and showed her a picture in the sand on the floor of their little hideaway.

"Well, I was thinking I could tear the grass into strands and build rope out of it by making braids." She looked over at him. "Of course, you might just be able to make vines for rope." She giggled. "Can I have the rose?"

He nodded and she dragged it over to the little nest and began carefully pulling the tiny petals off of it. He wondered at first what she was doing, but got sidetracked building. Eventually she had finished her project and came to help him with his. He looked up and stared in awe. She had created a second dress, this one covering more of her, but the soft pink of the rose petals made her look incredibly beautiful and he took a moment to just drink her in. She blushed prettily.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, and then he was blushing too. He turned away and went back to building, and she joined him.

They worked as a team, her trying the strands of grass as he held the twigs together. They tied the untouched fruit to it, but left the acorn cup for later. He dashed outside to refill it so they wouldn't have to in the rain, and when he came back, carrying the heavy cup she had built a separate little nest for it so it wouldn't spill. They sat in silence then, tearing strips of grass apart and braiding them into coils of very tiny rope.

The first loud boom of thunder hit and Usagi screamed. He looked over at her, startled. She was shaking and covering her ears, and as he watched she sank to the floor and cowered. More flashes of light and crashes of thunder reduced the normally brave superheroine to a quivering mass of nerves. He tried to talk to her, but she wasn't aware of him. So he picked her up and cradled her against him, carried her to the bed, and lay with her, just stroking her hair.

Nothing seemed to get through to her, until out of sheer frustration and worry, he tilted her head back and kissed her. It was soft, gentle, loving. He didn't want her frightened anymore, so he tried to make it reassuring. When he lifted his head she opened her eyes and looked at him, blushing pink, and gave him a sweet smile.

"I didn't know you were afraid of storms," he whispered. "I'll protect you."

She nodded her head, and then shrank when another furious rumble sounded. When she started shaking again he held her closer. "Usako," he breathed, and again he kissed her, this time with more passion, not lifting his head for several minutes, and when he did, they were both breathless and panting.

"Wow," she breathed. another flash and boom, and she shuddered, sinking back in fear. This time he lost control. He started with just a kiss, but before he knew what was happening, his tongue was in her mouth, his hand was sliding over the silky rose petals covering her breasts and he was pressing his firm length into her thigh, rocking it forward and back against her. He captured her tongue and suckled and she moaned. He pictured her pregnant and the dream was so lovely he couldn't help wishing it would happen.

His hands moved on their own, stripping her newly made dress from her beautiful body, and he lovingly rubbed her smooth soft skin. His hand found it's way between her thighs and he was caressing her, preparing her for his invasion. His other hand smoothed over her breasts, playing with her peaked nipples, before he lowered his mouth to taste each one. He was in heaven, wanting to take her again and again.

When she was moaning and thrashing under him, her hands in his hair, he tore his own wrap off and spread her open, lowering his head to drink between her thighs. He found her little nub and suckled hard until she was screaming and bucking her hips under him, and the finger he pushed inside her was clenched again and again during her overwhelming orgasm.

He moved up her body, spreading her legs and lifting them slightly, and then pressed his head against her tiny opening, and slid just the tip into her. He moved deliberately, slowly, to make sure he didn't break through the barrier until she was ready. He found the membrane and held still inside her, letting her get used to his size.

At the same time he pulled her higher and knelt, then rubbed at her clit with impatient fingers, wanting her writhing under him. He circled around and around until she was ready and lost herself in a second orgasm. He impaled her with his cock in the same moment. In her euphoric state she didn't notice the breaking of her maidenhood, only felt herself more full than she would have believed possible.

His movements were easy, swift but soft, and he rode her for a long time in that gentle way, until his needs and hers grew to a fiery passion and he took her hard, fast, and deep, with seething need. He kissed her shoulders and neck, her cheeks and her mouth His hands covered her breasts and he rubbed his thumbs over the peaks again and again until she tightened around him for the third time. His mind conjured images of her, heavily pregnant with his child, and he released deep inside her, praying he would fulfill his wish. He didn't care about her age. He was going to marry her, and build a life with her.

* * *

 **Second Night**

* * *

"The search continues for the missing teenager..." the voice of the newscaster droned on and Luna sniffled.

Usagi's parents had freaked upon finding her bed empty and her window open. Luna and the girls had not been able to find a way to cover for her in time. To be honest, she was worried. She sat on the floor of the Crown Game Center, staring up at the television and giving the occasional sniffle. Her charge was missing. And so was Tuxedo Kamen. What if they were both dead?

She heard Motoki making another phone call. He's been dialing over and over every time he had a few minutes since he'd started his shift after school. "Mamoru, where the hell are you man? Usagi's missing. Maybe you're out looking for her or something, but if not and you get this... I don't know. I just have a feeling you're the only one who can find her."

Luna gasped in surprise, and then curled herself around his legs. He bent down to look at her, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Hey Luna," he said. "You're looking for her too? I'll let you in on a secret." He picked up the feline, who snuggled into his arms, seeking comfort. Motoki carried her into the kitchen and set her down. He pulled out a bottle of milk and a bowl and poured some for her, setting it on the floor by the two chairs.

He bent down and continued stroking her while she drank. She leapt up after and sat in his lap again. Motoki was always kind to her. "Anyways," he continued. "You're a cat, so you wont tell anyone." He looked around. The cook had already left for the evening. He'd already locked up, and no one was left in the game center.

"Mamoru can find her anywhere." he whispered. "Your little mistress is actually Sailor Moon." Luna's head came up at that, and he laughed.

"Shocking isn't it?" He smiled. "Mamoru can find her though. He's Tuxedo Kamen. He always finds her. He'll protect her or die trying." He sniffled. "Although he seems to be missing too..."

Luna didn't think she could get any more surprised. She was wrong. "He loves his little princess. More than anything. He used to deny it. But not anymore. Now he just smiles. Says they were together in their past lives. She was a moon princess or something, and he was this prince on earth." He sniffled a little. "I sure hope he's okay. He needs to find our girl."

Luna couldn't take any more shock. She slumped over into his lap. Usagi was the princess... Mamoru was the prince... She needed to tell the others. She needed them to be out looking. She glanced outside. No, she couldn't send them out into the storm.

"I think I might have to file another missing person's report." Motoki whispered. He stood and put her down on the floor, and went to the phone.

"WAIT!" Luna couldn't help herself. She couldn't let him make that call. Then everyone would assume Usagi was a runaway.

Motoki looked back at her in shock. His legs appeared to give out and he fell to the ground, still staring at her. "You can talk?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. I don't mean to frighten you. But if you call him missing, people will think the worst. If he's Tuxedo Kamen, then he is missing too. There was a Youma..." She wasn't sure how to explain.

"What happened?" Motoki asked, worried.

"We aren't sure. The Mercury computer didn't pick up on the Youma. Usagi called Ami but... well by the time the other girls arrived to fight the Youma there were only two piles of clothing on the ground." Luna sniffled. "They might have been taken by the dark kingdom."

"I sure hope not. Mamoru is terrified of that. Something about his generals being turned against him. Made into those scary guys who bring the Youma."

Luna nodded. "If it's true that Usagi is the princess and Mamoru the prince, then the world could end if they were both turned. They are responsible for the power of the silver crystal and the golden crystal. Mamoru can control the weather, and plant life, and the elements. Usagi can literally destroy the planet, or create a new one..." She trailed off at the frightened look on Motoki's face.

"He doesn't know that," he whispered. "He never said anything about a crystal, but he thinks he's a wimpy fighter because he can only throw roses and catch a girl. He can jump really far and run pretty fast and heal himself..."

"Usagi has no clue either. So that gives me hope. If they don't know then the information can't be tortured out of them."

"Tortured?" Motoki gulped. "We need to find them."

"They disappeared in the park. Near the little brook. The girls found their clothing there. Let me call Ami and see if they can meet us there.

* * *

Mamoru sat across from Usagi in their little nest. They both stared intently at his hands. He had them raised, just a bit, and was concentrating as hard as he could. Something small, he thought. He formed the image of a blade of grass in his mind, and suddenly it was growing there between his two palms, getting longer and longer.

"Wow," Usagi breathed. "That's awesome!" She adjusted the strap on the little dress he'd made for her. The one she'd made from rose petals was ripped beyond use now. She blushed at the thought.

"I wonder what else you can do..." Mamoru's voice was quiet and calm.

"I don't know. I can heal with the moon wand, or use my tiara, but compared to the others I feel pretty useless. None of my powers seem all that impressive."

"Healing is impressive." He smiled. "Besides, most of the time you're the only one who can defeat the Youma. I've been lucky a couple times, and I think each of the girls have defeated at least one, but mostly it's al on you. Don't sell yourself short."

Usagi couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Mamoru... Mamo-chan."

"I love you Usako."

"I love you too." She frowned. "You remind me so much of someone it's scary." After she shuddered she turned her gaze on him, and he felt her need to make sure he was still there.

"It's because I was him. If you mean Endymion."

She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. "You... really?"

He simply nodded. "And you were Princess Serenity of the Millennial Kingdom. The Moon Princess... and my wife." He smiled. "As soon as I realized I was falling in love with you my memories began to return.

"Why didn't mine?" Usagi sniffled, and he pulled her into his lap. She seemed to be glowing. "I've known I was in love with you for ages."

"I don't know Usako. Maybe you have a different trigger."

"Trigger?"

"Whatever the reason is for your memories to return. Maybe something else has to happen. In my dreams it was always about finding you the Silver Crystal."

Voices could be heard suddenly in the distance. They grew closer and closer until the shouts of their names were almost painful. Mamoru stood and grabbed her hand. Together the two of them raced out of the tree. "We're here!" Mamoru shouted as loudly as he could.

Usagi screamed her loudest, and suddenly a very giant Luna was standing over them. "I've found them!" she shouted. Motoki and the girls gathered around. Usagi was hugging Luna's paw. Mamoru was at her shoulder, and also reached up to put a hand on Luna.

"Thank goodness!" cried Motoki. "We hoped you hadn't been taken by the Dark Kingdom!"

"Wait... how does Motoki know?" Usagi looked confused.

"He's the one who first told me I was Tuxedo Kamen." Mamoru explained. "At first I didn't know, but he was there when I transformed and went to rescue you one night. As soon as he told me I was able to remember everything."

The rain was still falling, though the thunder had long since ended. "Um, guys, we should probably get them out of the rain." Rei said quietly.

Usagi and Mamoru were both scooped up into Makoto's hand. She pulled them close to her chest. "Temple?"

"Temple!" agreed the others. Mamoru and Usagi sat and huddled together on her palm, clinging to each other as the world bounced and shook around them. It was not very comfortable to be carried that way. Eventually the two of them dozed, curled up together, clinging to each other for safety.

* * *

Makoto was being more careful than she'd ever been in her life. None of them had henshined. They were worried if Motoki was with them if they did then he would be attacked, and he'd refused to be left behind. She was the strongest of the girls, but not always the most delicate, and she was terrified she would accidentally hurt the couple curled up together in her palm.

They were holding each other. She could feel and see them, and it was obvious something had changed between the pair. Now they had to figure out how to get them to their normal sizes again, and Makoto was worried it couldn't be done without destroying the Youma. And to top it all off, she now knew Usagi was the princess they'd been searching for this whole time. Somehow they'd failed her. She felt guilty.

She watched every step she took, and moved slowly so she didn't jostle them overmuch. It took much longer to reach the temple than it would have normally, and by the time they'd arrived the two were sleeping, laying together on her palm. It was really very sweet. She climbed the steps slowly, still very careful not to misstep.

Once they were in the temple they went to their normal meeting place, which was a comfortable room with a low table surrounded by cushions. Rei and Minako had gone on ahead to prepare a place for the two tiny highnesses. They'd set up a little bed for them and had made a little sitting area with tiny chairs from some of Rei's old toys. There were even tiny dishes which Makoto thought were sweet and adorable. Minako had also stopped at her house and brought a bunch of old doll clothing, and they were hoping something in the pile would fit their friends.

Rei glared at everyone, daring anyone to say a word about her girly toys. No one mentioned a thing. She tended to lose control of the flame in her and they sometimes shot out of her fingertips when she was steamed. And no one wanted to be burned. Makoto woke the couple up and set her palm on the table so they could climb down on their own.

Mamoru went first, and then helped Usagi after him. She wrapped one arm around her waist and led her to the little dollhouse chairs. He sat and pulled her onto his lap, not really willing to let her go.

Luna jumped up onto the table, and a moment later Artemis followed. Makoto could tell the two cats worried Mamoru a bit, but now that Luna knew his true identity, and more importantly, that he was desperately in love with Usagi, she was sure he didn't have anything to worry about. As long as he didn't push Usagi into anything she shouldn't be doing just yet.

It took both of them a few minutes to wake up and focus on everyone. Usagi was obviously overtired, and probably hungry too. Makoto pulled out a cookie she'd wrapped in wax paper and had held in her subspace pocket. She broke off a small piece and put it on the little doll table. Usagi squealed, and even tiny it was loud. She tore little chunks off the crumb, and handed one to Mamoru before taking a bite of her own.

"So... How bad was it?" Asked Luna, her head now resting on her paws.

"Well be barely even approached the thing and there was a blinding light. I looked up and there was Mamoru and then the Youma was chasing us down. We hid, and by the time we came out the girls were so far away we just couldn't get to them before they were off searching. It was a bit freaky. And the whole being naked and exposed in the wilderness was scary." Usagi shuddered.

"Getting what we needed wasn't too bad, as long as we were working together though." Mamoru added. Usagi nodded her head in agreement, her mouth now too full of cookie for anything else. Makoto grinned at her friend.

"It was the storm that was upsetting. I'd never realized just how afraid Usagi was of thunder and lighting. She sees Makoto use her powers all the time and never flinches."

"Well, that's because Makoto is in control of that. Who is in control of the regular stuff. And plus," Usagi swallowed the food she'd been speaking around. "We're really small and that made it so much worse."

"Well you're both safe now." Motoki said, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "They know about your past life Mamoru, and everything else. I couldn't keep it from them when I learned you were missing too. Plus, I didn't realize Luna here could talk." He chuckled. "When I think of how many times I've moaned to her about Reika..."

"Well we have to figure out our next steps. How do we return to normal size? I'm pretty sure it involves destroying that Youma..." Usagi trailed off. "My parents!"

"They think you were kidnapped." Minako was quiet. "We didn't get back in time to stop them calling the police."

"How are we going to FIX this?" Usagi asked, tears streaming down her face. "My poor parents..." Her sobs took over then, and she sobbed into Mamoru's shoulder.

"Well we have to come up with something. Maybe go home right after we defeat the Youma without cleaning up..." Makoto trailed off. "If it looks like you've escaped, but you can't remember where you were, or who took you..."

"That could work. But I think we have to do the same for Mamoru. He's going to be noticed as missing. He's never missed classes before, except for during battles... and I've already told Reika and a few customers he wasn't answering. I was just so worried." He trailed off, feeling guilty.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Artemis' voice was very calm and everyone turned to look at him. "Minako, Makoto, and Ami. You three need to find someplace abandoned. Someplace really bad. Like a warehouse, or an old drug den. Don't go in until after you henshin. You don't want any traces of yourselves left there. We can bring a pair of Usagi's pajamas that she left here, and maybe a shirt or jacket of Mamoru's."

He continued, "what we have to do is make it look like Usagi was kidnapped and either Mamoru went looking for her, or he was taken too. We need two chairs set up, with ropes or chains. They have to be cut or broken somehow. Hmm..." he stopped to think.

"It's a good thing he reads so many mystery novels," Minako said quietly.

Artemis glared at her. "We need a reason. Something vague, but valid. For bad guys, I don't know what we can do... unless... We'll have the Sailor Senshi rescue the two of them, and carry them to safety. That's better. That would look more plausible. Maybe we can have them overhearing something about the Dark Kingdom... No, that's to dangerous. It would draw the attention of the generals... Hmm." He paused in contemplation again.

"What if they were taken for something simple. Like overhearing a plot to rob a bank or hurt someone." Minako suggested.

"We have to search the papers for a suitable crime then." Makoto added.

"Anyways, we can add injuries with the Luna disguise pen. We'll have to use it anyways to make them both fully human until the medical exams are done." Artemis was pacing back and forth over the table, and Makoto thought he looked agitated.

"I've got it!" Ami said suddenly. None of them had noticed she was busy on the Mercury computer. "This afternoon three men tried to rob a bank. All of them were killed, including the getaway driver, in a shootout with the police outside the bank."

"Perfect," Artemis rubbed his head against her hand.

"Now, we have to take down the Youma. But how do we do that with Usagi so small?"

"Planetary attack." Usagi said. "I know it isn't something you've done yet, but it can be done without me and Mamoru. It would be stronger by far if the other Senshi were with you, but even with just the four of you, if you can get it quickly, then you should be fine." Usagi smiled up at them.

"I've started to remember things." She blushed and Makoto wondered why. Then she noticed Mamoru was also blushing and a fury welled up in her. Luna caught her eye and shook her head and Makoto tried to calm herself. She realized she was shaking in rage. Mamoru had taken advantage of Usagi. She just knew it!

"Mamoru..." it came out of her throat as a growl. Usagi's head came up and she wrapped her arms around Mamoru.

"NO!" she cried as Makoto stood. "Don't hurt him. It was me as much as him!"

Makoto tore out of the room before she could lose her temper. She knew Usagi wouldn't have pushed for activity like that. Mamoru was older, by almost three years. He was supposed to be the responsible one. She paced back and forth down the corridor that led to the Great Fire. She slammed her fist into her palm over and over, and then let out another growl. She remembered when her first boyfriend had pressured her into that, and how hurt she'd been when he'd left her.

Rei came out into the hall too, her fingertips flaming occasionally. Apparently she'd realized what had happened too. Makoto wanted to go back in there and squish mini-Mamoru to death. This would complicate matters. Very much.

"The story will have to be changed a little." Ami was quiet as she joined them in the corridor. "We're going to have to find a place with a room, maybe an old freezer or something where they were locked in together. I suppose if it's for several days and two people think they might die..." She trailed off.

Makoto didn't say anything. She watched the doorway, fighting against her instincts to go back in that room and smash that little... She didn't finish the thought.

"He wants to use this as a reason to marry her." Minako said, coming out of the room.

"Ha!" Shouted Makoto. She'd just had the best thought ever. "Let's just see what happens when she tells Tsukino Kenji!" Rei started laughing too. "Him and his gun, and the knives he'll use to castrate that..." she didn't finish that either.

* * *

Usagi was unsure what she should do. She knew her friends were angry with Mamoru, and probably with her as well. She wrapped herself around him, the only real measure of protection he had, and held tight. He was everything to her and she couldn't let the others hurt him. She didn't question her immediate leap into love, or the way she needed him to feel strong.

In truth she had loved him so long and knew that in spite of their tumultuous relationship he was her past, her present, and her future. The others drifted out of the room one by one as their anger overwhelmed them, until she was left alone with Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis. Mamoru clung to her as fiercely as she did him.

"Get some sleep," Luna murmured finally. "Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Mamoru pulled her over to the little doll bed as the lights were turned off. She sobbed into his shoulder, worried her friends hated her now. "They won't forgive us will they?" She asked, tucking her face into his neck.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you," he answered quietly, kissing her shoulder. His hands rubbed gently up and down her back. "It's really me they're angry with." He sighed. "They think I took advantage of you." He sighed again. "I did in a way, and I plan to do it again."

Usagi pulled herself up and looked at him curiously. "But," she sounded confused. "I didn't say no."

Mamoru shook his head. "You weren't exactly in the best place to make a decision like that Usagi, and I pushed."

"Mamoru, I don't regret it!" She hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

"I love you too Usagi. I really do." He kissed her shoulder again and trailed one hand up along her side. "I want to marry you and spend our lives together."

"Mamoru," she breathed. "You know I want that too."

"The difference is, I was planning to trick you into it." He blushed. "I was going to go to your father and tell him what I did."

"He'll kill you Mamoru!" Usagi clung tight.

"No, he really wont. Not when I tell him everything." He rolled her onto her back and kissed her hard. "Not when I tell him that if he doesn't let me have you I will just take you anyways. Not when I tell him who we are."

"You can't do that Mamoru. It will put them in danger." Usagi begged.

"Then I have a different plan," he murmured, and he took one nipple into his mouth. Her mind went blank, a haze taking over as he pinched the other nipple between his fingers. She moaned. He traded breasts, suckling hard. Within moments he had her prepared for his invasion, and he took her with hard, fast thrusts and released himself inside her as she clenched around him. She couldn't help but scream his name as she came.

Only moments passed before she felt herself falling into a deep sleep. She thought there was something she was supposed to ask him, but she couldn't think anymore. Not with him still lodged inside her, with him laying over her as she sank into the tiny mattress of the doll bed, and drifted away into dreams.

* * *

 **Day Two**

* * *

Usagi knelt and picked up another doll dress. All of them so far had been a bit too big, but this one looked promising. It was meant for a three inch doll Minako had loved as a child. The doll was missing, but there were three dresses that she had found in her old toy box. Rei had brought in some of Mamoru's clothing and a pair of Usagi's pajamas and the girls were on the case to find the Youma, which still hadn't reappeared.

The news was now on in the corner of the room, playing with the volume low. Rei had wheeled the television in before she left for school, and pictures of her and Mamoru both flashed every few minutes. There were several theories, including one that claimed the two of them had run away to elope, showing images of the two of them together, though she had no idea where they had come from.

Makoto was refusing to enter the room if Mamoru was there, but honestly Usagi couldn't bear to be parted from him. After they had finally been left alone the night before he had held her for a long time, and then somehow they had been making love again. It was sweet and romantic and loving, but Usagi felt a little guilty about it now, knowing how the other girls felt about her doing something like that.

Luna had just shaken her head when Usagi tried to talk to her about it. Then she'd curled up into a ball and gone to sleep. Everyone seemed to be mad at her and Mamoru both, and she wasn't sure how to repair the situation. Mamoru was dressed now, though his outfit made him look much bigger around the middle than he did in real life.

Usagi slipped the dress over her head and smiled. It fit nearly perfectly, and the material was thin and stretchy, so it was comfortable too. Mamoru whistled at her when she turned to look at him, and she smiled. She couldn't help but feel a little sad. The girls had been kind to her this morning, but they had ignored Mamoru completely. She wanted them to accept him, but it appeared that wouldn't happen any time soon.

Even Motoki was angry with him, and the arcade worker was his best friend. They went to high school together every day, spent most of their free time together. Mamoru had been there for him when Reika had left for the study abroad program, and Motoki had returned the favor when Mamoru was going through his own problems, which she had discovered mostly revolved around his realization that he was in love with herself.

Usagi felt guilty for causing so many problems. She didn't know how to fix it. She just wanted everyone to be happy together. She sniffled and wished she knew how to fix everything.

Mamoru's arms slipped around her waist. "This is not your fault," he whispered. "I did pressure you a bit," he added. She vehemently shook her head in denial. Maybe she hadn't been entirely sane with the storm, but she had known just what he was doing, and more, she'd known he would stop given the slightest indication that she wasn't willing.

"Don't do that," she turned in his arms and placed a hand on either cheek, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "We did this together." He nodded, but she could tell he didn't entirely believe her.

"I'm not letting you go," he said finally. "You are my everything." He kissed her so gently and sweetly that she couldn't help falling in love all over again. She had a feeling that the walls he had built around his heart would never go back up for her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him back.

"Uh uh! NONE OF THAT YOUNG LADY!" Usagi jumped back at the stern voice of the raven haired priestess.

"Rei!" She turned to her friend. "We weren't doing anything wrong!" She gave her best sniff.

"No? How about I just ask you one question then? Hmm?"

Usagi nodded and gulped.

"Why did you jump away from him when you heard my voice?" Rei smirked and stuck out her tongue, which was a hilarious combination.

Usagi giggled. "You looked so silly just then Rei! I jumped because you were loud and you startled me." She wrapped her arms back around Mamoru to prove her point, but Mamoru was blushing and turned her back to him so he could hide his face in her hair.

"Uh huh. Likely story," Rei snorted. She couldn't help but grin though. The look on Mamoru's face was priceless. It was a mix of fear and satisfaction, with perhaps a bit of guilt thrown in. "Why do you look so guilty lover-boy?" she asked.

"Guilty?" he gulped. It was audible to Usagi, who was held tightly against his chest now. "I'm not... guilty." But he didn't lift his eyes to meet Rei's.

The dark-haired pyro sat heavily next to the table. "Oh you are guilty. I'll find out why!" She promised it, and Usagi knew, even if Mamoru did not, that Rei would now never let it go.

Mamoru plucked at Usagi's dress. "See, she found something to wear." The subject didn't change though, and now Usagi was also feeling a bit suspicious. She turned to look at him, raising one eyebrow. It was a look she had stolen from her mother, and she really hoped it would work on him the way it always did with her family.

Mamoru mumbled something under his breath and turned away. Usagi wasn't about to accept that. She ran around him and planted herself in his path. She again raised the eyebrow. It was apparently the best secret weapon ever because he finally sighed.

"I was wondering how many times we could uh..." he groaned as she bit her lip and nearly wept with desire. "Before we um... get rescued."

Usagi was shocked and a little pissed that he was speaking like this. She wasn't a damned doll even if she was the size of one. She didn't even think before her hand flew out and she slapped him.

"OW! Crap! Ow, ow, owie!" She turned to Rei and held up her hand. "It's busted." She was glad she turned when she saw Rei standing over her man with a shoe raised in her hand. She threw herself at Mamoru and pushed him out of the way before the shoe landed where he had just been standing.

"What the hell Usagi? I almost had him!" Rei was screeching now, her tone so high pitched it hurt the ears of both tiny individuals. Usagi laid herself out on top of Mamoru as the only form of protection he had, she now knew she couldn't leave his side for even a second.

"Rei, that would technically be murder, and since I am the only one with the right to murder him, I suggest you leave that to me." Usagi stood and reached for her mother's other secret weapon. She grabbed his ear, twisted, and pulled, dragging him to his feet swearing before she planted a fist into his stomach hard enough to make him grunt and shoot a pain up her arm.

"I'm sorry Usako," Mamoru hung his head, and even though she was still a bit angry, she decided to forgive him. She reached over and tugged his face up by the chin so he was looking into her eyes.

"I'm a person, and you will respect me as such, especially in front of my friends," she hissed. He nodded rapidly and held his arms out for a hug. She rolled her eyes and stepped into his embrace, knowing she was forgiving him far too quickly. "Keep your mind on solving our current issues."

"You know," said Rei, her voice a bit vicious, "if we don't find that Youma soon we're going to have to tell Usagi's parents everything. I just wonder how long you'll last against Kenji in that three-inch body." Her laughter raised goosebumps on both their skin. She sounded like a horror-movie witch.

* * *

 **Day Two**

* * *

"I still don't get it Usako!" Mamoru huffed. He was frustrated and angry. She'd been giving him the silent treatment and he really couldn't understand what he'd said wrong. It wasn't like he'd torn her clothing off and ravished her in front of her friends. He loved her and wanted to be with her.

"Well, what if I said something like that in front of your classmates?" Usagi asked, tossing her hair back over her shoulder for what felt like the millionth time.

Mamoru's eyebrows rose, then fell, and he closed his eyes for a minute, imagining the looks on the other student's faces, or the way his teacher might react, and then felt a little embarrassed.

"Usako, I'm sorry." He murmured, and pulled her close to bury his face in her hair. Now that he understood he did feel bad. He didn't look up at Rei or the others. As far as he was concerned they weren't part of the argument. He could only apologize to Usagi, and hope she understood he hadn't meant it to be offensive.

He also hoped she didn't think about the reason he'd been wondering. Because if there was one thing anyone should have considered about the orphan, it was that when he considered something was important enough, he wouldn't give up. Even if he had to play dirty. One way or another he and Usagi would be married. Soon.

Usagi forgave easily, and within moments was the smiling happy girl he had grown to love. He'd learned so much about her since they'd begun their ordeal, and he was willing to do whatever it took to keep her happy for the rest of her life.

Rei humphed, loudly, and turned her nose up into the air. Mamoru hid a grin in Usagi's neck. She knew he was smiling and gave a tiny giggle. He peeked up, and was grateful Rei hadn't heard. She was busy talking to Makoto, who was giving him yet another death glare.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair. The girls sat at the table, and talked to Usagi, but none of them would look at him, or speak a word to him. Artemis and Luna both spoke to him, but he could sense their disapproval. He sighed.

* * *

Mamoru pulled Usagi to the bed and sat down beside her. He took one of her hands in his and concentrated hard, thinking about what he wanted to create. He could feel the magic swell within him, and as he created it, he infused it with the golden glow he could feel coming from inside him.

On her left hand, covering a tiny band around her ring finger, a vine appeared, so small and fragile that it fit her finger perfectly. He concentrated harder, forming what he wanted in his mind, and willing it into creation. A tiny rosebud appeared, made entirely of pink crystal, and the vine around it began to turn gold, several of the shoots coming out to connect to the rosebud before they changed completely, becoming thin bands of gold.

He and Usagi had worked hard for him to access his powers, but he'd never done anything like this. Nothing even close. He hadn't even been certain it was possible. He'd been so certain it would be just a simple little vine, but what he'd created was stunning. He smiled at Usagi. Her face was shining with emotion, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears over her pinkened cheeks.

"Tsukino Usagi, would you marry me?" He could barely hear his own voice, and for a moment that lasted an eternity, he wondered if she would gently but firmly turn him down. Instead she launched herself into his arms.

"Yes!" she cried, and the other girls all turned to look at the two of them. "Yes, yes, yes." She kissed him. "I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you Usako."

* * *

 **Night Three**

* * *

Rei heard the communicator going off and leapt out of bed. "Luna," she called out, and found the cat already moving around. She looked at the other girls, who were already sitting up and getting ready for the battle to come. "Are you and Artemis ready?" Both cats gave affirmative nods, even as they closed in on the doll bed.

Ami was the first ready, her Mercury computer out. "It's close," she said, "near the high school. And it is the one we're looking for." We need to hurry and catch this thing. "Sailor Planet attack should destroy it, but we have to take it off guard. Once it sees us it won't give a chance to coordinate the attack." The blue-haired Senshi continued to give instructions, but was also trying to dress, so many of them were muffled.

Makoto cheered. "We get our Usagi back!" She was pulling on a pair of jeans, hopping up and down to get them to sit properly. She looked over at the table. The little blonde and her raven-haired lover were sitting up in bed, and Makoto smiled. She couldn't believe her friend was engaged. Her anger at Mamoru had faded the instant Usagi had said yes. She couldn't help being a hopeless romantic. She thought carefully for a moment. In a way, she supposed, Mamoru did remind her of her old Sempai. (AN: Sempai actually means something like upperclassman or student that is older, but it can be used affectionately to refer to a crush or even a boyfriend.)

Minako finished dressing quickly. No one wanted to release their henshin and find themselves walking through the city in pajamas. She hurried through last minute instructions for Artemis. "The room is already prepared. I just gathered their... um... waste last night and used the disguise pen. Make sure they have cuts so there is blood available for the doctors and nurses. The disguise pen still needs something to work with." She pulled out her transformation pen and held it up. "Venus Power Make Up," she called, and soon three other flashes followed her.

Sailor Venus stood looking calm. The four Senshi took off down the steps of the shrine, running for all they were worth. This was one battle they could not fail. Venus led the way. She was the leader of the guard after all, and this was her responsibility. She had to get her princess back. They made it to the high school in record time.

"Okay, lets spread out. As soon as I give the signal, start the attack."

"Um, what's the signal?" Jupiter asked. For some reason they'd never discussed it.

"I'll unwrap my love me chain as soon as I see all of you in position," Venus said. They spread out and each took a side. Venus faced the creature, refusing to let anyone else place themselves in the position of danger.

Only moments passed before she had met the eyes of the other three Senshi. She unwrapped her chain, but didn't use it. Instead she lifted her voice. "Sailor Planet Attack." The other three cried out at the same moment and the bright light of their attack hit the Youma all at once.

* * *

 **Day Three**

* * *

Mamoru huddled with Usagi on the cold floor. He didn't know how long they would be in here, but with the work of the Luna Pen, and the efforts of the Senshi, the room stunk. He and Usagi both appeared to have serious injuries, though they were in no real danger. The injuries were barely there in actuality, and they'd had to fudge them a bit, making tiny cuts in their own skin to draw enough blood for the illusions to be sustainable.

Being completely naked wasn't all bad, but in their current state there was nothing romantic about it. Their clothing had been placed on a chair, and inside, with them, was only one bucket. He refused to even think about what was inside it. Instead, he buried his face in Usagi's hair, so he didn't have to smell anything.

The two of them had been there for hours, brought early in the morning by Luna and Artemis, shortly after the communicators had begun beeping. "Hey, until your dad says yes, let me hold onto the ring."

"But what if he says no?"

"Then I'll just have to kidnap you my princess." Usagi giggled and held out the ring to him.

"I won't wait long to ask," he promised. "I'm already yours and you're already mine."

"I love you so much," Usagi whispered.

"I love you too."

"I think something is happening!" Usagi said, and a moment later was surrounded by swirling lights. He felt strange now, his head throbbed a bit, and he was cramped and uncomfortable. His skin felt too tight. The stretching and elongating of his limbs wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable.

When the lights disappeared the two of them were fully restored. The miniature clothing they had been wearing was lying on the floor. He bent down and stuffed the tiny pieces into his subspace pocket before the two of them put on the clothing that had been brought for them. Minako was a bit of an artistic genius. The clothing had been torn carefully, and she'd used the Luna Disguise Pen to add small bloody patches here and them.

Usagi held up the pen now and called out for it to make their injuries match the clothing. They added a few more cuts and bruises, though nothing serious, and then he sat on the chair and pulled her onto his lap to wait.

* * *

 **All That Really Matters**

* * *

He knew Usagi's parents wouldn't be pleased when they learned the two of them had been intimate. He thought he'd prepared himself for all outcomes, including his own demise. But what he saw now drove him near to madness. Her father had swooped into the room and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the hospital bed and he began to drag her out of the room before the young man threw himself into their path.

Never in his life had Chiba Mamoru been so terrified. Not when he'd woken in the hospital at six years old, with no memories and deceased parents. Not when he'd first left the orphanage and moved out on his own, at sixteen. Not when he'd been charged by a Youma only a few months before. Ate eighteen, many things had frightened him, but nothing was as scary as waiting for the judgement of the man in front of him.

Tsukino Kenji held all the cards. He held Mamoru's very life in his hand. Quite literally, as his hand was currently wrapped tightly around Usagi's upper arm. Mamoru threw himself between them and the door.

"Please Tsukino-san, please don't take her away from me." Mamoru cried out, trying to reach for Usagi. Kenji pushed her around behind his back and held his arms out as though Mamoru was going to hurt her.

"You took advantage of my daughter," he hissed. He looked a little insane, his hair wild, his eyes darting back and forth. "She's just a baby," he added.

"Daddy! I'm not three," Usagi snapped from behind him.

"Please," Mamoru moaned. "I love her. I want to marry her."

Kenji looked over at him in shock. He looked back over his shoulder at his daughter, and then back at Mamoru. Usagi nodded. When Kenji looked back at Mamoru he held his hand out, hoping beyond hope that the man would agree.

"I'd do anything for her Tsukino-san. I'd die for her."

A new voice entered the conversation. "Yes, which is all well and fine. But will you live for her?" Mamoru turned to see a woman with long blue hair entering the room. He could see a resemblance in the facial features to Usagi, though otherwise they looked very dissimilar.

"I already do," he admitted. "I have since I met her."

"But your the same boy that always teased her," Kenji said, sounding a little confused.

Mamoru sighed. He met Usagi's eyes and she nodded. "I understand why you might hesitate. I understand you don't really get it. But Usagi and I picked fights because neither of us understood what we were feeling. We were both a bit scared." Usagi nodded frantically when her father looked at her.

Usagi tried to move around her father, but the man wasn't budging. "Daddy, please." She huffed.

"Odango, just give him time." Mamoru spoke without thinking.

"Ah ha! You're still teasing my daughter." Kenji yelled, holding up the V for victory sign (AN: Apparently he'd been watching Usagi and Shingo play Sailor V). Mamoru groaned and Ikuko moved into the room and grabbed Usagi into a tight hug.

"I think he's perfect for her!" Ikuko said, her voice loud and filled with laughter. Usagi's face whipped up and she met her mother's gaze. Ikuko nodded and hugged her again. "I'm just so glad you are both safe," she added. "That's all that really matters."

"Ikuko!" Kenji whined.

"Kenji!" she mocked.

Mamoru took a step forward and pulled out the ring he'd created. Clearing his throat, he steeled himself. "Sir, I would greatly appreciate it if you let me marry your daughter. I can provide for her, and be there for her." He held out the ring and Kenji looked shocked.

The man spent the next several minutes grumbling under his breath about his baby bunny and thieves in the garden. Finally he frowned and looked back at Mamoru. "I will agree on one condition."

Mamoru took another step forward and nodded frantically. "You move in with us until you are both over eighteen."

The blood drained from Mamoru's face, but he looked at Usagi who was nodding frantically. "Yes sir." He met Kenji's eyes for a brief moment and then bowed low to show him respect.

"I wish you daughters," the man muttered. "It would serve you right! Taking away my baby."

Mamoru cocked his head to the side, unsure what he meant by that.

"You'll see," Kenji warned. "As soon as they're born you already know it's only a matter of time before some man comes and steals her heart away from you." He sniffled and threw his arms around Usagi, sobbing hysterically.

* * *

 **Original Reviews**

* * *

Jen chapter 5 . Nov 7  
Great ending! Kenjie's reaction was funny. I love d part when he said Usagi' just a baby and she said "Daddy! I'm not three". Lol

Jen chapter 4 . Nov 7  
Aww..poor Mamoru, everyones mad at him

Jen chapter 3 . Nov 7  
Great chapter

Jen chapter 2 . Nov 7  
Very hot! Mamoru seems obsessed on getting her pregnant

Jen chapter 1 . Nov 7  
Lol, little Usa and Mamo

Panda1573a chapter 5 . Oct 10  
Amen to your note. And fantastic ending. It was a great story!

LoveInTheBattleField chapter 5 . Oct 10  
This story was wonderful and I enjoyed it!

phillynz chapter 4 . Sep 27  
Little hentai lol

Panda1573a chapter 4 . Sep 26  
Pub that was wickedly funny...great chapter

LoveInTheBattleField chapter 4 . Sep 26  
Nice chapter, please update the next chapter quickly!

SaturnnFoxx chapter 3 . Sep 20  
Love this! Such a fun and cute story.

Moon Bunny chapter 1 . Sep 19  
This story is super cute!

bky chapter 3 . Sep 11  
Hehehee I love their friends reactions when the realize what happend! Hope the weather dose not get bad and everything is ok.

LoveInTheBattleField chapter 3 . Sep 10  
Great story, please update the next chapter quickly!

haruka-usagi-forever chapter 3 . Sep 10  
haha... This should be categorized as comedy if it wasn't already. love the update!

Meyu chapter 2 . Sep 5  
They are tiny! I love it!

bky chapter 2 . Sep 5  
I love this story! 3

Guest chapter 1 . Sep 3  
If the de henshi shouldn't they be in there civilian cloths

Ladie Byrd chapter 2 . Sep 2  
I really like this so far. I'd like to see how they deal with things like getting over curbs and making their way through a city filled with dangers for the very small. And what if they're seen? Wow!

* * *

 **Author's Notes in Response...**

* * *

 **AN:** First, to answer a question... The reason they de-henshined is because Usagi's brooch was no longer able to fit on her small frame. Without the brooch, she can not transform. Since Tuxedo Kamen is linked to her, I made the link go further in this particular story. They aren't in normal clothes because those would have been too big as well. Even her hair pins and rubber bands fell out of her hair. I also did this because I felt that the two of them needed to see each other without filters. It's a bit of a metaphorical leap, I'll grant you, but it was what fit at the time.

 **Author's Note** : I had to delete a review because of the wording and language, but it brought up a rather valid question. Why was Usagi so upset that he'd talked the way he had about how many times they could be together before they were returned to normal. I had hoped I'd gotten the message across in the chapter. You see, no one likes to be objectified. Worse, as Usagi is young, and extremely inexperienced, and feeling ashamed of herself, speaking like that about her IN FRONT OF HER FRIEND(s) would obviously upset her.

Her words about not being a doll... Lets just take that right there. As girls and women, many are objectified, and even relegated to doll status in the eyes of the media, and in the eyes of the uninformed, male and female alike. Girls are taught by magazines and movies and even books that their looks are more important than their brains, their hearts, and their actions. My chapter was meant to remind people that in any relationship, both partners have to be equal.

And before you all go thinking I'm some ultra-feminist... I also can't stand it when women join a gym just so they can ogle the guys who are working out. Or who rate the men they see by numbers. Its crap, and utterly ridiculous. It isn't wrong to feel attracted to someone. But it is wrong to make them feel like their looks are the only important thing about them. And how can you build a foundation for a healthy relationship based on someone's muscles or bra size? You really can't.

Stepping off my soap-box now. Please enjoy the final chapter.

P.S. I know this is rather short... but in all honesty, the story was always supposed to be a short one. Originally it was only going to be three chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: Bunnies

**Author's Note:** Sorry everyone... not a love scene... just something hilarious a friend and I talked about. I had to do it. Hope it makes you laugh!

* * *

 **Bunnies  
A Consequences Story  
**

* * *

Rei wanted to scream. And holler. And maybe yell a little. She didn't know what to do! She'd read absolutely everything she could find. She'd tried using spells from all sorts of different sources. She'd even gone on a bit of a rampage (with the help of the other Senshi and the Shitennou) in the Negaverse, destroying Youma left and right and center. Nothing had helped. She was losing hope, and at this point she was ready to tear her hair out.

There were bunnies everywhere.

She just kept adding new cages on to the original. What else could she do? If she separated the two of them they stopped eating and drinking until she put them together again. Usagi's parents were frantic. They had no clue how to help, having no magic of their own. Naru and Motoki were losing it. They thought it was the best and most funniest thing to ever happen. Haruna-sensei was livid. She kept insisting there was something that could be done. So far, they hadn't thought of a single thing.

With all the resources at Reika's dig sites, a teacher, a reporter, a determined mother, and a bunch of magical teenagers, one of them should have thought of a solution by now. But none of them had. Instead Rei was learning to weld and had become a near expert on the care of rabbits almost overnight.

She now knew rabbits generally gestated in about 31 days, and could have as many as eight kits at once, though the average was closer to six or seven. Usagi's litters varied greatly unfortunately. Her first litter had only two kits. After that she had as many as seven at once. She'd had five litters. IN UNDER SIX FLAMING MONTHS!

And it was possible that she was pregnant again. Thankfully, if she was, this one seemed to be a smaller litter. She had only felt two, but she could be mistaken.

Unfortunately Usagi and Mamoru were NOT normal rabbits. Oh no, not them. Because that would be too easy. She'd tried separating Usagi from Mamoru like the books had said. Both Mamoru and Usagi had played dead until they were reunited. Not normal for rabbits. Not normal at all. If she was nesting it wasn't her fur she pulled out... it was his. If she was in labor and he wasn't close she basically shut it down until he was at her side.

This was nothing like the books said. The books said to keep the males and females separated for the sake of the babies. Well, judging by their current bunny population, the babies were just fine. Except... they were all still babies. None of them had grown to nearly full size yet. It was as though they were maturing much more slowly. In smaller breeds, which Usagi and Mamoru seemed to be, though no breed she could find, most rabbits or bunnies were fully grown very quickly. Within half a year.

Not these bunnies. They had their eyes open, and played in the grass she constantly had to change, but they were still very much babies. The Tsukino's were not thrilled with that. Kenji had even tried removing Mamoru for three days once. Unfortunately both Mamoru and Usagi had nearly died. So they were together. And Usagi was pregnant... again.

Jadeite sped into the shrine looking as though he was being chased by the hounds of hell. Rei turned from welding another new cage onto the others and met his gaze. He seemed excited. Happy.

"Did you find it?" she asked, feeling a tinge of excitement herself and maybe hope unfurling in her mind.

"Kunzite and Minako captured it!" he yelled and gestured for her to hurry outside.

The sight shocked her. She stared at it for a long moment, unsure what to make of it. Standing a bit tall in front of her was a Youma that seemed to be a cross between a woman and a rabbit. She had long bunny ears, one of them drooping a bit, and an actually fluffy tail. Her feet were huge and it looked like she could hop for miles with them. The rest of her seemed almost human. She had no fur on her body or face. And she was dressed in the tiniest scrap of fabric that could pass for a dress.

Rei rolled her eyes. Typical. Why did the female Youma have to dress that way? Was it by design? Perhaps a lure of some sort? She shook her head.

The other Senshi and Shitennou were arriving now, seeming to be very excited.

"We heard you found it!" Haruka said excitedly.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Haruki (Usagi's cousin and a OC).

Ami raised her hand. "We need to get them all out of the cages first."

Rei thought of Usagi and Mamoru turning back into humans in the small hutch cages they were in. That would not be pretty. She went in and opened the front doors she had built into the cage, into the pen she had created for them when it was safe to have them out. She laid several snacks down on the floor. Radishes and carrots and plenty of fresh green grass.

Then she called for Usagi and urged her to bring the kits out. She began to count. One, four, seven, nine, eleven, fourteen, nineteen... twenty-three. Usagi had certainly lived up to her name.

"We've got all twenty-three kits, and here's Mamoru... and Usagi." Rei wanted to laugh. "Wait! Is Usagi's mother here yet?"

"Mother yes, father no, thank kami," said Makoto from outside.

"Then take it out!" she shouted.

There was a flash and then a strange mist erupted over the two largest of the rabbits. They grew larger and larger before the mist obscured the entire pen.

"... seriously never going to let us live this down," Usagi was saying.

"I know," Mamoru said to her, "you've said that a dozen times since this happened."

"Well I'm right. You watch. The first thing he says to us. I bet you anything." Usagi said.

"How bout we bet on maybe a little more nookie." Mamoru joked.

"No more. That's how you keep getting me into trouble!"

The mist was clearing and Rei could see Usagi standing there with her hands on her hips, but Mamoru huddled over her. She was wearing the pajama's she'd had on before she'd transformed into Sailor Moon to fight the Youma they had just destroyed. Mamoru was wearing sweatpants as though he too had hopped out of bed to reach the fight.

"Well, I want more babies," Mamoru argued.

"More?" Usagi screeched. "More!? I'm carrying two right now. We already have twenty-three! How are we going to care for them all when we get turned human again?"

"That's a problem for..." Mamoru had become aware that they were not in fact rabbits any longer. He blushed bright red and stared around the room at the gathered friends and family.

"Later?" Usagi said when he didn't finish. "Well how about when I go into labor... again!" she snapped.

"Uh, Usako?" Mamoru said.

"What?" she turned away from him and her jaw dropped. She looked around the room, and then down. Down to where twenty-three infants and toddlers were laying on the ground around them. She turned back to Mamoru. "Wait for it," she said.

"So," Jadeite said, swaggering forward a little. "Lived up to our name didn't we?" He grinned. Rei rolled her eyes. Of course that's what he would say.

"Pay up," muttered Usagi. She reached down and rubbed a hand over her belly, then looked again at the little ones scattered on the ground completely naked. "We're going to need some help."

* * *

Rei bolted up right in the bed, panting harshly. She turned and gazed down at Jadeite who still slept soundly. "Well, that was interesting," she muttered. She had no idea where the dream had come from, but she knew one thing for certain. If there ever was a Youma that turned people into bunnies, Usagi and Mamoru would NOT be allowed near it. She shuddered at the thought. Nope. Not ever!

* * *

From the Author:

 **Reviews:  
** I have a few suggestions for you on how to get what you want out of a story.  
First, the review:  
A good review highlights the good as well as the bad. For instance, when I write a review and there is something that needs to be corrected, I talk about the thing I found most positive. I then give the correction. Finally I include another positive. Because a spoonful of sugar really does help us take the bitter lumps.  
Second, other options:  
I often ask my readers for their opinions, and in that context it is perfectly acceptable to voice your opinion. I ask about things like pairings, whether to save certain characters, or how people want me to address certain issues. Many of those things have been dealt with already, but if I ask, please, let me know what you think. I enjoy hearing everyone's opinions!  
 ** _If you have a request for another story, I'm generally willing to try,_** and I work with the requester to make it enjoyable. So, if you want a story, ask. I have certain things I wont do, but I am always willing to suggest another author I think could do it.  
I just want to point out that there is another option. Create an account. Start writing your own stories. And do them the way you want them. People here are more than willing to beta. Heck I beta for six people. I rather enjoy it because I get the first peek at new stories. Plus I get to help other people become better authors. So if you want to write and you need a beta. Join. Ask for help.  
Third, a reminder:  
Let me just make this clear. NONE of the authors on this site get paid for sharing with you. They work their butts off to write these stories in the hopes of making people smile, getting to be better authors, and because they enjoy it. Many take a very long time to write a single chapter. Mine are pretty quick, I know. It takes me between one and six hours per chapter before editing. But I know of others who might take weeks on a single chapter because they have less time to devote to it, or they don't type as fast, or they are more hesitant.  
Always keep in mind that the author has feelings and motivations you may not understand. They might be very hurt by a review you write, and unfortunately, a few have quit writing altogether. So remember that if you don't like a story you can stop reading it. If you don't care for a particular author, don't read their work. But always remember that once words are spoken (or written) they cannot be taken back. There is a difference between constructive criticism and abusive talk.


	7. Chapter 7: Conception

**Author's Note:** This story has been percolating in my mind for a very long time. It's an adaptation to a short I wrote several years ago with the unique Usa/Mamo flavor and a Sailor Moon storyline additive. Please keep in mind that in my stories, Chibi-Usa is a twin, because I couldn't stand the thought of her being an only child...

Let me set the scene... Usagi is twenty-one, which would make Mamoru twenty-four (Manga age difference because Anime ages are creepy AF), in the anime, they get told something is going to happen on Usagi's twenty-second birthday... That's what this story is all about.

It is not connected to any of my other stories, just a fun little moment I decided to write. And I'll warn you, it's a bit shorter than my normal one shots.

* * *

 **Conception  
A Consequences Story  
**

* * *

Mamoru set his medical bag just inside the door, quietly making his way to the bedroom he shared with his beautiful wife Usagi. He knew she would be ready, laying just as he had told her to, spread open for him on their bed. By now it was likely she would be sleeping, but he didn't mind. It increased the fun as he woke her up. They had a date with destiny. It was finally time, and he couldn't be more thrilled.

His breath caught when he opened the door and saw her, golden hair spread across the pillow, and the sheet barely covering her tight little body. He wanted this, wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted before. It was time. He'd been imagining this day since her sixteenth birthday, the day he'd finally made her his completely. Ever since they had been extremely careful.

He'd been in medical school as she finished high school, while at night they both fought through two more serious big bads that had appeared through the years. Now was a time of peace, though they all knew it wouldn't last for long. Within two years something major was going to change the world.

He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to think about that right now. He was about to fulfill his greatest fantasy ever. Getting his wife pregnant. He didn't know why the thought stirred him so much more than any other, why it made him harder than steel and ready to tie her down and take her over and over again. It was just his fantasy.

He stood in the doorway, leaning on the wall as he watched Usagi sleep. She was breathtaking. Tiny, as the years hadn't added a single inch to her height. She made soft little snuffling noises in her sleep. Her legs were spread, the knees out to the sides. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath, nipples barely covered, with the sheet slipping a little with her every breath.

Usagi was beautiful. He couldn't wait to see her cerulean eyes open, her lips curve in that special smile she only gave to him. He couldn't wait to take her, fill her, claim her completely. The long blonde hair spread over their pillows made him smile. He liked wrapping it around his hand as he took her.

No sound was made as he stripped his clothing. He was ready to climb between her legs. With a slow tug he pulled the sheet away from her body, tensing as her nipples peaked with the movement. Oh yes, today was the day. He wanted her filled with his seed. Wanted to watch her body change as his children grew within her.

And then, when the twins were born, he was extremely excited to do it again. And again after that.

He could imagine the changes her growing belly would make on their sex life. They would have to try different positions to see what was most comfortable as she grew rounder, though he liked the thought of simply curling up behind her and slipping inside. His dick twitched at the thought. There was something incredibly erotic about the thought of his wife carrying his children inside her body.

He slid up the bed over his newly exposed wife, as silent as he could be, and pressed his nose to her soft pubic hair. Her smell drove him wild. No other woman had ever captured his attention like she had. His little Usagi. He spread her open with his rough calloused fingers. He was gentle, not wanting her to wake until she was on the edge of orgasm. He licked in a long swipe, the length of her slit. And again, then a few more times, before lowering his mouth to her clit. He sucked it in and ran his tongue over it. Usagi moaned and spread her legs wider.

Mamoru pressed his hands under her ass and pulled her to him tightly, all his attention focused on bringing her to ecstasy. He wanted her screaming his name as she woke. With each suck, she moaned and thrashed, but was held still against his mouth, his tongue teasing, teeth nipping, lips sucking. Pulling one hand free, he slid a single finger inside her, testing her readiness for him.

Already his beautiful woman was soaked. Her legs opened and closed, her body undulated, and she moaned his name. Mamoru increased the suction, and slid a second finger inside, curling his fingers to find the spongy area of her g-spot. scissoring them open and closed as he rubbed her roughly. With a scream, Usagi lifted off the bed, wild in the throes of orgasm, and called his name.

Mamoru smiled and hummed against her clit, knowing it would overstimulate her, making her completely helpless to his first thrusts.

She stilled in shock, and he used the moment to sit up, spread her open, and plunge his cock deep inside his wife. Today was the day. He was going to fill her completely. He drove deep, loving the feeling of being bare inside her. Her folds were hot surrounding him, and he nearly lost control as her channel spasmed around his cock. He held still, deep inside, for several long minutes, one hand around the base of his hard member to keep control. He wanted this to last, to be remembered forever.

"Mamo?" Usagi moaned, unable to even complete his name, her hips writhing against him as she begged without words for him to take her. Slowly he withdrew, nearly pulling out before sliding home again. He could feel every heated, wet fold over him. Pure bliss. Each movement was deliberate, and though she squeezed around him, trying desperate to urge him on, he held out, wanting more.

"Feel that Usako?" he muttered. "Feel my cock? No condom to protect you today."

He pulled out and thrust home again, a little faster, just barely harder than before. He wanted to fuck her brains out, make her incapable of speech with pleasure. They'd found their limits together. Both could take more because of their powers and increased ability to heal. Which meant that they would be doing this again and again. He grinned at her.

"Mamo-chan!"

She tossed her head from side to side, her hips lifted and lowered, bucking against him. He didn't normally talk during sex. This was something new, and erotic for both of them. He could feel her intensity through their bond, the need she had to be taken hard and fast, her want of him to fill her up over and over, to be possessed by groaned. He loved that she was as possessive of him as he was of her. He thrust again.

"I'm gonna fill you Usagi. I am going to paint your insides with my cum. I'm gonna give you my babies Usagi."

She gasped and moaned under him. Thrashing even more wildly, unable to speak, to articulate what he was doing to her, both mind and body. She didn't have to. He could hear her thoughts and needs in his mind. This was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. Being told he was going to plant a baby in her. Could anything be hotter?

His movements were slow and sure, even tame, considering just how turned on he was at the thought of impregnating his wife. He wanted her begging for his cum. Slow, tempered movements, in and out. He was driving her nearly mad with need. Her desire met his in his brain, rebounding back to her and increasing, before coming back on an endless feedback loop that made it nearly impossible to hold himself back.

"Fuck Usako, you're so fucking tight. I'm going to fuck you again and again all night. I'm gonna fill you with so much fucking cum you should have triplets. Feel my cock inside you? Feel how it twitches? You do that to me Usako." As he spoke, his thrusts became faster, slightly less controlled. "Beg me Usagi. Beg me to fill you with my cum."

"Please!" Her hips came up, and her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

"Please what Usako?" He slammed home several times while he waited.

"Please cum in me. Please!" Her whole body was shaking now, her channel clamping down on him.

"Why do you want me to cum in you Usako, my beautiful little wife? What do you want?" He pulled nearly out and hit home so hard she screamed.

"I want…"

"What do you want Usako?" He moaned as she twisted under him. He was nearly there, nearly ready to fill her. "You want my babies don't you Usako? You want me to fill you over and over until I plant our children in you. Don't you Usako?"

"Yes!"

"Say it Usako." He sat up, pulling her up onto his thighs so each thrust hit her cervix hard. "Say." Slam. "It." Slam.

"I want…. Mamo-"

She screamed as another orgasm took her, and Mamoru nearly lost it. He struggled to hold back. He wanted this perfect. He slowed his pace, waiting for her to come back down to earth. Sliding in and out of her, he watched her face as she came down from the orgasmic bliss. It was beautiful. Every time she came he thought it was the most incredibly beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Beg me Usako!" he ordered when she was aware again.

"Please Mamo-chan! Please!"

"Please what Usako?" A hard thrust nearly made him lose it, but he gritted his teeth. He wanted the words.

"Please give me your baby!" She screamed it, orgasming again at the thought. "Mamo-chan please!"

Finally, Mamoru let himself go, slamming into her again and again, lost to everything but the sensation of her tight walls gripping and pulling at his cock. Again, and again he pulled nearly out before forcing his length back inside, banging against her inner walls, shifting her again and again. Over and over he slammed home until she said please again and he lost himself, spraying her insides with his seed.

Mamoru didn't pull out. He wouldn't move, praying that if he held still none of his cum would seep out of her. He wanted her pregnant. This was the day it would happen. And if he had to fuck her a thousand more times for the next three days to get the job done, he would do that. She was his, and he was hers, and they wanted their babies.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:** This story actually came from a request from PrincessSerenity, but I decided against putting it in my M Requests stories because I feel like it fits better in my Consequences category due to the content. Directly from the anime (except for the ages, cause a college guy and a middle schooler is just plain wrong)... but with my own twists.

While this is a break up story... it's not all about the break up. That's not my style. Bet you figured that out, huh? It is about friendship, family, love, and reunion. But this one seriously made me cry to write. The first half is rather depressing. At least you always know my stories have happy endings!

Ages: 16 and 18

 **Personal Note:** You all have probably figured out I don't like writing break ups. I really, really, really, really don't like writing them. It's not that I've had a lot of break ups. Only two major ones in my entire life, and I was the instigator of one of those. The other however was when I was only sixteen and it nearly destroyed me. It was a highly emotional time and the breakup came out of nowhere just when I was feeling the most vulnerable. Every time I write a breakup story, I get pulled right back into those turbulent emotions.

While my story ended far differently than Usagi and Mamoru's, I still got my own happy ending. As a matter of fact, the person who broke up with me eventually introduced me to my husband Steve, who is my soulmate, my best friend, and the one who makes opening my eyes in the morning worthwhile. So even through all of the pain and heartache, I still look back fondly at the one who broke my heart, and he is still a good friend to both of us.

Love isn't always easy. It's messy and sometimes you screw things up. But if it's real, there is a way. My husband is my best friend, and though we occasionally fight, I know he will always have my back. Even the thought of losing him is enough to destroy me. Fifteen years, and it hasn't been nearly enough time yet (eternity won't be enough honestly).

But... Sometimes people need a little bit of help to see the truth, and to heal the wounds. Friends and family make things easier, but no break up is completely without pain. So I hope this particular story brings my readers a bit of hope, and the knowledge that someone out there truly understands heartache and loss.

* * *

 **Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**  
 **A Consequences Story**

* * *

"I'm going to kill Mamoru," Motoki muttered, staring across the counter to the table where Usagi sat, staring at the plate of food he had delivered ten minutes before. She hadn't eaten a bite.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, he wondered what he could possibly do to fix things. Mamoru was an ass. It was all he could think. There was no way he had suddenly fallen out of love with the girl, but that was what he'd told her, point blank, with no warning. And she believed him. That was the worst part, in his own mind at least. The girl truly thought she was unlovable.

Motoki knew something else had to be going on, but Mamoru refused to tell him what it was. He was hurting too, though he refused to let Usagi see it, and was destroying her further with his bad behavior.

Over the past two and a half months he had watched Usagi unravel. She didn't laugh anymore. She hadn't played a video game, run to school, had a fight with Rei, or eaten like the world was ending since that day.

He was the one who had found her in the phone booth after Mamoru tore her heart into pieces. She had been nearly unresponsive. He'd tried everything to get her to tell him what happened, and when she didn't speak, he had called Mamoru in a panic, only to be told that she was no longer his friend's responsibility.

"Responsibility my ass!" he grumbled. Usagi wasn't a millstone around the idiot's neck. She was the only person who had ever made him smile. Who knew a genius could also be a moron?

Ten minutes. Not a single bite. She was picking at the bun on the cheeseburger with her fingernails, taking out little chunks of the bread and dropping them on the plate. She didn't smile, or laugh, or talk loudly. She didn't do anything. She looked nearly dead.

He couldn't stand it. And he wasn't the only one. When his sister came in and saw her, she would try feeding her ice cream, point out the newest Sailor V game, and try to engage her in conversation. When the girls surrounded her they filled the silence with endless chatter and studying. When her parents looked at her, they seemed on the verge of tears. And her little brother Shingo had tried every prank he could think of to get a rise out of her.

Nothing worked. It was like she had died, leaving a pale, thin, weeping ghost in her place.

Mamoru's behavior was only making it worse. Parading in front of her with other women, talking and laughing with strangers, but constantly staying where she could see him moving on with his life. And if that wasn't bad enough, he'd taken to spending most of his spare time with the little pink-haired monster who treated Usagi horribly, letting the girl tease her cousin without so much as a word to stop her. If he didn't want to be with Usagi he needed to stay the hell away. Motoki had even considered banning his best friend from the arcade.

Motoki wasn't sure how many minutes passed before Usagi stood and took her tray to the trash, dumping the food. He almost gasped aloud when she hitched up her skirt. It hung on her frame, nearly falling off her hips. He could see the bones of them. Glancing down, he realized her legs and arms had thinned as well, and there was no childish roundness to her face anymore. She was far too thin. It made her eyes look huge, and the tears that shone in them were obvious.

Usagi met his eyes for just a second, then grabbed her bag, looking down at her feet as though she couldn't bear the thought of seeing the world that had destroyed her. He knew she was more afraid of seeing Mamoru with another girl than seeing the world though. The last one had laughed like a hyena and she'd looked up only for a second. He'd seen the pain that crossed her face. She had simply left then, and ever since her depression had grown into a frightening thing.

He wasn't sure how much more she could take. Something had to be done. He had no idea what it was, only that if someone didn't get through to her, she would fade away.

"Una!" he called, tearing off his apron. His sister hurried in from the back room. "Take the counter. I'm going to make sure Usagi gets home alright."

"Hie," she said, and took her own apron from under the counter.

Motoki rushed out of the Crown, and turned in the direction Usagi had gone. She'd made it only about ten steps before she'd paused on the sidewalk and he instantly realized why. Mamoru was standing across the street, his arm wrapped around the back of a brunette with long legs and large breasts. He knew the jerk was doing it on purpose. Parading women in front of his ex-girlfriend for some reason none of them could understand. Even from where he stood Motoki could hear the hoarse sob that came out of Usagi's mouth.

He didn't really think about what he was doing next. It was instinctive. The urge of a big brother to protect her. Crossing the distance between them, he pulled Usagi into his arms and held her tight, murmuring words of comfort. She nodded against his chest and took a small step back. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her away, walking slowly beside her towards her house.

"It will get better," he murmured. "Maybe not today, or this week, or this month," he said consolingly, "but someday it will get better."

Usagi nodded again, but otherwise didn't respond. Tears poured down her cheeks silently. She didn't sob or wail as she'd often done with smaller hurts. But Motoki could feel the bone crunching, gut wrenching, heart breaking sadness coming off of her in waves. She hadn't just lost weight. She'd lost hope. Her face was pale, her hair hung lank without it's usual bounce, and her eyes had lost their sparkle.

Mamoru was an ass. A baka. A jerk. A moron. How could he do this to such a sweet, loving, kind, considerate girl? How could he tell her one day that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever, and the next day tell her he didn't love her at all? Rage welled inside Motoki. She should be treated like a princess, not like a discarded piece of trash.

As they passed the park thunder rumbled in the distance. Usagi didn't flinch. That more than anything else told Motoki just how horrible she was feeling. Usagi was terrified of thunder and lightning. It took nearly three times as long to get her home as it should have with her slow plodding steps. She didn't look at the flowers, or giggle at the antics of the squirrels. She was vacant and empty.

When they finally arrived at Usagi's house, the little pink-haired brat came out. She threw her hands up in the air. "Took you long enough Usagi-baka!" she yelled, then crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde.

Usagi didn't respond. Didn't so much as blink at being yelled at or called names by a child she obviously cared about. Motoki sighed and shook his head. He stopped Usagi and gave her another hug, then kissed the top of her head, silently praying that something would bring her out of the strange funk. When he released her she simply walked in the house without a word.

The little brat made to follow her, growling, but Motoki grabbed her arm and stopped her cold. She glared up at him but it didn't faze him in the slightest. He was going to have his say, and she was going to listen.

"I don't know what your problem is," he said, fighting not to scream at her. "I don't know what Usagi has ever done to you that you would be so awful to her. But now is not the time. Can't you see she's falling apart? Can't you see she's dying a little every day. She has been nothing but kind to you and you've been a little brat. You insult her, throw things at her, scream at her, and you keep running away and putting yourself in danger. Danger she saves you from time and time again no matter how cruel you've been. That girl loves you and you treat her almost as badly as Mamoru does. I don't know which one of you is going to kill her first."

She gave him a stricken look, but he refused to take back what he'd said. Even Rei at her most jealous had never been as cruel as Chibi-Usa was now. She tried to pull away but Motoki held firm. He pointed at the balcony window, where Usagi was resting her head on her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she stared into nothing.

"Don't you see what you're doing?" he asked. "Can't you understand that her heart is breaking a little more every time you say or do something mean? I swear, between you and Mamoru its a wonder she gets out of bed at all." He shook his head and let the girl go. "I don't know why I'm bothering. You won't listen any more than he does. It would serve you both right to lose her forever."

With those words he turned and walked away, unable to stand the sight of Usagi's tears another moment. It took him only a few minutes to reach the Crown. He shook his head at Unazuki when she gave him a questioning look, and sighed.

"That bad?" she asked.

"Poor thing not only saw Mamoru with yet another girl, the moment she got home the brat started in on her." He shook his head at the unfairness of it all.

"Maybe Minako can help," Una said.

The other blonde had been the only one that had gotten through to Usagi at all since the breakup. Unfortunately, she and the other girls didn't seem to understand why Usagi was 'still' upset. They'd gotten less patient with her, and instead of supporting her, they were often trying to push her back into dating, or urging her to 'get over it,' like it was something that was actually possible.

Why they didn't realize she was missing half her soul, Motoki couldn't understand. It was obvious. Not to everyone perhaps, but to him and Reika, Naru and Umino, it was plain. They'd discussed it at length, and all of them had tried to help in their own ways, but there was nothing they could do but watch helplessly as she wasted away a little more every day.

No. She wouldn't be getting over anything. If something drastic didn't happen, she was going to wither into nothingness. She might die in the next droid attack, and he had a feeling she wouldn't mind. When she'd almost been hit by a car she hadn't even tried to get out of the way. His heart clenched at the thought of the world without her in it. Not just because she was Sailor Moon, but because she had always brought so much joy to others.

Another heavy sigh and shake of his head told his sister he wasn't going to be calling Minako, or anyone else. No one could help her anymore. No one but Mamoru.

"Speak of the devil," he murmured as his best friend walked in the door, the brunette suspiciously missing. Mamoru looked pissed off, but he didn't really care. The rage he had been feeling all afternoon welled up again until he could barely think. He saw red. Not stopping to question what he was doing, he stalked up to Mamoru and punched him as hard as he could in the face. He heard the satifying crunch of a nose breaking and smiled.

Everyone stopped and stared. He could hear the sounds of pixelated heroes dying on the screens and wanted to smile. There was one hero he'd like to kill at the moment, and he was standing in the middle of the Crown, staring at him in shock. Moron.

"What the hell Toki?" Mamoru shouted, blood spurting everywhere. "That hurt!"

"Good!" he growled, then turned on his heel and walked back to the counter, snatching his apron up and tying it on. "Now get the hell out of my arcade and don't come back until you grow the hell up!" he shouted.

"What?" Mamoru asked, sounding hurt. Motoki didn't care if he had hurt his feelings. Mamoru wasn't his primary concern at the moment.

"You heard me. Until you grow the hell up I don't want you in here. Isn't it bad enough you broke her heart? Now you're coming around trying to smash what's left under your boot! I won't sit here and watch it. You're killing her!" he shouted, the rage building up again. "Haven't you and the little brat done enough? If you don't stop she's going to die!"

Mamoru stood, speechless, staring at him. His eyes were open wide as blood spattered the floor. "What are you talking about?" he asked after a long pause. "Why would she die?" He looked devastated, but to Motoki's mind it was too little too late. And it wasn't enough. It never would be.

Motoki didn't care that everyone was listening to their argument. He didn't care that he was airing something private. He only knew that if Mamoru didn't stop this foolishness Usagi wouldn't last much longer.

"You are so stupid Mamoru! Haven't you even bothered to look at her? She hasn't eaten in weeks. She's lost at least twenty pounds, can't seem to function, doesn't laugh, doesn't seem to know where she is half the time. A few days ago she almost got hit by a car. If I hadn't been there she would have been. And do you know what's worse? She looked like it would have been a relief. You are the stupidest, most selfish bastard I've ever met!" His was breathing so heavily by the end of his speech that his chest hurt.

Mamoru's mouth was open wide, his eyes huge saucers in his face, but Motoki hadn't finished.

"Between you and the little brat you've torn her down into nothing. I'd be surprised if she lasts a week at this rate," he said, stomping closer. As he continued he punctuated his words with pokes to Mamoru's chest. "And you just wont quit! You think it's okay to parade around showing her just how you've moved on. Well the rest of us don't! We don't want to lose her forever, but you just keep pushing. And pushing. And pushing. So get the hell out and stay out until you grow the hell up. Stop being selfish and stupid. Stay the hell away from the damn kid who rubs it in her face that she gets to spend time with you, and stay the fuck away from Usagi!"

Mamoru's face went nearly white by the end of his tirade. Motoki shook his head and turned away. "I used to think you were a good person," he said sadly. "But you aren't. A good person wouldn't be needlessly cruel. Go away Mamoru. I don't want you here."

He felt more than heard his friend leave. Guilt swamped him, knowing he was Mamoru's only true friend and he'd just abandoned him. But he couldn't stand by and watch him make the worst mistake of his life. It was so obvious he was still in love with the girl, and if she died, he would too.

"Thank you," said a soft voice behind him. He turned to see Shingo standing there, tears in his eyes, though he didn't shed them. He looked almost as bad as his sister. Pale and worn and heartsick. Motoki pulled him in for a hug, trying to offer a bit of comfort.

"I don't know what else to do," he admitted.

Shingo shook his head and pulled back. "There's nothing else to do. It's in his hands now," he said, looking out the window. Mamoru had paused just outside the arcade, looking hurt and angry. Motoki hoped something he had said made it through to his friend.

* * *

Mamoru felt hurt, angry, betrayed, and just plain sad as he left the Crown Game Center. He'd meant to confront Motoki over the hug he'd seen him give Usagi, but the words he'd heard had left him cold. How could she die from a breakup? It made no sense. Maybe Motoki wanted her for himself. Maybe he was trying to keep Mamoru away from her so he had a chance. Anger and jealousy swirled through him.

Then he sighed. No. Not only was that not Motoki's style, his friend was in love with Reika and would never do anything to hurt her. But why would he say such awful things? Usagi couldn't die. She couldn't. That was the whole point of breaking up with her.

He shook his head in frustration. Motoki had very publicly berated him over his bringing other girls around, but he'd had no choice. Every time she'd seen him she had looked so hopeful. It had torn him to pieces. He'd had to prove to her that he had moved on so that she would too. There was no other way.

Except he hadn't moved on, and even the thought of her moving on made him want to howl in fury.

His heart ached and he rubbed it without really noticing. He wasn't allowed to be with Usagi. If he hadn't let her go, she would have died. Now Motoki was saying she would die if he didn't walk away completely. And he didn't want Mamoru around either. He had lost everyone who ever mattered to him. The only person left in his life was Chibi-Usa, and Motoki had told him to drop her too. But the little girl was the only connection he had left with Usagi.

He took a step towards Usagi's house. The pain hit him like a hammer. His head rung with it as the vision overwhelmed him again. Every time he thought about returning to her side it would come, the haunting image of her being torn away. Dying. Heart break couldn't be as bad as her death.

He stopped and the vision faded. But he had to know. He had to see for himself. Really see. Another step and the vision came back. This time the words came too. "You must stay away from Usagi or she will die."

Turning, he ran as fast as he could toward his apartment. He made it there in minutes, and walked inside, panting a bit, and entered the elevator. It dinged when it reached his floor and he walked to his own door, stopping suddenly when he saw the little girl curled into a ball in front of it.

"Chibi-Usa? What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling in front of her. The little one was sobbing, her entire body shaking with it.

She didn't speak to him, simply held herself tighter. He lifted her into his arms, unlocked the door, slipped his shoes off, and carried her to the couch. Sitting silently, he simply held her and let her cry. He didn't know what else to do.

After what felt like years the little one wiped her hands over her cheeks and looked up at him. "Usagi's sick," she said. She shuddered another breath in, and he could see she was fighting not to break down again, but his own mind was whirling with fear and pain. She couldn't be sick. He had just seen her and she'd been fine.

"What?" he croaked. It seemed he'd been asking that a lot that day.

"I didn't believe him when he said it, but I saw her. I saw!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, worry overwhelming him. Not just for Usagi but for the little girl. He'd always had a special bond with her, like she was his own kid, though that obviously wasn't true. He might pretend to date, but there was no way he could ever be with anyone except Usagi, and she was lost to him forever.

"Motoki told me she's dying," Chibi-Usa said, sniffling. "I didn't believe him. I thought he was just taking her side like always," she was whispering now and he could sense she felt guilty. "But I saw her. She was changing her clothes and she doesn't look right anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"She's too skinny." Chibi-Usa said.

Relief filled him. "Chibi-Usa, she's always been too thin. She'll be fine," he promised.

She shook her head and pulled away from him, climbing down from his lap. "Not like this!" she said, and sounded angry.

"Chibi-Usa, Usagi will be okay. She has to be."

The girl looked like she might argue, but there was a knock on his door and she hurried away to answer it. Mamoru stood and went after her, not knowing who it would be. As soon as the little girl opened the door he felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Usagi stood on the other side. She didn't look up at him. She kept her eyes on her feet as she talked to Chibi-Usa. "It's time to come home now," she said softly.

"Okay," the little girl didn't argue for once. "Bye Mamo-chan," she called.

Even from a distance he could hear the sharp intake of breath as Usagi heard Chibi-Usa call him by her nickname. He watched a tear slide down her cheek, but she immediately turned away and started for the elevator. At least she was finally accepting that they couldn't be together.

She wasn't trying to offer him cookies, or give him anything. Pain welled inside him when he realized she wasn't going to try and get him back anymore. He sighed and gave Chibi-Usa a hug goodbye, then watched her leave, pulling the door closed behind her, leaving him completely alone.

A breath shuddered out of him and he sank to his knees. He couldn't handle staying away from Usagi, but he couldn't be with her either. How was he supposed to know she was alright if he wasn't allowed in the Crown anymore? He needed to see things for himself. Needed to protect her from whatever this threat was.

Had she really almost been hit by a car? What would have happened if Motoki hadn't been there? He had to stay close to protect her. Sobs broke out and he rested his head on the floor, pain and fear overwhelming him. He couldn't be with her, but he couldn't let her go. He was damned to an eternity of emptiness.

Alone in his apartment, he let the tears fall freely. He had lost everyone. Usagi had lifted him, made him whole again, and now he couldn't be with her. Heartache ripped through him. He wished he could just move on, the way he had been pretending to. It would never happen. Sometimes, for some people, there was only one true love, and Usagi was his.

He would watch her from afar then. Keep her safe until she finally managed to get past the hurt and pain, and then he would wither away and die as she eventually learned to love someone else. He was destined for a life of solitude. Perhaps he should have known. His parents had been taken from him, and the only nun in the orphanage who had ever cared about him had died of a heart attack when he was nine. Then he'd found Motoki, but he had just abandoned him. And Usagi.

He'd had to let her go. There had been no other choice. But that didn't mean he wanted to. And it certainly didn't make it any less painful.

* * *

Chibi-Usa was uncharacteristically quiet on the walk back home. Usagi glanced at her several times from the corner of her eye, but wasn't sure it was a good idea to ask if she was alright. She'd tried that in the past and it had only led to arguments. Arguments she could never win.

It seemed like the nicer she was to Chibi-Usa, the meaner the little girl, ' _brat,_ ' her mind corrected, was in return. She'd tried everything to become friends with her, and eventually had learned to just accept it wouldn't happen. Chibi-Usa picked and picked at her and no one ever bothered to stop it. When she would lose her temper and yell back she would get scolded, told she was being childish or selfish, or she was yelled at for being mean to a sad little girl. No one else seemed to realize the younger girl was always the instigator and wouldn't let up until Usagi finally snapped back.

Lately though, Usagi couldn't seem to find the will to fight with her no matter how cruel she had become. In spite of her jealousy over Chibi-Usa having so much of Mamoru's time and rubbing it in Usagi's face, or even when the girl called her names and broke her things and treated her like she was worthless, it just didn't seem to matter anymore. It hurt, sure, but it wasn't worth the fight. It wouldn't do her any good anyway. Nothing would change the fact that Chibi-Usa hated her.

She sighed as she took the corner close to her house, Chibi-Usa following silently. Habit kept her looking down at her feet. That was the safest way to get through the day. Every time she looked up awful things happened. Usually in the form of Mamoru hanging all over another girl. That was another thing Chibi-Usa loved to bring up, as often as possible. She hated it, and had begun simply tuning the child out as much as she could.

Usagi wasn't sure how much more she could take. She had decided that afternoon that she wouldn't be going into the Crown anymore. If she didn't see him at all, maybe she could get over Mamoru. Even the thought of getting over him pierced her heart. She couldn't survive much more of him being all over other girls though, and she'd long ago given up the idea of winning him back.

Everything seemed faded and washed out without him in her life. The sun didn't shine as brightly, and she never felt warm anymore. The birds chirping no longer seemed like a happy sound. The little animals in the parks weren't as adorable. Food tasted like ash in her mouth.

How was she supposed to go on living like this?

Somehow it had been easier when he had been kidnapped and turned evil, and even when his memory had been gone. They'd been separated, but this was different. This time he had chosen to leave her. He didn't love her anymore. Had only been with her because of who she had been in a previous life. He didn't want her. A new freshet of tears slipped down her cheeks. She swiped them away so Chibi-Usa wouldn't tease her about them.

Deep down she'd always believed that when she fell in love it would be forever. That when she found the special person who was the other half of her soul he would never leave her. That together they could conquer anything. Knowing she was wrong hurt. But finally understanding she was unlovable was another thing entirely. She wasn't the princess he wanted. The one he had dreamed about and prayed for. No. She was stupid, immature, loud Usagi, and no one could love someone like her.

By the time they reached the house the table was set and everyone was waiting for them so they could eat dinner. She took her place at the table and put food onto Chibi-Usa's plate before taking a little for herself. The others talked, but Usagi was distracted.

Mamoru had looked sad. She couldn't have been imagining that. She hoped everything was okay. Sliding a piece of chicken back and forth across her plate, Usagi wondered what could have been bothering him. Had he failed a test? Had a fight with Motoki? Broken up with his new girlfriend? Whatever it was she hoped he worked it out soon.

Even though he had hurt her, she still wanted him to be happy. How stupid was she that his happiness was more important to her than her own? A sigh slipped out and she prayed no one noticed.

Sometimes she thought it would be better if she had never met Mamoru. In spite of the pain though, there were some things she never wanted to forget. The way he'd looked at her when they had been riding to the top of the elevator to face Zoicite and Kunzite. The way he'd reached for her when they had been trapped by the Makai tree. Or how it had felt to hold his hand, or be kissed by him. Those things were imprinted on her memory and she wouldn't let them go. But she had to admit, if only to herself, that sometimes she wished she could forget him completely, like she had forgotten before.

It had to be easier for the other girls. They didn't have their memories of their true loves. They barely had any memories from their former lives at all. Except Minako. And even Minako hadn't seemed to realize just who Kunzite was. Usagi knew. She knew everything. How they had been together, but that the men had been taken and forced into evil by Metallia, then turned on them.

Was it right for her to have her soulmate when they suffered on in silence? Perhaps this was her punishment for not saving the Shitennou. She hadn't known who they were at the time, but that didn't make it any better. They would go the rest of their lives without the ones they loved. And now Usagi would too. Maybe that was the destiny of the Senshi. To remain forever alone and unloved so they didn't lose focus on saving the planet.

But she wasn't focused. She hurt, deep inside. It was like a gnawing hunger, but it couldn't be fed through food. She would forever be in love with Mamoru, and she knew she could never have a husband or children without him. So she would be alone.

Now that all of her dreams were gone, what was left but an endless series of battles and new enemies. She would never become a teacher. She would never get married and have children. She would never have a normal life where there were no monsters to fight or people with evil vendettas. She would be alone, and hopeless, for eternity.

"Eat Usagi," her father commanded.

Startled, she looked up at her dad and met his eyes. He seemed worried about something. Not wanting to make his life harder, she took a bite, nearly gagging on the cold chicken. Food no longer held any appeal for her. She couldn't remember the taste of chocolate. Her dinner tasted like ashes in her mouth. She wasn't very hungry, but she didn't want to disobey either. She took a bite of rice next, and then a bite of her mixed vegetables. That done she cut off another piece of chicken, but she wasn't sure she could eat it without running to the bathroom to be sick.

"I'm not feeling very well," she said after several long, quiet minutes had passed. "May I be excused?"

Her father gave a soft sigh. "Okay," he said, sounding sad. Usagi couldn't figure out what was wrong. It seemed like everyone was sad or angry lately. Maybe it was just her imagination. Perhaps misery really did love company.

Or could it be they were sad because they had to put up with her? If Mamoru, her actual soulmate, couldn't love her, then why did she assume anyone else could? He had made it perfectly clear that she was a waste of space.

She stood and cleaned her plate, then hurried up the stairs to her room. It was her only refuge from the world. The only place she could be absolutely certain there would be no Mamoru showing up with other women, and no one yelling at her for losing her temper after an hour of Chibi-Usa's teasing. She needed that more than ever after the day she'd had.

Picking up a stuffed bunny her mother had gotten her years before, Usagi sat on her bed and scooted over to look out the window at the moon, which was just rising over the city. No one could see her face now, so she let the tears fall freely, grateful that here she didn't have to hide her pain. She wished she could go to the moon. The city there might be dead, but she could reminisce about what it had felt like to be loved completely.

Would anyone ever love her? Shaking her head sadly she focused her mind on what she would do the next day. If she couldn't hide at the Crown, she would have to find another refuge from Chibi-Usa. A place where she wouldn't go. Perhaps the library. But no, she might run into Mamoru there. Unless she went to the library at her own school. He wasn't a student there, so it would be a safe place.

Ami might be there, though she seemed to have more cram schools than ever now. She could handle Ami though. Her friend was the quiet kind. Even though she and the others seemed to be frustrated with her, Ami at least didn't push or pressure her to date someone she didn't want to date. She only said things like 'time heals all wounds,' or 'the heart is the strongest muscle,' which were meant to be comforting, but only sounded trite.

Heaving another sigh, Usagi leaned her head on her hand and focused on the bright cold orb floating above the planet, wishing for some of the peace it used to bring her.

* * *

Chibi-Usa sat silent at the table, watching the sad, worried faces around her for any sign, any hint, of what she should do. Had they seen what she did? That Usagi didn't eat? Had they seen it all along while she had been so busy trying to get her way that she'd forgotten Usagi was a girl too? They were quiet for a long time. No forks scraping on plates, no words crossing their lips.

Shingo let out a heavy sigh. "Motoki yelled at him today," he said, his voice full of sorrow.

"What did he say?" Ikuko-mama asked, looking worried.

"He told him to grow up, and not go back to the arcade until he does. That he broke Usagi's heart and is making it worse the way he acts. He said he's killing her. He sees it too," Shingo went on. "The weight loss, the listlessness, the fact that our Usagi is gone. He told him about the thing with her almost getting hit. He said Mamoru was being needlessly cruel and wasn't a good person, that he didn't want him there anymore."

"How did Mamoru react?" Kenji-papa asked, looking sad. "That seems a bit harsh."

"He left, but he looked hurt." Shingo sighed. "I know I should be mad at him, but Motoki is his only real friend." He shook his head.

Chibi-Usa wasn't sure what was going on. Why were they all so upset about Mamoru when it was Usagi who was thin and sick. Would she really die? None of the others around the table seemed to doubt it.

The older man frowned. "Has anyone figured out what he's hiding yet? Why he did it?"

"No," Shingo said sadly. "Rei is looking, but something has been blocking her. So whatever it is, its from an outside source."

"I can find out," Chibi-Usa said, startling herself. She hadn't intended to speak. The words flew out of her mouth without thought. "I don't want Usagi to d-die," she finished lamely. Before that very afternoon she hadn't given it much thought. But even if Usagi wasn't her future mother, she wouldn't want to lose her.

"Unfortunately I don't think he'll tell you either," Shingo said. "He's too used to taking care of everything on his own."

"But-," she broke off when Kenji-papa looked at her. He looked stern, like he wanted to say something to her. She looked at her plate. She hadn't eaten much more than Usagi. "I feel bad," she whispered.

"That's a good thing," Ikuko-mama said softly. "It means you've learned something. But the truth is, we've all tried to help them in our own ways, and nothing is working. I think they have to figure this out on their own."

Chibi-Usa frowned. She didn't think Usagi had that kind of time.

She focused on the way she had been behaving towards Usagi, and the way Mamoru had too. She knew she wasn't always nice, and if she was honest, it was hard to be nice to Usagi for a lot of reasons. Mostly it was because she didn't act like the mom she remembered from her own time. Usagi's parents didn't know the truth about her though. She wasn't sure any of them had figured it out, though sometimes Mamoru looked at her the way her daddy did. Like he would protect her, and always be there for her.

She sniffled, thinking of all the times when she'd been small and had bad dreams when Mommy and Daddy would come and sit with her, talk to her and tell her stories. She loved her parents and wanted to help them, but she didn't know how. The whole day had felt like a bad dream, and Chibi-Usa was afraid.

Daddy had always said to tell people about bad dreams because sometimes they meant something. And sometimes they could take everything from you. She bit her lip and tried to remember more. Daddy had once told her that he'd had bad dreams that her Mommy would die and had lost her because of them. He said he had been foolish not to tell her and had hurt her lots.

Gasping out loud, she stood up. "I have to talk to Mamo-chan!" she said excitedly.

"Not tonight," Ikuko-mama said.

"But I think I know!" she wailed.

"Know what?" Shingo asked, starting to look as excited as she felt.

She sat back down and looked at him. "The dreams. Dreams telling him he has to stay away. That if he doesn't, she will die."

"How do you know about his dreams," Shingo asked.

"I can't tell you," she pleaded with her eyes for him to understand. She wanted to help Usagi, but she couldn't tell the secret. Puu had been very clear that it could ruin the timelines. She wasn't supposed to change anything. Biting her lip again, she waited for him to yell at her, but he didn't.

"I'll take her," Shingo offered. "It isn't too late yet."

"Be back before nine," Kenji-papa said quietly.

"Okay," Shingo agreed, and they both raced away from the table. Chibi-Usa could hear Ikuko-mama yelling at Kenji-papa about it not being safe after dark, but they hurried out the door before anyone could change their mind.

They put on their shoes and ran the whole way to Mamoru's apartment. Chibi-Usa pounded on the door several times before it opened, and Mamoru peered out at them with red-rimmed eyes. He had been crying. She hated that he was so sad. He stood in the doorway, staring at both of them, looking back and forth between her and Shingo.

She wondered what he was thinking and hoped he didn't believe they were there to be mean. "We have to talk to you," Chibi-Usa announced.

Mamoru said nothing, simply stood back and held the door wider so they could enter his apartment. Finally, after they'd removed their shoes and sat together on the couch with Mamoru standing across the room from them, she heard him speak.

"Is Usagi okay?" he asked, his voice hitching like he might start to cry.

"She will be," Shingo answered. "Once we fix this."

Mamoru let out a heavy sigh. "There isn't a way to fix this," he said sadly. "But I promise I'll stay away if that will make her better."

"No!" Chibi-Usa and Shingo shouted together.

Mamoru's eyes widened as he stared at them. Chibi-Usa couldn't take it. He looked like he was going to cry again and she wanted him smiling. And Usagi. She couldn't hold on to her feelings of anger over something she had no control over. Usagi didn't act like her mom because she wasn't her mom... yet. There was no point in being angry about it. And if she and Mamoru didn't get back together, there would be no one to be angry anyway.

"The dream is a lie," she said quietly.

The shock on his face told her she'd been right. This had to be what he had been talking about when he told her the story as a little girl. Maybe he had been hinting something to her. Maybe he had wanted her to help them.

Mamoru tried to mask his shock, but they'd both already seen in. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a strangled voice. "What dream?"

"I don't know what the dream is exactly, but it's scary," Chibi-Usa said, and bit her lip nervously. Puu said not to mess with the timeline, but just this once she had to. She had to save them both. Decision made, she decided to tell part of the truth. "I know it's a lie though, cause you told me."

A frown marred his features and he sat heavily in the chair. "I haven't told anyone anything," he said finally.

Chibi-Usa looked over at him. "You haven't told me yet. You will though. You'll tell me all about it one day."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, and she wanted to give him a hug, but stayed where she was.

"I can't tell you," she admitted.

He looked at her skeptically. And Chibi-Usa felt heat welling up inside her. "I just know you told me to always tell people about my bad dreams because they could mean something, and that sometimes they could lie. You said you had a dream that she would die and you listened and almost lost her."

She heard Mamoru's deep inhale and knew she'd said the right thing. She grabbed Shingo's hand and pulled him up. "The dream really is a lie," she said one last time, then the two of them left the apartment and started the slow walk back home.

Chibi-Usa wondered if she had done the right thing. Puu had been very careful about telling her not to mess up the time-line. She bit her lip, looking over at Shingo. There were so many things she had wanted to tell all of them, and she couldn't. Now she had given away a major hint and she could tell her uncle was thinking it through.

Puu had been so kind to her she didn't want to let her down. It had been a miserable life, being an only child of the most powerful couple in the Solar System. She'd been teased unmercifully because she didn't yet have access to her Senshi powers, because she wasn't growing older like normal children, because her hair was bubble-gum pink, and for dozens of other reasons she didn't really understand. Whenever her mom and dad couldn't be there for her, Puu had been. She didn't want to disappoint her friend, but she'd had to do something.

She knew even before he spoke that he'd come up with the answer. "You're from the future," he said. It wasn't a question. "Usagi. That's your name. Not Chibi-Usa. You're Usagi, and you are my sister's daughter."

Hanging her head in shame she whispered a silent apology to Puu, then nodded. "I can't tell you any more."

But then Shingo had picked her up and twirled her around, laughing. Confused, she looked up at him, wondering what was going on. He seemed very happy suddenly and she couldn't figure it out.

"What?" she asked.

"If you're still here," Shingo said, "that means they're going to get back together. And they can't get back together if she dies, which means she is going to live." Suddenly he was crying and holding her really tight until her ribs ached. "Thank you!" he whispered. "Come on, lets go tell Mom and Dad everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen leapt from the balcony of his apartment, his mind racing. He wasn't sure if he could believe Chibi-Usa, or if she had made everything up based on something she had overheard. He had been careful not to speak of the dreams to anyone, but maybe he had fallen asleep around her and she had realized he had nightmares.

But after everything that had happened over the course of the day, he had to check on Usagi. He had to see for himself that she was alright. He turned in the direction of Usagi's house and had to pause for several minutes on a rooftop as the dream and the whispered words overwhelmed him. But he had to see her. He had to know she was okay. The way they'd said she 'would be' okay rather than she 'was' okay worried him.

Was she really as sick as Chibi-Usa thought, or had the imagination of the little girl run wild with her?

Four more times the vision overwhelmed him and he had to pause, but then he was in her neighborhood and leapt to the tree in her yard, slipping unseen into the branches, where he would be completely hidden. He could see her, sitting against the windowsill. She looked miserable, staring up at the moon.

He sat in the tree outside Usagi's room, watching her cry. His heart broke for her, and for himself. It was unfair that they could never be together. Unfair that they could never hold hands, or kiss, or touch. He loved her more than anything, and he had to stay away for her own protection.

But what if Chibi-Usa was telling the truth? He refused to let his mind dwell on the answer. He couldn't bear any more heartache.

After a time, Usagi stood and went to her closet. He was about to turn away and give her privacy when she whipped her shirt off over her head and he gasped in horror. He'd seen her in a bathing suit before, and her bra covered about the same amount. That wasn't the issue. The problem was that he could see just how much weight she had lost. Her skin had an unhealthy grey tinge to it, and she looked very sick.

Motoki's words came racing into his mind. His friend had been right. He was killing her. He couldn't let this continue. He knew he couldn't stay away from her. And being apart was killing them both. He could see it clearly now.

By the time he had gotten himself under enough control so he didn't break down sobbing in the tree, she was dressed in her flannel bunny pajamas and had peeled back the comforter on her bed. Instinct made him leap to her balcony and he climbed in through her window, reaching out for her.

Usagi gave one startled cry as he pulled her into his arms, but within a moment he had her wrapped in his cloak and was pulling her out the window. He raced through the darkness with her held tight and safe in his arms, leaping from one roof to the next and the next. She didn't utter a single word of protest, but she didn't relax into him as she would have done months before. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

Finally he had reached his apartment. He couldn't think about anything but the girl in his arms. The girl who was more precious to him than his own life. The girl he had finally realized wouldn't die because he was with her, but because he wasn't. Chibi-Usa was right. The dreams were a lie.

He opened the sliding glass door and carried Usagi to the kitchen table, settling her on one of the wooden chairs. He released his henshin and went to the cupboards, pulling out all of her favorite snack, which he hadn't stopped buying even after breaking up with her. The sight of them in his cupboards had made him feel closer to her.

"Eat," he ordered, piling food in front of her.

Usagi stared up at him as though he had lost his mind, and she might well be right. He had lost his mind if he'd thought he could ever leave her. He hurried to the stove and grabbed the kettle, filling it with water and putting it on to boil while he prepared two cups of cocoa. When it was done he added milk to cool it and set one mug in front of her, sitting in the chair next to her with his own.

She hadn't touched any of the food. "Eat," he said again, pushing a package of rice balls closer to her. They had little bunny ears on them and little pink noses. They'd made him smile and think of her.

Usagi still didn't pick up the food, so he opened the package and took one out, lifting her hand and putting the rice ball in her palm. He even lifted it to her mouth, and still she didn't take a bite. Frustrated now, and worried, he growled at her. "I said eat. Please!"

Shaking her head, Usagi sat the rice ball back into the package and stared at him. "What is going on?" she asked, her voice shaking. "You kidnap me in the middle of the night to make me eat?"

"I didn't kidnap you," he growled. Though perhaps it might have seemed that way to her. He had no rights to her anymore. He couldn't just pick her up and carry her away as he had done when they were dating. Mamoru sighed. "Okay, so maybe I did kidnap you, a little."

"A little?" Usagi's eyebrows rose. "There's no 'a little,' about it. You do something or you don't. Why are you trying to make me eat. I don't want to eat."

While he could understand not wanting to eat, she had to, or she would die. She couldn't afford to lose as much weight as she had. And he wasn't about to let her die. Not now, not ever. She was his to take care of, and he was going to stop messing around and do it.

It occurred to him that he hadn't had a single flash of the dream since he had pulled her into his arms. He was doing the exact opposite of what he'd been ordered, and yet he knew it was the right thing. Chibi-Usa had definitely been right. The dream was a lie.

Usagi stood up, swaying slightly, and headed to the front door. He realized he hadn't answered her. With a sigh, he stood, using his added speed to catch her and bring her back to the table.

"You aren't leaving."

She started to cry. "Haven't you tortured me enough?" she asked.

Mamoru's heart shattered into a million pieces at her words. Whoever had sent that message was going to pay. He couldn't bear her tears. Pulling her into his arms, he held on tight.

"I've tortured both of us enough," he said, his own voice hitching. "No more. I can't do it. I can't let you go. I can't live without you."

Usagi stiffened and started struggling in his arms. She pulled back and stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about? You broke up with me, remember?"

"I didn't think I had a choice," Mamoru explained. "I couldn't bear it anymore Usako." Her sharp intake of breath told him he was starting to get through to her. "I lied. I never stopped loving you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I can't take it anymore. It's killing us both and what's the point of saving you if you're just going to die anyway?"

"Saving me?" she asked incredulously. "You broke my heart to save me?" She sounded angry, which was better than listless as she'd been when he first brought her, but he didn't want her to be angry with him.

"Yes," he explained. "The dreams were telling me if I stayed with you then you would die, and I-"

His head rung like a bell, snapping backwards at the suddenness of her slap. Bright dots flashed in his vision and he could feel her handprint stinging on his cheek. He would never tell Motoki, but Usagi was a hundred times stronger than him, and her simple slap hurt much worse than a broken nose, which had healed even before he'd left the arcade. Worse though was her anger.

"A dream?" she screamed, making his ears ache at the high pitch and loud decibels. "You broke up with me over a dream? Baka ne! (you fool!)"

"Yes!" he shouted. "I thought you were going to die!" he realized he was panting as though he'd run a race and tried to calm himself.

He saw the second slap coming and grabbed her wrist, then the other as she tried to hit him with the other hand. Holding her though, he realized she had lost even more weight than he'd believed, and it tore him apart. He put both into one hand and ran the back of his other over the apple of her cheek.

"Usako, I know I'm a baka. I should have come to you or gone to Rei, but I didn't and I've hurt us both. Gomen," he said, then brushed his lips over her forehead in a tender caress.

"Hurt us both?" Usagi asked incredulously. Then she laughed. It wasn't the bright tinkling sound he remembered, but the precursor to a sob and he let go of her wrists to pull her tightly into his arms, to surround her with himself in a silent promise never to let her go again.

"At least you knew what was happening. At least you knew I still l-loved you," she whispered brokenly.

Mamoru cursed himself. He couldn't believe how horribly he had messed things up. Rocking her slightly in his arms, he whispered apologies and promises, but she was still stiff and unyielding. He wondered if she could ever find it in her heart to forgive him, and worried that he had broken them both too badly.

"Let me up," she said after a long moment. He let her go, carefully helping her to her feet. Instead of racing to the door, she sat in her chair and lifted the mug of hot chocolate to her lips. He mimicked her, tasting his own. It had cooled, but still tasted good. He watched as Usagi picked up the rice ball he had tried to feed her and took a bite. She chewed thougtfully, staring at him.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" she asked finally.

"Since shortly after Chibi-Usa appeared.

"Hmm." Usagi didn't continue, and didn't explain what she was thinking. Instead she picked up a second rice ball and ate quickly. He could tell she was thinking rapidly however, and wondered what was on her mind.

"Why did you change your mind?" she asked.

"Between Motoki punching me, Chibi-Usa thinking you were dying, and then Shingo and Chibi-Usa coming to tell me the dream was a lie," he explained, "something changed. And then when I saw you take off your shirt-," he cut off at her startled squeak, both of them blushing. "I realized I wasn't protecting you. I wasn't doing either of us any favors. Did you really almost get hit by a car?"

Usagi nodded. "Did Motoki really punch you?"

"Yes, and he banned me from the arcade."

"Wow." Usagi grabbed a piece of jerky and bit into it. Her eyes scanned his face as though she was trying to memorize it. "You look terrible," she said finally. "I didn't realize that before. I saw what you wanted me to see, didn't I?"

He was about to answer when she held up a hand and shook her head. They were both quiet for a time as she devoured the jerky then dug into a box of chocolate pocky. Finally she seemed unable to eat another bite, though he had seen her eat ten times as much in a sitting before. She pushed the food away and turned to face him fully.

"How did Chibi-Usa know the dream was a lie?" she asked.

"She claims I told her, but I didn't. Then she said I was going to tell her, which makes no sense at all."

"It does actually," Usagi said with a snort. "It makes a hell of a lot of sense. She might be a brat, but she's a clever brat. Don't you remember the day she appeared?"

Mamoru remembered the day vividly. They'd just gotten out of the boat and he had pulled Usagi into his arms and kissed her.

"Not the kiss," Usagi growled, "the fact that she pulled out a fake gun and demanded the Silver Crystal. Which begs the question, how did she know I had it? And she seemed to know other things too. She arrived at my house before I could. How did she know where it was? And her name... Usagi."

Confused, he simply stared at Usagi, unsure what she was trying to say. "What about it?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Aren't you paying attention? She told you that you are going to tell her about the dream. She knew things she couldn't have possibly known, she fell out of the sky, and she has my name!"

Still uncomprehending, he waited for more of an explanation. He knew she was getting to a point, but not what the point was or why.

"Baka," Usagi muttered. "When she cries, how do you feel?"

"Protective. Like I do with you."

"I feel the exact same way, even though she's been nothing but rude to me." Usagi shook her head. "She has my name."

Mamoru gasped, suddenly understanding. "You think she's..." he was afraid to say it.

"Our daughter. From the future. Why else would you tell her something so personal. How else would she know I have the Crystal, or how to find my house, or everything about my family? Why else would we feel like we would do anything for her when she's honestly been a bit rude and bratty to both of us and doesn't listen when she's told what to do?"

"Wow," Mamoru breathed. "Okay." He stood, pacing back and forth across the room, occasionally looking back at Usagi. "Wait," he said, stopping in front of her. "That means you're going to forgive me!"

Usagi snorted. "I already did. I wasn't planning to tell you for a bit, but yeah. I forgive you. I love you Mamoru-baka!"

Mamoru laughed, sitting down heavily. "You still love me?"

"Of course."

He reached out and plucked Usagi out of her chair, pulling her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he clung tightly, holding her as close as he could get. His mouth met hers and they feasted on each other, relearning everything they had lost. He couldn't get enough of her. He didn't care that several tears fell as he realized how close he had come to losing her. He didn't care that they were both squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. He only cared that she was there in his arms again and that he was never letting her go.

* * *

Now that she had her arms wrapped around Mamoru, Usagi wasn't planning to let him go. Not that night or ever again. She would never let him be such an idiot and walk away for a stupid reason like a dream in the future. She loved him more than life itself, and she was bound to him in every way that mattered.

She squirmed until he released her, looking a little sad to let her go, but she wasn't going far. She stood and pulled him up by the hand, dragging him down the hallway to his bedroom. She was going to have all of him. When they reached the bed, she turned him slightly and shoved hard on his shoulders. They both knew she wasn't strong enough to really push him down, but he let himself fall to the mattress.

She crawled over him, moving to straddle his hips with her own, and bent to kiss him. His fingers dug into her scalp, pulling a bit on her buns. She hurriedly loosened them, letting her hair fall around them both like a curtain. Immediately he plunged his hands into the mass of it and pulled her down again, kissing her with a passion that heated her blood and made her feel as though she was flying.

Her hands tugged at the jacket he wore over his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, before she attacked his buttons with a fervor she couldn't begin to explain. She was going to have all of him, tonight. Giving up on the buttons she used her strength to tear the sides apart, little pings telling her the rest of those dratted buttons had gone flying.

Mamoru gave her a wolfish grin and she smirked at him as she pulled him up and tore the jacket and shirt off of him. Her hands found his chest, digging into his muscles, and she kissed her way down his neck and chest to his stomach before reaching for the button of his slacks.

Before she could do any more, Mamoru pushed her over until she was lying on her back and scrambled off the bed, hastily pulling his pants and boxers off and kicking them away. Before she could blink her own bottoms were gone and he had lifted her slightly to pull her top off. When she was exposed to his sight she felt nervous, but he stared at her for a moment, and then his head lowered to her breast and he was pulling her nipple into his mouth.

She cried out in shock and pleasure and heard him groaning as he sucked harder, his hand going to the other breast to tweak the budded nipple. He pressed her into the bed, using one hand to hold both wrists above her head.

"You might want to relax," he whispered. "This is going to take a while."

She bucked under him grumpily. "No fair," she muttered. "I was in charge."

Mamoru laughed, sending goosebumps flying over her skin. Her nipples hardened even further, peaking almost painfully. Her breast almost felt like they were swollen and they seemed to ache for his touch. Between her legs she could feel herself getting moist with need, the blood rushing to the area. Her entire body seemed to pulse with an endless ache that wouldn't be fulfilled until his body joined hers.

"Mamo-chan!" she whined, lifting her hips as he took his sweet time playing with her breasts. He let go of her wrists and trailed his hand down between her breasts and across her stomach to find her curls. Moving past them, he found the heated center of her and slid his finger into the wet slit. She cried out in pure ecstasy, lifting her hips until she was grinding her core against his hand.

"Now!" she ordered. "Right now!"

Mamoru shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

With a growl, and more strength than she thought she possessed, she flipped him over onto his back and crawled over him, rubbing her slick folds against his hardness. Then she gasped in shock, looking down at him. He was much bigger than she'd expected. Somehow her mind had conjured an image the size of a tampon, which didn't hurt too much, but what she saw now terrified her. She squeaked in fear and pulled away.

"Let me help you get ready Usako," Mamoru murmured.

She lay on her back again and reached for him. "Don't make me wait. Please?"

He chuckled then, and rolled over to kiss her gently. "I won't make you wait any longer than necessary," he promised. "Your body is built for this, but it can hurt the first time," he explained.

"But I want you," she whined, then gasped when he slipped two fingers inside her and ran his thumb over a bundle of nerves that made her whole body jump in shocked pleasure. "Oh kami!"

Mamoru growled and bit her earlobe gently, holding it hostage between his teeth. Then his lips trailed the side of her neck and he bit into the tender flesh there before sucking lightly to leave his mark on her skin. She felt possessed by him, and by an aching need to be filled. Her legs opened and closed on their own, as though they had no connection to her brain. She gasped in pleasure as he added pressure to the swollen bundle and his fingers slipped in and out of her rapidly. He spread them open slightly, then closed them together and turned his hand further until he pressed on a spot inside her that had her flying through a field of stars screaming his name. Her entire body buzzed with pleasure and then she fell limp against the mattress.

When she opened her eyes, Mamoru hovered over her and she gasped as she felt the tip of his engorged member touch her most private place. "Now?" she pleaded.

"Now," he said, and pressed into her, moving slowly, inch by inch, until he met the barrier. "Just a pinch and then it wont hurt anymore," he promised.

Usagi nodded, trusting him to make sure she didn't get hurt. She felt him pull out slightly and then he thrust through. She hissed at the sting of it, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as she had been expecting. She loosened her muscles, and ran her fingertips over his arms as he knelt down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Moaning at the sheer pleasure of it, she lifted her hips slightly.

"You sure?" he asked, lifting his head to stare into her eyes.

"Yes, please," she whimpered. She needed more of him. All of him.

He pulled back and she held onto his hips with her legs, not wanting him to leave her, but he only pulled partly out and then pushed deeper inside her until their bodies were joined completely. It was the most beautiful moment of her life. Bright silver and gold lights seemed to circle them and the heavens seemed to play a melody. Ribbons, silver and gold, danced around them, circling their bodies and drawing them closer together as he pulled his hips back and slid home again.

Usagi gasped and clung to him, her eyes locked on his as their bodies moved in a rhythm as ancient as the sea. Each time his body became flush with hers they both let out sounds of ecstasy. Their pace increased as did their cries of pleasure until she screamed and he roared, pressing harder than ever before. His hips bucked wildly into her as she flew over the precipice into an orgasm that made her entire body stiffen and her mind go blank.

Then she felt more pressure inside as he pressed deep and something flew out of him and into her body. It was hot inside her, and wet, sticky even, and it coated him as he pressed in again and again until he was spent and had nothing left to release. His hips bucked a few more times and then he was still, his member twitching and shrinking inside her,

Suddenly she could feel him in her mind, his thoughts and feelings open to her and she realized just how much he truly loved her, needed her, and wanted her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down to lay on top of her, holding him close. His face buried into her neck and he sighed happily. Usagi looked up and realized the ribbons of light hadn't been in her imagination. They were still wrapping them tightly together, pulling them closer and closer until she was sure he wouldn't be able to pull out of her had he wanted to. And since she could feel his emotions she knew he didn't want to.

"Wow," she said finally.

Mamoru chuckled. They were both still breathing heavily. "I'm never letting you go again Usako. Not ever!" he added, squeezing tighter.

"Good. You wouldn't get very far if you tried," she told him, giggling. As her body shifted, she felt him begin to twitch again inside her. "Really?" she asked, her eyebrows lifting in question.

Mamoru blushed and Usagi couldn't help giggling again and tightening her inner muscles. When he groaned she repeated it and felt his hips jerk in response. Staring up at him, Usagi knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mamoru groaned and looked at the clock as the pounding on the door continued. It was just past six in the morning. Usagi was still wrapped in his arms and he didn't want to let her go. Grumbling, he released her, trying to tuck the blanket around her body, but she woke and clung to him.

"What? Morning?" she groaned, stretching.

His body tensed in response and for a moment he forgot someone was beating their fists on the door to his apartment as he bent to kiss the love of his life, his Soul-Bonded. She giggled and blushed as he dug his face into her neck and nipped at her.

Then he heard the shouting of a very irate pink-haired little girl. "You had better open this door right now or I'm calling my grandfather!" she shouted.

Usagi gasped and Mamoru groaned as they both realized exactly who she meant. Kenji would not be thrilled to learn his baby girl had been in Mamoru's bed the whole night. Not thrilled at all.

"One minute!" he shouted at the top of his voice while he searched the floor for his clothing. He and Usagi stumbled around each other as they pulled things on. She giggled when he had to grab a new shirt after two attempts to button the one he'd worn the night before. Only after that had he realized the shirt was destroyed.

They both stumbled to the door together, and he grinned when he realized Usagi was walking a little funny. She gave him a glare and reached for the knob, pulling the door open.

Chibi-Usa didn't give them a chance to speak. She just pushed past them, Dragging Chibi-Mamo along with her. The boy's purple hair was a mess, and he was still wearing his pajamas. "Took you long enough," she grumbled.

"Watch your attitude," Mamoru muttered, closing the door behind them. He hadn't had so much as a sip of coffee yet, and he wasn't in the mood for her comments.

"Seriously?" Chibi-Usa screamed. "You think this is an attitude issue?" She let out a little scream, both hands covering her mouth as she looked around them wildly. "I am in so much trouble. Puu is going to kill me!"

"We can protect you," Usagi said, getting upset at the thought of their future daughter in danger. They might have only realized who she was the night before, but they still cared about her dearly. He could sense her maternal instinct kicking into overdrive and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I doubt it since you'll probably both be lining up to join her!" Chibi-Usa shouted. "Oh Kami! What have I done?"

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked, growing worried.

"Him!" Chibi-Usa shouted. "My brand new twin brother!"

Shock raced through his body like a lightening bolt and he stared at Chibi-Usa and then the boy, then back. "I don't understand," he said. "You've always had a twin brother."

"No!" Chibi-Usa shouted. "Chibi-Mamo is brand new. At least to me. Everyone else seems to remember him!"

Usagi's brow furrowed. "Did you sleep wrong?" She put a hand on the little girl's forehead. "Maybe you've been a bit stressed," she continued. "It's okay though Mamo-chan and I are still back together, so everything is fine. You'll still get born. Don't worry."

Chibi-Usa stared at them and Mamoru could tell she was in shock. "I know I'll get born," she said, her tone rising with every word. "In exactly eight months and seventeen days!"

Mamoru wasn't the least bit surprised when Usagi fainted. He caught her and carried her carefully to the couch, having to sit down himself as his legs were suddenly shaking uncontrollably.

"Eight months?" he asked, feeling a bit like he was floating in space. "Eight months?"

Chibi-Usa groaned. "Yes! When I should have been born in exactly five years, eight months, and seventeen days! And now I have a twin brother. And the longer he's here, the less I remember my life without having a twin. I have memories of us growing up together!"

Mamoru nodded. "Eight months?" he asked again.

Chibi-Usa's frustrated scream could have woken anyone in the world... except Usagi who was still passed out in shock on his couch. 'Eight months,' he thought wildly, and his vision went black as he joined her.

* * *

Motoki knocked on Mamoru's door a few minutes after eight. He'd received a frantic call from Chibi-Usa. The door swung open and he waved to Chibi-Mamo, hurrying inside the apartment. He wondered why the twins were there.

"What's going on?" he asked, and then he turned the corner and saw Usagi on the couch and Mamoru near her, having obviously fallen to the floor from a seat on the couch. His face was on the hardwood, his butt sticking up in the air. "Kami," he shouted. "Mamoru, Usagi!"

He turned to Chibi-Mamo, who was usually the calmer of the twins. "What happened?" he asked.

The boy looked at him with wide eyes. "Well first Chibi-Usa didn't remember me, and dragged me all the way here in my jammies," he said. "Then, she goes ahead and tells our mom and dad we're getting born in eight months and seventeen days, and they both passed out. She claims I didn't exist until now," he said, lip quivering.

"You didn't," Chibi-Usa said, but she didn't sound convinced. "Or I thought you didn't," she added. "Maybe it was a nightmare. It would be horrible being an only child. It wasn't just you," she whispered. "None of our brothers or sisters were born either."

"Did you say eight months?" Motoki asked, worriedly. He stepped over to Mamoru and lifted him from the floor, grunting as he pushed him up so that he was leaning on the couch. As soon as he let go, his friend slumped over onto Usagi's legs. "I guess that means they got back together," he mumbled. "If that was all it took, I should have punched him sooner."

Shaking his head he pulled the throw blanket down from the back of the couch and covered them both up. "The eight months part of it is a bit of a shock though."

"You're telling me," Chibi-Usa whispered.

Chibi-Mamo ran to the kitchen and came back a moment later with two rice balls, handing them to his twin sister. "Here," he said. "Maybe you had bad dreams cause you didn't eat much for dinner. I know you were worried. We all were. But she's going to be okay now," he said, then gave her a hug as she munched the food.

"Yeah," Chibi-Usa said, frowning. "It must have just been a bad dream.

* * *

 **Final Word:** I really hope this ending gave you a bit of a laugh. I got so depressed and moody writing the beginning that I just couldn't stand it, so when I thought of the twist with Chibi-Usa changing the timeline I had to do something a bit humorous with it. Tell me what you think!

Sailor Silver Ladybug  
Tori


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

**Author's Note:** This was written and posted via my phone so there may be more errors than normal. Ages 16 and 18

* * *

 **Jealousy  
** **A Consequences Story**

* * *

Usagi was frustrated. It seemed as though every time she turned around lately there was some new boy hanging around her and the other girls. Most of them seemed interested in Minako, the newest Senshi to join their group, though she had been a Senshi longer. Still, they weren't all interested in her.

Usagi didn't really mind when boys flirted with the other girls, though she never let them push Ami too far. Rei seemed to delight in it. Makoto could handle herself, and Minako encouraged the attention.

It was only Ami and Usagi who weren't thrilled. While she didn't know Ami's true reasons, Usagi knew the girl was shy and unused to the attention. She would do what she must to keep her friend out of their reach.

As for herself, Usagi wasn't remotely interested in any of them. Not that they could take a hint. For over a year she'd had eyes only for one young man, and though he had shown no return interest, she wasn't ready to lay down her torch.

Which made it all the more frustrating that boys seemed to think they could claim her. That sort of thing juat wouldn't fly. It was difficult to eat a bite of her lunch at school, frustrating trying to walk home, and nearly impossible to get any time alone.

She would rather face a Youma than the stupid boys.

Desperation being the mother of invention in her case, Usagi made a split second decision one Friday afternoon when a particularly pushy boy, Hiro, followed her out of school and kept trying to hold her hand. After telling him in no uncertain terms that she was not interested, only to have her words fall on deaf ears, she made the choice to beeline for one zone of safety ahe could always count on.

If Motoki's big-brother act didn't chase Hiro away, she would be forced to pick a fight with Mamoru. Their verbal battles had driven away customers at the Crown, potential dates for both of them, and even their own friends. But Usagi was feeling desperate.

The jingle of the bell announced their arrival in the popular arcade. Instantly Motoki looked up, smiling broadly when he saw her.

"Who is that?" Hiro asked.

"That is Motoki," Usagi growled. "He is very overprotective," she added, hoping he would finally get a clue and go away.

"Want to split a shake?" Hiro asked.

"Eww! That's disgusting." She nearly gagged at the thought.

"No worse than kissing," Hiro argued, trying to pull her closer.

"Let go now," Usagi hissed. "I told you. I don't date. Not you or anyone else in our school," she said, breaking his hold.

"You're just playing hard to get," Hiro said, grinning. He obviously believed his own words. He tried to grab her again.

Usagi stormed towards the counter, and straight to Motoki. "I am seriously considering calling my father," she muttered.

"Uh oh. What's the trouble?" Motoki looked worried.

"Boys. Boys are the trouble. Do you think the school would let my dad put on an assembly so he can show off his gun and threaten all of them at once?" she added as Hiro made his way to her side.

Motoki laughed, long and loud. He laughed so hard his eyes teared up. Wiping them he gave her a huge grin.

"I don't know about your father's gun, but I have a bunch of kitchen knives." Then he was laughing again, slapping his knees. He suddenly went deadly calm and stared down the teenaged boy.

Instead of taking the hint, Hiro tried to grab her hand again. Frustrated beyond belief, she looked around for Mamoru. He wasn't in his usual spot. She really needed a good screaming match too.

Pulling her hand away, she turned and let loose the temper she never vented to anyone save Mamoru or Rei.

"I've had it!" she yelled. "What is wrong with you? I am not playing hard to get. If I wanted a damn date, I would get one. I don't want to date you Hiro. I tried being nice, but apparently you and all the other guys our age are under some illusion that no means yes. That sort of thinking is going to get you a one way ticket into jail. Leave me alone!"

By the end of her speech, Usagi's breathing was ragged and she was shaking and red with embarrassment. Hiro looked pissed off and determined. He reached out to grab her arm, but Usagi wasn't an ordinary girl. Plus she was friends with Makoto. Using a move she had been taught she grabbed his own arm and twisted her body, using his own momentum to throw him over her shoulder.

When Hiro picked himself up off the ground, he stormed out of the game center, shooting her an angry glare. Usagi let out a scream of pure frustration and threw her hands up in the air.

A slow clap sounded behind her. She knew before turning who it was. She didn't expect to see admiration when she met his eyes however. Mamoru was dressed casually, not in his normal school uniform. Instead he had on blue jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off his mucles. Usagi wanted to bow before the person who invented tight jeans and tighter tees.

"Good job Odango," he mumured. "You were even faster than I expected."

Usagi blushed. It was rare to hear his praise. Somehow ot meant more for that very reason.

Mamoru slid onto his normal stool and she slid onto the one beside it.

"I guess you don't need your dad after all," Motoki said, all mirth gone in the wake of what had happened.

"I'd rather not have to do that to every boy in school," Usagi muttered. "What is it with boys lately. I swear all five of us have been dealing with them for weeks. Makoto chased one away from Ami with the janitor's broom!"

"This isn't the only time?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi shook her head. "It seems like the moment spring hit this year all the guys went crazy. Every boy in our tenth grade class has asked at least one of us out, except for Umino. And since he is dating Naru I would have kicked his butt if he tried."

Motoki made a strange coughing sound, looking a bit red faced. "I hate to be the one to tell you this Usagi, but you girls have sort of... grown in the past few months."

Confused, she looked at her honorary big brother, not certain she understood.

Motoki groaned, looking to Mamoru. "Help me out here?" he asked.

Mamoru, wearing his trademark smirk, shook his head. "Oh no. I am not having that discussion."

"What?" Usagi asked, feeling more frustrated than ever.

Motoki frowned and bit his lip, looking anywhere but at Usagi for several minutes. Finally he groaned and leaned over the counter his face almost lobster red.

"Usagi... you've got breasts. And your new school uniforms don't hide them anymore."

Shocked and appalled, Usagi looked down at the offending body parts, wishing she hadnt suddenly grown into her body in the past few months. It was true. The new uniforms didn't have huge bows over the front.

"Shit."

"Language," Motoki muttered. "There are kids here."

"It's an English word," Usagi argued.

"We start learning English in elementary school," Motoki reminded her.

Usagi blushed. But she wasn't really concerned about swearing. Now that Motoki had pointed out the obvious, Usagi was no longer unaware of her breasts, or their obvious effect on the male population. A teen at the other end of the counter seemed to think they held the answer to life if the way he was staring was any indication.

"What am I hoing to do?" she asked, staring at Motoki helplessly.

He shrugged. "Tell everyone you have a boyfriend. An older, bigger, very jealous boyfriend. Only advice I have."

Usagi groaned. "That won't work," she muttered. "I've told everyone in school I don't date."

Motoki grinned. "A girl can always change her mind."

* * *

Three days after the incident at the Crown, Usagi had given up. Nothing worked.

She had tried hiding her attributes under an extremely tight sports bra. It broke, making matters worse. She had tried telling boys her father wouldn't let her date. That had backfired because aparently boys liked girls who were off limits. She had even tried her new tactic of taking violent action. That made several call her a spitfire and they seemed more interested than ever, getting rather grabby.

Finally, in desperation, she had gone to the principal and asked to be allowed a sweater. After being asked by the middle aged man what the problem was, she grew nearly desperate trying to explain. Instead of fixing the problem, he too had become aware of her endowments. Feeling uncomfortable and exposed she had rushed out of the office, wishing she hadn't made the attempt.

It was time to face the truth. She needed a fake boyfriend. Trudging wearily into the crown, she asked for a triple chocolate milkshake wth extra whipped cream and double the sprinkles. Alarmed, Motoki hurried around the counter to give her a hug.

"That bad?" he asked.

Usagi only nodded. Why did boys have to be so stupid. She slid into a booth and opened her books, determined to do her homework and ignore everyone for a while.

Two minutes later a boy from her class, Taichi, slid into the booth beside her. Not across the table from her, but hip to hip, forcing her to scoot over. He slid closer until Usagi was pressed against the window.

"What are you doing? Go away," Usagi ordered.

"A pretty girl like you shuldn't be sitting by herself," Taichi said smoothly.

"She should if she wants to be left alone," Usagi answered back. "I'm trying to do my homework."

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Come on. You know you want to," he cajoled.

"No, I don't," Usagi argued. "Go away."

"I like it here," Taichi answered, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Go away or you'll be sorry," Usagi said, searching for any means of making him disappear.

"And why is that?" he asked hautily.

Driven to the end of her rope, Usagi lied. She knew she wasn't very good at it, but she had to do something. She remembered Motoki's words.

"I have a boyfriend. He's older. In high school. Very jealous."

Taichi laughed. "Nice try," he said, sliding closer. "You already told us you don't date. Besides, you're blushing. You don't lie very well Usagi."

Before she could say anything in her defense, Taichi disappeared from the booth. Then someone grabbed her around the waist and she was gasping for breath as a hard, muscled shoulder dug into her belly. She would have fought if she didn't immediately recognize the voice. Instead she his her face in his back, thankful for the intervention.

"She's mine," Mamoru growled. The sound rumbled through her, making her belly flutter. "No one touches her but me. Got it?"

Taichi muttered something but Usagi didn't hear a word as Mamoru had already turned and was striding away, with her still perched on his shoulder. She thought about reminding him that her books were on the table, but he put his hand over her bottom and drove all thought away.

Usagi heard a door slam closed, and then a moment later she was gently lowered onto the breakroom couch by a grinning Mamoru. Grateful for his help, she instinctively hugged him.

"That was awesome!" she said enthusiastically. "And sort of fun," she added. It had only been a tiny bit uncomfortable after all.

"It was also necessary," Mamoru said, pushing her feet to the floor so he could take the spot next to her.

"I know," Usagi admitted, biting her lip.

Mamoru nodded, his eyes glued to her mouth. "If you don't stop that, I'm going to kiss you," he growled.

"Stop what?"

"Biting your lip," Mamoru explained.

Feeling more daring than she ever had before, Usagi very deliberately bit her lip again, meeting his eyes as she did so. He looked at her mouth, to her eyes, and then down again before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Perhaps she had died and gone to heaven. Usagi could taste coffee on his lips. His mouth was dry, his lips hot and urgent against hers. Suddenly he swiped his tongue over her lower lip, making Usagi moan even as she opened for him. She had never been kissed before, and it was wonderful.

Digging her hands into his hair, she pulled Mamoru closer. It wasn't enough. She swung one of her legs over his and then she was straddling his lap, pulling him even closer as she wrapped both arms around his neck. Nothing had ever tasted so good. His kisses were better than chocolate.

When they parted for breath Usagi whimpered. If she could, she would continue kissing him for several million years... Or longer. His eyes, already a deep midnight blue, had darkened, the pupils expanding until they were black unfathomable pools. He was panting heavily, his nostrils expanded to catch her scent, his hair mussed, and somehow the top two buttons of his shirt had come undone and his tie was missing.

Usagi stared at him for a long moment, gasping for breath herself, before she leaned closer and kissed him again. Time stopped. He hesitated only an instant, but to her it felt like an eternity. Then he was kissing her even more wildly, his tongue pressing into her mouth as his hands went to her hair. She heard the dropping of pins and felt the long lengths fall against her back.

She pulled Mamoru closer, shifting in his lap. His hands dug into her hair and he pulled her mouth away and her head tilted back as his lips trailed from her lips to her jaw and down her neck to the little hollow just visible over her uniform top. Moaning, she dug her fingertips into his scalp and held him tighter.

"More." It was a demand and a plea.

He pulled back, panting heavily and stared into her eyes. "Usako," he breathed, "If we go any further I don't know if I'll be able to stop." His hands were shaking where they rested on her hips and she could feel him trembling. Staring into his eyes, she nodded slowly and bit her lip again. With a growl he lunged for her, and a moment later had sunk his teeth into the tender flesh at the curve of her neck with one word. "Mine."

Her fingers fumbled with his buttons, her hands shaking as much as his, and she blinked as he pulled back and put one hand behind his head and pulled the shirt up and over in one swift move. Her belly fluttered just watching him and heat flared between her legs. Then his hands were at the hem of her own shirt and he was slowly slipping it up, further and further by inches until her breasts were uncovered, exposing her lacy purple bra.

Mamoru growled again as he slipped the shirt over her head, and then he was pulling her breasts together and his mouth went to first one nipple, and then the other. Usagi nearly screamed at the incredible feelings caused by his mouth. He suckled at her through the material, then bit her gently, until she was squirming in his lap, feeling as though something was missing.

"Usako," he breathed, lifting his head again. "Be sure. There's no going back."

"I'm sure," she whispered.

Lighting fast mamoru had twisted them until she was under him on the couch, her skirt gone in the blink of an eye as he moved down her body, kissing her breasts, her stomach, and then the line of cotton that touched her skin. She moaned as he spread open her legs, dipping his head to suckle at the moist spot that had formed.

'What is happening to me?' she wondered, feeling as though she would explode if he didn't fill her up completely. A whine escaped her and she lifted her hips to better meet his mouth. "Please," she begged. "I need you."

She didn't feel him taking her bra and panites off and had no idea how he was suddenly naked and lying between her thighs, his face buried in her neck. He whispered words of need as well, though she could hardly understand through the haze of lust and need in her brain. Then she felt him spreading her open and the tip of him filled her, stretching her wide for his invasion.

It ached, but in such a good way, as more and more of him filled her up. There was a brief pinch, but it disappeared quickly as Mamoru completed the connection. He held still, but Usagi couldn't. She squirmed under him, needing him to move, needing him to take her over completely.

"Please," she begged again, lifting her hips to the man who had once been her nemesis, had become her friend, her secret crush, and was now her lover. Mamoru was everything to Usagi, and she wasn't sure how they had waited this long.

"Mine," Mamoru said again, growling deep in his throat, and then he began to move.

Bodies crashing together they nearly warred, hips slamming, mouths fused in a heated battle. Soon she sighed and gave in completely, letting him take her up and up and up. Her insides felt raw, but the way he filled her was so perfect, so right, that she knew this was what had to happen.

"My Usako," he murmured.

"My Mamo-chan," she whimpered.

It was like a dance now, slower, but so much sweeter. His eyes held hers captive, and Usagi's heart stuttered and tumbled head first into love. His words barely registering as he claimed her, not for the moment, but forever.

"Mine," he groaned.

"Mine," she sighed.

Then he moved, sitting up on the couch and pulling her back onto his lap, straddling his thighs. His hands went to her hips as his mouth crashed possessively onto her own. She could feel him throbbing inside her and there was so much pressure and need and want that circled around like a vortex, drawing her deeper and deeper into the passion.

She rode him wildly, her hips beating a frantic tattoo against his own. His hands tugged at her, pulling harder and harder until the slap of their bodies agianst each other echoed in the empty room. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. He let out a growl and called her name and then Usagi was flying. Instinctively she bent and bit hard into his shoulder to muffle the screams as she spasmed around him.

Her insides milked his own release and she could feel the wet heat of it deep inside as she continued to soar through an orgasm that nearly blinded her with the white light and bursting colors that flashed behind her closed eyes. Mamoru roared as he came and held her tightly against him as his hips launched up once, twice, again.

For several long minutes the only sounds that could be heard were their panting breaths as they came down from the most incredible, explosive experience they'd ever shared.

When she finally lifted her head and stared into his eyes again, no words were needed. He said them anyway. "I love you Usako," he whispered, lifting a gentle hand to brush sweaty, damp hair behind her ear. "I've always loved you."

"I love you too," she whispered, blushing. "My Mamo-chan." She couldn't help the giggle that rose up in her. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip thinking about how vulnerable a position they were in, and in such a public place. It was a bit embarassing that she had lost control like that, pushing him into acting the way she had.

"Don't be shy," he said, grinning wildly. "That was..." his voice trailed off as he searched for the right word.

"Perfect?" Usagi asked.

He nodded happily. "I think we should go to my place," he added with a smirk.

"Oh, you're on!" Usagi said, laughing.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Suddenly Usagi's communicator was beeping. She scrambled up, searching for it, spinning in a circle. When she turned back to the couch Mamoru was holding the little devise in his hand and staring at it as though it held all the answers he'd ever sought.

"You have a little black cat," he murmured. Then he looked up and smiled. "Sailor Moon."

Usagi gasped, shocked at the way he'd put the clues together. Her first instinct was to lie, but something in his eyes told her it was a bad idea. Instead she ducked her head and nodded slowly.

A bright red rose made her look back up, her mouth open wide in shock. "We meet at last, Miss Moon," Tuxedo Kamen said, laughing.

Smiling, Usagi finished repairing her clothing before she answered the communicator. "Moon here," she said, her voice soft.

"Motoki said Mamoru carried you off," Ami's voice echoed in the break room. "Is it safe to talk?"

Usagi looked over the communicator at him and raised her brows. He reached for the devise and looked at the tiny round screen. Ami's gasp came through loud and clear as she took in the sight of Tuxedo Kamen.

"Hey Mercury," he said, laughing at her expression. "My new girlfriend and I need just a couple more minutes, unless it's a Youma," he added.

"N-n-no Youma," Ami stuttered. "Uh, just let us know when you can meet us," she added.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, handing the communicator back to Usagi. She could see Ami's bright red face before she ended the transmission and couldn't help laughing.

"Get dressed," she ordered her boyfriend. "The girls are going to want an explanation."

Mamoru chuckled.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Mamoru's display of jealousy and hostility. Usagi's life had changed drastically in that time. Not only did she know her new boyfriend was also Tuxedo Kamen, and conviently looking for the same princess they were searching for, but she had room to breathe.

Word had gotten around about her very jealous, older boyfriend and Ussagi was left alone by the boys at school, and those who frequented the arcade. Ami was quickly put under Mamoru's protection as well. Since the other girls didn't mind the new attentions, they were told to simply warn the boys Mamoru and Motoki would get them if they crossed the line.

Senshi meetings had become drastically different as well. Mamoru had an entirely different way of looking at everything, bringing a new set of skills to the table. Usagi and the girls improved in hand to hand combat, and Mamoru learned to use his own powers. He also brought the knowledge that the generals weren't evil, and with Usagi and the others, developed a plan to rescue them.

All in all, life was good, and Usagi was incredibly happy. They still had the Negaverse to face and a mission to complete, but they could do it together. **  
**


	10. Chapter 10: I Would Do It All Again

Author's Note: Usagi is sixteen, Mamoru eighteen (same for the others). The story is told in three parts, the first two being lemons. And the first one is slightly angsty, but like you all know, I can't bear NOT to have a happily ever after.

So, it's been a crazy couple of days. But, the upside is that during the hurricane I finished three one-shots. One for this series, one for my Love Shots Series, and one for my Identities revealed series. I'm also nearly finished with a chapter for Festivity: An Auguest Vacation story as well as a chapter for Destined Love. All in all, I think I spent my time pretty well.

And I have news! Instead of walking across the country (as we had planned) we decided our dog, Chyko, could go back to live with my cousin, who had him as a puppy, until we get established. Because of that we are able to take a train most of the way, and a bus after that. We leave Sunday night at nine, and finally arrive Tuesday night after a rather lengthy wait in Boston before we can catch the bus. We have a place to go, and my husband has a job lined up. We're okay and exited, though we will miss our pup until we can have him with us again.

Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

 **I Would Do It All Again**  
 **A Consequences Story**

* * *

As she stared down at the little white stick in her hands, Usagi sighed. Closing her eyes, she let the tears slip down her face. It hadn't taken long, after Luna had returned her memories, for Usagi to understand why she hadn't been feeling well for the past two months. The little pink plus sign confirmed it. Confirmed everything she had feared.

'I would do it all again,' Usagi thought, though she knew she would be alone in this, that her parents might turn her out and that Luna would be furious. She would have to hide the truth from the feline guardian, from her family, from her friends. She couldn't tell anyone. Not yet.

Swiping at stray tears, Usagi hid the stick inside a wad of toilet paper and carefully tucked it into her subspace pocket. She scrubbed at her eyes and took in a deep breath before standing and making her way out of the stall, where she had sat anxiously, waiting for results she'd already known were coming.

She reached the sink and turned on the cold water, cupping her hands and splashing it on her face. The mirror showed her a much thinner girl than she had been a year before. One who had dark circles under her eyes and a faint bruise on her forehead. Only two days before she had battled her first Cardian, who had attacked Naru. Then, she had faced another that morning, when her friends had been called in to audition for a part in a television drama.

Luckily she had been there, as a favor to Naru, in order to save them in time. Luna had been forced to reawaken the other Senshi, and while she was grateful to have her friends back, she was sad that they too had lost the chance for a normal life. Now she was worried about Mamoru. He hadn't recognized her, didn't know who she was, and Luna said she wouldn't return his memories because it would cause Usagi to become distracted.

The whole thing felt like a nightmare. She was pregnant, at just sixteen years old, and the father of her child didn't even remember her. The situation was worse because she knew she would be forced to go out and fight monsters time and again, and that might put herself, and her child, in danger.

She shook her head. She would just have to become a better fighter, and would need to learn to stay on the sidelines, as Tuxedo Kamen had always done. It would take some practice, but she was sure if she tried hard enough she could do it. Without her masked protector, Sailor Moon would be vulnerable.

"Not going to happen," she said. "I won't let myself, or our baby, get hurt." She sighed, staring at her watery eyes in the mirror. "And still, I would do it all again."

She shuddered at the memories she had been forced to accept once more. Mamoru, her own hero Tuxedo Kamen, had been taken by Kunzite during a battle. 'A battle in which he had been injured saving my sorry butt', she reminded herself. He had been turned against the Senshi, forced to do Beryl's evil will. But something had changed. The memories flooded her.

~*~*~*~*~  
Flashback

Usagi felt the presence of a Youma and quickly scrambled out her window, leaping down into the grass below. Assuming the others were already on their way, she didn't even bother with the communicator. Ami's Mercury computer would trace the signal of the Youma and they would arrive, probably before she did.

She transformed in an alley, then began running even faster than she could in human form. She raced through the darkness, expecting to hear screams at any moment, but no sound reached her ears. There were no battle cries, or bright flashes of light.

Suddenly the feeling of a Youma's presence faded and disappeared completely. She stumbled into the open area of the park, looking around in comfusion. There was nothing around her. She pulled in a shaky breath, worried about...

"That was easier than I thought," Dark Prince Endymion said, chuckling softly. "And I claimed you weren't foolish. Did you even bother to call the other Senshi?"

Sailor Moon turned at the sound of the familiar voice, a gasp escaping as she watched him circle her like a predator. And he was, now. She bit her lip worriedly. "Of course I called them," she whispered.

"Lie," he said, stepping closer to her. His eyes traced her body from head to toe and she wondered what he saw. Was she just some weak, pathetic girl to him, or did he have any hint of who she really was, who they were together?

"Mamoru," Sailor Moon called, her hand reaching out to touch his face.

"I told you," the dark prince scoffed, "It's Endymion. You will do well to remember girl."

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she stared at the mockery of the man she loved. This puppet of Beryl's that hurt her, then saved her, only to hurt her again. "Please," she whispered. "Please remember me."

"You are nothing Sailor Moon. Nothing." His words were harsh but his hand came up to cover hers on his cheek. "Nothing," he muttered again, his eyes catching hers. She felt as though she was being sucked down a deep tunnel. He let out a soft gasp and pulled away. "What is this witchcraft?" he yelled angrily. "You cannot sway me!"

His hand lifted and for a moment Sailor Moon thought he would strike her. She closed her eyes, shrunk in on herself, and waited for the blow to come, but it never fell. Instead his hands tangled in her hair and she was pulled closer to him. Hard, dry lips crashed against her own as one arm snaked around her waist while his other hand pulled gently on the long waterfalls of hair cascading over her shoulders.

She gasped and he took full advantage, plundering her mouth, capturing her tongue with his own in a furious attempt to take her fully. When his head lifted, his eyes were filled with swarming emotions she could almost read. His lips were swollen, reddened by the passionate touch, and his breath was ragged, the armor he wore scraping against her chest with each lungful of air.

"You belong to me," he said, sounding almost confused. "You are mine?"

"Hie," Sailor Moon told him. "We were lovers once, in another life. And almost friends in this, though I loved you still. Can you not remember me?"

"Odango?" it was a question.

Hope leapt in her heart and her head nodded frantically. "Yes! Yes. Your Odango Atama!" she cried enthusiastically. "And you are my Mamoru-baka."

"You claim to love me in one breath and call me an idiot in the next?" he said, his tone more mocking now.

"It's how we are. You tease me until I get mad and yell, then I storm away. But we we're friends in spite of it, and you are the only man I could ever love. My soulmate. My protector. My Mamoru." Sailor Moon wept as she spoke, and she could see the light in his eyes. "Please, please remember me."

"Usako," he breathed, and then he was pressing her down and down into the grass. "My Usako." His mouth took hers passionately this time. It was no longer a war, but a caress. Soft kisses touched her lips, her eyes, her cheeks. "I remember the moonlight," he whispered.

One of his hands moved between them and he touched the brooch over her bright red bow. Golden light infused it and she felt her henshin fade. Usagi gasped, unsure how he had done it. She shivered under him, the thin nightgown she wore not enough protection against the chill of the night. With a sweeping motion he removed his cloak and lay it on the grass beside her, then lifted Usagi into his arms and lay her gently on the soft surface.

"Mam..." she was cut off by another searing kiss as his hands roamed her arms, her neck, her waist. Then they slipped lower until they met the hem of her gown and he tugged it slowly up her thighs and uncovered her. When he lifted it over her head she didn't fight him. Instead she prayed that he would come back to her, that through this he would fully remember their love.

"Mine," he whispered as his mouth closed over her naked breast. He suckled at her and Usagi thought she might die at the rush of feelings and sensations. Butterflies filled her belly, her breasts felt heavy and full, her nipples puckered, and between her thighs a swelling heat and moisture grew until she was shifting her legs together to ease the pulling need she didn't fully understand. His hand captured her other nipple between gentle fingers, rolling it and adding pressure until she gasped, throwing her head back to look at the moonlit sky.

She felt him shift above her, and then somehow he was naked, his legs pressing her thighs open as he pulled off the last barrier between them, the soft material no protection against his gaze. Usagi watched the panties fly away into the dark, gasping at the sight, but he grasped her chin with a tender touch and turned her to face him.

"Watch me take you," he said. "Watch me make you mine forever."

She could not disobey. His words had been part command, part plea, and she gazed up at him in wonder as his fingers went to the most private of places, his touch making her call out in shock and delight. "Mamo!" she cried out as he spread her open. "Mamo!"

Usagi could feel him spearing into her, a slow but deliberate thrust that tore her open and filled her completely. She gasped at the pain until his mouth met hers and all thought fled in the joy of having him in her arms. Her own fingers dug into his hair to hold him still and close, never to part from her again. When he began to move within her, she called his name, but it was catured in his mouth, her sounds merely a sigh.

He lifted his head and gazed down at her. His fingers traced over her cheek, her neck, her collarbone while he stared deep into her eyes. Then he began to move faster and faster inside her and Usagi could not think or move except to cling to him as he thrust deep and hard into her.

Pleasure mixed with pain and her body seemed to grow closer and closer to a swirling maelstrom. Bright starbusts exploded in her sight and she felt as though she were being pushed higher and higher until she could scarely breathe. A high keening wail erupted from her as she shattered around him. His penetration grew erratic and soon he was growling her name as he pounded himself into her.

A sharp pain pinched at her neck and Usagi realized he had clamped his teeth into her delicate skin as he roared his own release. His body shuddered over hers while his hips pumped in and out several times before he collapsed over her and lay still.

"My Usako," he whispered, when he finally lifted his head. "Mine forever."

She sobbed out a breath and wrapped her arms tightly around him. When she could speak she looked up with eyes blinded by tears. "May I heal you?" she asked.

"Yes Princess," he said, so softly she barely heard the words. She reached into her subspace pocket, thinking how beautiful it was that she would heal him even as their bodies were connected, and pulled out the crescent wand.

"Moon Healing Escalation," she whispered. A silver glow erupted from the wand, covering him from head to toe. She watched as his eyes began to change, to clear. His gaze became even more loving, his eyes becoming the deep midnight blue she so adored. He let out a moan, and she could almost feel as something dark and terrible released him.

When he was free he bent and kissed her once more, his lips a gentle touch, feather light.

And then he screamed. Black sparks covered his body and he held convulsively to her. "What is happening?" she cried out, holding tighter to him. With a last, lingering, fear-filled gaze, he was gone, taken from her again. She was left alone, the evidence of their lovemaking between her thighs to prove it hadn't been a dream.

"NO!" the scream echoed through the park as she lay there sobbing in the damp grass. She turned onto her side, pulling his cloak up and over her naked body, and screamed her anguish at his loss. "I will get you back," she promised. "I will save you." Tears soaked the soft fabric, but her words were firm and full of determination. She wasn't going to wait on it anymore. She would find her way to the Negaverse and take back her love, her soulmate, from the depths of hell, or she would die trying.

She realized what she was clinging to, and clutched it closer to herself. Scrambling up from the grass she found her nightgown and her panties and hurriedly threw them on before clutching at the brooch he had left in the grass. She sobbed, clutching at the proof that he had been free. Had the evil still held him he would have taken it. Throwing the cloak over her shoulders, she held it close, smelling his unique scent. Even now he smelled of coffee, roses, and a unique earthy smell all his own.

She stumbled through the darkness, trudging through the barren park and into an alley. It took nearly an hour to reach her home, though it wasn't far. At long last she climbed the tree and made the short jump to the balcony. She scrambled into her room and tumbled into her bed, grateful that Luna was at Minako's house for the night.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she bunched the cloak and held it to her chest and belly, curling protectively around the fabric. And she wished. "I wish he would come back to me," she whispered. "I wish I could save him." Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see the gentle silver gleam coming from inside her brooch and streaming out into the night.

End Flashback  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days after that had been a blur to Usagi. Desperate and afraid of what would happen to him, she had gone to Luna and asked if there was any way to the Negaverse. It had been another three days before Ami had found the tunnel, and they went in. The battle had been fierce, and Endymion, who had been brainwashed yet again, had fought against her. When the locket hung from her limp fingers after a particularly nasty blow, he had reached for it. Their hands both closed over it and they were engulfed in silver and gold light. His memories were returned and together they fought Beryl and Metallia.

Unfortunately, Usagi had been forced to watch all her friends, the Senshi, the newly healed Shitennou, and Mamoru himself, die before her very eyes, and her final blow against Metallia had taken her life force, for she had used too much of it to channel the Silver Crystal. As she lay dying she had wished for all of them to have a normal, happy life.

So much for that. It had lasted a scarce two months. Now she and the girls had their memories, but the guys did not. She had seen all of them, at one point or another, in the past two months. So had each of the other girls, though at the time they hadn't recognized the connection. If Luna refused to restore their memories, Usagi would just have to do it herself somehow.

She didn't want the other girls to know her plan. If it failed, or took longer than she hoped, they would be crushed by repeated failures. She couldn't do that to them. She had to face it alone. The thought was depressing. And now she knew she was pregnant, which made it so much harder.

Still, she would do it all again. She turned off the water and patted her face dry with a paper towel. She knew that leaving the bathroom would put her into contact with Mamoru, who didn't remember her, Motoki, who read her far too well, and the other Senshi, several of whom had abilities that would give them hints as to her condition. She had to look and act as normal as possible.

It was okay to look a little depressed in front of the girls. They knew that Mamoru was her Prince and didn't remember her. They were all a bit depressed themselves and would understand. But she had to keep a smiling face for Motoki and had to keep up the normal arguments with Mamoru. She couldn't let him suspect she was pregnant until she found a way to bring his memories back.

Squaring her shoulders, Usagi left the bathroom.

* * *

Chiba Mamoru took off his red blazer and swung it onto the back of his stool. The day had been long and trying, and his thoughts had been centered on the girl, Usagi, who he had seen that morning. Those big cerulean eyes as she had stared up at him, asking why he didn't remember her. Something had stirred in him, and though he hadn't admitted it to her in the moment, or to himself until several hours later, he felt a connection with her.

She was his.

He didn't understand why he had gotten so possessive of Odango Atama, or why he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and carry her away. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he thought of all the incredible things they could do together. He would lay her on his bed and...

"Coffee?" Motoki asked, setting a large white cup in front of him on the counter.

Mamoru opened his eyes and peered at his best friend. "Thanks," he muttered, grateful for the distraction.

"What's wrong?"

Groaning again, Mamoru ignored the question to take a sip of the hot coffee. It was brewed just the way he liked it. Motoki put a touch of cocoa powder in the grounds as they brewed. It tasted heavenly. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about anything deeper than the coffee he held, but Motoki was like a dog with a bone. He wouldn't let up if he caught a whiff of Mamoru's thoughts.

"Just tired," he lied.

"Uh huh," Motoki murmured, obviously not believing him for a moment. "You know what I think?" he asked. "I think you need to focus a bit less on school and a bit more on a certain..." he cut himself off. "Hi Usagi-chan!" he said brightly.

"Hey Toki-oni-san," Usagi said, sounding tired and worried.

The sound of her voice did crazy things to Mamoru. For some reason he wanted to grab her into his arms and kiss her senseless. He shook his head and lifted the cup to his lips again, staring at her over the brim as he took another sip.

He didn't like what he saw. Her eyes were shadowed, with dark circles around them. She was too pale and had obviously lost weight. She looked sad as well, which made Mamoru want to slay dragons for her. Even her hair seemed to droop. What had happened to his happy, carefree Odango? She'd looked better only a couple days before, though he admitted she had been losing weight for a while.

As she and Motoki talked, Mamoru caught her glancing at him from the corner of her eye every few moments. He noticed her hand would move slightly, as though she was trying to reach for him, then her hand would fist tightly and she would draw it back to her side. Her other hand rested lightly over her belly while she talked, but he could tell she wasn't entirely focused on the conversation.

She licked her lips whenever she looked in his direction, and when he caught her eyes briefly, they darkened, the pupils dilating. Usagi was attracted to him. It gave him a thrill he never could have explained. He wanted to grab her and run away to his apartment where he could lay her down and make love to her over and over until neither of them could move.

A flash of her face filled him. Her eyes had been open. It had been dark, only the light of the moon bathing her silky skin as he pumped himself furiously into her. She had been clinging to him, calling him Mamo-chan.

"Mine," he growled. "My Usako."

"What did you say?" Motoki asked, giving him a strange look.

He didn't bother to glance at his best friend as he stood and approached the tiny blonde girl who had changed everything for him. More memories hit. Memories that were both happy and horrifying. A memory of discovering her identity as Sailor Moon. A memory of kissing her. A memory of a shared past, a history they couldn't forget though it had been another lifetime.

But there was one memory that stood out above all the rest. A memory of him, as Dark Prince Endymion, trying to get Sailor Moon to come to him so that he could have Usagi. He hadn't cared about the damned Silver Crystal. All he'd wanted had been her. All he'd thought and dreamed about had been her. Not the warrior. The girl.

And he'd had her. She'd come as soon as he'd released the Youma. He'd sent the creature away and circled around her until she had tried to get him to remember her. And he had taken her. Taken her on his cloak in the moonlight. Taken her and left something of himself behind. He gulped. He knew what he had done. 'And I would do it all again,' he thought defiantly.

Usagi was staring at him now as he prowled closer, her eyes darting between his. He watched her throat move as she swallowed. He remembered leaving his mark on her throat, biting her as he filled her with his seed. Tsukino Usagi was his. Not just in this life. In every life. She was his, and he was going to take care of her.

"I remember," he said, keeping his voice low. Only Motoki could possibly hear them, but he didn't spare his friend a single glance as he advanced on Usagi, not caring in the slightest if everyone was watching. Usagi was his, and he was going to let the whole world know. "Usako," he called to her as he approached.

Though she looked nervous, Usagi didn't shy away. He got into her personal space, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her up against his body. When their lips met more memories poured into him. All their arguments, all the battles they had fought against the Dark Kingdom, all the times they had faced off against one another after he had been taken. All the sweet and tender moments before he had known who she was, when he had been fighting his love for her. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he waited?

There was an audible gasp from their left as Mamoru picked Usagi up and squeezed her against him. "Mine," he growled against her lips. "My Usako."

When his head lifted she gave him a slightly drugged looking smile and her eyes were lit up as he remembered them. "My Mamo-chan," she whispered.

He didn't wait then, just held onto her and walked out. He didn't notice his blazer and pile of books still in his place, or her satchel still in hers. He didn't notice the stares of the other patrons, or the people on the sidewalk. And if he had noticed, he wouldn't have cared. Usagi was his, and by all the Kami, he was going to prove it to her once and for all. He had to make sure they would never forget one another again. And he knew exactly how to do that.

Hardly any time seemed to pass between leaving the arcade and laying her gently on his bed. Usagi stared up at him with wide eyes as he bent and began removing her clothing. He leaned over her, enjoying the soft scent of lavender on her skin. She'd never worn that fragrance before. It had always been strawberries. His Usako was growing up.

"Mamo-chan?" she questioned.

"Hush," he ordered gently. "Everything else can wait until the Bond is reforged."

She bit her lip as he pulled her skirt down over her hips. She closed her eyes when he removed her shirt and lifted her to unclasp her bra. Then he slid her panties down and inhaled her womanly scent. Perfection. His own clothing flew off in all directions. He didn't care where they landed. Now was for them. For just the two of them.

Very gently he ran his hand over her still-flat belly. Where he had planted his son and daughter. He had felt the moment she'd concieved, though he had been in the Negaverse again by that time. He had known of the existence of his children until the dark energy had wiped his memories of her away.

Crawling over her on the bed, he moved her up and into the center of the mattress, letting her head rest on his pillow before he bent and kissed her belly. "Two babies," he said. "A boy and a girl." He smiled up at her. "I knew of them. I was in a chamber that would fill me with dark energy. I was thinking of you and I knew the moment they came into existence. Our little girl first, then our son."

"You know?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru smiled down at her. "I know Usako. We have a lot to do," he added with a smile. "Marriage, babies, getting the guys back with the girls. All that can wait though. Right now my only focus is you. I'm going to show you just how much I love you, how much I've always loved you, even though I was too much of a baka to admit it. I won't ever lose you again. Once the Bond is reforged nothing can separate us."

"The Soul-Bond," she breathed. "It's dangerous Mamo-chan."

"It's worth it Usako," he answered. "The only consequence is one I'm willing to live with." He frowned. "Don't you want it?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she answered, sounding annoyed. "But if something happened to me, you would probably die soon after."

"If you aren't in the world, I don't want to be," Mamoru argued. He gave her a gentle smile. "I would exist long enough to raise our children, and then I would follow you even into death, as you once followed me."

Usagi blushed. "I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered.

"I love you too my Usako. Let me prove it to you. Let me make you mine forever. There's no dark energy stopping us now. We can rekindle the Bond. It will make us both stronger. We won't ever be alone again."

He knew he had won her with his words. She smiled shyly up at him and lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. "Mamo-chan."

He kissed her then, deeply and passionately. He poured all his soul into the kiss, trying to tell her without words that he was hers forever. Nothing would break them apart this time. Nothing. He left her mouth to kiss his way over her soft cheek, toward her ear. A gentle nip to the lobe made her moan loudly. Then he licked along the shell of it, delighted with the full-body shiver his action caused.

The spot just under and behind her ear recieved his attention and he licked a gentle line down her neck. Mamoru laid a gentle kiss over the spot where he had claimed her during their last encounter, then trailed more kisses to the hollow of her throat and down across her upper chest.

Drawing her breasts together he pressed them tight and captured both nipples with his mouth, biting gently down into the sensitive flesh before laving them with his tongue. Usagi moaned and thrashed her head from side to side. He smiled in triumph even as he continued his assault on her senses. Keeping her nipples trapped in his teeth, he moved his hands away and down over her ribs to her sides, then her hips.

When his hands rested over her tiny belly, Mamoru groaned, feeling the life growning inside her, which was making him more possessive and needy than ever. He had put those babies there. He had created that life with her. She had chosen him, and only him, and he would do everything in his power to protect all of them. The young woman who would be his bride, and his children growing in her womb.

Snaking one hand further down, he ran his fingertips through her curly pubic hair and found her slit. She was wet for him. As he slid his finger into her, he used his thumb over her swollen nub to arouse her further. He wanted it all. All of her. She was his.

Her legs opened and closed wildly and her hips bucked up against him as he fingered her, a bit more roughly than he had originally intended. She seemed to enjoy it though. Mamoru smiled at her before releasing the now swollen nipples and kissing his way down over her belly to her mound. Spreading her legs wider, he used his thumbs to open her soft folds and lowered his head to taste her.

Heaven. She was pure heaven. A sweet and salty taste coated his tongue, his lips, and he devoured it, her. She was letting out little moans and squeals, calling his name. It was like a rush of power swept into him. Capturing her clit with his mouth, he forced his fingers back into her tight little sheath, delighting in her rising temperature as her inner walls clung to his digits, trying to keep him trapped inside.

He added more suction to her clit, then scraped his teeth over the sensitve pearl. He heard her scream his name as she came, her folds fluttering around his fingers. In moments he had raised himself up and his cock was pressing against her, seeking entrance.

"You belong to me Tsukino Usagi," he whispered as he slid the tip inside her. "I'm going to marry you and give you more babies. We might have to save the world a few dozen more times, but we can do that together."

Usagi stared at him, her eyes wide, her lips swollen from his kisses. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, lifting her arms for him. He surged inside her then, and let her wrap those arms around him as he plunged deeper, filling her completely and encasing himself in her velvety depths.

"Usako," he groaned. "My Usako."

"My Mamo-chan," she moaned.

Then a bright light streaked with silver and gold erupted around them. Ribbons of that same light circled around and around their bodies, pulling them closer and closer together. Music erupted around them, a bright tinkling sound with hints of melancholy in it, reminding him of their last life, and the struggles they'd already faced together in this one. But the joy in the swelling tones was overwhelming the sadness. That made Mamoru smile as he ran gentle fingers over her cheek and brushed away the sweaty tendrils of hair that clung to her skin. A warm breath of wind stirred over them, making her bangs flutter before it died away.

And then they were moving, crashing together, moving apart only to collide again and again. He was gentle with her, but wild. He needed her with a desperation he couldn't begin to express, and he was going to show her just how much he loved, wanted, and needed her. She had brought laughter and light to his lonely world, and he had given her such pain. Never again, he vowed. Never would he let himself be stolen from her again.

She made soft little sounds each time he bottomed out inside her, driving his passion higher and higher. He needed to hear her scream his name. Needed to see her explode in his arms. To feel her body convulse around his. He thrust deeper, moved faster, drove harder, until he could barely breathe. And he could feel the stirrings of his own orgasm and the flutters of hers over his thickness, which was buried deep inside her.

The music swelled suddenly as he drove harder than ever into her. Usagi screamed out, "Mamo!" and her entire body convulsed, her folds tightening almost unbearably over him. He felt a rush of heat and power flow through him and then he was coming. His seed burst out in spray after spray inside her while she screamed his name and he bit deeply into her neck, claiming the same spot he had before while his hips jerked spasmodically, releasing everything he had into her.

They both went limp. He lay over her, his whole weight resting on her, his head buried in the curve of her neck and shoulder. He thought about moving, but her arms instantly tightened around him, her legs coming up to trap his hips against her. And so they lay there, still connected, and let the ribbons of the Soul-Bond finish tying them together.

::Mamo-chan?:: he heard her voice, tentatively speaking into his mind.

::Usako,:: he answered, a smile forming on his lips at the proof that the Bond had worked as it was supposed to. ::I'm never letting you go.::

::I won't let you go either.::

Mamoru closed his eyes, enjoying being locked inside Usagi by the ever tightening ribbons. Soon they had both drifted off into a light doze, and Mamoru smiled in his sleep, knowing neither of them would ever be alone again. They might still have a lot to accomplish, but they would be together through it all.

* * *

The arcade was filled with the sounds of video game blasters and children and teens laughing. Cups and plates and silverware clanged against tables and counters, and there were laughing screams as his favorite group of girls appeared. He didn't think he had ever been more excited to see them. He had news to share, and he was very excited to share it.

"Hey girls," he yelled, waving his arms. As soon as they were close enough, Motoki launched himself at them as he prepared to dish. "You missed the show!"

"What happened?" Minako asked, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, her azure eyes open wide. "Tell us!"

"Mamoru just left, about fifteen minutes ago," he said, grinning widely. "And he didn't leave alone."

"What?" Rei asked, looking around. "Oh no. Where's Usagi? She's going to be devastated."

"Oh I don't think so," Motoki told her, his smile starting to hurt his cheeks. "At least, not based on the way they were kissing before he carried her out."

"What?!" four girls yelled at once, looking quite happy.

"Details!" Minako shouted. "Inquiring minds are filled with snow!"

The other three girls and Motoki stared at her lankly for a second before ami gently corrected. "It's, inquiring minds want to know, Minako."

"Whatever," Minak brushed the knowledge off with a wave of her hand, then turned back to Motoki and grabed fistfuls of apron as she stared up at him pleadingly. "Tell us!"

Motoki told them what had happened. "I don't understand it," he admitted. "One minute he was just sitting there, drinking his coffee, almost calm. The next minute he was leaping off his stool and stalking towards her. Said she was his, picked her up and kissed her breathless, then carried her out of here so fast I wasn't sure he was completely human. Everyone in here was just staring. I mean they've been 'enemies' for so long that no one thought they would get together. I made a rather lot of money actually," he added, blushing slightly.

Of course, he'd had an advantage, since Mamoru had admitted to him and Reika a long time before that he was in love with Usagi. It seemed to have taken a while but he'd figured the situation out aparently.

The bell over the door tinkled and a strange feeling passed over Motoki as he looked up. Four young men came into the arcade then, pushing and shoving one another. Motoki could hear them talking. He rubbed his hands together again and prepared to watch the show.

"I'm telling you," a silver-haired teen said, "I saw them come in here. He said they come almost every day."

"Wishful thinking," a young man with short blonde hair argued.

"Wishful or not," said the last, who had rather long strawberry-blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck, "he's right Jadeite." He lifted his hand and pointed. "They're right over there!" the young man hollered.

The fourth teenager, a very tall boy with thick chestnut hair that fell around his shoulders, stared wide-eyed at the girls and started running straight for Makoto, who he pulled into his arms and kissed. Makoto swooned into his arms, and he heard her whimper, "Nephrite."

Motoki watched as Minako nearly fell to her knees staring at the silver-haired boy. He looked back at her as though she was a tasty treat and he was about to have a snack. She blinked and let out a soft cry as he captured her in his arms and kissed the stuffing out of her. "Kunzite," she whispered, and kissed him right back.

Rei looked like she might cry, or punch something. The girl looked like she was seeing a ghost. Then she glared at the boy and crooked her finger. He looked all too happy to comply with her order to approach. When he got close enough Rei grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to her for a rather obscene kiss. "I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that Jadeite," she growled. "I thought you were dead."

And Ami. Sweet little Ami who was as quiet and shy as a churchmouse, screamed "Zoicite!" and raced across the acrade to throw herself into the arms of the strawberry-blonde, before she kissed him rather enthusiastically and quite publicly in the middle of the crowded game center.

A smile crossed his features as he watched the others join together. They obviously knew one another, and loved one another. He smiled. It was a day for romance apparently. He rubbed his hands together in glee. He couldn't wait to see what would happen when Mamoru and Usagi returned.

He had been very excited when he'd learned of the boys existence. Very excited that they all seemed to be in love with the girls. Maybe he shouldn't have told them where the girls would be. Perhaps he should have warned the girls they were coming. But his matchmaking heart wouldn't let him. He had a desperate need to see these girls, who were like little sisters to him, happy.

Suddenly Rei turned from where she had been whispering with Jadeite and sent Motoki a glare. "You knew?" she screeched. "You knew they were looking for us and you didn't say anything?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Motoki defended himself. "I found out this morning. They came in looking for Mamoru and you girls."

"I could have put on fresh makeup," Minako added. Kunzite murmured that she didn't need it, but she was ignoring him to glare at Motoki.

Makoto just kept on kissing Nephrite, obviously not caring how he had found her, just that he had.

"You should have told us Motoki-san," Ami chided gently.

Motoki shook his head. "This way is better. You were all surprised and happy. Go back to that. Besides, if I had a hundred chances at this I would do it all again." He grinned at them and moved behind the safety of the counter, out of harm's way. Thankfully the guys were all grateful to him and distracted the young ladies with hugs and kisses and happy smiles and stories.

He sighed happily, watching all of them together. This day would have to be remembered in the future. He would throw a party every year and hope the same magic worked for his other customers. He wondered who he could bet on next.


	11. Chapter 11: Spiral

**Author's Note:** This is a requested story by an anonymous reader. That reminds me... if you have requested a story and I haven't yet posted it, that doesn't mean I've forgotten. I tend to write whatever catches my interest in the moment.

This is a first season story, but Minako enters the picture a bit earlier... mostly Manga, but with the anime length, which means many more fights. Rei never has a thing for Mamoru, but Mamoru and Usagi do fight quite a bit before the story starts.

I have to admit I strayed from the request a bit, but I think it fits that Usagi thinks ahead. That's the only hint I'm giving!

 **Updated Author's Note:** This was originally listed under M-Requests, but a reader wrote to me and said they hadn't found it because they weren't interested in those kinds of stories. My M-Requests One-Shots has been redone, and renamed Twisted Tales, because they are Sailor Moon, with a twist. I have edited and updated this story and am putting it here for all of you to enjoy. If you've already read this story, there are very few changes, but I hope you like them!

Also, several stories in this series are being edited and will be updated as soon as they are finished. I hope to have most of them finished within the day, but they should be done by tomorrow!

 **Warning:** Intense Lemon!

* * *

 **Spiral**  
 **A Consequences Story**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Youma  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuxedo Kamen hid within the branches of a tree, watching and waiting. It seemed his whole life he had watched and waited, but now that he'd met Sailor Moon, he had focus. She had to get far too close to the stupid Youma to wipe them out. More often than not she would be injured in some way, unless he was close, that is.

He never knew why he was compelled to protect the little blonde Senshi. He didn't feel drawn to put himself on the line for any of the others. Just her. He could feel her. When she transformed, he knew instantly. He knew when she was headed into battle or if it was a normal patrol, and could adjust his reaction accordingly. And when she felt fear or pain, he also felt it, like an echo in the back of his mind.

As he had been doing several times per week for the past several months, he focused his entire attention on making sure Sailor Moon was safe from the Youma, and any outside dangers. There had been too many occasions when one of the dark generals appeared and tried to attack her from behind. He wouldn't take chances with her safety, and since all the other Senshi were focused completely on weakening the creature, trying to slow it enough so she could Moon Dust it, he watched her back.

He cared about Moon. Almost as much as... shaking his head he veered away from those thoughts. Now was not the time to lose focus. He had a job to do and Sailor Moon could be in danger at any moment. He had to focus on her, and only her, for the moment.

This particular night Sailor Moon was facing a Youma that had vertical stripes of green and blue hair, neon orange skin, and a bright green spandex onesie that barely covered its breasts. He shook his head. The creatures could be rather strange, but it was almost hurting his eyes just looking at it. The thing was shooting purple spikes with razor sharp needles from her wrists in a very spiderman-like move he found oddly disturbing.

Sailor Mercury was knocked backwards by a flying arm and Sailor Moon instantly turned to make sure she was alright. Unfortunately that was all the opening a Youma needed. Honestly, the girl was too softhearted for her own good. Tuxedo Kamen launched himself just as Mercury hit the ground, catching Sailor Moon around the waist and dragging her to safety, curled in his arms. He hit the ground first, then rolled his body over hers protectively.

There was a sudden stabbing pinch as they came to a halt. He hissed in pain as it felt like fire entered him from the needle of the barb. It seemed to grow hotter and hotter, blazing under his skin, burning him alive. He couldn't get away from the agony. It was killing him. It burned so badly he longed to throw himself into freezing water.

And then the pain disappeared completely from one breath to the next. Mere echoes of the pain remained, and he flinched, hoping the burning didn't return. He turned his head to see Mercury had pulled the barb free. The other Senshi crowded around him and Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Sailor Moon asked breathlessly. "You were screaming."

He shook his head. He hadn't realized he'd made a sound. "I'm okay," he choked out, realizing he really must have been screaming for his throat to be so raw.

"Then would you kindly get off our leader?" Sailor Mars asked, looking at him as though he had two heads. "The Youma is gone. Disappeared right after you got hit, so we have to go."

He shook his head again and scrambled up, staggering slightly. His balance seemed to be slightly off. That was strange. He never lost his balance. He stumbled again and moved to sit against the trunk of a nearby tree. Perhaps even the one he'd been hiding in earlier. He couldn't remember. There was hardly any pain left but even the memory of it made him want to howl.

Sailor Jupiter reached out a hand and hauled Sailor Moon to her feet, then quickly dusted off her fuku and checked her over to make sure she was alright. Tuxedo Kamen wished he'd thought to check, but he wasn't sure he could stand on his own just yet.

"Thank you for saving her," said Sailor Venus, looking him over.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Of course. Any time. Every time," he said, staring up at the leafy branches of the tree. There was a strange sound echoing in his head, like bees buzzing.

"Are you really alright?" Sailor Moon asked, dropping to her knees beside him. "You look a bit out of it."

"I'm okay, really," he said.

"We have to go Moon," urged Sailor Mars. "Press will be here soon. Jupiter, help him up. You think you can manage getting home safely Kamen?"

"I can," he said. "The pain just knocked me for a loop for a minute, but it's gone now. Thanks." He wasn't being entirely honest though. He wasn't sure he could get home on his own. He just couldn't let them know that. Especially not Sailor Moon. She would try to follow him and make sure he was alright.

"Anytime," Mercury said, looking at him through her strange blue tinted glasses. He wondered what readings she could be taking now that the battle was over.

He hauled himself to his feet and slipped into the shadows, making his way towards his apartment. The buzzing was growing louder and he pressed his hands against his ears in frustration. A few minutes later he sat on a bench at the edge of the park, letting his henshin go, and put his head in his hands. He felt nauseous and dizzy, and utterly helpless. He absolutely hated it.

He heard the sound of running footsteps and turned his head slightly, moaning when bile rose up his throat. Not a great idea to move. He panted slightly, trying not to pass out, and waited for the nausea to pass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Fever  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tiny hand touched his shoulder and a voice he recognized all too well spoke, though it sounded much different since she wasn't yelling. "Are you okay Mamoru-san?" asked Usagi.

Strange that she wasn't calling him baka or something else. It occurred to him that she only really yelled when he started it. He sighed and very slowly looked up at Usagi. The little blonde was wearing her school outfit, a loose white top and knee length blue skirt. He stared at her beautiful face for a long moment. Her cerulean eyes drawing him in. She really was very enchanting.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

Usagi knelt in front of him. Not a good idea since he still wasn't feeling well. "I asked if you were okay," she said in a sweet voice. She raised her hand and turned it, placing her inner wrist over his forehead. "Oh Kami, you're burning up," she whispered.

"I don't feel very well," he admitted.

"Come on, lets get you home. You can't stay out here. It might rain tonight." She sat next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before standing and dragging him up with her. She was much stronger than she looked and steadied him as they walked towards his apartment.

"Usa, I don't feel well," he muttered. Then he turned his head and lost what felt like everything he'd eaten for the last ten years. She made soothing noises and rubbed his back while he vomited all over the sidewalk, holding him upright with the one hand supporting his chest. Then, when he was done, she tugged him along until they reached his apartment building. He blinked. He hadn't even remembered where to go, and she'd somehow brought him home.

As soon as they were inside the security guard stood up and rushed around the desk, hurrying to hold Mamoru's other side. Usagi pressed the up arrow on the elevator when they reached it then helped him inside. "Is he alright?" the guard asked.

"I think so, but he's feverish." Usagi turned to him. "Do you have your keys Mamoru?" she asked.

"Don't know," he muttered, feeling more nauseous because of the moving elevator. Still, he never would have made it up the stairs. He concentrated on not being sick all over the floor.

"He's awfully pale," he heard the security guard mutter.

"I know," Usagi said, worry evident in her tone. "He was really sick a few minutes ago. I thought about taking him to the hospital but he doesn't like them much, which is really silly because he wants to be a doctor."

"He doesn't like hospitals?" the guard asked.

"No. He avoids them all the time. Baka," she added, but it didn't sound angry. It sounded affectionate. "Cut himself horribly a couple months ago on broken glass and wouldn't let Motoki take him in."

"Huh. Weird. You going to call Motoki-san to help him? I doubt your folks would want you out too late."

"Yeah, I have his number."

Mamoru realized they had stopped in front of his apartment door and wondered when they'd gotten off the elevator. There was pressure in his pocket as Usagi dug her hand in and pulled out his keys. Then the door was open and he was somehow on the bed in his room, staring at the ceiling.

Usagi darted in and out of the room several times, bringing a cup of water, and a large plastic bowl in case he was sick. She propped him carefully on his side so he wouldn't choke if he got sick again, and fluttered around him feeling his forehead and wiping his face with a damp cloth.

Then Motoki was standing over him, a worried frown on his face. "Are you sure Usagi-chan?" he asked.

"Toki-oni-san," she muttered, "he would have a panic attack or something if we tried. You've seen how pale he gets if he thinks he has to go. I won't do that to him."

"Why can't you stay too?" he asked. "I'm worried."

"My dad said no. He won't let me stay even if he's sick. He'll be here in a few minutes to pick me up. I talked to Ishikawa-san, the guard on duty tonight, and he said if you needed any help he could come up. But at this point I'm pretty sure he will be fine if we just wait it out."

Mamoru stared at Usagi. He'd never realized she was an angel before, but she had a pretty halo on her head and bright white wings on her back. He reached out his hand for her. She bent and kissed his forehead, patted his hand gently, and was gone.

When his angel wasn't in the room anymore he cried. He cried and cried and cried.

Motoki rushed back in. "What's wrong Mamoru?" he asked.

"Usagi," he sobbed. "She's gone."

"She'll be back to check on you before she goes to school tomorrow," Motoki said.

"Do you promise?" he asked hopefully.

"I promise Mamoru. Now close your eyes." Motoki gave him a strange look, but tucked the covers around him and left the room.

Mamoru did as he was ordered and in moments he drifted off into happy dreams of kissing Usagi. She would be his and he would protect her forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Recovery  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Mamoru woke the next morning he felt weak and tired, as though he hadn't slept for a single moment. His body ached, but the nausea had passed and according to Motoki, so had the fever. As his friend had promised, Usagi arrived with the sun.

He heard Motoki talking to her before they came into the room and listened carefully. Most of the night before was a blur to him now. Only the moments with Usagi seemed to stand out in his mind.

"He was sick several times," Motoki said, "but at around three the fever broke and he slept for about three hours after that."

"I was so worried I doubt I got any sleep myself last night," Usagi said. He wondered why she had been so worried. It was just a fever.

"He was crying for you after you left. I wanted to call your dad and beg him to send you back."

"If I'd known I would have snuck out," Usagi said, and he could tell they were getting closer to the door. "But he's better this morning?"

"Much," Motoki told her. "He got up and went to the bathroom without help. Didn't stumble at all."

"Must have been one of those twenty-four hour bugs," Usagi said entering the room. She was up much earlier than normal and was sipping at a travel mug which he assumed must be full of coffee. As soon as she crossed the doorway the whole world seemed to brighten.

"Usagi," he breathed, and wondered why he had never realized before just how incredibly kind she was when she wasn't yelling at him. Then he chastised himself. It was because he was such a jerk that she would get frustrated and yell at him. He felt guilty. "I'm sorry I've been a baka," he said.

"Mamoru, it's okay." Usagi sat in a chair next to the bed. "My mother sent you some ginger ale and crackers. She says only those and soup broth this morning. Clear liquids. This afternoon, if you're up to it then you can have some rice or toast."

He nodded his head, not arguing. Usagi's mother was pretty well versed in caring for her own children and he was smart enough to take her advice. "I do feel a lot better this morning. Weak though," he admitted.

"I'm glad. It was scary seeing you like that last night. I've never seen you sick before."

"I haven't been in a long time," he admitted. "Thank you for coming to see me, and for helping me home." Usagi blushed. She actually blushed because he'd thanked her. He liked that look on her face. He wanted to see it again. "I thought you were an angel," he said. "For a bit it looked like you had a halo and wings." She blushed again and he felt proud of himself.

"I thought you were Shinto," Motoki said, frowning. "That's a Christian thing, isn't it? Angels, I mean."

Mamoru snorted. "I don't have to be Christian to believe in angels," he said, gazingt at Usagi as he spoke.

Usagi had to leave for school, but like she had the night before, she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Mamoru smiled at her. If he'd realized all he had to do to feel her lips was to get sick, he would have been out standing in every storm that had passed since the day he'd met her.

He shook his head, reminding himself there were reasons he had been pushing Usagi away. If the Dark Kingdom discovered his identity they would go after anyone he loved. And since he loved Usagi, she would be in danger. He loved Motoki too, though only as a brother, but he'd refused to let Mamoru push him away. Usagi would have too, if she'd known.

No, he couldn't be with her, but he longed to feel her kiss his forehead, or pat his hand again. Longed to see her every single moment of every day. He would carry her away and marry her and they would be happy forever.

He shook his head again, frustrated with himself. He had to remember why they couldn't be together. It was to keep her safe.

He had to keep Usagi safe. It was his job to protect her, to love her. The buzzing in his ears grew louder and louder. Usagi was his to protect. Only his. He would keep her safe, and he would love her forever. They would get married and have babies and live together in a pretty house.

Keep her safe.

Protect Usagi.

That's what he had to do. He had to protect her. But he couldn't protect her if he couldn't see her. And he couldn't see her if he stayed in the bed.

He managed to sit up but Motoki came into the room again and scolded him. "You take a nap. If you sleep now, you'll feel better," he explained, as if Mamoru were a toddler who needed to be told.

"I want to see Usagi," he said stubbornly, still trying to get up.

"You have to wait Mamoru-kun," Motoki huffed. "If you sleep now then you can see her sooner."

Of course, it made sense. Usagi was in school. She would be safe in school. He had to sleep until she got out so he could be strong enough to protect her.

"Wake me in a few hours?" he asked.

"I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Stirring Madness  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Motoki wouldn't let Mamoru out of bed that afternoon, which made him angry. He wanted to see Usagi. He wanted to protect her, and love her. He pouted and refused to talk to his friend, who sighed and left the room for a long time.

"Usagi is going to be here soon to watch you for a while," he said, coming back into the room hours later. "I have to go to work. Don't act like a jerk," he added sternly. "I've got to go, but she should be here in about half an hour. Could you please stay in bed until then?"

Mamoru nodded his head, though he had no intention of actually doing it. He couldn't protect Usagi if she was walking home alone. He had to get to her. Keep her safe from the Youma and the Dark Generals and the Negaverse.

As soon as Motoki was gone, he hurried out of his bed, grabbed clean clothes and took a rushed shower before brushing his teeth. He hurried out of the apartment ten minutes after Motoki left and made his way toward the arcade, knowing Usagi had to pass it on her way to his apartment. He would meet her there.

He couldn't let Usagi walk alone. It was too dangerous. What if the Dark Kingdom found her. No, he had to be with her so he could protect his angel. She was HIS! He had to keep her safe. If he didn't, then no one would. She was in danger! He would take her away where she could be protected. They would get married, have babies, and live happily ever after.

When he saw her coming down the street, Mamoru put on a burst of speed and ran toward her as fast as he could. He wasn't sick anymore, thanks to his incredible healing powers as Tuxedo Kamen, and his body seemed to remember it's strength as he flew down the sidewalk.

Crashing into Usagi landed them both on the sidewalk. She was on her back on the ground, and Mamoru lay over her, quite happy with that position. She stared up at him in shock and he lowered his mouth to hers. When she gasped at his actions he took full advantage, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

He had lost his mind. Mamoru knew it, though he didn't care in the slightest. He knew somewhere along the way every brain cell had decided to take a long vacation and had conveniently forgotten to bring him along. How else could he explain why he had his little Odango Atama on the concrete sidewalk underneath him while he kissed her breathless? One hand had captured both of the long golden streamers of her hair, while the other slipped under her head, cradling her as his tongue explored her mouth.

She tasted like chocolate and cherries. It might not be possible to end the kiss, even for the sake of breathing. Yes, he knew he had lost his mind. But he didn't care. He finally had Usagi underneath him. Now it was time to make love to her, after that he would take her somewhere safe and protect her, and then they could get married and live in their pretty house and she would be his forever. Only his.

Eventually the need for air did make him lift his head, fractionally, but he just nibbled at her jaw instead, groaning in pleasure as he finally tasted her sweet skin. He kissed down over her neck to her chest before nuzzling his face in between her pert breasts. He was in heaven. He slid one hand up her side and cupped her swollen breasts, groaning in ecstasy even as his mouth went back to hers. He started trying to lift her skirt, his fingers catching in the coarse material.

"Chiba Mamoru!"

The shout of his name from five very angry people brought him back to reality. Heat rushed to his face as he lifted himself to his hands and knees and stared into the very shocked face of one Tsukino Usagi. He wanted to collapse back down and start kissing her all over again.

Her reddened face and wide blue eyes, full of innocence and wonder, made him pause.

Very carefully he stood, then reached down and picked her up. Rather than standing her on her own two feet however, he held her close, carrying her like a bride. She would be a bride soon, if he had his way. He wanted her now, and he would have her. Then he would make sure no one ever hurt his little Odango again.

Without a word to the others he turned and started walking away. He was going to bring her somewhere safe where they could finish what he had started when they'd fallen. Because he was certain of one thing. Usagi was his. Wholly and completely his. He was the first to kiss her, and he would be the last. And now he was going to take her home and make passionate love to her again and again until neither of them could move.

Someone took hold of his arm and he turned, letting out a growl as he glared at Motoki. His best friend looked shocked and worried. "Mine!" he yelled, frustrated that anyone else was near his Usagi.

"Mamoru-kun, it's time to put Usagi down now," he said, his voice gentle.

Mamoru felt like tearing him to pieces. He clung tighter to his precious odangoed blonde. She was his! No one would take her from him. "She's mine! Stay away from her!" he snarled, completely uncaring that he had just shocked and frightened the blonde arcade worker who had spent the better part of the last night and day taking care of him. He turned and continued to walk away.

Four girls were suddenly standing in his way. He growled at them and tried to sidestep, but they surrounded him. Usagi was his, and they couldn't have her! He nearly pulled a rose to destroy them all.

"Mamoru," Rei cajoled, "you aren't yourself right now. Don't do something you'll regret later."

He cocked his head curiously. Surely they didn't think he would regret marrying the love of his life. That made no sense. His arms tightened convulsively around his woman. He had to make sure she was safe and protected… and only his, forever.

"I won't regret this," he said finally, a grin spreading across his face. "I won't regret this at all!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and made his way around the girls. They were no match for him. If he had to he would just transform and become Tuxedo Kamen. No one was taking his bride from him. He would kill anyone who tried.

The girls ran to plant themselves in front of him again and he felt Motoki grasp his arms. He flexed and kicked out, knocking his best friend to the ground. No one would stop him from protecting his Usako! Then he bent his knees, ready to leap away as he reached into nothingness for the rose that would change him. No one could touch his Usagi.

"You're scaring Usagi," a gentle voice spoke. Minako had taken a single step forward and had one hand raised to him, almost in supplication. "Please Mamoru-kun, you don't want to scare her, do you?"

Mamoru shook his head. Of course he didn't want to scare her. He loved her. He was going to protect her. She was the only reason he continued to climb out of bed in the morning. She was his everything, the very air he breathed. Looking down, Mamoru noticed tears running down Usagi's face. Why would she be crying? She was safe in his arms now.

"I'll keep her safe," he whispered. "She's mine and I love her," he tried to explain. "I couldn't let myself be near her, but I know better now. I have to protect her. It has to be me. I love her," he didn't like the way his voice whined at the end. Clearing his throat he implored with his eyes for Minako to understand. For Usagi to understand. "I've always loved her," he choked.

Minako shook her head. "Mamoru-san, this is too fast. She isn't ready for this. If you love her, you have to let her decide when she's ready."

He glanced back down, noting Usagi's wide eyes, elevated heart rate, and rapid breathing. Was it true? Was his little Usako afraid of him? It didn't make any sense. He loved her. He wouldn't hurt her. "I have to keep her safe," he whined. Why was he whining? "They'll hurt her."

"Mamoru," Ami spoke. "You have to put her down."

At that his temper flared and he tightened his hold further. "No!" he yelled. "She's mine! I'll keep her safe! Mine!" He stepped toward her aggressively, ready to hurt her if she tried to take Usagi away from him.

Minako waved the others back and took a tiny step forward. "Mamoru, if you love her, you need to come with us. Can you do that? Show her how much you love her right now by coming with us. We'll help you keep her safe."

Mamoru frowned. He wanted to take Usagi home and keep her safe. But maybe Minako and the others could help him protect her. And they could keep watch so that he could finally lay her down and touch every inch of her porcelain skin. He nodded. He would follow them, if they would help him keep her safe.

He took a step closer to Minako. "We have to protect her," he whispered. "As soon as she's safe, I can take her home and then we can get married."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Strange Behavior  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi stared up at Mamoru in shock. Something was wrong with him. His arms tightened again, squeezing the breath out of her, and she let out a squeak as the air exited rapidly from her lungs. He loosened his hold and gently kissed her forehead.

"Mamoru-san," Minako said softly. "Come this way. We can protect her at the Jinja. Do you remember the Jinja?"

The teenager nodded his head rapidly, then lowered it to brush his lips across Usagi's. When she gasped he pressed his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around her own. He tasted like toothpaste. He moaned and one of his hands touched her bottom.

"What's happening to him?" Motoki asked. "He can't be out of control like this. He has responsibilities!" He sounded frantic.

Rei gave the arcade worker a sharp look. Then she looked back at Mamoru and gasped. "Oh kami-sama!" she breathed. "Oh Kami, it's him."

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"Think of roses," Minako whispered.

There were gasps from the others, then Motoki cleared his throat. "Let me ask Una to take over. I'm coming with you."

Usagi was barely aware of the conversation. Mamoru was still kissing her, trying to suck her tongue into his mouth. She panted as Mamoru lifted his head. She stared at him. Confusion and desire warred with a healthy dose of fear.

This wasn't HER Mamoru.

The Mamoru she knew was always cool, calm, and in control, except when he was teasing her mercilessly. He sometimes drove her to tears with his teasing, and he didn't love her. He couldn't possibly love her and then be mean or avoid her. It made no sense.

"You have got to be kidding me," Makoto said, and Usagi turned her head to look at them. Rei and Makoto both looked stunned, Ami looked quizzical, and Minako and Motoki both looked worried.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Motoki sighed and stepped closer but Mamoru instantly started growling at him. "I won't touch her Mamoru," he said, holding his hands up. "Usagi is yours," he added a moment later. She wanted to scream at him that she didn't belong to anyone, but she noticed that Mamoru relaxed the moment the words were spoken, so she let it slide, for now.

"What is going on?" she repeated, growing increasingly concerned as one of Mamoru's hands was inching up her skirt. She slapped it away without looking up at him and he chuckled.

Motoki leaned closer, slightly, and whispered. "Tuxedo Kamen," then nodded his head at her and Mamoru.

Usagi turned and looked at the older teen holding her tightly and shook her head. "No," she said. "Tuxedo Kamen is nice, and Mamoru hates me."

"What?" the angry sound came from Mamoru, who squeezed her tighter. "I don't hate you!" he insisted. "I love you. I always have. I'm trying to protect you!"

"How, by yelling at me, calling me names and pulling my hair?"

"Yes!" Mamoru shouted.

Motoki cleared his throat. "Usagi, he's been in love with you since the day you met. He's been worried if the Dark Kingdom finds out who he is, they'll attack you to get to him. He's been trying to keep you safe."

"But..." Usagi swallowed. "I can protect myself from the Dark Kingdom."

At her words Mamoru snarled and pulled her even closer to his body, looking like he was ready to run away with her. She wasn't sure what to do.

Minako approached. "Alright Mamoru, we have to get her somewhere safe now. It's time to go to the Jinja so we can all protect Usagi."

Mamoru nodded and when she turned and started walking away, he followed, carrying Usagi. She wanted to get down and walk on her own, but she was worried asking would cause another outburst. His behavior was strange, not like his normal self, that was for certain.

Then it hit her. Tuxedo Kamen had been hit by that barb from the Youma. "Ami, do you still have it?" she asked.

"Have what?"

"The thing that hit him." Usagi explained. "Last night. It must be why he got sick, and whatever it is had some effect on his mind."

"I have it," Ami said. "Well, I gave it to Luna and Artemis. They wanted to research it."

Motoki was apparently listening a lot closer than they realized because he gasped suddenly and looked at the four girls surrounding Mamoru and Usagi. "You're... you are! Oh Kami. Now everything makes sense."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Explanations  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi was thankful it was a Friday night and she already had permission to stay with Rei. Because Mamoru's version of protecting her seemed to be never putting her down again. He kept kissing her, but she refused to let him do anything else, which he seemed to think was funny, because he laughed every time she yelled at him.

When she had to use the bathroom, Minako had to promise to go in with her and stay the whole time before he would let her go, and he kept calling out to her the whole time she was out of his sight. Afraid he would break the door down she finally started singing at the top of her lungs just to stop his yelling, and to give herself a moment of peace so she could actually go.

When she came back out of the bathroom the room spun because he grabbed her so fast. She didn't have time to catch her breath before he'd taken her to a corner of the room and sat with his back to everyone else, Usagi between him and the wall. She was getting very worried.

Luna and Artemis arrived with the barb from the Youma, and though they hadn't figured out what it was, they promised to try using it to track the creature down. In the meantime they learned about Mamoru's secret identity and the fact that he had been in love with Usagi from day one, which irritated Luna almost as much as it did her.

"He needs to put her down," the cat insisted, earning a snarl from Mamoru.

"Luna," Usagi cajoled. "Now is not the best time. Please?" she gave the feline an imploring look. Luna sniffed but nodded her head.

Mamoru calmed immediately. Usagi watched his worsening behavior with horror, afraid he was going to do something he truly regretted. She could hear the others talking around her, but every time she tried to move closer so she could figure out what was going on Mamoru became upset, almost frantic.

"Can Luna come sit with us?" she asked finally, "she's just a little cat," she added hopefully.

Mamoru seemed to think over her request for a long time, but finally nodded his acceptance. Usagi called to her and the cat came running, leaping up to sit on Usagi's shoulder as she had been doing almost from the day they met. "You okay Usagi-chan?" the cat asked, her red eyes gleaming in the shadowed corner.

"Yes."

"I won't let anyone hurt her," Mamoru said, sounding sad. "Not even me," he added, and tears streaked down his cheeks.

Without thinking, Usagi reached out and wiped the tears away with her fingers. "It's okay Mamoru. I understand now."

"I have to keep you safe," he whispered. "I have to."

Then he leaned forward and kissed her again. Usagi's head spun. She enjoyed the kisses, on one level at least, but she was slightly embarrassed by them. Her cheeks pinkened as he tried to slide his tongue into her mouth again. Luna cleared her throat and Usagi gently pulled away.

"Mamoru, tell me what's going on, okay?" Usagi asked.

His eyes widened as he stared down at her. "I think the Negaverse has me figured out," he whispered. "If they know who I am, then they'll attack you. That's what they do. They attack. I can't let them hurt you. If they hurt you I'll die. So I have to protect you. I have to. And I have to find somewhere safe for you to stay because you can't go back out there. You need to be with me because I can't protect you if you aren't with me and I need to protect you because you're everything. The moon, the stars, the sky. You're my little Odango Atama," he grinned.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked, confused. She'd always assumed it was an insult, but the way he said it now confused her.

"Because you're tasty," he said, and then he was kissing her again, leaning over her until Luna was forced to jump down from her shoulder. Usagi sighed into his mouth as he wrapped his tongue around hers. He tasted like toothpaste still. It wasn't what she'd imagined at all.

She'd been holding a secret for months. She was in love with Mamoru. She had been from the moment they'd met. She clearly remembered looking back after screaming at him, thinking that walking away was far too painful. She'd been drawn to him, but she didn't know him, so she'd fled.

Over time her feelings had grown and changed. But she had always believed it was hopeless. From the first moment he had insulted her, and the longer he knew her, the more vicious those insults became. He called her names, made fun of her grades, the way she talked, how loud she laughed, and even the way she ate. He called her childish, even though he generally started the arguments, and when she finally lost her temper with him, he'd always said he was justified for saying it.

Now he was trying to convince her that he loved her. It made no sense. It had to be the insanity. He couldn't really be in love with her. She was no one. Nothing. She was weak and stupid and ran too fast and talked to loud and clumsiness was her middle name. She was weak and pathetic as a Senshi, and she was worthless as a person. No one could be in love with her.

She couldn't help the tears streaming down her face. Mamoru must have felt them because he pulled back and traced his hand over her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're sick and I don't know how to help you," Usagi whispered. "And soon you'll remember you don't love me at all, and I will feel even more wretched when you yell at me again."

Suddenly Mamoru shouted. "Toki! Toki where are you?"

Motoki appeared, moving slowly and cautiously. He looked over at Mamoru, whose face was red, then his eyes widened when he caught sight of Usagi's tear-streaked face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Toki tell her the truth about me," he ordered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding cautious.

"All of it!" Mamoru ordered.

Motoki sighed and stepped closer, but Mamoru growled at him. Instead he sank to his knees, several paces away. He held his hands out to show he wouldn't come closer and had nothing that could hurt Usagi. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed again and met her eyes.

It seemed as though he was organizing his thoughts. "You know his family died?" he asked first.

Usagi nodded. She'd found out a few months before. It had made her attempt to be nicer to him, which resulted in him insulting her even more. "I know."

Motoki rubbed his face then ran a hand through his hair again, making it look a bit wild. "When Mamoru met you, he felt something," he started. "He was drawn to you, wanted to know who you were, and learn everything about you. He fought it for a short time. Then one day I was talking about you and he realized I knew who you were. That's when he started coming into the Crown every day. Not to hang out with me and do his homework, like everyone else thinks, but because he wanted to see you again."

Usagi frowned. None of that made sense. If he wanted to see her, he should have just talked to her when they ran into each other instead of insulting her.

"Mamoru isn't very good with his feelings," Motoki continued. "Because he lost his parents young he ended up in an orphanage. There were prospective adoptive parents, and he would get excited and start to care about them. Then they would discover there was no way to access his money and they would disappear. After that had happened a few times, he stopped trying, and eventually he asked the nuns to stop finding prospective parents."

"That's awful," she whispered, horrified.

"He wasn't well liked by the other kids because he didn't run and play the way they did. He was quiet, preferred his books, and stayed to himself so he wouldn't get hurt again. The other children picked on him, so he stopped trusting people his own age as well. He can be prickly and mean, and in order to avoid being hurt, he lashes out at others. In the beginning, that's what it was with you. He was pushing you away before you could break his heart."

Motoki frowned at his friend, who had growled at him again. "Then he learned who he really was. Finding out he was Tuxedo Kamen was a shock, and he didn't take it very well when I told him."

"You told him?" Luna asked. The cat was sitting on Usagi's lap now, since Mamoru had stopped trying to kiss her.

"He didn't know who he was. He had no idea he was transforming. He was having memory lapses and was afraid he was going to have amnesia again. He even had an appointment scheduled with a doctor, thinking he had a brain tumor."

"How did he not know?" Luna asked.

Motoki shrugged. "No clue. But I was worried about him when I found him on the couch in the break room a few times, sleeping. So I started keeping a closer eye on him. Then I saw him transform. It was a shock, but everything started to make sense after that. The disappearances and random injuries all coincided with battles. So I told him who he was. After that he started to remember all the fights. And he was worried about something else. Tuxedo Kamen was drawn to Sailor Moon the same way Mamoru was drawn to Usagi. Except as Tuxedo Kamen, he can feel her transformations, sense her fear, and is compelled to be there to save her."

"Compelled," Usagi asked, horrified. "You mean it's my fault he became Tuxedo Kamen?"

"No. I think you're linked. We've talked about it, and it makes some sense that there is a link there, but its more than that. It's a devotion he can't shake. To both of you I mean." Motoki shook his head. "Well, I guess just you, since you're her. This is all a bit overwhelming." He sighed, looking frustrated.

"As soon as he realized he was Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru tried to put even more distance between you, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay away. He's in love with you, and he can't go more than a day or two without seeing you before he starts acting like a caged lion. A very grumpy caged lion. A very hungry, grumpy caged lion."

"But it doesn't make sense. He's mean to me," Usagi whispered.

"He's mean because he thinks he can convince the Negaverse he hates you, which would keep them from hurting you. He can't seem to stay away, so instead, he's been a total baka. He's a jerk so he can protect you. I tried to tell him it's ridiculous to push you away. Tried to do it to me too, but I wouldn't let him. I thought about telling you myself, but he would kill me if I got you hurt, so I kept quiet, even though I knew he was hurting you."

Motoki's words seemed to run down and he stared at his hands, which were resting on his knees. "I'm sorry," he added, in a much quieter voice.

Usagi could scarecely believe what she had been told, but Motoki seemed sincere, and Mamoru's eyes were shining with unshed tears. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since Motoki started explaining. For a long time she stared into his eyes, unsure what she should say.

"I forgive you," she said to Motoki, who nodded and moved away. Then Usagi looked back to Mamoru. "It's okay," she said, "I understand. I forgive you too. But Mamoru, I really can protect myself. Don't you get it? I'm Sailor Moon."

If anything Mamoru only clung tighter to her. "Mine," he whispered. "My hero. My angel. My princess."

Luna gasped at his words, looking back and forth between them for a long moment, then she jumped from Usagi's lap and went to the others. The murmur of voices rose and fell, but Usagi couldn't look away from the sad blue eyes of her protector.

Mamoru kept Usagi close to him for the rest of the afternoon and evening, not letting her more than a foot away from him except twice to go to the bathroom. He had become obsessed with making sure nothing could approach her from any side.

When Grandfather Hino knocked on the door, he pressed Usagi into the corner and put his back to her, his fists clenched and he readied himself to guard her from a kindly old Shinto priest. Grandfather simply nodded to Rei to come and speak with him and the priestess had disappeared, coming back a few minutes later looking like she felt lighter. Usagi realized the elderly priest had probably given them all permission to stay the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Love  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mamoru watched everything and everyone that came close to them, getting more and more aggressive any time Motoki or even Artemis came close. Minako seemed to be the only one he trusted fully, and that was because she was playing into his madness completely. When night fell, Mamoru insisted he couldn't leave her side and begged Minako for help. He wanted a small place he could protect on his own, with a guard outside the door.

Minako agreed, with provisions, and twenty minutes later Usagi and Mamoru were laying on a futon in a closet, with Minako laying across another futon beside them and Rei on guard just outside the door. She'd promised Mamoru she wouldn't let anyone else get close and Rei had done the same, telling him that she would die before she let anyone hurt Usagi.

She was grateful Minako was with her. He was seemingly unable to let her go for even a moment, and several times she was worried that he would get pushier than she wanted him to. She could admit she was interested in him as a man. That didn't mean she wanted to be intimate with him yet, and certainly not in his current condition.

Usagi was worried. If he wouldn't put her down, or let her out of his sight, how was she supposed to destroy the Youma that was driving him into madness? It was rare that the other Senshi were able to defeat the Youma without her, and she was worried about what might happen if the curse or poison, or whatever it was, went on too long in his system.

Now that she knew he loved her, she was even more terrified to lose him. The truth was that she loved him, more than she had ever let herself admit, even in the safe confines of her own mind. She knew he needed her somehow. She needed him too.

The link that Motoki had spoken of was on her mind. She thought hard about it and the more she dwelled on the information, the clearer it became that she could feel Mamoru as well. She wondered how much stronger it would be if they were both transformed. There was fear in him. Overwhelming fear. It was mixed wiht sadness and longing and pain and unmistakable madness.

Usagi felt like spiders were crawling all over her every time she thought about the madness. Mamoru was not himself, and she wasn't sure what to do about it since her wouldn't put her down. She thought about her conversation with Minako a few minutes before they had all hidden in the closet.

 _"Let me take Usagi to the bathroom one more time," Minako said softly to Mamoru. He nodded and carried her to the bathroom door before setting her on her feet. As soon as the door was closed Usagi hurried to the toilet, humming rather loudly so that Mamoru would be able to hear her through the closed door._

 _"He's worse," she said._

 _"I know," Minako answered, biting her lip. "I'm not sure what to do Usagi-chan. If I let him take you into that closet alone, I don't think he could stop himself from being with you. Completely," she emphasized._

 _"I know," Usagi whispered. "I'm worried. I've never..." she sighed as her words trailed off. "He was my first kiss. And I do love him very much. I just don't know if I'm ready for that."_

 _"Then you have to be firm with him Usagi," Minako said, keeping her voice low. "You can tell him to keep the door open, or bring Luna with you, or maybe me. If you don't then I think you won't be a virgin come morning."_

 _It was hard hearing it put so bluntly, but Usagi was grateful for her friend's honesty. She had to seriously consider the ramifications before she made her decision. Would being with him like that make him worse, better, or have no effect? And could she seriously let something happen while he was so out of control? Did she want her first time to be with someone who was out of control? She wasn't sure._

 _"Mamoru would hate himself if he acted while he was like this," Usagi said finally. "As much as I want to be with him, I don't think either of us is ready to take it that far, no matter what he thinks right now. He would never forgive himself after. I know he would blame himself, thinking he forced me. We can't let that happen. It would destroy him."_

 _"Good," Minako said, breathing a heavy sigh. "I was worried."_

 _"Usako?" came Mamoru's plaintive voice. "Usako? Are you alright?"_

 _Realizing she had forgotten to keep humming, Usagi shouted out to him that she was alright, finished her business quickly, flushed and went to wash her hands. As soon as the door opened Mamoru rushed in and pulled her into his arms, checking her over to make sure he had no injuries before carrying her to the closet and hiding in the dark with her held firmly in his lap._

They had finally laid down. Mamoru was curled up against her back, one arm slung over her waist. Minako was on the other side of her, eyes glued to Usagi and Mamoru. She could feel him sniffing her hair and occassionally his arm would tighten around her. His head came up often as he checked out the closet door for Rei, who was sitting just in front of it, her head up and eyes alert. Usagi was grateful she was so willing to help.

Letting out a soft sigh, she sank closer to the man who had been her 'nemesis,' only the day before. She wished she could fix what was happening to him, but she didn't know how. With her head pillowed on his arm, and her body curled against his, she did feel safe, comfortable, and cared for. But she wished she hadn't discovered his secret in such a way. She wished he'd had the chance to tell her himself.

Usagi imagined how that might happen. Perhaps catching one another detransforming after a battle, or one too many run-ins until they just combusted and started kissing like crazy people. She smiled at the thought. She could imagine, with all Mamoru's banked emotion, that when he finally let go of that iron-clad control he held he would be untamable in the bedroom. Probably a little bossy and demanding. The thought made her feel hot inside and she had to close her eyes and picture carrots. Eventually her body calmed and her mind slowed, allowing her to slip into dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Call  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi woke very early in the morning, a strange feeling washing over her. It almost felt like something slimy and greasy was crawling around near her. She shuddered in revulsion and tried to sit up. Mamoru's clenched arms kept her in place.

"Don't go," he said, "I can't protect you if you go."

"Mamo-chan," she answered, turning in his arms. "Something is wrong. There's something out there and right now you aren't feeling very well. It's my turn to protect you."

"No!" his voice was nearly a shout and he clutched at her harder than ever, making her ribs ache.

Minako shot up on the futon next to them and Ami turned her head. She had taken over the position in front of the door at some point. "What's wrong?" Makoto asked, hurrying to the doorway.

"I think there's a Youma," Usagi told them. "It's close. Maybe it can track Mamoru somehow. We have to destroy it."

"Stay here and protect Mamoru," Minako ordered. "We'll go out and fight it, okay?"

"How?" Usagi asked, extremely distressed. "You guys are great but it isn't often you destroy them without me."

"I have an idea," Minako said. "Instead of announcing ourselves, we're going to sneak up on it and hit it all at once."

"Wait!" Luna cried, coming into the closet. "There's something I have to teach you first." The little cat sat on her haunches and stared up at the girls. "All of you call out to your planetary powers when the time comes, don't shout or you'll be heard, and then when you've all felt the power well up, call out planetary attack. It's your strongest combined attack."

"Okay Luna," Minako said. "You and Artemis stay here and give Usagi and Mamoru a warning if the Youma gets close. Usagi, you might want to transform."

Usagi nodded, looking around at her friends. All of them were going to extremes to protect Mamoru and it made her want to cry with gratitude that she even knew them. "Be careful," she whispered.

"We will."

Each of the girls waved, not approaching since Mamoru was more possessive than ever, and they rushed out into the main room. As Usagi watched all four of them henshined, becoming the legendary Senshi in busts of flame, water, lightning, and stars. Then they were gone. Motoki was sitting at the edge of the futon by the door, his mouth agape, looking as though he might faint.

Usagi turned back to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan," she said. "If you're going to protect me, you need to transform, and so do I. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded and finally released her, looking as though it killed him to do so. She scrambled to her feet and moved to stand on Minako's pallet while he stood on theirs. She touched her brooch and whispered, "Moon Prism Power, make up."

Her own transformation was sparkles and ribbons, which surrounded her before her fuku materialized. She watched as Mamoru clutched his head, then his hand twitched and a rose appeared. With a downward twist, his body was immediately covered in his tuxedo, cape, tophat, and mask. It was rather unfair that his wasn't as long or revealing as hers. She smiled reassuringly at him and reached for his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm feeling a bit clearer," Tuxedo Kamen said. He frowned. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier."

"It's okay," Sailor Moon breathed. "I know it came from a good place. Even the kissing," she added, blushing. "And I do like you too, but I refuse to let anything happen until you're better."

"Good thinking," he said, rubbing his chest. "You're worried about me, and the girls," he said.

"I am."

They walked into the main room and went to one of the windows, both peeking out into the night. Artemis was huddled with Motoki, both of them staring through the doorway, which was open a crack to let them see without being seen. Luna was positioned at the last window, at the back of the room, watching out into the darkness.

"I feel something," Tuxedo Kamen said, pointing out the window they were peering through. "That way."

"I feel it too," Sailor Moon told him. "I feel it when there are particularly nasty Youma. Sort of like an oil slimy thing hovering just out of sight. Sometimes I can't feel anything, but usually the Mercury computer picks up Youma."

"I had no idea," he said. "I've never noticed before. I was always focused on just protecting you."

It felt good to see him lucid again. He wasn't holding her so tight it hurt, or growling at Motoki and Artemis, or trying to kiss her senseless. It felt familiar, like the few times she had talked to Tuxedo Kamen during or after battles. Something was helping him in this form, fighting off the madness for him. She couldn't be sure what it was, but if the girls weren't able to destroy the Youma she knew she would ask him to stay transformed until they could.

A sudden flare of right lit up the sky, four colors melting into one in a column. They all gasped and it took a few moments for Sailor Moon to blink away the after image. Then she could see bursts of light flowing back and forth and knew the attack hadn't worked. Worry crept up inside her. She wanted to run out there and join them.

"Lets do it," Tuxedo Kamen said. "I'm not crazy right now. Lets go fight this thing."

"Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lip in worry.

"Yes."

"Luna?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Go!" the cat ordered. "I think it always had to be you."

She didn't pause. Seconds passed before she and Tuxedo Kamen were through the sliding door and running through the night. The Youma, and the girls, weren't far. The battle was less than five hundred yards from the jinja, and the creature seemed to be keeping the girls at bay by releasing needles and spikes at them in a constant barrage.

Sailor Moon tore her tiara off her head, charged it with a whisper, and let fly from behind the creature. Something warned it and it leapt aside, but she had been practicing. The same power that drew the tiara back to her could be manipulated and she sent her will into the weapon, calling it back to slice into the monster. It cut off one of it's arms, making the Youma scream.

Her tiara back on her forehead, Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Driving people to madness is a terrible thing to do. I won't let you hurt the people I love. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The speech gave the other girls time to climb to their feet while the Youma was distracted, which slightly made up for the tackyness of her words. She'd always hated giving speeches. It made her feel silly.

"Mars," Sailor Moon called. Her friend nodded and again she launched her tiara. This time however the fiery Senshi called out her own attack, which attached itself to the spinning disk that spun rapidly towards their foe.

As the tiara moved, so did the other Senshi as well as Tuxedo Kamen, who all launched their own attacks, much more quietly than normal. She was glad Luna had suggested it. Screaming your attacks gave the enemy time to dodge or counter it. Now they launched attack after attack at the creatured, hemming it into place so it couldn't escape the spinning disk. Finally the Youma was defeated, throwing it's spandex covered arms into the air. The green and orange hair faded and turned to dust, and slowly the creature disintegrated.

"Moon Dusted!" she announced happily, turning back to her masked protector. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I won't know until I release my transformation," he said.

"Don't yet," Mercury warned. "Jadeite was here at the beginning of the battle. I think he was searching for you two. We can't let him know who we are."

They all looked around before they disappeared as quietly as they could. As though it had occured to them at the same time, they split up, making their way through the city separately. Sailor Moon knew Tuxedo Kamen was close to her, keeping an eye out from the shadows.

Eventually she made her way into a crowded train station as people were getting ready for their morning commute. She let herself blend in with the crowd, most not awake enough to notice her presence. When she was completely surrounded, she snuck through into a tiny alcove, and when she was sure no one could see her, let her henshin go.

She felt Tuxedo Kamen detransform a few minutes later, but her connection to him was still there, stronger now than it had been the night before. It amazed her that she had never quite noticed it before. It must have been there all along. Thankfully that crawling madness she had felt before had disappeared.

Little time passed before they found one another and made their way toward the jinja, walking slowly so they didn't attract any attention.

"How do you feel?"

Mamoru sighed. "A bit freaked. I never imagined something like that could happen." He reached out for her hand. "I'm glad you know about me now, and I'm glad I know about all of you, but that isn't the way I imagined it might happen."

He stopped her in her tracks and turned to face her. She could see a tiny hint of a blush darkening his cheeks. "I am relieved it's you though," he said. "I've wanted to tell you how I felt for so long and instead I pushed you away so you wouldn't get hurt. I feel terrible about the things I said."

Usagi touched his cheek. "Mamo-chan," she said, giving him a little smile. "I understand. That's why I don't spend much time with Naru anymore, or hang out at home. It's why I pretend to still be a total klutz even though I've gotten better. I had to protect the ones I love. I'm not angry. You had to do the same."

Mamoru nodded. "Usako, may I kiss you?" he asked.

She nodded, and stepped up onto her toes. Their mouths met in a gentle brush of lips. She sighed as she sank back onto her heels. "I liked that," she said.

He gave the smirk that always made her want to either throw things at him or kiss him. "I liked it too. But I think we can do better." He bent and picked her up, this time kissing her passionately. Usagi thought she might explode from the feelings coursing through her as his tongue pressed between her lips and brushed against hers.

"That's better," she said when they came up for air, "but practice makes perfect." She winked at him.

"Let me get some coffee in me and maybe brush my teeth," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. They began walking again, talking about school and his part-time job and the Crown, and everything else they could think of. It seemed like no time had passed before they were marching up the stairs to the jinja.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lovemaking  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mamoru watched Usagi slip onto the bed, crawling in on hands and knees, her pert little bottom in the air. She was breathtaking. And his. She had changed into a tiny spagetti-strap sleep tank and a pair of tiny boy shorts. He ached just looking at her and knew he was swelling in his sweat pants. He didn't want to pressure her or make her uncomortable, but if he had his way he would spread her open and take everything she would give.

He wondered how she had put up with him in his madness. It wasn't like he'd had much self control. And he had become both obssessive and possessive, neither of which were good traits. They were both still there, still in him. When it came to Usagi he was certain there would always be a little of that inside him. In his own mind, she was his to protect, to love, to support. He would do anything for her.

He still couldn't believe she was in his apartment, about to spend the night with him. It had to be some sort of miracle. She had simply asked Minako to cover for her, and left the jinja with him as it grew dark. Her hand had slipped into his and she'd walked side by side all the way to his apartment. He hadn't dared breath a single word, and had just taken her overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Are you alright Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, frowning as she looked over at him. It took a moment to realize he was just standing there in the middle of the room, watching her. It probably felt disturbng to be stared at.

"Hie," he affirmed. "I was caught up by your beauty," he admitted, blushing wildly.

"Silly Mamo-chan," Usagi scolded. "I'm not beautiful. I think I'm cute perhaps, but I won't ever be a model. I'm far too short and I don't have the right face."

Mamoru scoffed. "I know my fair share of models Usako," he sai. "I used to be one, if you'll recall. And perhaps they are society's standard of beauty. But not mine." He moved closer to her, walking out of his jeans before sitting on the edge of the bed. "To me beauty isn't only on the outside. I think what's on the inside sort of shines through, you know? And you have flawless skin, incredibly long, silky, gorgeous hair, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I like your heart shaped face, your very long legs, and every little thing about you."

Usagi blushed, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. Then she moved his way, reached out, grabbed his head, and kissed him wildly. When they finally pulled apart he could hardly breathe, not that he minded. He pressed his face into her hair and held on.

His sweats couldn't do much to hide just how turned on he was by her simple kiss. He could see her peeking and blushed. His new little girlfriend was so incredibly beautiful and sweet, and still a little unnerved by his closeness. He could tell. Whatever bond it was they had, he could sense a mixture of longing, desire, and anxiety.

Mamoru reminded himself that Usagi was more than two years younger than him. While it was true he wasn't experienced either, he thought he had a better understanding of the world. As he continued to rub her arm though, he bumped his wrist on her breast and felt her hardened nipple through her shirt. He bit back a groan and eased away a little.

Instead of releasing him she pushed closer, wrapping her arms tighter around him, and pressing her chest into his own. Both her nipples were hard against his skin. The thin material of her night tank couldn't hide it.

He rubbed his hand over her hair and down her back, stopping just before he reached that firm little bottom. Hoping to save himself from something they might both regret in the morning, he tried to pull away, but she only clung tighter, unwilling to let him go. He had pulled her so close he could feel her heat against him. He fought himself, but his raging hard-on couldn't be denied, and he knew she could feel it bumping against her thighs.

Her whole body shivered against him, her pert little nipples a brand against his skin. "Usako…" He groaned. "Please, you don't understand. I don't know how long I can hold out if we keep kissing and touching like this."

"I wasn't expecting you to Mamo-chan," she said. "I didn't want this to happen while you were still messed up by whatever it was that Youma infected you with, but I knew last night I wanted this. To be here with you. Connected like this. Completely together."

"Are you sure?" he asked, groaning as her hips bucked slightly against him.

"I'm sure." She pressed even tighter to his chest.

Both grateful and worried that she wasn't sure what she was getting into, he kissed her harder. Hoping to shock her, he slid his hand over to her breast and pinched the nipple.

Usagi pulled back, and stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "That feels good," she whispered, but she seemed so shy as she stared up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

At his words, she squeaked, and almost moved away from him, but couldn't seem to make herself go. Finally, after a moment that seemed to last a million years, she nodded, moving closer to him again. He watched her carefully, trying to be sure he wasn't pressuring her into something she didn't truly want.

"You only just became my girlfriend Usako," he reminded her. "We have time. Plenty of time. Our entire lives. If we do this now," he clenched his hand against her round bottom and tried again. "If we do this I don't know if I can ever let you go. Be sure. Be really sure."

"I love you," she said simply. "I want to be with you forever."

"I love you Usako," he whispered. No longer able to fight against her, or himself, he pulled her closer.

Slowly, and very deliberately, Mamoru reached out and pulled her tank over her head. Her rounded breasts popped into view, and he reached for them, taking one in each hand and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She shuddered but didn't move away. A little moan escaped her, making him twitch in his pants.

He pressed her breast together, bent his head, and took both nipples into his mouth, biting them lightly and then, with the tips still held in his teeth, he rubbed the tip of his tongue back and forth over the sensitive peaks.

Her moan set him off. Quickly he pushed her down onto her back in the bed and tore off her sleep shorts. He spread her thighs and bent his head to kiss her, watching her eyes flutter closed as he lay her back down on the mattress.

"You can still tell me no."

Usagi didn't speak, and Mamoru kissed his way down her body until he reached her tiny erect clit. Her whole body jumped when he sucked her nub into his mouth. He pressed fingers into her slit, delighted that she was already soaked. She moaned and her hips thrust upwards. Her little hands fisted in his hair and pressed him harder against her while she let out sharp little cries that made him want to pound into her.

"I'm going to-" her words cut off and she let out a scream.

Pride and a ferocious desire to claim her completely filled Mamoru. He worked his way back up her body, and then he sat on his heels, and lifted her bottom off the bed so he could push in at just the right angle. Then he slid into her, an inch at a time, until he came to her barrier.

"I'm sorry. This will probably hurt," he whispered, and then, with a groan, he pulled nearly out of her before slamming through the thin flesh. Usagi let out a startled shriek of pain, but then relaxed as he held still for a moment.

Mamoru bent his head and kissed Usagi for all he was worth, his hands cupping her breasts, thumbs sliding over her puckered nipples as he waited for her to be ready. Soon she was groaning under him, her hips gyrating as she tried to get him deeper.

When he pushed again, and finally bottomed out inside her, she moaned. Bright light flared in his vision. He thought he could hear music and feel wind over their bodies. Her legs spread wider, and her hips lifted. He pulled out and pushed in again. Another moan, and another thrust of her hips. He picked up the pace, pulling out and driving in.

He tried to be gentle, but she was thrusting back at him, moaning and calling his name. He couldn't help himself. Something took over his mind, and without realizing it he was slamming into her so hard it was hurting him. And yet he couldn't stop.

He grunted each time he hit her cervix, and she let out a little moan, or cried out his name and little pleas for him to push harder, deeper. It nearly drove him mad again. It was as though they had made love a million times before, and yet everything was new and perfect. The thrusts became more and more wild and reckless, until he felt her pussy contracting around his cock, and let out several jets of his seed into her tight little channel before collapsing on her.

It felt like there were wide bands of rope coiling around and around them, pulling their bodies even closer together until he was worried he might crush her as his body finished emptying into her. She let out a satisfied moan and Mamoru felt like he was the king of the Earth in that moment. With her satisfied beneath him he grinned into her hair, wishing he could just do it all over again, though he knew she would need time to recover.

Muffled words came from the tiny blonde beneath him and he rose on shaking arms to stare down into her gorgeous cerulean eyes. "What did you say Usako?" he asked.

"Can we do that again?" she asked, with a coy little smirk.

"In a few minutes," Mamoru rolled off her and started laughing, "first though we need a break and I want food."

"Now you sound like me Mamo-chan!" she giggled.

"I love you Usako," he said, kissing her again.

"I love you too," she reached up and touched his cheek. "In fact, I think I love you more!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Challenge accepted," Mamoru said, rolling back on top of her. "I'll show you how I love you more."

* * *

Original Comments

* * *

mryann chapter 6 . Sep 15  
this is just so sweet and i really love him so protective..

MirrorFlower and DarkWind chapter 6 . Sep 1  
Oh wow just intense wow great job

Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig chapter 6 . Sep 1  
I love this story so much. How about a honeymoon story with lots of steamy sex. Besides chances during a honeymoon usagi will get pregnant... ~)~~~~

karseneau1 chapter 6 . Sep 1  
very nicely done

LoveInTheBattleField chapter 6 . Aug 31  
This chapter was sweet, please update the next chapters quickly!


	12. Chapter 12: Transformation Troubles

**Requester:** ObeliskX

 ** **Author's Notes:**** The characters are slightly au from my norm, but I think it works for this story. Part One is from season one, before they've discovered each other's secret identities. Part two is based on the second season of the Anime, during the break-up. To be honest I hated this breakup so much I wanted to stop watching the show when it first came out. Just ONE of the many reasons I like the Manga/Crystal version better.

 **Updated Author's Notes:** Originally listed under M-Requests (Now Twisted Tales), but I am moving it to Consequences because I feel as though it better fits in this category. This story has been edited both for content and formatting. There were some parts to the story I was unhappy with, and when I reread it, I shuddered. Now it is rewritten to my exacting standards. It doesn't have to be perfect, mind you, I just wanted it to be right.

 _ **A new section has also been added**_ , the third and final section to the story! I felt as though something was left unfinished with this story. I wanted you to see how it all worked out. The first part was written over a year ago, the second eight months ago, and the final portion is hot off the presses, just finished it today. The third part is timed just after the final episode. Mamoru has been returned and Usagi isn't sure what to do.  
Ages at the beginning are 16 and 18  
Please Enjoy!  
 _Sailor Silver Ladybug,_  
12-1-19

* * *

 ** **Usagi's Transformation Troubles  
A Consequences Story  
****

* * *

 ** **Part One****  
 ** **Transformation Trauma****

* * *

Usagi collided with a hard chest and slammed backwards, her rear hitting the pavement. It almost made it worth it that Mamoru hit the ground nearly as hard as she did.

"Odango Atama! Why are you always running into me?" He asked as stood up slowly, a glare marring his normally near-perfect features.

"Baka baka baka! That is NOT my name. Usagi. USAGI! U.S.A.G.I. I'll even sound it out for you. OOOHH SAHH GEEEE! And you think I'm the stupid one!" She looked up at him, and moved so that she was on her knees as she tried to get back to her feet. She grabbed the test paper and crumpled it into a ball, hiding it from his sight.

"You are. You can't even pass a test with more than..." he snatched the crumpled wad out of her hand, holding tight to her wrist when she wouldn't let it go. "Twenty Percent? I think you've hit a new low." Mamoru stared down at her, trying to hide how attracted he was by the image of Usagi on her knees.

"Why don't you get a life and stop picking on innocent girls? I might not pass all my tests, but at least I have a life!" She stood, her fists clenched, trying to ignore the scrapes on her knees from her rushed movements.

"You are such a brat!" Mamoru said. He was getting really irritated with the girl now. "He growled at her. "I should put you over my knee and spank you!" The image stirred him so he pushed it away. The last thing he needed was a girl like Usagi.

"HENTAI!" Usagi screamed. She was sick of his teasing! Sick of it. And he always started it! So what if she was a klutz. So what if she had bad grades. So what if she was loud. At least she was happy... well, most of the time. "You'll never touch me!"

He grabbed her arm. "I just did Odango!"

"BAKA!" She snatched her test back, leaving one corner in his hand as it tore, snatched up her bag, and walked away. Why does he always have to pick on me!? "You are such a... a... kusojijii." (AN: kusojijii means old fart/unpleasant old man).

Mamoru wasn't finished. Not by a long shot. "ODANGO!" he shouted and took off running after her. Unfortunately she was much too fast for him. He saw her disappear around a corner, but by the time he got there she was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll teach her. Next time I see her, she'll pay." He had ideas for revenge. Ideas that included scaring the daylights out of her. As he moved towards the park, Mamoru was already plotting.

* * *

Usagi was two blocks away as Mamoru made his vow, but she didn't have time to dwell on him. She had just gotten home and thrown her bag on her bed with a frustrated scream when her mother called her downstairs. Ikuko held out her hand expectantly and Usagi handed her the test. She cringed as her mother ordered her out of the house. No dinner.

Her mother told her to go to the library and study, and not to bother coming home until closing time. As that was more than four hours away Usagi groaned and wailed and begged, but it did no good. In fact, it seemed to make her mother even more angry. "You will spend every evening at the library until your grades get better young lady. You want to eat, you bring me a passing grade!"

'This would never happen to Sailor V!' She thought miserably.

Usagi kicked at a stone as she walked toward the library. She had a cat who talked constantly of fighting Youma and finding a princess, a mean angry jerk who took all his frustrations out on her, and now a mother who wouldn't let her eat dinner again until she got a passing grade! Another kicked stone. Life wasn't fair.

She never knew what was going to happen next. And except for Tuxedo Kamen, it seemed like no one in her life cared about her. She turned away and headed for the park. She was NOT going to spend her whole evening in the library. She kicked at rocks along the path, narrowly avoiding hitting, one still very pissed off, Chiba Mamoru. She was so miserable she didn't even notice him. He noticed her, but didn't move. He needed more time to plot his revenge.

She ended up walking into the woods to go see what was going on with the ducks on the other side of the pond. She liked the smell of the woods, the feel of being surrounded by trees. it reminded her of a dream. She had been behind a tree staring at a young man with thick black hair in training with some of his men.

She heard a cackling sound and immediately remembered the last Youma she had fought. Her hand went to her broach and she began the transformation. She really hated that she stayed naked for several seconds.

The ribbons burst outward... but she'd forgotten to account for the trees. The ribbons hit and snapped back at her wildly, wrapping around her in such a way that she felt like she was being mummified. She was mostly covered from her mouth down... unable to move or speak. The transformation energy didn't dissipate.

She couldn't break free, and she suddenly felt very pleasant, but unwelcome, sensations. Everywhere the ribbons touched that was remotely erotic, they tingled at her, slipping and sliding against her. Her lips, the base of her throat, her nipples, the undersides of her knees, and between her legs. The ribbons seemed alive against her, and somehow she was held in midair, pieces of ribbon trapped in the trees, holding her six inches off the ground. Her arms were wrapped around her, and she had no way to cut the bonds.

She slumped into the ribbons after several minutes, and waited. Maybe Luna would find her. If there was a Youma attack maybe Tuxedo Kamen would come and save her.

* * *

Unfortunately, right at that moment, a very stunned Tuxedo Kamen, or to be more precise, Chiba Mamoru, was busy staring at her from the shadows of a tree. He had been the one to cackle, trying to frighten her with the sound of the last Youma he had fought alongside Sailor Moon. He'd figured, and quite right, that the sound would upset her. But this he had never expected. It took several minutes for him to think clearly again.

He stared at the girl. He was going to use this. After all, miracles like this didn't happen every day. And since she had no clue he was Tuxedo Kamen, he would still be able to protect her when she fought, even if when this was over, she hated Mamoru. He pulled a sharpened rose from thin air, and carefully cut the flower head away. He would release her... eventually.

She was squirming! He noticed it more and more as he got closer. And less in the, "I need to get down from here," kind of way and more like the, "I'm really hot and bothered but I can't get off kind of way." She was moaning, and it turned him on more than he would have thought possible. This could be even more fun if he played his cards right. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

He walked closer, and cleared his throat, hiding the sharp piece of stem until he had teased her. No way was he going to put her out of her misery now. "Well hello Usagi." he said in his most intimidatingly sexy voice. "Or should I say Sailor Moon." He watched her eyes widen in shock and fear. "Oh yes, now I know your little secret."

She mumbled something at him. Mamoru chuckled. "I get to have the last word for once." He stepped closer, reaching out and touching the ribbon over her thighs. It was tingling and warm to the touch. And the way it was wrapped between her legs made it obvious why she was moaning and wiggling. He saw her hardened nipples as the ribbon danced over them, occasionally uncovering just the barest hint of them. "Did you know you stay naked for about five seconds when you transform? Its quite... alluring."

She screamed at him, but no words could pass her tightly bound mouth. She fought and struggled in her bonds, but could not escape. "Now, what was it you called me? Kusojijii? Do you want to say that again? Come Usagi, call me names... No? Perhaps you've learned your lesson?"

She glared murder at him, and tried to speak. But his attention had shifted to the ribbons playing over her body. Every time he touched them the whole mass moved and wriggled, especially the one that was currently between her legs. If the moisture on the ribbons said anything it was that she was ready for more than they could give. He reached up as though to pull the bands away from her mouth, but was stopped when a fuchsia ribbon wrapped around his wrist, moving his hand further down towards her breasts.

Mamoru lifted his head in shock, staring at Usagi, who was still squirming and trying to speak. "What the hell is this?" he wondered aloud, trying to reach for the ribbon over her mouth. His hand was drawn inexorably downward. Instead, he tried to pull away. More ribbons wrapped around behind him until he was pressed almost against Usagi, who was so short that her head was still only at his nose, even though her feet didn't reach the ground.

Apparently something else was in control here. He paused, frowning, then caught sight of Usagi's face as the ribbon circled around his wrist dragged his hand to her breast. She moaned when his fingers came into contact with the sensitive peak of her nipple. He watched as her eyes dilated and she arched her chest to meet him.

Apparently she wasn't done being punished. As soon as he made the decision to continue, the ribbon released him, though more seemed to have circled around until there was less than six feet in any direction for him to move. He was trapped just as much as she was, though he didn't mind it in the slightest, and apparently she didn't either. When he touched her again, she nodded her head, looking almost relieved.

He reached for the ribbons covering her breasts and slid them down to her waist. The shfting writhing mass of them played around her arms, which were trapped against her waist. Her firm, ample, gorgeous breasts were bared to him. "Is that better Odango Atama?" He whispered. He touched one thumb just below each nipple and dragged them up over the peaks. She moaned. He pinched them hard.

She attempted to speak through the ribbons.

"Oh, should I uncover more? Alright..." He grabbed at one or two pieces at a time, and carefully exposed most of her slippery, shiny, wet pussy to his gaze, careful to leave the one bunched between her lips and over her clit. "Is that better Odango? Hmm?" His voice had deepened to a husky growl he knew women found sexy.

She was thrashing and crying out, but it was a muffled sound, and he wasn't looking at her face anymore. His eyes were drawn to the fushia ribbon slipping back and forth over her clit and slit, drawing moisture out of her. Her legs, now partially exposed, were silky smooth to the touch as he ran his fingers along her thigh. His cock throbbed almost painfully. He cupped one hand over her sex and she ground into him, seeking relief.

"Not yet little one." He chuckled at her impatience.

Each foot was somehow tied to a tree, though at first her legs had been tightly bound together. Now she could shift them several inches apart. He slowly began unwinding the ribbon from her legs, while leaving her tied. She shifted again, and dropped an inch closer to the ground with a startled shriek. Now her legs seemed to be spreading open a little more. He walked around to her rear, and smiled.

He dragged the ribbons up off her rear so they settled into the curve of her back. "You know..." he drawled. "I seem to recall needing to give you a spanking." She moaned in response. He rubbed a hand across her smooth backside. Her skin was so damn soft. Gently he ran his finger in circles over each cheek, then finally pulled away. Once she had relaxed back into the bonds he gave her a harsh slap on her left cheek, then her right. He rubbed his hands over the now pink cheeks, soothing them, before laying another smack over each cheek.

Moving back around her again, he unwound her legs a bit more, and they slowly spread further apart. He was glad he hadn't needed to use the rose stem yet. He was afraid it would end the heated tingling that was driving her insane. She was so tiny, that even though she was several inches off the ground, he had to lean down to take one pink nipple into his mouth. His hand found the other, and for several minutes he enjoyed teasing her, changing from breast to breast. He kept his motions constantly changing so she had no idea what to expect, and looked up at her.

Her eyes were wet, tears pouring down her cheeks. He pulled the ribbons off her mouth, ready to be called names. He felt guilty. Maybe he had taken this a bit too far. Her response startled him, making him harder than he thought possible.

"Please. I need... please... I can't... Something. I need something... please." Her head thrashed and her body writhed against the ribbon torturing her.

Mamoru had watched enough videos to know what she needed. Smiling now, he moved the ribbon a fraction and slipped a finger into her tight little channel. She moaned in relief and ground herself down on the digit. But soon it wasn't enough. Her body was shifting, her legs spreading and her entire body seemed to be shifting horizontally. He pressed a second finger into her and she moaned again.

"What do you want, little Odango?"

"I don't know!" she whined. "I need, inside, bigger."

"Do you want my cock little one?" She nodded her head in relief.

"Maybe. Yes. Please." She was giving little mewling cries. He pressed his thumb down over the ribbon on her clit.

"I can get you off like this Usako." He grinned as she gasped as the nickname. "Little Bunny, if I fuck you right now, you'll never be a virgin again. Do you understand?"

She nodded, but looked unsure.

"I can make you cum with my fingers and my thumb, right now. That way you stay a virgin. Or I can push my cock in you, push it deep inside you, tearing your hymen. You can't get that back little one. And if I take it right now, then I'm keeping you. You'll be my girlfriend, and I will take you over and over again for the rest of your life." He waited for her answer.

"I want... Mamo-chan." She said finally.

With a sigh of relief he tore his pants and underwear down, exposing his throbbing cock. He removed the ribbon blocking her sweet little pussy, and slowly slipped inside her. Once the bulbous head was past her lips he pushed gently until he reached the barrier. He put his thumb against her clit again and rubbed hard, back and forth over it until she exploded, and then he took her. He slammed through the barrier as he scream of pleasure was fading, and she didn't even notice the pain, she was so far gone.

So tight. So hot. So wet.

He was in heaven. He held carefully still so he wouldn't blow before he had a chance to show her more. He settled, deep inside, and waited for her to return to earth. "Are you ready for me, little one?" He asked. He reached up and fondled her nipples, making her hips buck, and driving her down onto him. She was so beautiful.

"Yes. I need you! Please!"

"Usako..." He breathed. He pulled nearly out of her before sliding home again, settling into a rhythm that built them both back up. His pace quickened at her mewling pleas for release, and he began slamming into her, forcing his cock as deep as it would go. He took her hips in his hands and used them as leverage to get even deeper. He wished he could stay that way forever. Again and again he took her, with a power that shocked and surprised him. It felt like the world around them was glowing, and he seemed to hear music.

He could feel her need for him like a tangible thing. It was more intense than when he was transformed into Tuxedo Mask. She wanted him to change his pace, so he did, slowing down and then speeding up, changing the angle and depth. And then she was ready. She wanted him to fill her hard, take her over completely. And he did.

He pulled nearly out of her before slamming deep. Again. Again. It shook both their bodies. His cock was hurting by the time she began to clench around him again. He lost control in the midst of her orgasm. He held her hips in a bruising, punishing grip and slammed deep over and over until he lost himself, spraying spurt after spurt of hot sticky semen into her.

He nearly collapsed. He pulled a rose and transformed, still inside her, and pulled his cloak off his shoulders. He pulled out of her and moved to one side, laying the cloak on the ground. He went back and took hold of her.

As soon as she was in his arms the ribbons snapped into place and her fuku was perfect in front of him. He laid her on the cloak, and took the sharpened stem from before, cutting away the crotch of her garment.

He settled on top of her, pushing his already hardened cock deep into her depths, and he slowly and gently made love to her, kissing her sweet little mouth, suckling her nipples through the fuku, and moving in a shortened stroke. He wasn't nearly done with her yet. Her little gasps and moans drove him to heights of pleasure he never would have believed possible.

Gold and silver ribbons circled around them now, drawing them closer and closer until he didn't know where he ended and she began. It was the most incredible experience of his life. He could feel her, in his heart, in his mind, in his soul. They were connected completely, two halves of the same whole.

Knowing what to expect made the whole experience sweeter. He could now recognize the tightening clench of her, and as the lights burst around them they came together on his cloak under the trees, and he spilled his seed into his past, current, and future soul mate.

The bond strings wrapped them in a nimbus of light, circling around and around and sinking into them. They were mated for life now. The light faded and sunk back into them, mingled now, so that her silver energy flooded him and his golden energy flooded her. He pulled her close, murmuring in her ear that he loved her and would never let her go.

* * *

So wrapped up in each other were they, that neither noticed a faint hint of happy laughter as their Crystals worked their magic. All was as it should be, finally. Their protectors were together, as they had always planned for them to be, and they were full of joy and love. All was right now, and the two Crystals, Silver and Gold, let their form of consciousness fade until they were needed again.

* * *

 ** **Part Two****  
 ** **The Chrysalis****

* * *

Usagi couldn't take another minute of the pain. Sinking down to the ground inside the phone box she wept, unable to move, or take a deep breath. Wrenching sobs tore out of her, and she fell into despair. __Mamo-chan__... it was a whisper of a thought. She clenched her fists in her shirt, hoping she could hold herself together for one more minute, one more second, one more heartbeat. But there was nothing holding her from the chasm. Nothing stopping the pain, the heartache, the loss, the devastation.

He wouldn't hear her. It was as though he had closed himself off from their bond. That was worse than any of the words he had said. She felt as though she was breaking into a million little pieces and couldn't put herself back together. Nothing could be worse than this. Shredded and bleeding inside, she stayed in that phone box.

People passed by, several stopping to stare at the change in the girl. One man, standing in the door of the arcade across the street, lifted his hand, as if he could reach out and heal her heart, but eventually clenched his fist and turned away. He wasn't who she needed right now. But he knew the person she needed had turned away. He couldn't understand why. The two were perfect for each other. Mamoru brought her steadiness and comfort and protection and a deep abiding love. And Usagi brought him openness and joy and hopefulness and a love without boundaries or borders.

"This is wrong." He growled.

Four girls appeared, and after several attempts to get a response from Usagi, with no response, Makoto tried to pick her up. A scream stopped her, and the tiny blonde folded back in on herself. The four girls, unsure what to do, backed into the wall behind them and stood guard over her. Hours passed, and no one dared disturb the girl. Not when the light faded, or the rain poured down. Not when her soul dimmed, or the hope faded. He wasn't coming after her. He would never come back. She was alone.

The man, who still watched in spite of the late afternoon rush, paused to look at her several times. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. So, he picked up the phone. When Mamoru didn't answer he growled into the receiver and waited for the machine.

"Mamoru... I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but if I have to sit here and watch Usagi die in front of my eyes I swear to God I'm going to kill you. She hasn't moved from the stupid phone box in front of the arcade, hasn't so much as shifted position. She wouldn't let the girls help her. She doesn't even hear the thunder. I don't know what the hell you said, but you are murdering her, and I hate you for it."

Before the message was halfway spoken, Mamoru was already gone. He'd heard enough. His head swam with doubts and insecurities. Wouldn't this just make it worse? But she needed him. But he still had to break up with her to save her... Nothing made sense anymore.

He loved her more than anything or anyone else on the planet. He'd died for her. She'd died for him. Why wasn't that enough? Why was this happening? It was too much. The dreams, the voice, the pain.

He reached her then, cutting off his thoughts, and then with one look his heart crumpled into dust. He had done this to her. With his words, with his harsh, cruel words. He reached inside for her, and she didn't reach back. She wasn't there, not in her mind anymore. She wasn't his happy Usako anymore. He had broken her heart, destroyed everything in her that he loved. He picked her up, but she didn't uncurl from the tight ball she had made of herself.

He looked up as he stood, with her in his arms, and met Motoki's eyes. His friend turned away in disgust. No one could possibly understand. He was trying to SAVE HER! But more and more glares met his eyes, until he couldn't look up anymore. People who knew them looked spitefully at him. He shifted her in his arms and turned.

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, who hadn't been able to rouse her even when the rain started, though they'd tried, were leaning against the wall. They had stood guard over her when he had not. It was Rei who finally broke the silence.

"Mamoru... if you aren't going to come back to her, aren't going to be here forever, then you need to go away. No more Tuxedo Kamen, no more rescues, no more seeing Chibi-Usa... Nothing. You've destroyed the princess. Something even Metallia couldn't do. She wouldn't let you give up, wouldn't let you die. She brought you back from being evil... and this is what you give her in return? You disgust me." She turned and walked away, the others following closely behind her.

Mamoru turned towards Usagi's house, the precious bundle he carried safe in his arms, for now. While his apartment was closer, it wouldn't be fair to let her believe anything could change. It wasn't like he had a choice! He would rather she be breathing and sad than dead. She'd get over him eventually right? He looked down at the only woman he could ever love and wondered. He tried to harden his heart against her, but he couldn't. Her quiet tears, her rigid, tight body, and her hopelessness were tearing him apart.

How would she get over him when he could never get over her?

His footsteps slowed. He could never take back his words, they were a part of them now. But he loved her so much. He didn't know how to fix this. She was so precious and vivacious and full of life. She was his only family, his only love, and he was letting her go. Why didn't anyone see how hard this was for him? That he was saving her. No one cared. No one loved him but her. And he had basically just wiped his feet on her with his words. He couldn't DO this!

Flashes of the dream hit him until he stumbled in pain, nearly dropping her. She didn't even notice. She was like a doll. No life left in her. What had he done!? He had created this void. This non-Usagi.

How many times and in how many ways had he hurt her? How would he hurt her in the future? Maybe it would be better for her if he moved away. But no... he couldn't protect her if he was far away. He had to know she was safe if he was to keep breathing.

He took a step, and then another. One step, one breath at a time. That was the way. If only he knew another way to save her. He needed help, damn it! Someone had to help him! He reached the park before the weight of her pain tore him down so much he hit his knees. This was just too much. This wasn't Usako! This wasn't even Usagi anymore. It was nothing but a shell. Sobbing, he pulled her arms away from her middle and wrapped them around his neck. He buried his face in her shoulder and held tight. He had to fix this. The pain was killing them both.

"HELP ME!" he screamed.

The cry went out into the night and was answered.

* * *

Neither Usagi, who was locked deep in her mind, or Mamoru, who was drifting in a sea of pain, felt the crystal open itself into the ribbons of transformation. Neither knew when those ribbons wrapped them up together. Neither was aware of the bright glow of the hardening outer shell, or the symphony of dancing fuchsia against their skin as their clothing melted away and they were cocooned in sleep.

The Crystal transported them in a blinding flash. It was a moment of hope and joy, and neither knew. His crystal sang to hers in need. The threads of destiny surrounding them and sinking into their skin like a summer rain sinks into the dry dusty earth.

They would know neither hunger nor thirst, pain or urge to do anything but be with each other or sleep while they were in this chrysalis. The sweeping music of whispered touches, the hope of a future, the need for one another, their passion would be allowed to thrive, and their bondage wouldn't end until the damage was repaired. The crystal had no mind the way others had a mind. It was a simple creation, and all it knew was the needs of its holder, and the one the holder loved.

* * *

Mamoru woke in a dim rosy glow. He could not feel at first, his body nearly numb with prolonged stillness. He was rested. No nightmares had come during his sleep. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but it felt wonderful to have his mind working on full cylinders again. He was lying on his side, naked, and enveloped in warmth.

Usagi was lying next to him. It took a bit to process that she too was naked. She was still sleeping, and he could see her beautiful chest rising and falling with each peaceful breath. He couldn't help the instinct to reach out and brush her hair away from her face. It was down, her customary buns gone, and her face no longer showed the ravages of tears.

He was happy, peaceful, grateful to be with her. In this moment, while she slept, he could love the look of her, the thought of the future he had once hoped to have with her. The joy of days past, walking, her hanging on his arm, in the park. He would pretend to be annoyed and she would get that sweet, funny look on her face. The one that said she knew, but she could play along.

Oh, she was beautiful like this. The dim pink light flushed her skin, so that it looked like she was blushing. It was his favorite look on her. He leaned closer and kissed her mouth gently. He wished this moment would last an eternity. It was all so bittersweet. He hated for her to wake and be sad again. But slowly, oh so slowly, she came awake beneath his lips, and he felt more joy and hope than he ever could have imagined.

She returned his kiss, and he felt himself moving, lifting into the air over her as the ribbons of her transformation took him and placed him gently down over her, pressing them tightly together until their bodies met, their mouths firm against one another. And she opened herself and let him in. He licked her bottom lip in anticipation before delving into her soft mouth. Their tongues met, danced, dueled, flowing over each other.

His heart beat hard in his chest as his need for her rose between them, pressing hard into her thigh. He could feel her moist heat near the tip. The ribbons lifted him and pressed until he was at her entrance. and they were pushed together, slowly, so slowly, until there was no space between her tight heat and his hips.

The passion took him over until he was slamming into her, holding her tight, his tongue deep in her mouth, his hardened member deep in her channel, nestled against her womb, and he thrust into and out of her, no longer in control as her body met him in a dance they had long ago perfected. The glowing strands teased their bodies into a heat that could not be matched.

They twined around his balls, squeezing like her delicate hand, they rubbed across her nipples the way his thumbs often teased her rigid peaks in the moments leading to passion. Snaking between their bodies, the ribbons teased at her clit and the base of his cock, building the heat into waves like undulating grass in a warm breeze.

He heard her first sigh, knew she would be moaning soon. His hips moved in and out of their own accord, and the pleasure of her tight wet walls against the head of his penis was the most incredible feeling in the world. He could never get enough of her, never fill her enough, never be taken inside her enough. They were built for this. Made to match so perfectly.

They danced together, meeting each other in sighs and moans and touches that stimulated. Her hands came up and went into his hair, fisting as the first wave of pleasure took her. And still he was not done. He couldn't let it end. This might be the last time he felt her clenching heat around him. Might be the last time she sighed into his mouth. Might be the last time he spilled his seed inside her.

No, he was not ready for this to end. He never wanted to let her go. He lifted himself onto his knees, the ribbons holding him steady and still, wrapping around her thighs and lifting her so that she rested on his, and where their bodies met there was white hot heat.

He pushed aside the ribbon teasing her clit. This was for him, and he loved knowing how and where to touch her. He pressed his thumb against her, gently at first and then building the pressure until he was nearly hurting her with it. It was exactly what she needed, and she came, screaming "MAMO-CHAN" into the tiny space. He followed her, filled her, pressing deep and spilling his seed, thankful not to be wearing a condom as he felt it gushing out and into her. It was erotic and stimulating to know part of himself was deep inside where it couldn't be washed away.

He fell, collapsing onto her as the ribbons released him. He stayed locked tight inside her body, like two puzzle pieces. He would stay there forever if he could.

* * *

"I lied." It was all he had to say. Her eyes opened, lit with hope he hated to crush. "We can't be together, but I will never stop loving you."

A sniffle. "If you love me, then why can't we be together? I don't understand Mamo-chan," Her name for him nearly broke him.

She pushed at his shoulders and he reluctantly withdrew and moved to her side. Neither noticed the walls sink in an inch, closing them tighter together. He stared into her cerulean eyes, which only a moment ago had looked so happy, and were now brimming with tears.

His heart split apart, and his voice shook and cracked when he finally spoke again. "Because you'll die."

"And you want me to be miserable until that moment?" She snapped. "I'm dying without you Mamoru. A little bit each time I see you and know you'll never be mine again." She sighed. "It would be easier if I could die!"

"Don't say that!" He was yelling now. He was hurt and bitter and angry too, because he couldn't have her anymore. "How dare you say that!" Ribbons covered his mouth. Apparently she was allowed to say these hurtful things and he wasn't allowed to stop her.

"Don't you remember a damn thing about our past life Chiba Mamoru?" She sighed and bitter tears slipped down her cheeks. "I didn't know how to live without you. And I don't want to try now."

Ribbons covered her mouth too, and more slid their bodies back together, pressing him into her once more. They brought his hands to her breasts and pressed their faces together as though their bodies could erase the harsh words between them.

Her sighs met his groans. And in the passion of his kisses she opened to him again, he moved from her mouth to her neck and lower so that he was taking each nipple into his mouth in turn, biting, licking, nipping, supping from her as though she were the only meal he would ever have again. Their bodies pressed slowly, a gentle, steady in and out that built the heat into waves of pleasure that began to crescendo around them again and again, taking their breath away.

Her hands scrabbled at his shoulders as he increased the pressure and the pace until he was slamming deep praying that when he spilled his seed it would take root and grow. If he was to be forced to leave her, he wanted to give her that little bit of himself. He bit down on her nipple, and she screamed her orgasm as he lost himself inside her with spray after spray of his come.

The cocoon hummed a crooning melody and two fell asleep, still locked together, as it closed tighter around them.

* * *

Usagi woke up first this time. She stared at Mamoru, watching his face as he slept deep and peacefully. She loved him so much, and the pain of having him say he didn't love her anymore had torn her apart until she didn't think she could take another breath.

She wondered again where they were, and why no one had come looking for them yet. She had no idea how long they had been here, but it seemed to be built out of the ribbons that created her fuku. Having felt that form of pleasure before, she was willing to accept the crystal wanted something from them.

She wasn't thirsty or hungry. She hadn't had to use the restroom. They had slept, but she wasn't struggling for air or going crazy. She felt... cozy and content. If she had been alone it might have been different. She wondered if caterpillars stayed awake as their chrysalis turned them into butterflies. What was this chrysalis changing them into? They had already completed the mating bond on that long ago afternoon when he told her she would be his forever.

She didn't even notice the tears spilling down her cheeks as she contemplated a life spent without him. It was too much to bear. She felt a warm had cup her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Usako!" Mamoru moaned as he looked at her tear-streaked face. "I just cant let you die!" He held tight to her, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"Then you change it. Whatever it is that happens, don't you think it will happen whether we are together or not? That's how it was in my dream. It was the end of everything for me, but I didn't push you away or tell you I didn't love you.

He kissed her, hard. "I just cant let you die," he repeated.

"Then stay with me. If you don't, then how will I know what to be on guard against? I can't believe you did all of this over some stupid dream! Have you even considered it might have been sent by the Black Moon Clan? We've had dreams that messed with us before Mamo-chan. Did you bother talking to me about it? Working together to change it? No. You told me... you said you didn't..." She couldn't finish.

"I'll never say it again!" He cried, and kissed her again, gentler this time until it built into a searing passion that consumed them. He moved to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, kissing along her collarbones, licking the hollow of her throat. Slowly he made his way to her breasts and worshiped them with teeth and tongue. He needed her like this, writhing under him in passion. He didn't WANT to let her go.

"I'm going to go crazy if I can't taste you."

Usagi didn't reply.

Mamoru kissed his way down her body until he reached her tiny erect clit. Her whole body jumped when he sucked her clit into his mouth. He pressed fingers into her slit, satisfied that she was moist and ready for him. He licked along her wet slit, pulling the lips apart so he could suck her moisture into his mouth, and moved back to her clit, biting down hard until she came for him. It was only moments before he lifted his head, but by then she was weak, shaky and exhausted, and completely spent.

 _ _'More__ ,' she thought, ' _ _I need more__.'

She wanted him inside her, slamming into her depths, taking her roughly, holding her down as if he couldn't live without her. And he was there in an instant. He worked his way back up her body, and then he sat on his heels, and lifted her bottom so he could push in at just the right angle.

He pressed into her, a little at a time, and she moaned. When he pushed again, and finally bottomed out inside her, she called out his name. Her legs spread wider, and her hips lifted. He pulled out and pushed in again. Another moan, and another thrust of the hips. He picked up the pace, pulling out and thrusting. He tried to be gentle, but she was thrusting back at him, moaning and calling his name.

He couldn't help himself. Something took over his mind, and without realizing it he was slamming into her so hard it was hurting him. And yet he couldn't stop. He grunted each time he hit her cervix, and she let out a little moan, or cried out his name. The thrusts became more and more wild and reckless, until he felt her pussy contracting around his cock, and let out several jets of his seed into her tight little channel before collapsing on her.

He wasn't done with her though. Even as her walls clenched around him he began to harden again, and his little movements in pleasure built him back to raging need. he took her soft and slow, hard and deep, fast and brutal. She called out his name as he rammed hard against her cervix, imagining the stubborn flesh opening around him so he could deposit his sperm directly into her womb. At the thought he spilled into her again with a shout of triumph.

His last thought as sleep took him was of her, swollen with his child. Her last thought was of them together, holding hands forever.

* * *

They woke together this time, and both could tell their prison had decreased in size. Even Usagi couldn't stretch her arms out. The ribbons moved them again, so that she was laying over him now.

"I don't want you to leave me Mamo-chan." She sighed against his neck.

"I don't want to leave," he murmured. "But I don't think I have a choice."

"There's always a choice," she muttered, "leaving me wont prevent my-."

He kissed her, mostly to shut her up. He couldn't bear to hear what she was about to say. And what if she was right? His kisses turned more and more passionate until he was so aroused he knew he might hurt her with his need. Mamoru took her again and again. The swelling of repeated lovemaking made it more intense for both of them. She was hotter and even tighter than before. He couldn't stop spearing into her, even though he was aware how sore she was.

She smiled up at him when he kissed her. He nipped at her lip and worked his way down her body, kissing her everywhere. He took her clit between his teeth, and bit down, a little harder than normal. Her whole body jerked, and she orgasmed instantly. Proud of his work he continued to torment her with his teeth and tongue, licking up every drop. The ribbons lifted him, moved him so that he was poised to plunge into her tight heat.

He spread her legs further, moving between them, and speared into her, hard. She moaned, and with each thrust, uttered a soft, "uhn." He thrust harder, and her cries grew louder. The ribbons wrapped around his balls, tightening them, pulled at his cock until he was nearly insane with lust. They teased her clit and rubbed over her nipples sending tingling warmth into them. He focused his attention on her cervix.. He wanted his seed deep in her belly. He wanted to make sure she never wanted another, that she would be his, only his, forever. He spilled deep inside her, and they slept.

* * *

He woke and instantly noticed the change in the chrysalis. It had shrunk several more inches.

He looked down at Usagi. She was completely out, and he wanted her. He settled himself between her thighs. He was slow and careful as he worked his way inside her. He felt her cervix against the tip of his dick. He focused on the cervix, wishing he could open her with his cock. She seemed wetter than normal, and tighter. There was a different feel to her. He groaned, realizing she must be ovulating. In seconds he released a load, thrusting slightly harder.

She responded to him, though she still slept, and her moans of pleasure drove him on. Her body moved against his, though her eyes never opened. He smiled as she came in her sleep. Usagi moaned again, and it turned him on even more. He wanted to put his baby into her… The thought alone drew another long orgasm from him. Several spurts later, he finally fell asleep, still inside, with his mouth over one of her nipples.

* * *

Usagi woke to find him inside her, and felt the dribbles of cum that had run down and out of her. Part of her was irritated, and part a little excited. She wondered if she was insane, liking that he had taken her while she was sleeping. She thought he might have been dreaming when he did it, but it was still erotic as hell. She squeezed her muscles around him, and he bit down on her nipple and thrust deeper. Again, and again she clenched down, and each time he thrust into her deeply.

He began to wake up, and thrust hard and deep, releasing a load instantly. Usagi sighed when he pulled her breasts together and licked her nipples. Little shivers raced through her belly and she tightened around his still-throbbing cock.

"Take me," she whispered. "Take me hard."

For the next hour Mamoru continued to brutally fuck her, until his hips started giving out. He released load after load. He pulled out and collapsed beside her, pulling her to him. She rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep again.

* * *

She woke again, and wanted to take him. She could barely move around now, but she slid down his body, kneeling between his legs. She trailed her fingernails over his balls, and felt them tighten. She traced the base of his cock with a fingertip, watching it rise in his slumber. She gently ran her hand over the length of him, growing under her ministrations. She placed her hand on his belly, moving down until she reached the base of his cock, and turning her palm so that she gently slid up the pole and over the tip. His whole body shuddered in response.

She bent and took him into her mouth, wrapping her fingers around his lower shaft while she suckled the upper portion. She used her tongue, licking circles around the sensitive head until his hips were undulating. Rising, she moved over him until her heat nestled around the bulbous head, and she lowered herself onto him slowly. Once he was buried fully, she felt the ribbons wrapping around her again, lifting and lowering her, playing with her nipples and clit, and she rode him gently until she came.

He woke and began thrusting up into her roughly, his hands on her hips, forcing her down onto his cock until each thrust sent a shockwave into her belly. He grunted in satisfaction each time he hit home.

"So fucking tight," he muttered. "I could fuck you all day every day and never get enough." He thrust harder, faster. "I'm going to fill you with so much come!" And he unloaded another rush of hot seed in her.

They panted, coming down off the rush of adrenaline and need. "I don't think I can do it." He groaned, and covered his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"Do what?" Usagi refused to get her hopes up again.

"I can't... I can't let you go." He shuddered under her, and turned both of them so that she was beneath him. "All I want is you. You're all I have in the world, and I just don't want to let you go!" To her surprise he let out a small sob and buried his face in her neck.

"Then don't." she stared up at the chrysalis, which was shrinking around them, visibly diminishing the space. "Stay with me, and we'll fight it together."

He didn't answer with words, but slipped back inside her. "I'm going to give you a baby today," he promised.

She shuddered. "Mamoru, no. I'm only seventeen!"

"Yes! I'm not stopping until you're carrying my child." He thrust hard into her. "You're mine!" He thrust again. "I can't let you go." And he became wild inside her, the ribbons pressing them closer and closer, enfolding them, and the chrysalis shrunk down so that the only space left was several inches for him to push in and out of her, and for their heads to move slightly as he kissed her. Their feet and lower legs, around their chests and arms, everything else was closed off so that he couldn't pull fully out of her body. And he was more grateful than he could ever have believed.

"Tell me you want my baby Usako."

"I do, but..." She groaned as one of the ribbons seemed to send sparks into her clit. "I'm too..." Another shockwave and her walls clenched tightly around him, milking his cock as he released strings of semen into her. "Young." She finished.

"You're ovulating Usako. And it looks like we aren't going anywhere." His cock hardened again within seconds. Being a superhero sure had its high points. He was thrusting again and again, this time more slowly, torturing her and not letting her reach orgasm. The ribbons seemed to understand as they slowed too, teasing her clit and her nipples, but never letting her come.

"Mamo-chan... please."

"Yes. Beg me Usako. I like it." His voice was scratchy with desire. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you." she said simply.

"What do you need me to do Usako?" He increased his pace, then slowed it, gave hard thrusts, then gentle, never letting her get used it. He teased and tortured, and kissed and licked her mouth, then sucked her tongue deep into his mouth, making her moan and squirm. She always had liked that move.

"Tell me what you need." He cajoled, thrusting a little faster.

"I need to..." she groaned, "I need to come." She panted, trying to lift her hips to push him closer, but the ribbons held him down.

"Tell me you want my baby." He growled in her ear.

"I do, but..."

"No buts." He shoved hard twice, then pulled nearly out of her and stopped moving. "Tell me."

"I do!" She couldn't move, and the ache of it was killing her. "Please fuck me Mamo-chan. Please."

"Say the words."

"I want your baby!" She screamed it in frustration, and then let out several more screams as all at once his cock slammed home and the ribbons sent shockwaves into her clit and nipples. Her walls clenched again and again around him and he spilled inside.

"You were right Usako," he said a few minutes later, still buried deep, "I shouldn't have broken up with you. I should have just talked to you about the nightmares and we could have worked out a plan. But I've thought of one."

She looked up at him, hope stirring in spite of herself. "What's the plan then?"

"We change the wedding. I'll get your father's permission, and marry you next week in a different kind of ceremony, something small, and then you wont be there for something bad to happen on the original wedding day."

Usagi laughed in spite of herself. "There are several holes in your plan," she admitted. "My father won't allow it, for one."

"Your mother will." he nodded to himself. "Next." He thrust into her.

"I'm too young to get married." She said, feeling a little triumphant for having thought of it, even though she desperately wanted to marry him.

"Exceptions are made when a girl is pregnant. And you most definitely will be pregnant." He laughed. "Because I wont stop until you're mine Usako. Next." He grinned at her. His hips were moving faster now.

"You forgot to ask me." She grinned mischievously, then moaned as he gave her a particularly hard pounding.

"Will you marry me Tsukino Usagi?" He pressed deep and hard into her.

"Yes, but I doubt it will be next week. There wouldn't even be a positive pregnancy test by then." She groaned as he let go of his control battering her insides with his stiff member. "Ughn... ughn..." she let out a grunt each time his cock slammed home. And screamed as they came together.

"Then I'll marry you the day we get a positive test," he finally said when their breathing had slowed. "But until that day," he warned in a firm tone. "I will take you again and again. In my bed, in yours, in the back room in the arcade... In the park... In your fuku, or your pajamas, or your little school uniform..." he groaned, hardening at just the thought of fucking her with her uniform on, maybe her underwear in his pocket, not allowed to wear them... he was becoming more and more aroused. He took her again. He couldn't help it.

He wondered, now that they were back together, why the chrysalis hadn't released them. "I love you Usako." He murmured, falling asleep inside her.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

* * *

The Silver Crystal didn't think on normal human levels. It knew, more instinctively than in actuality, that the one who carried it and her mate were happy again, but it didn't release them until the heart wish was complete. The mate wanted a child. The Crystal needed a keeper for the next generation Crystal it was forming with the Golden Crystal. Four more days passed inside the chrysalis. They were enjoyable days, but near the end both heroes were becoming frustrated and worried in spite of the ribbons egging them into various pleasures. On their ninth day (though they didn't realize so much time had passed) inside the chrysalis, the Crystal knew it's work was complete.

* * *

When Mamoru woke the next morning, he was in his own bed, still nestled inside his fiancé. The sunlight pouring in through the windows. He could hear traffic on the street below. He smiled, loving the look of the sunlight glinting in her hair. Her buns were back somehow, and they were both clothed, though she wasn't wearing any underwear, and his pants and boxers were down just enough so that he was free to fill her. He looked at the clock. It was nearly nine. He smiled, not worried in the slightest about the time.

He woke her with gentle thrusts and hot kisses. She moaned and stretched her limbs, then folded her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. He would happily wake this way every day if she let him. They had incredible wake up sex, and finally rose and dressed. He found his phone and checked the date, letting out a groan. A total of ten days had passed. He didn't understand how they had needed no food or water in that time. He'd had no urge to take care of any needs except one, and she had fared the same. Usagi pulled her skirt down and searched for her panties, finally pulling them out of his pocket.

They went out to the living room. They had spent enough time talking that she knew how Rei and Motoki had reacted, so her sudden screech at seeing them, as well as Reika and the other Senshi, and the CATS in his living room was perfectly understandable. Mamoru, not seeing them, immediately grabbed her and hid her behind his body.

"What... how... what?" She spluttered, then trailed off, looking over Mamoru's shoulder.

"I found you eight days ago... in that thing..." Motoki finally said. Usagi moved around Mamoru and looked at everyone in shock.

"We covered for you Usagi." Ami said, "you've been with us at the beach this whole time if anyone asks."

"We had no idea what was happening, but that... thing that looked like a cocoon wouldn't let anyone close." Reika added.

"We figured it had something to do with the Crystal." Said Makoto helpfully.

"Much more than that, I'd wager," added Rei, giving her and Mamoru a knowing look.

"We were worried a few times when we heard the noises," said Minako, with a twinkle in her laughing blue eyes.

Usagi looked from one to the other as they spoke, barely understanding their words. She couldn't process any of this. Mamoru grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Usagi agreed to marry me... after convincing me to stop listening to the dreams..." He trailed off.

Rei was glaring at him. "DREAMS!?" She screeched. "You broke up with her because of dreams!? Have you learned nothing? How many times have we fought Youma or Cardians or Droids that produced dreams?"

Mamoru gave her a sheepish look, then started as the door to the apartment slammed. A little bundle with pink hair launched itself not at him, but Usagi. "I missed you!" Chibi-Usa cried, and Usagi picked up the girl and held her tight.

"So, what were you guys doing?" She asked innocently, and never even noticed when everyone else in the room blushed.

* * *

 **Part Three**  
 **Aftermath**

* * *

The battle was over. Won. Everyone had been saved, again. Mamoru stared at his wife, the mother of his twin son and daughter, the woman of his dreams, and his best friend in the world. She looked so beautiful, even exhausted. Clothed again, in her school uniform, with no sign of the large white wings, she looked small, and tired. And sad. She looked so very sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You saved me. You saved all of us. Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Usagi blanched, biting her lower lip. "There's something you need to know, she whispered."

"What is it?" he asked, more worried than before. What could have happened?

"It's been four months since Galaxia took you," Usagi whispered, her voice cracking. Tears streaked down her face.

How was it possible that he had missed four months? "Are you sure?" It didn't feel like four months. He felt a bit dizzy. Looking around at the others, he watched as they nodded their heads in agreement with Usagi. How could it be?

"The babies?" he asked.

"They're okay. My mom has them. I... I had to tell her everything. And my dad. They know who we are now."

Mamoru gulped as he pulled her against him. Wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, he took in the lavender scent of her hair, the wetness of her cheek, the rise and fall of her chest, the heat from her body. He didn't feel as though four months had passed, though she had changed. She was thinner, and looked slightly sick, as she had when he had returned from the Negaverse, or during their short break-up.

"I thought..." she paused, choking back a sob. "I thought she might have killed you," she admitted. "But I never gave up. Never!" She broke down then, weeping furiously against his chest.

Mamoru was stunned. He couldn't comprehend it. He had missed four months of her, of their babies, of his life. What had happened? Why had it taken so long to find him? He stared at the others, still circled around them, and realized the little red-haired girl wasn't the only new face. There were three others, still in henshin, wearing black leather fuku. And another princess, this one with long red hair and a strange head-piece. Who were they?

A bright flash followed his thought, and the three new Senshi changed. He gaped at them. They might have been women in henshin, but they certainly looked male to him now. One wore a bright red jacket. He had dark hair, part of it caught in a tail which was pulled over his shoulder. His blue eyes were fixed on himself and Usagi, and he looked incredibly sad. Did he have feelings for her? What was their relationship?

Rei coughed into her hand and stepped forward. "I think we need to give these guys some time," she said, her voice carrying and echoing off the concrete walls around them. She stepped forward and Usagi let go of Mamoru to give her, and the others, a brief hug.

"Luna and Artemis checked in," Minako said softly. "The babies are fine. Your mother says to take the night if you want to. She knows you saved Mamoru and that he will need to hear about everything that happened while he was gone."

"Thanks Mina-chan," Usagi whispered.

The one with the red jacked paused and whispered something to Usagi that he couldn't hear. His fists clenched as she shook her head, but he stepped away quickly. Usagi moved back towards Mamoru, standing beside him as the others began moving away. Mamoru saw the boy stare longingly at his wife and an urge to hit him had to be fought down before he could turn and look at Usagi.

* * *

As the others dispersed, Usagi turned to Mamoru, unsure what she should say. He looked worried as he peered down at her. It had been a long, strange, horrible four months since he had been taken right in front of her eyes. She had pined for him, begging the others to help her find him.

Now she wasn't sure what he thought. Did he think Seiya was more to her than just a friend? She had never encouraged his affection for her, but Mamoru couldn't know that. As she stared into his midnight blue eyes, Mamoru reached out and pulled her close to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tentatively.

He only nodded. She noticed that his jaw was clenched tightly and let out a soft sigh. Obviously he thought the worst of her. But she could never love anyone other than him. Only he could hold her heart.

Feeling nervous, she took his hand in hers and they began walking towards their apartment. Lost in thought, she barely noticed her surroundings as they moved. It had been nearly two years since they were married, shortly after the disastrous break-up. Seven months after that she had given birth to Chibi-Usa and her surprise twin, Chibi-Mamo. That had been rather a shock. His existence had been hidden from them when they'd journeyed to the future. Usagi sighed as she thought about their happy lives together. Even fighting one evil after another, they had been together, so none of it had mattered.

And then, four months before, while they had been walking towards her brand-new part time job at the arcade, a woman had appeared out of nowhere and in a blaze of white light Mamoru had disappeared. The only thing that had remained was a golden crystal, held up by the woman, who laughed and disappeared before Usagi could so much as henshin into Sailor Moon.

"Take off your shoes," Mamoru ordered gently.

Usagi started, realizing they were in the apartment. Toys littered one side of the living room, where the twins had tossed them out of the playpen the night before. It felt like an eternity since then. She had her Mamo-chan back, but what was she supposed to tell him about the last four months? She slipped out of her shoes and walked on stocking feet into the kitchen to put the kettle on, before picking up the phone and dialing her mother.

"Moshi moshi," came the harried response. Usagi could hear the twins laughing in the background and knew her brother was playing with them.

"I wanted to let you know we got home safe. We'll come by in the morning for the kids. Thanks for offering to keep them tonight," she added.

"Of course. Tell Mamoru we miss him and we're glad he's safe. Your father says to tell him they have an official fishing trip this next weekend. Just the guys."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too Baby Bunny," her mother said, the sweet soft voice soothing something inside Usagi.

When she hung up the phone Mamoru was already pouring the tea. He moved around the kitchen, looking at the pictures she had put on the fridge, the sippy cups in the strainer, and the two high chairs that were cleaned and ready for use. She had grown and changed a lot in the time he had been gone. She didn't feel helpless or overwhelmed with the twins as she had in the beginning.

"You've done well," he said, his voice cracking as he took down a photo of her with the babies in the park. "I missed their birthday."

Usagi nodded, reaching up to wipe away the tear that fell down his cheek. "I'm sorry. We never really had a party. The girls brought over a cake, but the twins knew something was wrong. None of us could eat a bite. They never even touched their presents. I put them away. I guess I thought we could do the party when you came back."

It was Mamoru's turn to nod. He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen, putting both mugs of tea on the coffee table. Both of them sat, and Usagi felt a bit stiff and awkward. She wasn't sure what he was thinking or feeling. "I missed you," she whispered. "So much."

"Did you think I was dead?" Mamoru asked.

"Sometimes, when I got really down, I thought so. But then I would reach for my Crystal. I don't know. I guess I could still feel the connection to yours and it kept me going, even when the bond was silent." She broke down then, unable to help herself. Collapsing on him again, Usagi clung to her soulmate, silently begging the Crystal she still carried to make sure they were never parted again.

* * *

Mamoru felt as though he might explode. Usagi had been through something terrible. For him it was the blink of an eye. He was there one minute, and the next he was in a different place, but still very much alive. She must have gone through so much grief while he was gone. It was hard to accept that so much time had passed, and that he hadn't even been aware of it.

He opened his mouth to tell her he would never leave her alone again, but what came out was, "who is the boy who fell in love with you?"

Usagi sat up and stared at him, wide-eyed. "Seiya," she answered, after a long pause. "I tried to tell him it wouldn't happen, but I think until he saw you with his own eyes he was holding out hope." She shook her head sadly. "I never wanted to break his heart. I even tried to avoid him once I realized he wasn't just trying to be my friend, but it's hard to avoid someone you have to fight alongside."

"You don't love him?" Mamoru asked, feeling slightly skeptical. After all, she had looked like she was going to cry when the boy walked away.

"I do love him, as a friend," Usagi clarified. "But I'm not in love with him. I wouldn't die a little each day without him." She reached out and took his hand. "Mamo-chan, without you I'm nothing."

Mamoru frowned. "Usako," he whispered, "You are everything. I didn't know what to think when I saw the way he looked at you, but I know you wouldn't betray me. I just," he frowned, unsure how to say what he was feeling. "I suppose I might be a little jealous of him."

"Why?" Usagi asked, sounding shocked.

"Because he got the last four months with you, and I didn't."

"Oh Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered. She crawled into his lap then and wrapped both his arms around herself. Mamoru smiled, resting his cheek on her soft hair. He loved everything about his wild little wife. Especially her affectionate ways when they were alone together. "Ami almost never stopped recording," she went on. "The girls took turns staying the night here with me, helping with the babies. They took hundreds of pictures and videos. I know there are things that you missed. Things you can never get back, but the best things are still to come."

Mamoru nodded. He loved his little Usako more than words could express, but he hated that he had missed so much. He wanted to know everything that had happened while he was gone. He let out a sigh, ready to help her off his lap, but before he could blink, something happened.

* * *

The Golden Crystal felt a sort of relief. Not the way humans felt it perhaps, but because it was aware, and in need, it reacted instinctively. It wanted it's counterpart in the same way it's protector wanted his wife. It could feel his need, and the need of the Silver Crystal's protector. And so, in the way of it's kind, it set out to fulfill that need.

* * *

Usagi gasped as her clothing melted away and she found herself lying in the center of her bed, with Mamoru over her, a ring of silver and gold ribbons blocking the view of the rest of the room behind him. A little crooked smile peeked out as he stared into her eyes. Apparently something had happened again. They hadn't even tried to transform, just like last time. The Crystals would do as they wanted.

"I think our Crystals have plans for us," Mamoru said, grinning now. "I still want to hear everything that happened while I was gone. I want to see all the pictures, watch all the videos, and I desperately want to hold my children..." his voice trailed off and Usagi reached up to touch his cheek. He smiled again, and his eyes cleared. "But first, I think I should make you scream my name."

Usagi laughed and pulled him down on top of her. "That works for me," she announced.

Usagi stared at Mamoru. His eyes traveled her face, neck, and chest several times while she lay there. It was making her hot. Very, very hot. She could picture his face buried between her legs, forcing her thighs apart with his hands, and taking what he wanted. Her whole body hummed at the image.

Mamoru leaned closer and touched her lips with his own. Pure heaven, she thought, as his tongue entered her mouth, dueling with her own. His hands tangled in her hair and pulled slightly so that her head was back, and he could plunder her mouth.

She felt his fingertips on her nipples and arched her back for him. He took them between his fingers and rolled them back and forth, pulling them with almost enough pressure to be pain. Her back arched, and his hands trailed over her belly to her most private area, followed by his mouth, leaving kisses along her skin. Then Mamoru's face was buried between her legs.

Each time she thought of what she wanted, Mamoru responded. She wanted him to lick her slit roughly, and he did. She wanted her clit sucked and it was done. She felt the rough pull of his lips, and then a sharp pleasure filled pain erupted there that instantly sent her into the spiral of orgasm. A kaleidoscope of colors filled her brain as she orgasmed roughly, screaming her release. She flew to the heavens, and he moaned roughly.

It was only moments before he lifted his head, but by then she was weak, shaky and exhausted, and completely spent. 'More,' she thought, 'I need more.' She wanted him inside her, slamming into her depths, taking her roughly, holding her down as if he couldn't live without her. And he was there in an instant.

She felt the smooth, hard head of his massive cock at her entrance, and with one hard thrust he was deep inside her. He slammed into her with such force her whole body moved up the bed, and she screamed through yet another orgasm. 'Yes,' she thought, 'this is what I need.' He pulled nearly out and then was deep inside again, setting a brutal pace as he held her hands over her head, just the way she had imagined.

Mamoru pulled out and thrust, pulled out and thrust harder, driving her body across the mattress. Once her head was over the top edge, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back to the other end before slamming deep again. Each thrust was met with a moan and her hips trying to meet his, but she was powerless beneath him, completely at his mercy. And she loved it.

"I want another baby," he said, his voice breaking slightly.

Shock pulled her out of the heady lust for just a moment and she started up at his now still form. "What?"

"I want another baby with you," he said. "Maybe a dozen. Or more."

"Now?" she asked, frustrated.

"It doesn't have to be now," he admitted, but he grinned. "But I'm going to flush your birth control the second you agree."

"Mamo-chan!" she whined at him, lifting her hips. "This isn't the best time for this conversation."

"I think it's the perfect time," he argued.

Usagi growled at him and dug her nails into his back. "Fine."

"You'll agree?" he asked.

Usagi could only nod and tried to lift her hips again. But he had grabbed them and was holding her tightly to him. "Thank you," he said, then kissed her forehead before he resumed their frantic lovemaking.

His mouth went to her breasts and he suckled roughly on one nipple, while his fingers twisted and pulled at the other. He nipped playfully at each bud in turn, still slamming into her, taking her the way only he ever had, or could. Then she felt his teeth on the soft underside of her breast, and another orgasm overtook her. This time she drew him with her into the devastating release, and her scream mingled with his groan of pleasure. Warm heat spilled out of him and deep into her channel, and she moaned as she came down from the heavens.

They lay there together, entwined on the bed. "Mamo-chan," her voice was breathy as she moaned out his name.

"Usako," he answered, holding him tightly against himself. "We aren't done yet," he added, grinning widely.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"Chiba Usagi! Put that down now!" Usagi yelled, racing to her daughter's side to take away the chopstick she was about to poke herself in the eye with. She let out a sigh of relief and plopped down next to the little girl, whose lip was quivering on the edge of a full blown tantrum.

"Daddy's got you," Mamoru said, snatching her up into his arms. He lifted the pink-haired baby over his head and spun in a circle.

Chibi-Usa giggled, then spotted her twin to the side of the couch and pointed. "Down!" she ordered imperiously. When she was placed next to Chibi-Mamo, Mamoru flopped onto the floor next to his wife, watching with unadulterated glee as his daughter and son began talking in words no one understood but them. and fo

"They're perfect," he said, happy to be with them again.

It had been only a week since he had been healed, and for the first few days neither of the babies had wanted to be parted from him, even long enough for him to use the bathroom. For that matter, Usagi hadn't wanted to be parted either. Things finally seemed to be getting back to normal, and he was happy for that. He was also happy for another reason. He could sense new life growing in his wife. New life that would become his daughter. His little ladybug, Tentomushi.

He sighed and lay on his back, pulling Usagi down over him. "I'm happy to be home," he said.

"Me too," Usagi sighed, and closed her eyes, letting herself drift into happy dreams of their future.

* * *

 ** **Original Comments****

* * *

Jen chapter 2 . Nov 5 2018  
Great chapter, love d lemons. I always have a hard time reading d break up fics coz I hate that storyline. Seriously, WTF Mamoru who d hell breaks up over some stupid dreams. He should talk to Usagi about it instead he decided to b an idiot and cruel to Usa. I also DID NOT like how Usagi just accepted him back so fast and acted like she's d one who was wrong...Urghhhhh!

Jen chapter 1 . Nov 5 2018  
Yummy lemons!

Guest chapter 2 . Oct 11 2018  
WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE THIS STORY AND BLACK MOON ENEMIES STORY? I LOVE BOTH STORIES!

Guest chapter 2 . Sep 7 2018  
UPDATE!

MirrorOfShards chapter 2 . Aug 29 2018  
I loved these two and hope to see more. I love the thought of her transformation going awry and her getting stuck in them. I will also admit to having a kink for a guy pushing a pregnancy like this. And of how in control Mamoru was in the first chapter. It was very well written and sexy ;)

LoveInTheBattleField chapter 2 . Aug 24 2018  
Crazy, please update the next chapter quickly!

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 22 2018  
Will there be mire is this a 1 shot reveal series like different ways they find out

LoveInTheBattleField chapter 1 . Aug 23 2018  
This story is great and HOT, please update the next chapter quickly!

Guest chapter 2 . Nov 10, 2018  
I really enjoyed this. I like the second half how he actually wanted help and got it. Beautifully written. Made me cry.

Sissi1978 chapter 2 . Nov 12 2018  
you became my favorite author.  
I fell in love with your stories.  
I read all your stories in a few days  
this then my favorite  
you can use the right dose of eroticism  
it would be fun to read about a similar situation with ribbons for otherevery single sailors with shitennou  
I know that the other sailors in their transformation do not use ribbons,  
but imagine if they were kidanapped by shitennou and brought to dark kingdom,  
and shitennou used some trick to cancel the transformation at the crucial moment,  
and even the sailors trapped between the ribbons...  
it would be nice to be able to see the comparison between each couple, if we consider the different characters of each one  
It would be interesting to see who among the shitennou would think of it as a form of torture, or of punishment for their enemies,  
and which shitennou instead would immediately yield to the charm of the adversary sailor,  
who would take it as a simple erotic game,  
and who as a form of challenge to bend the favorite sailor warrior

mryann chapter 2 . Mar 23 2019  
yeas everything is just lovely.. i really live each and everything..


	13. Chapter 13: Lost Innocents

**Author's Note:** This is one of the harder stories I've written. It is based on one of my own mini-stories within a larger tale, but a reader asked me to give a more detailed version. I hesitated, and this has been in my list of requests for so long I wasn't sure I would ever actually get to it, but I decided to try it, and I think the end result is something I can be proud of. Unfortunately, I can't remember who requested it. If it was you, send me a message to let me know so I can give credit.

 **Reader's Note:** This is based on an event told of by the hosts of the Sailor Senshi Hour in my Dark Endymion series, of Usagi arriving on scene too late to save a few children during a Youma attack. This version is altered however, to fit with the Consequences theme. I will warn you, it is a bit angst-ridden. However I feel that the power of selfless love can heal, and that a bond of friendship and romantic love can be built even on the ashes of such a tragedy.

Ages: Usagi 16; Mamoru 18;

 **Trigger Warning:** This story involves the death of two children, though not in detail. Please be aware of this in advance because such stories can trigger highly emotional responses among those who have endured the loss of a child. It also discusses hopelessness and our heroine questions whether she has the will to go on. It is a more difficult read than many of my stories.

* * *

 **Lost Innocents  
A Consequences Story  
**

* * *

Innocent: (the individual)  
a person who is free from moral wrong; not corrupted.  
a pure, guileless, or naïve person.  
not responsible for or directly involved in an event, yet suffering its consequences.  
a person involved by chance in a situation, especially a victim of crime or war.

Innocence: (the quality)  
lack of guile or corruption; purity.  
the state, quality, or fact of being innocent of a crime or offense.

* * *

A Good Day

* * *

Tsukino Usagi smiled happily as she skipped to school. For once she had woken up before her alarm, making Luna and her mother both quite proud of her. She grinned, remembering their nearly identical words of praise. She wondered what her mother and Luna would think of each other if her mother knew the cat could talk.

There were flowers blooming, their heavenly scents wafting in the air as early spring painted the world with color. The sun was already up in the east, birds were chirping to welcome the day, and the chittering of squirrels as they chased each other around the branches of the trees made her giggle. It was a perfect morning.

She'd actually finished her homework the night before, and thanks to Luna, had put it into her satchel the moment it was completed. For the moment she had no worries, no responsibilities, and no monsters to fight. It was a good feeling, and she felt it in her step, in the way she felt she could almost fly away with each joyful skip.

Usagi had even had a chance for a real breakfast, sitting down at the kitchen table with her parents and brother, instead of being forced to eat a slice of buttered toast as she raced towards her school. She grinned at the little bunny emblazoned bento box in her hand, which she'd actually remembered, swinging wildly back and forth with her bouncing movements.

Everything was just wonderful. She checked the time. She still had twenty-three minutes to get to school. A grin spread across her features as she spun in a small circle, thinking how wonderful it would be to surprise her teacher, and maybe spend a few minutes with Naru and Umino before class began. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to soak up the sun. Yes, it was a good day.

She smashed into a hard chest and instantly knew it was Mamoru-baka. Part of her wanted to glare at him, but she was just feeling too good to bother. "Sorry Mamo-baka," she sing-songed, stepping to the side.

"Odango? Are you on drugs?" the upperclassman asked, sounding worried.

Usagi blushed and opened her eyes. Then she snorted. He looked utterly confused, which didn't suit his face at all. She couldn't help giggling at his poleaxed expression. "Nope," she sang out. "No drugs. Just a good day. Woke up on time. Got my homework done, and look at all the beautiful flowers. I just love roses, and look at the sakura blossoms!" she grinned and spread her arms out. "Even you can see it's a beautiful day," she added, giggling again.

Mamoru made a non-commital sound, still seeming perplexed by her uncharacteristic lack of response to what amounted to an insult. Usagi winked at him, then sailed past with a wave and a promise. "Don't worry," she said loudly, "we can find a reason to argue later!" With a last giggle, she began skipping towards her school again. She peeked back and saw he was staring after her. It made her smile even wider.

As she sailed into her classroom seven minutes later, Haruna-sensei gasped, holding both hands over her heart, and Naru's jaw dropped as she stared. Usagi only giggled. "I know right?"

"Is it the apocolypse?" Umino asked.

"Maybe," Usagi teased as she opened her satchel and put her completed homework in the basket on her sensei's desk, causing a further gasp of astonishment from her favorite teacher. "Morning Sensei!" she chirped, before turning to her friends and skipping toward her desk. "Did you see all the flowers this morning?" she asked Naru. "Everything just looked so beautiful."

Naru's mouth snapped shut. She shook herself, then smiled. "They did look pretty."

"You did your homework," Umino accused.

"I know. And I even remembered to put it in my bag. Will wonders never cease?" Usagi was too happy to be insulted by his reaction. If she was honest, her behavior was surprising. "I thought my mother would pass out."

Haruna-sensei cleared her throat and Usagi turned to look at her. "Good job Usagi. I'm glad you're here early and very proud that you did your homework. I might add that you only got two wrong," she said, holding up the paper. Most of the questions had a little green check beside them, only two marred with the dreaded red 'x.'

Usagi bounced up and down. "This day just keeps getting better," she said happily. "I got breakfast this morning too." She giggled for what felt like the twentieth time that morning and slid into her seat.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. She had a pop quiz, and felt confident that she'd passed it with flying colors. She'd managed to dodge during a rousing game of dodgeball in gym, and hadn't fallen even once. And in math she had been called to the board to answer a question and had only needed a little help. She was feeling proud and happy.

At lunch, Usagi discovered that her mother had snuck cookies into her bento, and a little note telling her she was loved. She hugged the paper to her chest and tucked it away for safe keeping, then hurried to eat while gossiping with Naru and several other girls. Umino lurked in the bushes, ready to pop out with some random fact, or tidbit of gossip, scaring them senseless in the process. It was the best day she could remember since becoming Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chiba Mamoru

* * *

Watching the little blonde skip away, Chiba Mamoru took a deep breath and let it out slowly, shaking his head at her exuberance. She saw the world as sunshine and roses. It seemed as though nothing could keep her down for long. Not even his worst insults, which usually involved her grades, her hair, or how quickly she shoveled food into her mouth. Still, she did brighten the day of those around her.

Mamoru had been up for hours, studying for a test he had to take that morning. Now he was walking toward the Crown, where he would meet up with Motoki before heading to the high school. As the little blonde disappeared around the corner, he shook himself and turned back to his own path. He still wasn't sure if he had memorized all the information in the packet, and he didn't want to fail. He didn't want to lose his ranking as the top student in the school.

A warm breeze ruffled his thick black hair. It was a rather lovely day. Usagi had been right about that much. The weather was ideal for an afternoon spent studying in the park instead of the library. If he could manage to get out of the arcade in time. Shaking his head, he turned away from those thoughts, and what Motoki had recently accused.

"I don't love her, and that's final," he muttered aloud as he reached for the door.

A cheerful bell announced him, making Motoki look up from the pair of travel mugs he was putting lids onto. "Are you ready?" the other young man asked. Mamoru only nodded. The blonde man smiled, knowing he wasn't very talkative, and began listing all the most recent gossip as they hurried toward their school. After a few minutes the blonde nudged him and his green eyes shone with mirth. "Seriously Mamoru," he said, blowing out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't think you've heard a single word I said. What's wrong, did Usagi not run into you this morning?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

After giving Motoki a glare, and taking a sip of coffee to procrastinate, Mamoru answered. "She did run into me," he said. "And you know how I feel about this subject. You're seeing something that isn't there."

Motoki snorted. "Sure. So you don't follow her with your eyes whenever you see her? You haven't suddenly started hanging out in a place you said made it impossible to study? And you've never noticed that long, silky, honey-blonde hair?"

"Golden," Mamoru corrected. He heard Motoki snicker and wanted to smack himself. How had he fallen for it? "Drop it Motoki. Even if I did like her, which I don't, she hates me."

"No, she doesn't."

They'd had the same argument half a dozen times. Mamoru really didn't believe Motoki was objective enough. He had decided they belonged together and that was that. It didn't matter to him that Usagi was only sixteen, or that Mamoru had just turned eighteen. It didn't matter that Usagi was all light and sound and Mamoru shadow and silence. It didn't matter than Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi a young innocent. Nothing he had said could dissuade his friend from thinking they were perfect for one another.

"Just think about it," Motoki continued, as though he hadn't interrupted. "She watches you too, and I've never seen her so alive as when the two of you have your spats. You two would be great. You could protect her from the world, and even herself, and she could make you smile, bring a little happiness."

Motoki..." Mamoru sighed. The last thing he needed was to get his hopes up and be left alone in the world again. It was easier to stay single or just date casually than to fall for a forever girl like Tsukino Usagi. She believed in family and hope and a lifetime. Mamoru no longer believed in any of those things. Just endless loneliness. He could bring nothing into her world but disillusionment and heartache. He wasn't even sure he knew what love was, no matter what his heart, or his gut, might do when she was near.

"Alright, I'll drop it. For now." Motoki laughed. "So tell me what happened."

"She was early. Very early. She was skipping down the street with her eyes closed. She could have been killed," he added, annoyed. "And she ran right into me and didn't even yell. It was very strange Motoki. She said we could argue later."

His friend chuckled. "Sounds like she was having a good morning. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Chuckling, Mamoru thought that if he had any more strange interactions with his favorite little Odango, he wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

The Attack

* * *

It was during her last class of the day that Usagi felt the wrongness in the air. She was just pouring the contents of a vial into a beaker when the oily feeling of Youma danced just at the edges of her consciousness. It startled her so much that the vial dropped from her suddenly limp fingers, smashing against the table and shattering, spilling the contents all over her completed page of answers. She shook it off, and put it to the side, hastily grabbing several paper towels and cleaning up the mixture. It burned her fingertips, making her cry out in pain.

Still the feeling of the Youma was growing and she knew she had to get out of there. "I need to use the restroom," she told her sensei and hurried out before he could answer her, dashing out of the lab quickly, wiping her fingers on her skirt. They felt raw, but she didn't have time to stop and wash her hands. Someone was in trouble. The pain wasn't as important as whatever was drawing her. She had never felt the call to transform so strongly before.

Usagi rushed into the girls room and quickly checked to make sure all the stalls were empty before she stepped into one and locked it. "Moon Prism Power, make up," she whispered. When the transformation was complete she jumped to the top of the stalls and crawled along the edges to the window, opening it hastily and crawling outside to a lower roof. She'd found the escape route weeks before and had already used it twice to run to Youma battles.

As she leapt off the building a feeling of panic rushed over her. Something was very wrong. She could sense it. Her feet flew faster than they ever had before, her boots clicking on the pavement as she ran as hard as she could. She raced across the Azabu-Juban district, the clawing panic growing worse by the second. Something bad was happening and there was nothing she could do until she reached whoever it was. She was only glad she knew Naru and Umino were both in school, as they had every class with her.

It took six minutes to hear the first screams. Six minutes in which she ran until her heart pounded painfully in her chest and her lungs felt as though they might burst. Six minutes to reach the scene of the attack.

A daycare.

The Youma was a tall thing, with long curved talons and orange skin. It wasn't one of the most powerful ones, with brains and the ability to camouflage itself as a human, but she could tell right away that it was deadly in spite of that. And there was blood, dripping from those long, deadly sharp claws. Sailor Moon's eyes scanned the area. At the edge of the fence she found them. Two little ones, a boy who looked about three and a girl who was younger, probably under two. They were covered in blood and not moving at all. Not even to breathe.

A scream of rage ripped from her throat. Rage and pain and horror. Desperation clawed at her as she scrambled towards the two children, her white gloves quickly turning red in the blood that covered the innocent babies. She checked for a pulse on the girl first, then the boy. There was none. Their eyes stared at the heavens, faces locked in a look of fear.

Sailor Moon wept. And then she stood and turned to the Youma, who was staring at her stupidly. The rage built hotter and hotter inside her until she lifted her hands and screamed wordlessly at the monster that had stolen two lives. Two children. A flash of bright silver erupted from her hands, surrounding the Youma. She heard it scream in pain as the light flew through it, disintegrating the creature. When the light faded there was nothing left to mark it's existence. Not even dust lay on the ground where it had stood.

She felt empty. There was no dance of victory. There was no hope of healing the two little ones. They were gone. She couldn't save them.

She had lost innocents.

In all the battles she had faced she had never lost anyone before. Sailor Moon wasn't prepared to lose them, or anyone. Falling to her knees she began to scream a keening wail. Her hair pieces picked up her anguish and amplified the sound until it echoed throughout the city of Tokyo, bouncing off walls and resounding through the buildings. Car windows shattered, nearby, but in her anguish, she didn't notice. Blood soaked gloves brushed gently at the hair of the toddlers she had been too late to help.

When she had no more breath in her lungs, Sailor Moon collapsed, sobbing, onto the pavement. She didn't know if she even had the strength to move so she could protect her identity. Didn't know if she had the will to care. 'Let the Dark Kingdom come for me,' she thought, tears streaking her face, 'I'm nothing but a failure.' She closed her eyes tight so she didn't have to see the horror the Youma had wrought anymore, and let herself drift away.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen

* * *

Mamoru put the last of his books into his bags and straightened, looking over at Motoki, who was busy flirting with Reika. He smirked at them. They often forgot anyone was there, which had led to some hilarious moments. Once they had been in the classroom talking and suddenly started kissing. He'd nearly wet himself laughing at their shocked expressions when Osaka Sensei had hit them with a wad of rolled up tests.

"Oi!" he called. "Reika, you have cram school, and Motoki, if you don't hurry, I'm leaving without you."

Reika pulled back, blushing, then gave Motoki a peck on the cheek and tore out of the classroom at full speed, her long hair flying behind her. Motoki stared after her as though he was debating following, then turned and glared at Mamoru. "Baka," he hissed. "I was trying to find out where she wanted to go for her birthday."

Mamoru only shook his head and started walking out of the room. He heard the scramble and thump of Motoki shoving his things into his satchel and rushing after him. His best friend was hopelessly in love with the girl, and Mamoru thought they were good together, in spite of Reika's determination to be a world famous archeologist. She might leave the country eventually, but her love of Motoki would bring her back time and again. Unfortunately, Mamoru was very aware that his friend would face a lot of hardship and loneliness while she pursued her career.

"Maybe you should ask her mother. Girls talk to their moms, don't they?"

Motoki shrugged. "I already asked her. She said something about an exhibit, but had no idea which one, so I'm trying to figure it out."

Mamoru opened his mouth to reply when he felt a painful tug in his gut. He nearly doubled over, only stopping himself by sheer willpower. He couldn't transform in the middle of the school. That would be a disaster.

Motoki gave him a look, which made Mamoru realize he must have uttered a sound. "This way," his friend said, tugging his arm. He pulled Mamoru out the side door and into the space between the main building and the gym. Motoki busied himself checking both ways, then nodded. "It's safe. Go. I'll cover for you with Sensei."

Whipping his hand downward, Mamoru felt the stem of the rose in his hand as his clothing became a signature tuxedo, cape, mask, and hat. He nodded to Motoki, the pain of the call finally gone, and leapt to the roof of the gym, running as fast as he could. Sailor Moon was worried. Not afraid for herself, but frightened for someone else. He felt her running away from him, towards the middle of Tokyo, and put on more speed, leaping from one rooftop to another. Glimpses of the street below showed ordinary people going about their lives, with no idea that some sort of life and death struggle was about to take place.

Several minutes passed as Tuxedo Kamen followed after Sailor Moon. She had a head start on him, and he worried she would be hurt before he got there. He had been late before, or even missed battles entirely, when he was trapped in the middle of a crowded classroom. This time he was determined to get to her before she could be harmed.

A sudden feeling of overwhelming sadness made him stumble and almost fall in the middle of a leap, and he felt Sailor Moon cry out in anguish. She wasn't physically hurt. He would have sensed that, but there was something worse than a wound. He knew what had happened the moment he felt her pain. She had lost someone. He hoped it wasn't the little red-head they were always trying to save. Naru. She was a friend of Usagi's and if she got hurt Usagi would never be the same.

Shaking his head to focus, he ran faster than ever, a pull in his chest dragging him towards her. Several long seconds passed before he felt the welling of power in her, stronger than he had ever felt before, and then he heard her scream. It wasn't a scream of fear, but of rage. The sound echoed off the walls of the buildings he leapt over, and then he heard windows shattering and the crash of a car. Checking on the people in it from his spot above, he saw no one was hurt and leapt away.

When he finally reached Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen stopped in shock. She was curled up in a ball on the ground, with dozens of young faces peering out the window while she sobbed. Next to her, obviously beyond help, were two small children. Neither could be older than three. They were dead. Shock, pain, horror, overwhelming anger, and sheer hatred for the Negaverse raced through him in the blink of an eye. But he didn't have time to think about it. Women were rushing out of the daycare towards Sailor Moon. If she didn't move she would be exposed.

Leaping from the roof of the next building, Tuxedo Kamen landed on the pavement and swooped down to lift Sailor Moon into his arms, throwing his cape around the weeping heroine. He glanced at the two children and felt tears coursing down his own cheeks. He had not been fast enough. Not for them, or for Sailor Moon. He looked back to the women who were beginning to crowd around them, bowing his head in shame and sorrow, and leapt from their midst, back to the rooftops.

Moving quickly across the city, Tuxedo Kamen searched his mind for anywhere he could possibly take the distraught Senshi, and came up with nothing. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. There was only one place he knew of that no one could find, and that was his own apartment. It meant she might discover his identity, but beside the loss of two innocents, what did that really matter?

Mind made up, he steered toward his apartment, the blonde hero still clasped tightly in his arms, the cape rustling around her so that only the tear streaked face was visible. Her eyes were closed and he could feel her whole body shaking with her sobs. His own heart ached, but something was desperately wrong with the girl. He needed to get her to safety, and away from any of the dark generals who might have been watching.

Desperation, fear, pain, loss, and horror all came through the strange bond they shared. Tuxedo Kamen wished he knew what to say or do. He wished for a way to turn back time. It was awful, feeling as though he had failed her, and those innocent children, who had never harmed a soul.

Even with the sun still high in the afternoon sky, it felt like midnight as he leapt from the roof of a building and landed lightly on his balcony. Carefully maneuvering Sailor Moon, he slid the glass door to the side and carried her inside. She was shivering as though it was freezing, but he was covered in sweat. Inside, he turned and closed the door, slightly harder than he had intended, as anger at himself raced to the fore.

He wasn't sure he could ever get over this. And judging by Sailor Moon's continuing sobs, he thought it might be as hard for her. He'd never asked to be a hero, or linked to the girl, but he couldn't deny he had become attached to her from the moment of their first fight. She was a special kind of hero to his mind. Sweet and kind, with a heart that seemed to encompass everyone. Always afraid heading into battle, and most of the time screaming, falling, and even crying, she continued to chase after the Youma and dark generals. Now he was terrified he would lose her. Never before had he seen her so lost within herself.

Settling into a chair, he uncovered more of her face and ran the tips of his gloved fingers over the apple of her cheek. Bright cerulean eyes fluttered open. She sucked in a breath and sobbed, turning her face into his lapels. Her fingers scrabbled at the material, clinging to him, seeking comfort, or perhaps forgiveness. "I- I failed," she wailed, shaking and crying. "I was t-too late to s-s-save t-them. Oh T-Tuxedo Kamen-sama, why did it have to go after b-babies!"

Crushing her into his chest, Tuxedo Kamen held on tight, resting his chin on the top of her head to hide the tears he cried. "I don't know," he answered, when he had himself under control. "I just don't know. I'm sorry I was late." She only continued crying, and he thought his heart would break.

How long they sat there, he didn't know. Gradually her sobs came further apart, and after a time her hands relaxed on his tuxedo. Finally, her breathing slowed until he was sure she was sleeping. Leaning back in the chair, he just held on, his mind racing though anything he could have done differently. If only he had been more willing to open up to her and that stupid cat he might have known there was a battle before she transformed. He might have gotten to those children in time. She always ran through the streets. It was much faster over the rooftops. Maybe he could train with her, teach her the best routes through the city.

When the little hero whimpered in her sleep, he looked down at her tear-streaked face and gasped in surprise. Her henshin had faded away, leaving the most precious weight he'd ever carried wrapped in his arms. Tsukino Usagi, her eyes red and swollen, her nose raw, her cheeks flushed and dirty, lay in his hands. His eyes traveled down to her school uniform, slightly wrinkled, but otherwise whole, and down her now bare arms and hands to see red, raw, burned fingertips. Her little feet hung over the side of the chair, the Maryjane's only half on now.

Tsukino Usagi, who always had a smile for a stranger, who loved everyone on sight, who looked adorable when she was angry, but who could never stay that way for long. The girl who had stirred him from the moment he met her, who had made him wonder for the first time in his life if there might be a happily-ever-after for him too. He bit down hard on his lip to stop a sob from escaping. How had he failed her so? He didn't deserve to be her hero.

Rising, he gently moved to his bedroom and lay her down, pulling the covers over her, worried she would be cold. Then he leaned against the wall, covered his face with his hands, and let himself cry. How many times had he teased her? How many times had he called her names, told her she was silly, foolish, and even stupid? How many times had he pulled her down instead of building her up? And what was his excuse? He was afraid to be in love with her. How stupid could a man get?

Finally he understood everything he might have been to her. Clenching his jaw tightly, he escaped from the room and the accusing sun shining through the window. Usagi didn't need someone like him. She needed someone bright and happy. Someone who had the right words instead of standing silent. He let his transformation go and hurried back to the living room, reaching for the phone and dialing automatically.

"Moshi moshi," he heard the happy voice.

"Motoki, I need you." It was all he could say before he broke down again, lost and helpless. He didn't know how to fix anything. He didn't know how to make it better, how to survive his shattering heart. His soul felt crumpled and torn. He had failed, for the first time, and there was no coming back from it.

* * *

Secrets Shared

* * *

"Mamoru?" Motoki asked, shocked to hear his best friend crying. What could possibly have happened to make the stoic man cry? "Mamoru, tell me you're alright."

After a long pause, during which Motoki threw all of his things into his bag and began rushing out of the drama classroom with a hasty wave and no explanations, he heard Mamoru speak again, his voice rough and breaking. "Hie. It's not me," he said.

"What is it?" Motoki asked, feeling panicked. He had never imagined Mamoru being this distraught. He raced down the path towards the gate out of the school, running as fast as he could. He grabbed the fence post and used it to spin around the corner and onto the sidewalk. "What's happened?"

"Usagi," Mamoru whimpered.

"What do you mean Usagi?" Motoki shouted, more afraid than ever. Was she dead? Had she been attacked by a Youma? She always brought so much light and laughter into his life. Whenever he was feeling badly she would so something silly or sweet to make him feel better. He loved her as much as his sister, Unazuki. She was like a baby sister to him too, and the thought of losing him tore at his heart.

He stumbled and fell over a lip in the sidewalk, the phone flying out of his hand before Mamoru had a chance to answer. He scrambled to where it had landed and picked it up, nearly landing on a cat in the process. Pulling the phone back to his ear, he listened to Mamoru's continued tears. "Chiba Mamoru," he said in his most stern voice. "Tell me what happened to Usagi."

"Usagi-chan!" came a voice behind him. Motoki turned, looking for the woman who had spoken, but there was no one there. Shaking his head he went back to the call.

"Mamoru! Answer me!"

"She's..." Motoki's heart leapt to his throat as he waited for Mamoru to finish. "She's Sailor Moon Toki," he sobbed. "She needs you. I need you."

Shock raced through Motoki, making him feel as though he had been electrocuted. He didn't have a way to process that. He had to find out if she was alright. "Mamoru, is she hurt?" he asked getting back to his feet. He began to run again.

"No. Well, yes. But not physically. Please Toki!"

"I'm coming Mamoru. I'll be there as soon as I can. Hold on."

There was no answer. Motoki chanced a peek at his phone to see Mamoru had hung up. He kept running. He knew one thing for certain. If it was enough to make Mamoru reach out for help, it had to be bad. Mamoru had never asked for help before. Worry and fear filled the young man as he struggled with what could have happened.

"Motoki!"

It was the same voice that had spoken before. Coming to a stop, he turned around, half-panicked, and looked behind him. Again there was no one there except the cat. She must have been running after him. Strange. He shook his head and turned again, determined to get to his friends as quickly as he could.

"Please Motoki," the voice said.

"Where are you?" he asked, frustrated.

"Down here." Motoki looked down and saw the cat again. Recognition struck. She had a crescent shaped mark on her head. That was Usagi's cat. His jaw dropped as she continued speaking. "Please, take me to Usagi."

Without letting himself think about it, he reached down and scooped up the cat. His whole body felt like it would shake apart as he began running again. He wasn't far from Mamoru's apartment now. Surprise and fear mingled, making it hard to think straight.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" the cat asked. Luna. He thought he remembered her name was Luna.

"I don't know," he answered, racing down the street as fast as he could go. "Mamoru was crying though. He said it wasn't physical. I don't know what happened. He said she's..." he cut off, but remembered he was talking to a cat. Her cat. Maybe he was insane, but he doubted a cat would tell a secret. "She's Sailor Moon," he said, panting. "Something bad happened. That's all I know."

"How did Mamoru find out?" the cat asked, sounding shocked and angry.

"I don't know. But he won't tell. He's Tuxedo Kamen." All of this was said as he found himself running into the alcove at the front of Mamoru's building. He opened the door and ran straight for the elevator, pressing the button half a dozen times. He thought he heard a man's voice, but the doors opened and he rushed inside, pressing the button to close the door and the one for Mamoru's floor. "Hurry up," he urged the machine.

The cat was silent. He looked down at her for a second. She looked to be in shock. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He just had to get to them. When the elevator came to a stop he was moving even as the doors opened and in moments he was walking into his best friend's apartment.

Motoki found Mamoru kneeling on the floor by the stand that held the phone. He was staring at the wall. His bedroom was just on the other side of that wall. Seeing that he was alright, Motoki raced past him, through the kitchen and down the hall to see for himself that Usagi was unharmed. The cat in his arms leapt down the moment he opened the bedroom door and streaked towards the bed, a black blur as she ran for the girl.

He stepped into the room. The afternoon sun shone down on the bed and he could see for himself that the blankets rose and fell with her breaths. Her face was ragged and streaked with the remnants of tears and dirt, as though she'd had her face on the ground while she cried. She looked so tiny in Mamoru's huge bed, so fragile, so young.

"Pull the blanket down please," Luna said, looking up at him with shimmering red eyes. "I need to make sure she's alright."

Motoki stepped forward and gently lowered the blanket to her feet. He saw burns on her fingertips, but other than that she seemed whole and unharmed. "She's alright," he said softly.

The cat shook her head, then licked Usagi's hand. "Those burns should heal in a few hours. Go on out and tend to your friend. I've got Usagi."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hie. I've got her. Leave the door open though, just in case. Please."

Motoki nodded and walked out of the room. Mamoru hadn't moved. He was still staring at the wall, as though he could see through it to the young girl laying in his bed. Reaching out, he took his friend by the shoulders and lifted him, helping him to the couch. Mamoru settled into the seat and turned his head back to where Usagi lay.

Unsure how to handle the mood Mamoru was in, Motoki went to his standby. He moved into the kitchen, keeping an eye on Mamoru over the counter as he worked pouring grounds into the coffee maker. Once the pot of coffee was brewing he opened a cupboard to the side of the stove and pulled out the teakettle and the hot chocolate. It was what Usagi preferred. He worked mechanically. It was all habit. It was what he was good at, finding the things a person needed and providing them. He also had a willing ear and usually some sort of advice.

He just wished he knew what had happened. Why was Mamoru nearly catatonic, after crying his eyes out? What had happened to Usagi? His jaw clenched as he thought about the worst, but shook his head. No, that wouldn't explain how Mamoru knew she was Sailor Moon. He needed answers, which meant he had to get Mamoru talking.

As he worked, Mamoru left the couch and came to sit on one of the stools at the counter. He folded his arms on the counter and rested his head on them, looking as though he couldn't figure out what to do with himself.

Settling a cup of hot coffee in front of him, Motoki leaned on the counter. "Tell me what happened?" he said at last.

"There was a Youma." Mamoru swallowed hard and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I never even saw it, just what it did." The anguish he was feeling as visible, palpable, like a pregnant energy in the room, with no escape. Motoki could feel it, and desperately wished he could do something to help.

"Go on."

"I felt her, but she seemed different," Mamoru said. "She's never been like that before. So determined, so focused. Her lungs were burning, her legs were cramping. She ran faster than she ever had before. She was worried, but not like normal. She wasn't afraid she would get hurt. It was almost like a part of her already knew, but she had to get there." Mamoru lifted the cup and took a sip, then licked his burned lips. "Then I felt so much anguish, sadness I could never describe, and you know what I've been through. I couldn't figure out what had happened. I was moving as fast as I could, and I knew. I knew I was too late. I knew she was too. But I still kept running."

Motoki nodded his head when Mamoru stopped talking. He reached out and put a hand on his arm. "What happened Mamoru?"

"I heard her screaming. I thought... for a second I thought she was dying, but the pain was wrong. It was emotional, not physical. I could feel her get angry, furious, and there was a burst of energy from her. I felt it, but I had to keep running. Then I could hear her screaming again, but it was louder. So loud I though my ears would bleed. The windows on the buildings started breaking and falling to the ground below me, but I kept going. When I found her..." he stopped and coughed. "When I got there, she was curled into a ball on the ground, and there were two little kids next to her. Neither of us had gotten there in time."

"Two kids died?" Motoki asked, horrified.

"Yeah," Mamoru said, coughing again. "I saw people coming out of the building. I was worried they would find out who she was, or that one of the dark generals was watching. So I grabbed her, and I ran. I didn't know where to go, and she was crying so hard I couldn't ask her. So I came here. And then she fell asleep in my arms, and when she did she changed. And I saw it all so clear for the first time."

He gave a watery laugh. "Who else but my little Odango could have such a big heart? Who else could be terrified and falling on her face but still get back up and keep fighting? Who else could make me fall in love with them?"

Motoki swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his eyes, not ashamed in the least that he was crying. He walked around the long counter and wrapped his friend in a hug, not caring that it wasn't manly. Right now Mamoru was in a crisis. He was figuring out that he really did love Usagi, which meant he would be hating himself for every mean word he had ever spoken. With the attack and the loss of those children Mamoru would also blame himself. There was no doubt in Motoki's mind that Mamoru needed him more in this moment than he had ever needed anyone before, except perhaps Usagi.

"It will be okay," he said at last. There was nothing else he could say. "I don't know how long it will take, but I think you'll both get through this. Luna's with Usagi. She can help her. But you both need to stop blaming yourselves. From the sound of it those kids were gone before you could get there."

"I should have moved faster," Usagi's voice came from the hallway. She had tears streaking down her cheeks.

"You couldn't move faster," Mamoru argued. "I felt you."

Usagi's mouth parted as though she would respond, but she only shook her head. Motoki went to her and hugged hard, holding tight for several long minutes while she cried into his sweater. When she calmed, he guided the girl to the stool next to Mamoru. The little black cat leapt to the counter and nudged Usagi, who opened her arms automatically.

Motoki busied himself preparing her mug of hot chocolate. After she had taken the first sip the silence that had stretched became unbearable. He cleared his throat and began to speak, hoping either or both of his friends would take some comfort from his words.

"I didn't know you were Sailor Moon," he started. "I've heard about her, of course, from Tuxedo Kamen, but even I didn't put the clues together. It must be terrifying at times, and I bet it's never really fun to face down a monster. I certainly don't want to do it," he added, giving Usagi a little smile. "But I do know you Usagi. I know who you are, who you want to be. I know how much you love everyone you meet, and how it hurts your heart to see anyone sad. So I just have to say that I'm glad you are Sailor Moon. With a person like you out there fighting for us, I know we have real hope."

"I failed," she whispered.

"Did you?" Luna asked. "You said you ran as fast as you could. How far away was that daycare?"

"Several miles," Mamoru answered for Usagi. "She ran faster than I've ever felt her run before. There was no way to get there faster."

"Then how is it your fault?" Motoki asked, looking back at the crying teenager.

"I'm not a good Senshi," was all Usagi said, then lapsed into silence. Luna nudged herself up under the girl's chin and made soothing sounds.

Motoki wished he had the right words. How could you tell someone it wasn't their fault and try and help them get back out there and fight, when in your heart you didn't want them going back out there at all? Was it right for him to encourage her as a Senshi when he thought she should be skipping to school and having milkshakes and throwing fits at the Sailor V video game instead of battling the Dark Kingdom and fighting Youma in the middle of the night. How could a teenage girl be expected to fight such horrible monsters day after day, night after night.

"You are a good Senshi," Luna said. "You need more training. You both do," she added, looking over at Mamoru, who was silently watching Usagi break down. "It sounds to me like you did the best you could, went as fast as possible. Take comfort from that. Learn from this and turn that pain into finding a way we can prevent anything like this from happening again."

Usagi sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "I promise to train more Luna. I won't let my stupid ways hurt anybody else." She slid off her stool and away from the counter. Motoki wanted to go to her, but Luna shook her head. Instead it was Mamoru who went and pulled the tiny blonde into his arms, holding her tight.

Luna and Motoki watched as they comforted one another. He looked back at the cat. "I guess I never thought about what it was really like for them," he said. "Not when I didn't know it was Usagi. I didn't even think about it with Mamoru," he explained. "I just imagined being a hero and rushing to the rescue. I didn't think about what it was like when you didn't move fast enough, or when you didn't think you were good enough."

With a little sigh, Luna nodded her head. "I think even I forget," she said sadly. "I forget that she's just a teenager, and has had no one but me to talk to. I forget that without the other Senshi she's been forced to fight alone. I get on her case all the time, and I forgot to simply ask her if she was okay, or what I could do to make it a little easier."

Motoki nodded his head. He felt the same way. Mamoru needed someone who would ask the question. Who would make him face what was happening to him. He planned to be that person from that moment on.

* * *

Luna's Wish

* * *

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Luna asked from the warm cocoon of Usagi's arms.

They had only left Mamoru's apartment a few minutes before. Normally Usagi would be nearly home, running like the wind and laughing about some funny thing Motoki said, or the way Naru charged after Umino for spying on them at lunch. She would be talking too loud and not paying attention.

Luna missed that Usagi. The person holding her now wasn't the same innocent little girl she had been that morning. None of the other battles had changed her, and Luna had thought nothing ever would. She'd been frustrated because Usagi didn't take being a Senshi seriously and had despaired of ever having a quiet moment.

Now she would do almost anything to have Usagi act wild and impulsive again. She would to anything to see her smile. Luna held back her own tears by sheer willpower. Usagi needed her to be strong, so she would be, until she could be alone.

"Hie," the girl answered, her voice far too soft and calm.

"It wasn't your fault Usagi-chan," Luna said, for what must have been the fifth time. She just wished the girl would start to believe her. She had checked the news using her communicator while Mamoru was hugging Usagi. She had seen how long the attack took, and that those children had been killed almost instantly. Even if she had moved at twice her normal speed she never would have made it in time.

"Isn't it?" Usagi asked. "We both know I haven't been a very good Senshi. I've let my crushes and video games and manga get in the way of training. I've been letting you down, and my family down, and Haruna-sensei down, and my friends down, and now..." she shook her head, tears flying from the corner of her eyes, "I've let those poor kids down."

"Stop it Usagi," Luna said, looking up at her charge. "All the training in the world wouldn't have gotten you there any faster. I've seen how you run Usagi, even when you aren't transformed. Mamoru said he could feel how fast you were going, faster than he had ever felt before. That means faster than I've ever seen. It was miles across town. There was no way you could have saved them."

Usagi only sighed and kept walking. The endless silence was hard to bear. Luna felt like she was failing Usagi and didn't know how to fix it. She needed help. She wished she could contact central, but she didn't feel good about leaving Usagi alone. She had never seen her so unhappy. She had never stayed upset so long before.

"There are things we can do," Luna said after a long minute. "We could put up sensors around Tokyo. And maybe we can get a communicator for Tuxedo Kamen so you can call him."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Usagi breathed, more tears falling. "He was so upset."

"I think he feels the same way you do," Luna explained.

It was more than that. She had overheard part of the conversation he'd had with Motoki. Discovering the masked protector, Mamoru, was in love with Usagi explained a lot. Mamoru's behavior had often baffled Luna. He was always so poised and calm when Usagi wasn't around. But the moment she appeared he would get a gleam in his eyes and before Usagi could blink he would be teasing her, tugging her hair, and driving the poor girl nearly mad with it. In contrast, Tuxedo Kamen had always been a comfort an inspiration, with words of encouragement and compliments about Sailor Moon's beauty.

Watching Usagi digest the information with a serious frown on her face, Luna realized that what she'd assumed was only a childish crush of the masked hero went deeper. And her constant arguing with Mamoru might be the same. She almost never seemed hurt by their petty arguments. More amused. And she blushed a lot when Mamoru was around. Could it be that she was in love with him as well? What did that mean for them? For the Senshi? For their mission?

Unable to think of the answer, Luna longed for someone she could talk to. Someone who would tell her what the right thing was, because she had no idea what her next move should be. Usagi suddenly clenched her tighter, and Luna looked up to see they were passing the electronics store near the arcade. The news was playing on a television in the window. The little bar at the bottom of the screen told of the deaths of the two children and their pictures were on the screen.

Speeding up, Usagi began to rush towards her house, and Luna knew she wasn't yet out of the woods. Usagi needed someone who could get through to her, to tell her it wasn't her fault. She wasn't sure if the girl would listen to her, but she knew she had to keep trying.

Closing her eyes, Luna made a wish, hoping the Moon Queen Serenity could hear. _'I wish someone could heal Usagi's heart and help her laugh again.'_

* * *

The News

* * *

After trudging home, Usagi hid in her room. She didn't want to eat dinner, or talk to her family, but when her brother came to get her, she couldn't think of an excuse. She went down, but when it was over she had no idea what food had been on her plate, or what anyone had said. She hurried back to her room as soon as she could.

She felt so much guilt, so much pain. It felt like she was going to explode with it, and there was no way to hide that she had been crying. Luna sat with her and talked in a soothing voice, promising to be there and to help her, but Usagi felt like a failure. She wasn't sure being Sailor Moon was right for her. She was clumsy and stupid and careless, and didn't deserve such responsibility.

She changed into her bunny pajama's and put on some music, laying across her bed, wishing she could just fade into nothingness so she wouldn't destroy any more lives. Luna finally stopped trying to make her feel better, curled into a ball, and closed her eyes. It was getting late and she was hungry, so Usagi decided to go to the kitchen for a snack.

The news was on when Usagi made it down the stairs. Her mother was sitting on the couch, one hand over her mouth, as she stared at the screen, horror written all over her face as the late night news played. A shudder ran through Usagi. She wanted to turn and race back up the stairs to the safety of her room and Luna, who insisted it wasn't her fault.

"The parents of the two children have a message," the newscaster was saying. "They want to send word to Sailor Moon, who they hope is watching, and to her partner Tuxedo Kamen."

Usagi moved forward and dropped to her knees in front of the television, staring at two couples, one of the women holding an infant, the other holding the hand of a little girl who looked about five. One of the men stepped toward the podium set in front of a police station. He looked nervous as he adjusted his glasses and pulled out a note card.

"We want to tell Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen that we know the deaths of our daughter Akiko, and our friend's son Takeo was not their fault. We've all seen the footage from the daycare security camera. Our children were killed within seconds of the Youma appearing. There was nothing either of Tokyo's heroes could have done. We know that Sailor Moon saved the lives of the others. Children and teachers who were huddled, hiding in the building, waiting for help, including our daughter Maya. We want you both to know that we are grateful that you have been trying to protect the people of this city, and that we know this must be as hard for you in your own way, as it is for us in ours. We just want to plead with you. Don't give up. Thank you."

The man stepped back and wrapped his arm around his wife, who was sobbing, and his daughter, who looked like she might start crying. The other couple looked just as devastated. Usagi sniffled and scrubbed at her wet cheeks. They didn't blame her. Luna said it wasn't her fault, and even Mamoru had told her there was nothing she could have done.

She still felt guilty. No longer hungry, all she wanted was to sink into the floor. It hurt so much, and she didn't even know how to express it.

"Those poor families," her mother murmured, pressing a button on the remote to mute the volume. "Are you alright Baby Bunny?"

Usagi nodded. She turned to her mother, worrying her lip with her teeth. "What do you think?" she asked.

Ikuko shuddered. "I'm not sure. They showed a piece of the footage, when Sailor Moon destroyed the Youma. Then Tuxedo Kamen came and took her away. The reporter said the children were killed almost the minute the thing appeared and it seems to me Sailor Moon couldn't have been very close. She looked like she was exhausted by the time she showed up."

"But do you think it was her fault?" Usagi pressed.

"Of course not. She didn't kill those kids. She isn't a Youma. She's probably about your age. Just a teenager. She might be a sixteen year old girl just like you, with no one to talk to and no idea what she's doing. She might struggle with school and friends and family because her whole world turned on it's head. If she's your age, she was probably in school when that Youma appeared. She would have had to sneak out and maybe she even got in trouble for it. She might have run the whole way there and even now she's probably wondering if it's her fault it happened. Poor thing."

Usagi sniffled again.

Ikuko bent down and pulled Usagi to her feet and into a huge hug. "Why don't you go up and get some rest Usagi. You look exhausted."

"Okay Haha," Usagi murmured, her face buried in the long lavender-blue hair that fell in waves down her mother's shoulders and back. "I love you."

"I love you too Usagi-chan," her mother said softly, guiding her to the bottom of the stairs. "Go on up."

* * *

A Mother's Heart

* * *

Ikuko stood watching Usagi climb the steps and let out a soft sigh as she heard the bedroom door snick shut. Her poor daughter. It wasn't fair. It was far too great a burden for a sixteen-year-old girl. She'd had her suspicions before, but today had confirmed it for her.

Shaking her head sadly, Ikuko went into the kitchen. Usagi had been so bright and happy that morning. So cheerful about something as simple as waking up on time and getting all her homework done. She had been laughing with her brother as they reminisced about old pranks they'd pulled on one another. She'd kissed Ikuko and Kenji and even hugged a squirming Shingo before leaving for school.

Watching her at dinner at been awful. She hadn't eaten a bite of her food. Just stirred it around with her fork, not even hearing when one of them tried to speak to her. The ravages of tears had still been evident on her face. Paired with the call Ikuko had received from the school that Usagi had run out during her last class and not returned, and all the other things she had seen and heard over the past few weeks, Ikuko had realized the truth.

Her daughter, her little Usagi, was Sailor Moon.

Wasn't that a bitter pill to swallow? She'd seen the bloody clothes and chalked it up to clumsiness. She'd caught her talking to her cat and had convinced herself she was hearing things. She'd even seen her sneak out of the house in the middle of the night, and instead of confronting her, Ikuko had acted on instinct and pretended it hadn't happened. She'd watched as Usagi's grades deteriorated, as she had lost weight and the bubbly happiness she'd shown all her life seemed to float away like smoke.

And now this. Now her little girl was blaming herself for the deaths of two children. And there was nothing Ikuko could do to make it better. She'd covered with the school, telling them Usagi had been sick and she had gone to get her, forgetting to stop in at the office in her worry.

Setting the tea kettle on the stove, she flicked the burner on and leaned back against the counter. She didn't want to tell Usagi she knew the secret. Not at the moment. The girl was dealing with far too much, and the added worry of her mother being in danger was not something she could handle yet.

Ikuko sighed, thinking about the conversation she had overheard between Usagi and Luna. One she had tried to forget, to pretend she had only dreamed. The conversation where the cat had told Usagi that anyone who knew would be in danger. If it was dangerous to know the secret, she would accept that. But Usagi didn't need to be aware of it just yet. The time would come.

For now, she would just do what she could to make life a little easier for her daughter, and she would hope and pray that her little girl got through this horrible mess with her heart intact. What her little girl needed was to have someone who supported her completely, loved her unconditionally, and was always there to listen when things went wrong.

Turning her thoughts to the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen, she frowned. Luna had said his name earlier, when she'd been listening at Usagi's door. Chibi Mamoru. Mamoru, the boy her daughter had a crush on, but who had been teasing her. She would have to watch him carefully to make sure he was good enough for her girl. If he was, then she would support his cause, but if he wasn't then he would have to go through her.

* * *

Ghosts

* * *

Usagi slept late the following morning, but when her mother came to wake her, there were no shrieks and wails. Instead, Usagi merely nodded, dressed, and left the house, forgetting her bento box and her school bag. Luna and Ikuko stared after her, but Usagi didn't notice. She felt lost, and wasn't sure she could ever come back.

Halfway to the school, Usagi broke into tears and fell to her knees on the sidewalk, unable to muster the strength for even one more step. Covering her face with her hands, she cried silent tears, tears that felt like they were bleeding from her very soul. Though people were walking in both directions, no one spared more than a glance for her, and she felt alone, as though she was drifting on an open, windless sea. None of the people out there could understand how horrible it was to have the lives of two children on their heads. No one could understand how it was to know they would never be enough.

Gentle arms wrapped around Usagi and lifted her from the pavement. It felt so familiar that she gasped and looked up. Midnight blue eyes stared back into her own, and Mamoru lowered his head to rest on hers as he carried her down the street and into the park. Neither spoke a word. None was needed. She pressed her face into his red school blazer, inhaling the smell of coffee, chocolate, roses, and something that was his alone. It was comforting and familiar, and for a second she felt herself forget.

The faces of those children returned to her mind and she let out a sob before controlling herself. Mamoru squeezed her tighter and then they were on a bench and she was sitting on his lap, face still buried, as she let out her pain into that red blazer that had never felt so incredibly safe before. He knew. He understood the pain, the despair, the guilt.

There were no words of comfort. No empty promises that everything would be okay. No murmured apologies or hushed words telling her it wasn't her fault, or telling him it wasn't his. They simply existed, together. In that moment Usagi knew he was the only one who could ever truly see how changed she was from the girl she had been the morning before. She knew he saw through her, to the heart that was beating a little off, and the lungs that were filling a little too slow, and the stomach that was tangled in knots as she dealt with more pain than she had ever known.

How long they sat there, neither knew. Eventually, Usagi knew she would have to get up, go to school, and pretend that everything was alright. But for the moment she couldn't make herself care if anyone discovered her secret. She didn't care if the generals found and killed her. She didn't care about making other people smile.

"I wish I could change things," Mamoru said, so softly she had to strain to hear. "I wish I could go back in time and fix it."

"Me too," Usagi admitted. "I wish I'd trained harder, learned more. I wish I'd taken the generals out already, or found the other Senshi. I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"I guess we don't have much choice," Mamoru murmured. "If not us, then who? Sailor V hasn't been seen in months. Not since that explosion in England. We have to keep going or it will happen again."

Usagi looked up at him. "I hate myself," she choked. "I was so selfish, always thinking about what I wanted to do instead of doing what Luna told me to do."

"I was too focused on finding the Silver Crystal for the princess," Mamoru told her. "Too focused on ignoring my feelings about... someone."

Usagi frowned and looked into his eyes. She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she wished she knew. Still, she didn't suppose it mattered. Someone like her didn't deserve to know. She didn't deserve to be happy, to have friends, to laugh. She didn't deserve to have a family while Mamoru struggled as an orphan.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For hitting you with my papers, and my shoes, and always bumping into you, and for yelling at you and saying you were a baka."

Mamoru gave a little smile. "I'm not. Odango, every time we argue I feel more like a person. You see me for who I am and you don't take my crap. It's refreshing. But maybe we could start over. Be friends."

"Okay," Usagi agreed. Maybe if she was nicer to him she would feel a little better about herself. And maybe he would feel better too. "Friends."

Mamoru smiled, though it still didn't touch his eyes. "We should probably both get to school," he said.

"Hie." She carefully got up, then turned to wave goodbye. "I suppose I'll see you later," she said.

"You will. Maybe after school we can meet at the arcade. I think there are a lot more things we have to talk about."

"I'll see you there," Usagi said, and began walking. She felt safe with him. Mamoru hadn't tried to lie and make her feel better. He'd understood. Some of the loneliness dissipated, but it still hurt to even breathe.

When Usagi reached the school Haruna-sensei was angry she was late and immediately sent her to stand in the hall. Without a word, or a wail, of complaint Usagi went. She received the same punishment when she told the sensei she had forgotten her bag and her lunch, but by then the teacher was giving her funny looks and Naru was visibly upset. Usagi had a hard time making herself care. If they ever discovered who she was, they would probably hate her for not rescuing those children. So it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

After school she made it to the arcade, but she and Mamoru sat in near silence, both dealing with emotions that were to heavy for words. After an hour they both gave up and Usagi headed home, not hearing Motoki ask if she was alright. She trudged on in silence, not looking at the butterflies, the chittering squirrels, or the chirping birds. She didn't even notice the ladybug that landed on her bangs. The world seemed to have a little less light and color, and far more shadows. The bright shining sun would never light her up again.

At dinner Usagi played with her food. At Luna's urging she did her homework, then put it in her bag to take in the morning. Then she lay down and went to sleep. When her alarm went off the next morning, Usagi rolled out of bed, dressed, grabbed her bag and her lunch, and began walking. When she saw Mamoru she nodded to him and continued on, a living ghost, walking through the world, unaffected by it.

While her friends and teacher were surprised she made it to school on time and handed in her homework, Usagi didn't really care. She sat in her seat, chin in hand, looking out the window until lunch, then picked at her food. It felt like she was a living machine. She talked, she breathed, but she wasn't alive. She felt a bit numb. Nothing interested her and she didn't want anything anymore.

A week passed while Usagi stayed in the fog of her new existence. Mamoru seemed to be doing about the same as she, and often they would find themselves sitting on the bench at the park, neither speaking. It was a comfort, being together, but neither was truly whole anymore. Motoki tried to get them both to open up. Luna took them out at night to train. Other friends did their best to get through to one or both of them, but it felt like nothing mattered.

Usagi listened to the news and discovered that both children were being buried in family plots at the same graveyard where Mamoru's parents were laid to rest. She didn't have the heart to tell him, so she said nothing at all when she saw him.

Nine days after the daycare attack a Youma appeared in the middle of the night at the very park where Mamoru and Usagi spent time together. She ran to face it, ready to fight, or as ready as she could be under the circumstances, calling for her masked companion through his new communicator. He promised to be there, so Sailor Moon hurried towards the monster.

The thing spat jets of water that were nearly thirty feet high. It was blue and seemed to have a watery appearance. "Aquama!" it shouted. Sailor Moon threw her tiara at it's face. It just laughed and sprayed her knocking her onto her back. She struggled to rise and threw another attack, and another, to no avail.

The Youma pointed both palms at Sailor Moon and let out a jet of water from each. She didn't bother to scream. She almost hoped she wouldn't wake up, staying still as she waited for it to approach and finish her off.

And then big, warm, strong arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and she was flying through the air with her hero. "Sailor Moon!" he turned her toward him, sounding angry. "Snap the hell out of it?"

Surprised, she looked up at him, eyes wide, feeling hurt. "What?" she asked.

"I can feel what you feel. If you think I'm going to let you go out there and get hurt on purpose you've got another think coming. If I have to I will tie you up and deliver you to your parents with a note saying who you are. Do you understand me? Get your head in the game or get out of it entirely."

"Tux-" she tried, but he cut her off.

"Damnit," he said, "I'm hurting too. I'm miserable too. I know how much all of this hurts, but I will die before I lose you. Do you understand?"

Sailor Moon nodded her head, though she wasn't sure exactly what he was trying to say.

He let out an angry growl, grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers for a hot, angry kiss. His mouth opened and he speared his tongue into hers, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck to lift her head for better access. Heat speared through her like a knife, and Sailor Moon felt herself coming awake for the first time in days. When he lifted his head and stared at her. "If you die, you sign my death warrant too," he yelled.

Her fingertips itched. Sailor Moon bit her lip and nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Then I'll do my best," she said softly.

"Good. I'll be watching!" He helped her back to the ground and stood back, still close enough to grab her, but giving her enough room to do what she had to do.

This time when she charged her tiara she felt it working, light infused it, and when she threw it she knew her aim was true. She watched the Youma fade into dust and turned to look at Tuxedo Kamen. Her lips felt swollen and bruised. She raised one white-gloved fingertip to them and stared at him. They were silent, still figures in the night, both feeling too much to express in words.

A car door slammed somewhere nearby. Sailor Moon turned to look instinctively, and when she looked back, he was gone. After letting her henshin go, Usagi walked slowly toward her house, wondering what the kiss meant, and why she suddenly no longer wanted the Youma to kill her.

* * *

A Hero's Tale

* * *

Usagi stared at the tombstone of the little girl she hadn't been fast enough to save. Luna had told her again and again that it wasn't her fault. And she had seen the news story, but still, it wasn't enough to convince her. Could she have been faster? Could she have done something differently? Perhaps if she had found the other Senshi she could have saved the children.

She wasn't sure why she had come. She had just woken up and wandered here, knowing the little ones were both in this graveyard. She sniffled back her tears, feeling that she didn't even deserve the relief of a good cry.

Akiko. A sweet name. It had been her aunt's. Little Akiko who never got a chance to live because Sailor Moon wasn't fast enough. The boy who had died had been Takeo. She had seen his pictures, so proud of his new baby brother. Why did they have to die? Why did it have to be little children?

She was so concerned with keeping Naru safe, and Umino, and so many others she loved. Maybe she hadn't focused enough on others. She sniffled harder. What if she was too slow to save one of them? Or Motoki? Or her brother? She wasn't a good Senshi. She could readily admit that. She wasn't fast or strong and always had to be saved by Tuxedo Kamen.

"You look like you've the weight of the world on your shoulders young one," came a voice from her left. Usagi turned, startled, and found an old man in front of another grave, looking sad as he stared back at her. His gaze seemed to take in everything at once. It felt like he could see right into her soul.

"Sometimes it feels like it," Usagi murmured.

"Ah, I know the feeling. I wasn't much older than you when I joined the military. Had to fight for my country. Learned the hard way that not all fights end the way you want. Lost everyone I served with and all by myself I had to get a group of villagers out of the area when the Americans came." He shook his head.

"That's awful," Usagi murmured.

"Our ship was hit. Went down like a stone. I was knocked overboard and swept out to sea. Woke up on a beach. Heard a bunch of American soldiers talking about going around the island to clear out a village." He frowned. "I was miserable and alone and I had lost all my friends. I thought of taking my life," the man whispered. "The shame of all those lost weighed so heavily on my shoulders."

"What stopped you?" Usagi asked, both curious and desperate. She needed to know. Needed to learn to live with what had happened.

The old man shook his head. "I knew another wave was coming," he said softly. "Four miles across the island. Four miles and less than three hours to warn those on the other side and hide them. I had to get to them. There was a village. Full of people. If I had given up in that moment I would be responsible for them, as I wasn't for my friends. My suicide would have cost dozens of lives. And so I ran through the night," his voice took on a ghostly quality. "I ran and ran as I had never run before. It was nearly dawn when I reached them. They took my warning and followed me into the jungle, leaving everything behind."

"How did you get them away?"

The old man smiled. "Fishing boats. I kept them together and herded them through the jungle as quickly as they could walk. The old, the young. They were all that was left in the villiage. Mothers with babes and small children and the elders who couldn't fight. The trip was long. They were all tired. None complained. No one dared make a sound. Every time someone tripped and fell we all stood still, waiting for the bullets to start flying. But none came. Eventually I got them to the boats and we made it to the mainland."

He held up his hand before Usagi could ask another question. "Still, even after saving them, I wanted to die. I thought about it, thought about the relief from guilt. But then my commander gave me another order. More to save. And another, and another, until eventually the need to take my life faded into nothingness as I learned the truth. It wasn't my fault. There was nothing I could have done."

"How long did it take?" Usagi asked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Before it faded completely? Years," he admitted. "But it got easier with every life I saved." He sighed. "Later, much later, I learned the Americans wouldn't have harmed the villagers. But at the time I believed what my superiors told me. And so I went from village to village, clearing them out and transporting people to safety before they had no choice but to commit suicide or be captured or killed by the enemy."

Usagi was shaking. She felt so much that couldn't be put into words. How could anyone survive such horror? She had heard the stories herself. Of entire villages that threw themselves into the sea rather than let the Americans close to them. Among her people honor was greatly valued and she knew the men had been told their wives and daughters would be treated horribly. They had believed they were doing the right thing. Still, she was thankful for soldiers like the elderly man she was speaking to, who had gotten many out before that choice became the only option.

Even now, Usagi felt guilt tearing her into shreds. She wished she had gotten there faster. She'd seen the news reports, seen the children's parents in their plea to Sailor Moon, but the guilt ate at her bit by bit. She turned back to the grave of the little girl. Less than two years old. She would never have a chance to go to school, play at an arcade, meet the boy of her dreams. She would never get to make friends and learn to ride a bicycle, or be in a play, or any of the things Usagi had taken for granted before becoming Sailor Moon.

She had lost two innoncents. That much was true. But she had also lost her own innocence, and it was something she could never get back. She sniffled again, then looked over at the man who was staring at the grave next to the little girl's.

"I'm sorry about your friends," she whispered.

"Me too," the older man said with a sigh. "And I'm sorry you faced something so awful at such a young age. Just remember," he added, "you can choose to live. If you do, maybe you can stop another child from dying. Or two. Or ten. Let every person you save count. Let it be a balm to your soul. You can't hold onto the dead forever. If you do it will tear you down. Instead, live for the ones you can help." He gave her a soft smile. "We all need you Miss Moon." He chuckled at her shocked gasp. And then he turned and walked away, his pace belying his age as he moved smartly through the rows of old tombstones.

How had he known she was Sailor Moon?

Usagi turned back and read the name on the grave again. Maybe she couldn't carry the dead forever, but she needed to carry them for a little while. Needed to remind herself of the price of failure. Needed to remember that if she trained hard enough she might be there in time to save the next child, and the next. The man was right. She could push through for the other innocents out there. But if she was going to save anyone, she needed to train, to work harder at finding the other Senshi, and to take her responsibilities as seriously as Luna always said she should.

With new resolve, she squared her shoulders and left the dead in their graves. She had someone alive who needed her now.

* * *

The Balm of Love

* * *

Usagi knocked lightly on the door and held her breath as she waited for Mamoru to answer. It swung open and she got her first real glimpse of him in days. She had seen without seeing how upset and traumatized he was. His eyes were sunken, rimmed with dark circles, his hair a mess, and their was a stain on his normally impeccable shirt.

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak, but let out a shocked grunt when Usagi pushed him backwards into the apartment and closed the door. She held up a hand to stop him from saying anything. It was her turn.

"I'm in love with you Chiba Mamoru," she said, not feeling shy in the slightest. "I'm in love with you and it hurts knowing that you are so sad that I can't fix it. And I imagine, you've been hurting too, not knowing how to help me. But now both of us need to wake up and live again. We need to train, we need to find the others, and we need to save all the other innocents out there. Will you help me?"

His mouth opened, then snapped shut again, and he nodded. That was enough for her, but as she turned toward the door, he caught her arm and spun her back around. "Wait," he said. He pulled her to the couch and sat next to her, shifting awkwardly for a moment. "Tsukino Usagi, I have been in love with you from the moment you opened your mouth and called me an idiot."

Usagi let out a gasping laugh, covering her mouth with her hand as she snorted in amusement.

"I'm serious," he said. "I tried denying it, tried to change it, but nothing I did worked. I was so afraid you would be hurt because of who I am, or that you wouldn't return my feelings, or that you would..." he gulped, "that you would die, and I would end up alone again." He sighed. "Motoki told me to give you a chance, but I was scared and stupid, so I fought it, and fought you. I loved Sailor Moon too, and thought if I could convince myself to only love her, then she would be able to stay with me forever. Who would have thought you were the same person?" He shook his head. "I love you so much it terrifies me, and every time I think about you wanting that Youma to kill you... I want to tie you up and never let you go."

Usagi blushed, unsure how to respond. She hadn't known any of that. It had seemed silly for her to fall in love with someone who didn't like her very much. Biting her lip nervously, she peered into his eyes and was surprised by the absolute love she saw in them. Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You scare the daylights out of me," she admitted. "There, I said it." She was proud of herself.

When he chuckled, Usagi crawled into his lap, took his face in her hands, and kissed him on the mouth, surprising herself at the forward behavior. She felt his arms going around her, pulling her closer to him, chest to chest, felt his tongue slip out and touch her lower lip, and opened for him.

This time the kiss wasn't one sided, or angry. She explored his mouth, fingertips digging into his hair, and she felt him pulling her long tails together to tilt her head back. Then his mouth was on her neck and Usagi moaned at the intimate touch. His lips were hot, dry, and heavenly on her throat. She ground herself against him and heard a groan.

"Usako," he groaned. "This is going too fast. I don't want to hurt you."

Usagi pulled back slightly and lifted his face so she could look into his eyes. "I can't promise either of us will survive the next battle, or the one after that. I want to be with you forever. I want you to be with me forever, but I know the truth now. Life isn't a guarantee. So I am giving myself to you. Completely. And I will promise to fight to stay alive, to fight to keep you alive. I will promise to love you with my entire being, heart, mind, body, and soul. I am yours Chiba Mamoru."

He stared silently into her eyes for several long minutes, his eyes glistening with unshed moisture. "Usako." He cleared his throat. "Usagi, I am yours. You own my heart. I want you to have all of me. Every hope and dream. I want to marry you, have a future with you. So I am going to keep you alive. I swear it. Both of us will make it through all of this, somehow. We will train as hard as we can, and find all the others, but you can't ever leave me. I'll love you for the rest of my life, and for every other life. Do you understand that?"

"Hie," she answered, but he wasn't finished.

"If I let this go any further, if I agree to be with you, you have to make me a promise. When the time comes, I'm going to ask you to marry me. Do you promise to say yes?"

"I do. I will say yes Mamo-chan."

He smiled at her pet name for him, and ran his fingers over her cheek. As soon as he touched her Usagi wrapped her arms around him, trying to get another one of his delicious kisses. He pulled back again.

"Usako, have you ever been intimate before?" he asked.

Usagi blushed. "No," she answered, looking him in the eyes. This was no time to hesitate, no time to let nerves take away something that could be beautiful. "No. I'd never even been kissed until last night. You were my first kiss, and I want you to be my last kiss."

"Usako," he murmured, then his mouth descended again.

His love was like a balm to her soul. She knew that it might hurt to give him her body, but she knew what she wanted, what she needed, and she knew he needed it too. A reason to fight. A reason to live. And all the love they could give each other. She vowed in her heart that he would never be alone again. Not while she had a breath in her body.

* * *

An Eternal Bond

* * *

Mamoru couldn't believe how lucky he was as he bent his head and kissed Usagi. She loved him. She really loved him, and that made him feel as though he could take flight. He felt as though the world around him was filled with light and sound.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she somehow pressed herself even closer than she had been before, but he wasn't going to consummate their relationship on his couch. He stood, lifting under her bottom, and carried her towards his bedroom. When he lifted his head from hers to look where they were going, she nipped his ear. Mamoru stumbled, but quickly supported both of them against the wall.

Usagi grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back to hers, taking control of the kisses they shared. Smiling against her lips, he righted himself and hurried toward the bed. When he reached it, he tried to lower her down gently, but she didn't release his hair and he was pulled down on top of her. Their lips parted and they both laughed.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Usako," he breathed, then took her lips again.

"I love you," she whispered, making him feel ten feet tall. To have one as sweet and caring and kind as her love him made him feel incredible.

"I love you too Usako, you little minx," he said, laughing when she mock glared at him.

"I don't know what else to be like," she answered. "I just want to give you all of me."

He hardened painfully in his pants at her admission. For nearly a week he had walked around in a stupor, hardly able to think. Until he had felt her emotions, her intentions, the night before. Then all he had been able to think, to feel, was that if he lost her the world could end for all he cared. He would follow her to the next life. The desire to take her completely, to make her his, was rising. Humor evaporated, replaced with need.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, keeping his voice soft, his tone soothing. He brushed her hair back out of her face, and kissed her forehead. "If you're sure, then I will make you mine, and I will make sure you never even need to think about changing your mind."

"I wouldn't!" she gasped, but Mamoru was already moving down from her face. "Please Mamo-chan. Give me you."

Kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck, Mamoru moved slowly, giving her time to say what she wanted. Slowly and carefully he unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall open. She wore a simple bra, light pink with a little rosebud in the center, over the front-open clasp. He looked at her face. Her eyes were open, watching him, and her lips were curved into a half-smile.

He leaned back, straddling her stomach as he reached shaking fingers toward the clasp and with a flick of his wrist, opened it, revealing milky breasts with dark pink nipples and small areolas. He groaned as his body responded, then scooted down to lay over her and took her nipple in his mouth, reaching for the other and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Her gasp of surprise caught his attention and he raised his eyes, though not his head.

Usagi's eyes were closed now, her head thrown back, and her hands were fisted in his comforter. As he continued to torment her breasts the knuckles of her hands turned white and she gave a loud moan, her hips rising and falling in an instinctive rhythm as old as time. He nipped at her breasts, switching from one to the other to toy with her sensitive peaks. He moved to the side, rolling off her so he could slide his hand over the smooth, soft skin of her belly. She moaned with every new touch.

Finding the button to her jean skirt, Mamoru tugged it open and smiled at her panties, which were covered in masks and roses. Pressing his lips to her bare midriff, he licked a small circle around her belly button, then lower, as he tugged her skirt from her hips. Usagi lifted them as he did, and he nearly swallowed his tongue as he pulled the adorable panties off her and saw her pubic mound. Tiny little blonde hairs covered the top, and as the panties came off he could see glistening moisture between her lower lips.

Once the she was bare to him, Mamoru pounced on her exposed pussy, his mouth clamping around the little bud. He sucked hard and was startled when Usagi screamed, launching her hips off the bed against him. He took both hips in his hands and pressed her back down, as gently as he could, before spreading her open with his fingers and tasting her juices. She was heaven. Sweet and salt, and _his_. All his.

His hands closed and unclosed over her as he held her thighs open wide. Her body writhed under him, hips trying to jump, legs moving open and trying to close, but stopped by his shoulders. He was in heaven as he moved back to her clit and slipped a finger over her slit before slowly pressing it into her. She let out a loud moan and lifted to him, as though to force him deeper.

"Mamo," she shouted, grabbing a fistful of his hair in each hand and holding him to her. Smiling, he nipped, licked, and suckled her, driving her further and further towards explosion. Her inner walls clutched at his finger and Usagi let out a shriek, before going completely limp, her hands releasing him.

"Usako," he said, lifting up and wiping his mouth before giving her another chance to change her mind, "be sure. This can never be undone."

"I'm sure," she said.

"If we do this, we belong to each other, no one else, forever. We get married, have a dozen kids, walk hand in hand on the beach when we're ninety." He couldn't believe how corny he sounded. But every word was fraught with meaning. If he lost Usagi, he lost himself.

"Mamoru, I'm already yours. And I don't plan on letting you get away from me."

She lifted her arms and Mamoru noticed she was still wearing her opened shirt and bra. Carefully he lifted her and removed them. Climbing off the bed he made short work of his own clothing, tossing it in a pile over hers, then moved to the nightstand. Motoki had given him Sailor Moon condoms a few weeks before. Mamoru had never thought he would need them so soon. He heard her giggle as he was opening the box and rolled his eyes, holding it up to show her.

"Silly right?" he asked.

Usagi only giggled some more, then held her arms out again. Mamoru slipped back onto the bed. "Can I... can I touch you?" she asked.

Mamoru groaned, unsure. "I don't know if I can last if you do," he admitted. "We have all the time in the world later and I promise you can explore."

"Okay," she said, watching in fascination as he tore open the foil packet to protect her. He held the tip then rolled the rest over himself, throbbing as he watched her face. She looked slightly nervous, but determined.

"Last chance," he said, "you can't go back once it's done."

"I want you," she said. "I feel... empty. I need you in me."

Those words were like a fire, driving Mamoru nearly mad with need. He roved his eyes over her small but incredibly formed body. Her breasts, larger than he had thought hidden as they usually were beneath her tight fuku top and bow or her baggy school shirt. Her waist was small, tiny even, her belly sunken in slightly, but her hips widened out and with her legs opened for him she looked like a goddess.

Slowly, gently, he moved closer to her and ran the tip of his throbbing cock over her folds. Usagi moaned and pressed against him, but he took her hips in a firm grasp, not wanting her to hurt herself accidentally. He remembered being told it could hurt the first time. Centimeter by centimeter he pressed inside, and he was enveloped by pure heaven. Tight, wet heat surrounded him. Groaning he tried to control himself, even as he wanted to slam into her and take her hard and fast, he moved slow and gentle until he felt slight resistance.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too much," he said, then bent over her and kissed her gently. When he lifted his lips he pressed into her, immediately breaking through. She winced slightly, then looked relieved as he continued to press inside. Realizing it hadn't been too bad for her, Mamoru was grateful. He pressed in as far as he could go, then held still, waiting for her to grow used to his length and girth.

The world seemed to light up around them. He could see gold and silver lights, and music seemed to swell in the air as those ribbons of light danced about their bodies. A warm breeze played over their skin, making both of them shiver. He looked into Usagi's eyes, wondering if she saw and heard and felt what he did, and found her staring up over his head. He looked over his shoulder and saw a silvery dome had formed over them.

A word came to mind, one he didn't think he had ever heard before, but felt right. "Soul Bond."

"Soul Bond," she agreed. Then pulled him closer. "Mamo-chan, that feels... I feel..." she wiggled her hips, "full," she finally finished.

"Are you okay?"

"Hie." She ran her delicate hands over his shoulders, making him shudder in delight as she played with his muscles. "More?"

Mamoru pulled nearly out before sliding back, slow and careful. Then again, and again, he moved in and out of her, the tightness of her sheath making him sweat as he tried to control himself, and the orgasm that wanted to break free. He was laying almost completely on top of her, and took advantage of that position, pulling her hardened nipple into his mouth. Usagi's moans and panting breaths in his ear was driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Wrapping a hand behind one knee he lifted her leg and pressed it to the side, opening her more so that he could get deeper inside her. Usagi cried out and lifted her hips again, her movements becoming deliberate and purposeful as their passion grew. She nipped his shoulder, his neck, his ear lobes, making him nearly mad with need for her. His own pace increased, making the bed shake and squeak as he took her harder and harder.

"I'm," she whispered, "I feel something happening, like before."

"You're about to come Usako," he said. "Let it happen."

He sat up in the bed, lifting her bottom until it rested on his thighs and pressed harder, deeper, faster, listening to her panting cries and pleas for more. Then she was shaking and shivering and her pussy clenched down over him. With a shout he released jet after jet of seed, then collapsed back over her, feeling wrung out and blissful. Still locked inside, he twisted on the bed, moving to the side and pulling her over him so he wasn't crushing her.

Memories crashed over him then. Memories of Serenity and Endymion, of a life spent and lost once before. Usagi was right, life was too fragile to waste a single precious moment. He heard her gasp and a moment later copied her as the memories grew in intensity. He saw his men, saw them being taken, saw them forced to murder their wives, saw Metalia in the skies above the moon kingdom and a glistening sword Beryl swung that was meant for Serenity. He had leapt in front of the blade and taken the blow, dying. He'd watched with dying eyes as Serenity took his own sword and plunged it into her belly.

Mamoru knew he would have done the same.

"Mamo-chan, did you see that?" Usagi asked.

"Hie. You were Serenity."

"You were Endymion."

"I think we need to have a talk with Luna he said," pulling out of her to dispose of the condom.

Usagi sat up in the bed, her hair a tangled mess around her head, and he saw the glistening of moisture between her thighs. It brought him instantly back to readiness and he muttered the word, "later," as he tackled her to the bed, thanking the kami for superhero strength and healing.

* * *

A Good Day, Again

* * *

Usagi was having a wonderful morning. The sun was bright and shining. Fluffy white clouds dotted the sky. Her homework was done and in her bag, she'd had a decent breakfast, and had woken up on time thanks to a call early that morning on her communicator from Mamoru. Now, as she walked towards school, she felt the breeze playing with her hair and tugging at her skirt and smiled at the antics of a couple squirrels who were chittering and chasing each other.

In the weeks since she and Mamoru had reforged their Soul-Bond, they had worked hard to discover the location of the Senshi and Shitennou. Ami had been easy. She'd recognized her the next time she went to school, surprising the bluenette with an invitation to the Crown. A few days later they had rescued Jadeite from the Negaverse. Now they were searching for Mars, or Rei, and Luna thought she had a lead on her at a local shrine.

At the corner Mamoru met her, smiling, with Jadeite in tow. The other teen had nowhere else to go, and no living family except his brother Zoicite, and had moved in with Mamoru after his rescue. Now they often walked together.

"Good morning," Usagi sung out happily, receiving a kiss from her boyfriend.

"You're early today," Mamoru commented.

"It's been a good morning," was all she said. "I had breakfast with my family, pulled the best prank on Shingo, and my father saw my grade and nearly swallowed his tongue. Thanks for helping me study by the way," she added kissing him again.

"What prank did you pull?" Jadeite asked excitedly.

Usagi shook her head and smiled and told him how she had taped plastic wrap to his bedroom door frame. In his groggy state he had walked into it, not once, but twice. "I recorded the whole thing too. I can't wait to see what he tries for revenge."

She was happy. There were still bad moments, or even bad days, when the weight of her responsibility pushed her down, but she wasn't alone anymore. She had Mamoru, and the others, and soon they would have all the rest. And she would prepare them for the bad days and teach them to cherish the good ones. As she told Jadeite all about the prank wars she smiled and lifted her face to the sun.


	14. Chapter 14: Fantasies

**Author's Note:** This one doesn't have a lemon, just the discussion of fantasies. It's up to my readers whether I take it further...

The girls are both 17, and the guys are 19 in this story. Last year of high school for the girls, and the guys are both in college. They've had time to learn about one another and explore. (Set after Galaxia)

* * *

 **Fantasies**  
 **A Consequences Story**

* * *

Minako and Usagi were sitting under a tree in the park one sunny afternoon talking over something only the two of them (among the girls) could understand. Being a leader often meant take charge of others, and it was a massive responsibility. They often spoke of the frustration it caused, especially when they didn't have the answers, or when someone questioned their judgement. Both women felt a need to give up that control to the men they loved, respected, and cherished. It didn't mean they weren't equal partners in their relationships. It only meant that in certain parts of those relationships they let their men take the lead.

Their men had similar fetishes. And similar aspects both in and out of the bedroom. Perhaps because they both had so much responsibility as Senshi, the fact that the men they loved were slightly bossy, extremely overprotective, and rather dominant in bed was a turn on for both of them. The two young women, who looked almost like twins, had nearly identical reactions to those fetishes... Pure desire and a growing need for more.

The few times they had spoken of it in front of the other girls, stammering, blushing, and even outrage had met their words. None of the others believed their men should have so much control over what happened during sex. To Usagi and Minako however, it felt normal. And their need for such passion and intensity from their Soul-Bonded mates was as natural as breathing. So much trust was involved between themselves and their partners that they were willing to try nearly anything asked of them.

Neither Mamoru or Kunzite was into real pain. Anything that hurt their women hurt them as well. They weren't the type to whip or clip or chain. They certainly weren't abusive. Neither truly wanted to control their lovers. But both were the type who would hold their woman up against a wall and take her hard, fast, and passionately. Both tended to make decisions about when, where, and how they would have sex. Both had a tendency to bite the neck or pinch sensitive areas. And their young women loved it.

So when the women had a conversation about sex with their men, Minako and Usagi both preferred to go off alone, where none of the other Senshi could hear. They met with each other often, suggesting ideas to entice their men into ever more wild acts of lovemaking, to find out how the other was feeling, and just to commiserate the fact that their friends didn't seem to understand them. Today however, Minako and Usagi were discussing fantasies.

"So if you could have him do any one thing, what would it be?" Minako asked, looking at her friend, who was biting her lip.

"Can it be two things in one?" Usagi asked.

Minako grinned. "It is your fantasy Usagi. It can be anything you want, and as much as you want."

"If you so much as breathe a word of this to Kunzite you know he will tell Mamoru." Usagi blushed, unsure she could handle him finding out that she had been talking about their sex lives.

"I won't tell. I promise. Never have, never will. You wont tell Mamoru mine either will you?"

"I promise I won't," Usagi said.

The blondes put their heads even closer together, looking carefully around to make sure no one could hear them.

"Okay, so a few times I had this dream where Mamoru ties me up and basically tortures me by doing that thing with the orgasm where he doesn't stop messing with my clit after... You know how sensitive it gets... Almost painful." Usagi blushed. "Well he keeps doing it over and over until I start begging for him to stop... But he just keeps going. He starts talking, telling me he wants to get me pregnant, but I argue telling him I am too young and I am not ready. But he doesn't let up no matter how much I argue. He says he will only stop if I let him take me without the condom on." She shivered. "I don't know why, but the thought of him putting a baby inside me turns me on.

"Usagi, I think we really are twins," Minako exclaimed. "That's my fantasy too... Except in mine once Kunzite has started taking me he wont let me back out of the bed. Keeps going no matter how much I beg. Only stops for food and the bathroom."

"Mine too," Usagi sighed. "For days." She giggled. "Can you just imagine a week long marathon sex session? Somewhere we couldn't escape from? Like a deserted island or something?" She shivered with delight at the thought.

Minako grinned. "That would be the best. One great thing about having boyfriends who also happen to be superheroes is the stamina. One time Kun took me for almost seven hours straight. It was incredible."

"We have you beat by two hours," Usagi bragged.

"Brat!" Minako said, giggling and playfully punching her on the arm. "I'll have to rile my man up and see if we can beat you now."

"You just keep dreaming. What's been the best thing he's ever done?" Usagi asked.

Minako tapped her chin with a finger. "I guess the first time he held me down and just took me. I felt almost powerless. I mean we both know I could have gotten away if I really wanted to, but I liked it... That feeling of letting him control me. I could only ever do that with him."

"Same with me and Mamo-chan. It takes so much trust to let go of control."

"So what's your best?" Minako grinned, thinking she might already know.

"Do you remember that time you caught us in the storage room after Motoki locked us up? Where he sort of lost control? We weren't even dating then. He was still hiding his feelings for me because he didn't know I could protect myself... But we got into that storage room and he kept calling me Odango and I just ran over and shoved him and then he grabbed me and held me against the wall and..." Usagi shuddered, feeling herself become aroused. "Best time ever. Even the slight pain just added to it."

"Oh... Does he pinch and bite?" Minako asked, sounding excited.

"There's this one thing that hurts but its instant for me every time he does it... When he is... Down there... Sometimes he sort of sucks on my clit and then clamps onto it with his teeth and then licks it at the same time. Its..." she searched for the right word. "Divine."

"Kun does something similar... Makes me scream."

"Does he do that scissors thing with his fingers?"

"Oh kami yes!" Minako bounced excitedly. "And sometimes he sort of curls them upwards. There's this place he touches. I swear when he does that he could ask me for anything and I would do it."

"Me too," Usagi sighed, thinking of a few times when Mamoru had used that same technique on her. "I wonder how it will be after we're married and living together, you know. When we can do what we want as long as we want."

"Has he asked yet?" Minako asked.

"No. Has Kun?"

"Not yet, but I've caught a few of his thoughts through the Bond, and I think he's trying to get the courage up to ask my father."

"I wish they'd hurry up. Rei and Jadeite are already planning their wedding."

The girls noticed their friends coming up the path towards them and changed the subject as they stood up. "Do you think the meeting will go long tonight?" Usagi asked in a more normal voice.

"I sure hope it doesn't," Minako said, and they shared a grin. They had both gotten themselves worked up. "So... How do you want to practice tonight?" she asked as they walked towards the others.

* * *

Back at the tree, Mamoru and Kunzite, who were on branches just over the places their Soul-Bonded had been sitting, met each other's eyes and grinned. They often watched out for the loves of their lives, especially since Usagi had a nightmare about a new enemy a few weeks before. But they'd never expected to stumble onto a conversation like what they'd just heard.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mamoru asked.

"If you're thinking about 'kidnapping' our soon-to-be fiancé's and fulfilling their wild fantasies... Then yes." Kunzite watched Minako walk away. "I want to get her pregnant more than anything," he added. "I just need to know she's sure before I take that step."

"Me too... I was kind of hoping I could use that trick to get Usagi to marry me. And the idea of her pregnant just stirs my blood. She's finally old enough for a wedding, and her parents like me. But you're right, we need to be absolutely certain they're ready before we try to get them pregnant."

They hopped down from the tree as soon as the girls were out of sight. "We need the other girls to cover for us. August is close. We could have a couple weeks alone with them." Mamoru stared off into the distance. "Maybe we could teleport to an island or something."

Kunzite chuckled. "Before that happens, you need a talk with Usagi's father. I'm thinking Kenji isn't quite ready to give up his baby girl."

Mamoru glared at him, then pulled a ring from his subspace pocket, where he kept it hidden for safekeeping. He smiled down at it, picturing what it would look like on Usagi's hand. It was a pink heart-shaped diamond surrounded by smaller white diamonds. "I already talked to him," he admitted.

"What?" Kunzite turned to look at him. "When? How? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It sort of happened accidentally," Mamoru explained. "We were talking about how costs have been rising for things, and he mentioned that he thought of taking Ikuko-mama to this onsen in the mountains. And then I blurted out that Usagi wanted to go and see Bunny Island, and that I thought I might take her there for our honeymoon." He chuckled. "You should have seen his face. I thought he was going to pass out."

"But what did he say?" Kunzite asked, curious now.

"Well, once he started breathing again, he stared at me for a few minutes, and it felt like he was trying to read my mind or something. Then he asked me when I was going to propose." Mamoru shook his head. "I told him I had planned to speak to him first, but I wanted to marry her as soon as possible. He sort of cried." Mamoru remembered feeling panic in that moment. "I asked him what was wrong and he said I would understand when Usagi gave me a daughter. And then it hit me what he said and I don't think I made much sense for a few minutes, but I finally made sure he meant I could marry her. He said yes."

"When was this?" Kunzite asked.

"Day before yesterday," Mamoru admitted. "I've been bursting with it ever since then, but I was afraid to say it I guess. I don't even know what's wrong with me. I thought if I said it out loud it would all disappear."

Kunzite nodded sagely. "You've lost a lot," was all he said.

Mamoru nodded. Then he grinned. "I can't believe Usagi and I have the same fantasies."

"I can. That woman is your perfect match, just like Mina is mine. And I'm going to make sure those fantasies become a reality. Now I just need to see her father."

Mamoru laughed. "Hopefully you'll be a lot more smooth than I was. Her dad adores her."

Kunzite nodded. Ever since the curse they'd been under had lifted, Minako's parents had tried to make up for lost time. He still wasn't sure exactly what had been done to them, only that a Youma had done it. Minako had told him they had changed overnight, when they went to London, and they hadn't changed back until after Shadar had been destroyed. Now they were back in Japan with their daughter and often had Usagi and the others over to their place so they could spend more time with her.

"I'll win him over," Kunzite declared.

Mamoru nodded. "You better." He paused, scratching his chin. "Do you have any fantasies?"

Kunzite blushed. "I like the thought of getting her pregnant, a lot. But I guess my favorite fantasy is about proposing. It's all I can think of lately. Just making her come over and over until she says yes."

Mamoru nodded. "I guess we're on the same page then. But as much as I want to try and do this for Usagi we both need to make sure it's okay with them first."


	15. Chapter 15: Destroyed and Rebuilt

**Author's Note:** So this one is a bit angsty, and while all my fics have a (mostly) happy ending, I have to admit this one was on a different level for me. I may or may not have mentioned that I was VERY young when certain events happened in my life, so they often seem normal to me. Added to that, the age of consent in Japan being so young, the age of our favorite super heroine, and mix it with a bunch of hormones, drama, angst, and jealousy and you get a big pile of stupid actions that have life-changing consequences. I will say this one is a little Mamoru heavy, and isn't really intended as a simple lemon, though of course, it is in there, because it really is essential to this particular story, and because, well, that's what this whole series of one-shots centers around.

Usagi 16, Mamoru 17 turning 18

 **Reader Response:** I have had one or two say they would like a continuation of the last story in this series, called Fantasies. I really want to see if other people are interested however, since the story would be a little outside my comfort zone, having never done something quite like that before. It would also be the first time writing for one of the other Senshi/Shitennou as a one-shot. If I do write it, chances are it would be in two parts, one for Usagi and Mamoru and the other for Minako and Kunzite. So, what do you think?

* * *

 **Destroyed and Rebuilt**  
 **A Consequences Story**

* * *

 _ ***** Mamoru *****_

* * *

Mamoru stared down at the tear streaked, and red, face of his sleeping girlfriend, and sighed. Guilt welled up within him. Guilt because he had done this. He had caused those tears. He had made her life a living hell. His actions had led to that red mark on her cheek, though he would never lift his hand to harm her. Still, it was him who had caused her pain. Her heartache and grief tore at him, and he wanted to do something, anything, to fix it.

Had he done it on purpose?

He still couldn't be certain. He only knew he had destroyed her life for his own pleasure, to fulfill his own desires and wants without considering, or perhaps deliberately ignoring, what the consequences would be for her. Or himself. And there were consequences he had never imagined.

He sighed and stood up from his position sitting on the end of the small coffee table. Reaching down he lifted Usagi into his arms, careful not to wake her, and brought her into the bedroom. With one hand he pulled back the comforter and set her down on the soft sheets before pulling them back over her. He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek and bent to kiss her forehead.

As he left the room, Mamoru nearly fell over Usagi's duffel bag and knocked his shoulder hard into the door frame. He muffled his curses so he didn't wake her, and went back out into the living room. It was a wreck. There were several boxes pressed against one wall, the things inside thrown in haphazardly by her friends. They'd barely gotten her belongings in time before the trash truck had come.

Moving into the kitchen, Mamoru poured a cup of coffee and made his way onto the balcony. The breeze ruffled his hair as he stared at the dark portion of the sky where the moon hid it's face. He had always hated new moons. The silver glow had been his comfort since childhood and without it he felt bereft.

And Sailor Moon tended to be weaker during a new moon. She was slightly slower, her attacks less potent and, if she was injured, Usagi healed more slowly. He prayed there would be no droid attack. Not just because there was no moon, but because he didn't want her out there fighting. Not as she was.

The weak, worn, weeping girl who had arrived at his apartment door that morning, with one side of her face still blazing red, was a far cry from the happy-go-lucky teen he had first met. And it was all his fault. First with what he had done, and then later the break-up. He had destroyed her not once, but twice. He snorted. That was, if he forgot the horror he had inflicted on her during his time in the Negaverse.

Were the dreams right? Would he be the death of her? He shook his head. No. They had learned already the dreams weren't real. As soon as he had realized they weren't true he had begged her forgiveness and she had finally accepted. But it had been a rough road. And now they had a whole new problem to deal with.

He heard a cough from inside and a moment later Chibi-Usa made her way out onto the balcony, rubbing her eyes. Her face was tear-streaked as well. Mamoru set down his coffee cup and picked up the child, holding her close as he walked her back inside and out of the chilly night air.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream," she whispered, snuggling close. "My mommy was calling to me for help and I couldn't get to her."

"It'll be okay," he said, though he couldn't be certain of that. "We promised we would help you save her, and we will."

"Kay," she whispered, her breathing becoming deep and even moments later. He tucked her back into the little bed in the guest room before walking back out to the balcony for his coffee.

"What have I done?" he asked the night sky. Of course there was no answer.

The first sign of trouble had come when Usagi knocked on the door. She'd been sobbing and nearly incoherent as she'd tried to explain why she'd arrived at barely seven in the morning with nothing but a duffel bag on her shoulder and an injured face. His fists clenched at the thought of her being harmed, and he wanted to howl with rage, but it hadn't ended there.

His principal had called, only minutes after he had brought Usagi inside, to inform him that he was no longer the student body president because his lack of ethics provided a poor example to others. He was on academic probation, and was no longer allowed to tutor any students. It had hurt, but he'd said nothing, knowing he deserved it.

His boss had called less than an hour later to notify him that Usagi's father had informed him what had happened and they needed to have a serious discussion about his future. He didn't know if he would still have a job Monday after school. If he lost it, he would also be losing credits that would have gone towards college when he started in less than a year.

Then Motoki and Makoto had arrived.

Mamoru shook his head. It was an awful scene. Makoto had gone to Usagi's house that morning to find out why she hadn't shown up at the Senshi meeting, and why she wasn't answering her communicator. She had been greeted by a weeping Ikuko, who had explained that Usagi no longer lived there. She had seen Usagi's things littering the sidewalk around the trash can, many of them broken, and had called for reinforcements.

Within twenty minutes the other girls and Motoki had gathered what was salvageable of Usagi's things. They had carried them to his house, but Rei, Minako, and Ami had refused to even come to the door. They wanted nothing to do with him and weren't all that sure they wanted Usagi to even stay with him. They blamed him for what had happened. Rightfully so. He'd had a choice to do things right, and he had ignored it. He hadn't even asked her opinion.

He sighed again, wishing for a moment that he could turn back time and make a better choice. Usagi wasn't sure she would be allowed to stay in school, her friends were all furious with her, though they still loved her, and Motoki had punched him. Makoto nearly had as well, and had only stopped because Usagi had started crying when she hauled her fist back.

Her father had disowned her. The only thing he had given her as he kicked her out of the house was his mocking laughter and the permission to marry him with the comment, 'lets see if Mamoru marries you or leaves you like you deserve for being so stupid,' as she'd told him later. She had broken down then, and he had held onto her, but it was a horrible thing to watch her fall apart.

It had been only a few hours later that Chibi-Usa had appeared, pounding on the door. She hadn't wanted to stay in the Tsukino house without Usagi. Not just because it was dangerous with the Black Moon Clan after her, but because she hadn't been able to bear hearing another awful thing said about her. She had wept, clinging to Usagi, apologizing for all the times she was mean, and told her she loved her.

Luna still hadn't appeared. Usagi took that to mean the cat hated her and had been inconsolable. He wanted to contact the feline, but was afraid of her response. He had messed everything up and she was paying the price far more than he was.

How had it come to this?

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _With Manami asleep, Mamoru invited Usagi into the kitchen for a cup of tea and a snack. He had been digging into the fridge to find something that would appeal to her when Usagi had let out a sharp pained cry. He turned and saw that the kettle had broken open and she had spilled boiling water down her front. Without thinking he had raced over and torn off her shirt and bra, then moved to wet a dish towel with cold water, spreading it over the reddened skin so it didn't blister._

 _Tears poured down her face as she bit her lip, trying to keep quiet so she didn't wake the baby. He'd only just gone down for his nap and they had learned the hard way that waking him too soon meant he was fussy for hours. He was proud that she was trying to be quiet, but he hated that she was hurt. Her face was nearly as red as the skin on her upper chest. It took him a moment to realize just what he had done, and then he too was blushing._

 _"Gomen," he said softly, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't tear his eyes away from the soft outer edges of her breasts, which weren't covered, or the smooth, concave, unblemished skin of her belly. She was so beautiful it was hard to breathe. He felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight, and lifted his gaze slowly to her face._

 _Her eyes had grown dark with some unuttered emotion. He had only recently admitted, at least to himself, that he was incredibly attracted to her. Even more recently he had realized he had formed an emotional attachment to her that might, just might, be the beginnings of love. And over the course of the past two days he had begun to feel stirrings of lust nearly every time he looked at her, especially when she was doting on the little boy they were babysitting._

 _Now he was faced with this. Her skin was more pale where her school blouse usually covered her, leaving her breasts and belly a milky white color. He could just see the barest hint of a nipple peeking out on one side of the towel and he bit back a groan of need. He had to go carefully. He wanted her, more than he ever remembered wanting anyone or anything in his life, but he was sure he would frighten her if he moved too quickly._

 _"It's alright," she whispered, the sound raspy and raw. "I uh, don't know what to do next. For a burn I mean."_

 _"I'm going to change the towel out," he whispered. He reached for a clean one, wet it under the cold water, and very slowly pulled the old one off her chest, nearly blowing in his pants at the first sight of her dusky nipples, puckered with the chill and pointing slightly upward. The large globes of her breasts were much more than he could have imagined, hidden as they always were by her baggy uniform shirt._

 _All he could think about was burying himself inside her. She let out a small sound and he quickly caught himself and put the fresh towel over her. Blushing furiously, he grabbed her shirt and bra._

 _"I'm just going to throw these in the washer," he whispered, and hurried away, adjusting the uncomfortable bulge in his slacks. He spent a long time wondering how to wash a bra, then just threw it in with everything else. He already had a mostly full basket so it just made sense to do the whole load at once. The thought of her clothes touching his in the wash was strange, but felt good in a way he couldn't understand. Like it was supposed to be that way. Their things were supposed to mesh together._

 _When he finally returned to the kitchen he was in a calmer state of mind and was determined not to do anything. He reminded himself she had only just turned sixteen and had no idea what she would be getting into. He was almost eighteen and if he had his way he would strip her bare, take her hard, and she would stay with him forever._

 _'Am I in love with her?' he wondered._

 _The need to keep her close was like an ache in his chest that wouldn't go away. It occurred to him that whatever he felt about her, it was strong. It always had been, from the very first moment he had begun to tease her he had felt a connection that never disappeared. And watching her with Manami the past few days he had often pictured her pregnant with his child, his ring on her finger, her hair spread across his pillows. Perhaps it was possessive and wrong, but it was more than he had ever felt for anyone before._

 _He smiled at her blushing cheeks. She was holding the towel to her skin, unable to look up and meet his eyes. Her shyness and beauty pulled at him. She was so innocent, so pure, so beautiful. He wanted her. He wanted to take her, to make her his. He groaned then, unable to hold back the sound._

 _"Are you okay?" she asked, still looking at the floor._

 _It took a moment to make his vocal cords function. Unable to help himself he took a step closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm alright Usako," he whispered._

 _Her head flew up and she stared at him, eyes wide in her face with a look of hope. They shuttered almost instantly as though to keep something locked away inside. Whatever it was, he wanted it. He wanted to know all her secrets. He wanted to have all of her._

 _"W-what did you call me?" she asked, a smile trying to form though she was obviously working to hide it._

 _"Usako," he whispered, then bent to kiss her forehead._

 _"Do you... do you remember?" she asked._

 _"Remember what?"_

 _Her eyes raced back and forth as she stared into his. "I uh... forgot," she whispered._

 _He was nearly certain it was a lie. She was holding something back, and he wanted it. He smirked. He knew just how to confuse her more. Without hesitation he bent and pressed his lips to her neck, just under her ear and kissed her. He suckled the soft skin and heard her moan._

 _"Mamo-chan," she whimpered._

 _Liking the sound of his name on her lips he slowly pulled the damp towel away and kissed over her shoulder, along her collarbone, and down to the hollow of her throat. She let out a moan and he hardened painfully. His hands moved slowly up her sides, across the outer edges of her soft breasts, then he lifted them, pushing them together and ran his tongue over one nipple, then the other, before blowing on them lightly._

 _Her hands came up and she gripped his upper arms, her tiny fingernails digging into his skin. She gasped when he put his hands on her hips and lifted her into his arms. Forgetting himself entirely, he carried her into his bedroom, his mouth busy on her neck even as he walked. He lay her across the bedspread and moved over her, holding himself up on hands and knees so he didn't crush her._

 _"Usako," he whispered, then lowered his head and met her mouth with his. Her little chaste kiss drove him half mad, but he knew she would willingly go further if he pushed. After all, she had a rather obvious thing for him. She had been following him around a few weeks ago, had even tried to convince him they were once together. He knew she would willingly take anything he would give her. And in that moment he decided that if she let him, he would give her everything._

 _Somehow, on a deeply primal level, Mamoru knew Usagi was his._

 _He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips and when she gasped he surged into her mouth, exploring every bit of it, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate on her tongue. He suckled it, not hard, but with a slight pressure that made her hips jerk spasmodically. Grinning he pulled away from her lips and kissed down along her chin to her neck, then across her collarbone before he wrapped his hands around her breasts again and lifted them together so he could feast._

 _Little panting cries filled the room. Usagi's head whipped from side to side, and her legs moved opened and closed, seemingly without her knowledge. He took advantage and settled into the space between them, sucking harder and harder on her tender little peaks, massaging the soft mounds as he did. He thought he could spend an eternity there. Something sparked in his mind and he wondered how it would feel if her breasts were swollen with milk._

 _He groaned, pressing his erection into the mattress to stave off his need. Then he kissed his way down her belly. Her flat, unmarked skin taunted him and he pressed his lips down and left a mark just under her ribs, claiming her, then again just over her pubic bone as his hands divested her of her skirt. He noticed a tiny, thin white scar and realized at some point she'd had her appendix removed. He kissed across the skin, glad he was the only one who could see it._

 _He kissed every inch of her perfect little belly, imagining what would happen if he one day gave her a child. The thought nearly made him come in his pants so he put it away and focused on what he had just revealed. Usagi hadn't said a word to stop him, and so he pressed his advantage, stripping her underwear and skirt off quickly now._

 _Her pubic hair was soft and blonde, though darker than what was on her head. It curled in tiny little ringlets. And below that were her glistening folds, a single bead of moisture visible to his eye. He smelled her sweet and musky scent, and let out a groan of need. Very gently he ran the tip of his finger along the crease, causing Usagi to whimper and thrash as he captured her dew._

 _He brought the finger up and waited until she opened her eyes and looked at him before licking it off his fingertip. Usagi gasped, her eyes widening, her lips parting, and her breath coming in little gasps that made him feel both powerful and protective. He grinned, spread her open, and plunged his tongue into her. She tasted like heaven._

 _The hoarse cry she gave was suddenly cut off and Mamoru lifted his head to see she had covered her face with a pillow. Grinning he went back to his work. He laved at her crevasse, then toyed with the hidden clit until it perked up before he put his mouth over the nub and sucked hard. Even through the pillow he could hear her scream. His entire body spasmed with need and he throbbed painfully. Instead of taking care of his own needs however, he pressed the tip of his finger to her and very gently, slowly pushed it into her._

 _More cries filled the room as he added a second finger and began working her gently while he used his mouth mercilessly against her. He could feel the beginning of the inner convulsions over his fingers and scraped his teeth over the captive pearl. Her scream, though muffled, was louder than any before it and he had to drive his groin hard into the bed to keep from exploding with her._

 _While she was still recovering he quickly moved off the bed and stripped his own clothing away. Then he crawled over her supine form, grinning down at her with pride. He had made her feel that way, had made her come, screaming his name into a pillow._

 _"I love you," he whispered._

 _She stared up at him, awe written across her features. "I love you too Mamo-chan."_

 _"I need you. Need to be inside you."_

 _She bit her lip, nearly sending him over the edge. He saw the war in her. She was afraid, but something finally drove her to nod her head. He thought for just a moment of reaching into the drawer in his nightstand for a condom, but he wanted to fill her up. Then she would be his completely and he would never let her go. He wanted her filled with his seed, and in that moment, he knew he could get away with it._

 _"It might hurt," he warned._

 _She bit her lip and nodded. "It's okay," she breathed._

 _He took full advantage, bending to kiss her once before he pulled back, spread her open again, and pressed inside. Her tight, wet heat was nearly his undoing. He barely controlled the urge to force himself deep all at once, having to grab the base of his shaft hard to hold off the explosion. Instead he moved a bit at a time until he met resistance, then he bent and kissed her wildly as he plunged through it._

 _Her cry came out in spite of the kiss and little tears trickled from the corners of her eyes towards her ears. He lay over her, panting, as he tried to control himself. He lifted his head to watch her face and saw when the pain faded. He bent and kissed her more gently this time, before pulling back and capturing her gaze with his own. Slowly he pulled out, then just as slowly pushed back inside. Usagi moaned under him and he smiled. He could give her this. He could give her everything._

 _There was a gentle breeze over his skin as he continued moving inside her. It almost seemed as though he could hear the tinkling of music. Light flared around them. He closed his eyes tight as heat welled up inside him, then opened them again at an image of his Usagi in a long white dress with gold trim along the bodice. He smiled. He was going to marry her. He just knew it._

 _With that knowledge, Mamoru stared into her eyes as he filled her again and again. "I love you," he whispered._

 _"I love you too," she sighed._

 _He saw the edges of silver and gold light, ribbons wrapping around and around them, pulling them closer together, but he was too focused on her beautiful face to pay much attention. And then something happened he didn't expect. Centered at the top of her forehead a crescent moon began to glow on her skin. Usagi gasped and lifted her hand to touch the same spot on his own forehead._

 _Memories came to him then, not all at once. It was like a gentle wave of them, filled with love, and pain. He knew their story, as though he had known it all along. He saw their past lives, their battle against the Negaverse, and knew there was a part of him that had been out there fighting at her side even when his memories were locked away._

 _"Usako!" he cried out._

 _Suddenly frantic with his need of her, he drove himself harder, deeper, and faster into her depths. A possessive need for her filtered through him and he dug his arms under her shoulders as he claimed her, his thrusts more aggressive as he understood how they had been torn apart. He needed her. Not just for a moment, not for a lifetime, but for eternity. He would marry her, and they would live, and love, and grow old together. They would have children and grandchildren and watch them grow._

 _"Mamo-chan," she cried._

 _He could feel her walls tightening, convulsing around him. He lost all control of his hips and thrust once, twice, and again before his body began an epic release that blinded his vision and made his mind fly to heights he had never known. He felt his seed shooting into her and groaned in triumph. She was his! Usagi was all his. Forever._

 _Each thrust grew smaller and smaller until he had nothing left to pour into her. He pulled his head up and stared at her wildly for a long moment before crashing their lips together and taking everything she would give. It lasted for ages, only stopped by the sudden whimper of the baby in his guest room._

 _Mamoru groaned as he pulled himself out of her. He gave Usagi one last kiss and promised to get Manami so she could clean up, and he hurried to wipe himself and throw his clothing back on. By the time she appeared in the living room the baby was changed and halfway through a bottle of formula._

 _Usagi's face was peony pink as she settled next to him on the couch. Almost instantly the little red-haired boy reached out for her, his bottle clutched tightly in one hand as he gripped the shirt she was wearing, which she must have pulled from his drawer because it was one of his, with the Moto-Azabu logo emblazoned across the front._

 _"Hi Manami," Usagi said, burying her red face in his neck. "Did you have a good nap?"_ _The baby smiled at her around the bottle's nipple, still guzzling his milk. He reached up and grabbed a clump of her hair and rested his head on her breast._

 _"How are the burns?" Mamoru asked, blushing as he realized he had forgotten about them completely._

 _"They're okay. I heal pretty quickly," she reminded him._

 _"I'll be right back." He hurried out and changed the laundry over to the drier, then rushed back in, even that short time away from her too much to bear. As he settled onto the couch again, he hauled her and the baby both into his lap. "Stay here tonight," he begged._

 _"Mamo-chan..." she started._

 _"No, please. I've only just remembered and I have so much to talk to you about. Can't one of the girls cover for you?"_

 _She bit her lip indecisively. He knew he was asking a lot from her. It was a school night, and they had just made rather passionate love, but he didn't think he could handle her leaving. If she did have to go, he would probably transform and sneak in through her window as soon as her parents went to sleep._

 _"Let me ask Minako if she can cover for me, and then I'll call my parents."_

 _He waited as she informed Minako of his memory returning, smiling as the other blonde squealed happily. Then Usagi told her of his request. He heard the slight hesitation in her friend's voice before she agreed, but she did agree. He sighed in relief and grabbed the cordless phone, handing it to Usagi so she could call her mother. Within moments permission had been granted for her to stay with Minako as long as she was at school in time the next morning._

 _They had stayed up talking and caring for the baby all evening and made love through most of the night. Manami had returned to his mother the following afternoon, but Mamoru still asked Usagi to come to his apartment every day, and if she couldn't come to him he found ways to go to her. Sneaking into her bedroom, pulling her into the storage area at the Crown, even transforming and making love on the rooftops of Tokyo._

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

That had been nearly four months ago.

Mamoru sighed, pouring the rest of his now cold coffee into the sink and headed for bed. In the morning, perhaps things would look brighter. Maybe they would find that her father wasn't really as angry as she'd thought, though based on the number of people in Mamoru's life he had called, he doubted it. The man had contacted his high school, his work, even the lawyer that was his guardian until he turned twenty. It was probably a good idea to sleep with one eye open until the man calmed down.

Though Mamoru was horribly angry at Kenji for hitting Usagi, she wanted him to love her, wanted her father in her life. He would do what he could to make that happen, though it terrified him. Climbing into the bed, he took a look at the girl he loved, and wished he hadn't brought her so much pain.

He curled himself around Usagi, who snuggled in against him, and placed his hand over the slight bulge of her middle. That was his baby in there. His son or daughter. His child. He pressed his face into Usagi's hair, smelling the lavender scent she had switched to a few months before. He would need to have Makoto or Motoki come over to stay with her and Chibi-Usa while he snuck out to the jewelry store. He didn't want either of them left alone. Not until he was sure they were alright.

It wasn't exactly the way he had planned it, but they were going to be married as soon as he could manage things. Her father might have tossed the permission in her face, but he wasn't planning on letting it go to waste. He was never letting her go again. She was precious to him. More important than any other person ever had been before. First thing in the morning he would get the paperwork started, and buy the rings. Then he would marry his Usako.

He kissed the nape of her neck and sighed as sleep overtook him.

* * *

 _ ***** Usagi *****_

* * *

Usagi lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't have the will to get up and start her day. The bruise on her face might be nearly gone, thanks to her Senshi healing and the power of the Silver Crystal, but her heart still ached. The past few months had been hell, and Usagi had barely made it through with her sanity intact.

When her memories had been returned she had been so happy, realizing she and the others had all survived the final battle with Metalia. Until she had realized no one else remembered. Getting the other Senshi back had helped, but Mamoru hadn't remembered until that day when they'd... Even as sad as she felt now a blush crept over her cheeks at the memory. She had been nervous and unsure about taking that step, but some part of her had leapt at the chance to be with her Mamo-chan, even if it was only once.

And it had been beautiful, wonderful, incredible.

She had been stupid not to realize that she could get pregnant. Mamoru always took such care of her that she didn't even consider it. She'd made the assumption that he was going to protect her from pregnancy the same way he did from the monsters as Tuxedo Kamen. She was never leaving it entirely in his hands again.

After they had been together, and Mamoru had remembered their past, everything had happened quickly. Together they'd helped the Makai tree, and healed Ail and An. They had all been so happy, celebrating and congratulating each other. It had been a short period of blissful happiness in the window before hell broke loose again.

Only a few weeks after the Makai tree was healed, Chibi-Usa had appeared and the Droids and their masters soon after. Battle after battle she had fought side by side with her masked hero. They had gone shopping together, eaten meals together, studied together. And as often as he could, Mamoru had convinced her to make love with him.

She'd had no idea he was planning on ending things with her. No clue that he was about to tear her heart right out of her chest.

When that day came Usagi had been in a particularly good mood, skipping happily to meet him. She'd wanted to surprise him and had gotten him a beautiful picture frame for a photo they'd taken together. And then he'd broken up with her, had told her he didn't love her anymore, and that he was only with her because she was the princess. She hadn't been able to believe it. Even as he spoke she could feel his love for her, but he claimed it was all in her head and had asked her to leave and not return.

The downward spiral had started then. Usagi's school work suffered, her Senshi duties suffered, her heart broke every time she saw him, and she fell into a well of despair. The girls had tried to help, but they couldn't figure out what to do. They'd attempted to set her up on a date with someone else, tried to tell her the pain would end, and had listened to her weeping with comforting arms. She didn't want anyone else, but the way they all stood by her had helped.

It hadn't been until over a month into the breakup that she'd discovered her pregnancy. For weeks she had kept it a secret. Weeks when she had been miserable and alone, wondering what she would do when her parents discovered it. She'd been terrified to go into battle, which had only made her performance worse. Rei had pulled her aside after one particularly nasty droid had almost taken her head, until Tuxedo Kamen had swooped in to save her, and had begged Usagi to tell her what was wrong. But she couldn't. She'd known then she would have to face Mamoru.

But when she'd gone to his apartment Mamoru had been screaming. She'd unlocked the door with the key he had forgotten to take back and had rushed into his bedroom, to hear him pleading in his sleep for someone not to hurt... her. She had shaken him awake and forced him to tell her what was wrong. Forced him to finally tell her the truth. She'd simply refused to leave until he told her everything.

He had begged her to understand why they couldn't be together. Begged her to understand that it was only because he loved her so much that he'd had to break her heart. Usagi had nearly slapped him, but instead she had knelt, weeping, at the side of his bed and told him she still loved him, and that she was carrying his child. His shock had broken through what all her words about the enemy had not. They were meant to be together. He had come to her then, pleading for her to forgive him for not coming to her and telling her about the dreams.

And Usagi had forgiven him. Always she would forgive him, because he was the other half of her soul. But that didn't erase the pain and hurt that he had caused. And after what had happened the morning before, Usagi wasn't sure what was to become of her. She had come to Mamoru then, hoping for comfort. He had brought her inside and told her he loved her, that he would protect her, and that he would always be there for her.

When she'd woken this morning, he was gone. She didn't know where he was, but it was Makoto in the kitchen, humming away while she made pancakes for Chibi-Usa. Makoto said he'd only run out for a small errand, but that had been over an hour ago, and Mamoru still hadn't returned. Was he coming back? Or was taking on a pregnant girlfriend too much for him?

She wished she could call her mother, but after the scene in her living room... Usagi didn't want to think about it, but the memory came rushing back.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _Usagi wasn't feeling well when she crawled out of bed. For several weeks she had been dealing with extreme nausea in the mornings. She didn't like it, but there was nothing she could do about it. And today she needed to look calm and put together. Today she was going to talk to her mother about the baby. She gulped down the bile that rose in her throat and hurried to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she'd been sick._

 _After a shower and brushing her teeth, Usagi had made her way downstairs to find both her parents in the living room. Her mother had been humming under her breath, watering plants. Her father had been pouring over a competitor's newspaper. He had recently been made an editor at the paper he worked for and was always wondering what the competition was doing and how he could improve._

 _She'd deliberately chosen a day when her brother and cousin were both out of the house, having spent the night with friends, and Chibi-Usa was with Rei. She gulped as she realized what she was about to do. Maybe she should wait and call Mamoru over. Maybe it would be better if he was with her. She shook her head. Her father might kill him before he listened to reason. She couldn't take the chance._

 _Taking a deep breath, Usagi sat on the chair next to the couch. "Mom, dad, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked._

 _Her mother had settled onto the couch next to her husband, snatching the paper away so he would pay attention. "What is it dear? You didn't fail another test did you? You've been doing so well these last few weeks since you and Mamoru-kun got back together."_

 _Usagi gulped. Both her parents liked Mamoru. They said he was a good influence on her. During their break-up her grades had been atrocious and they were glad they'd gotten back together. Now she wasn't sure what they would think._

 _"Um, no, I didn't fail a test," she answered, feeling guilty._

 _"Then what is it?" her dad asked, leaning forward. His brow was furrowed and he looked worried now._

 _"I'm pregnant," she mumbled, then realizing neither of them had actually heard her words, she cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Silence. Absolute silence had filled the room for what seemed an eternity. She'd watched from under her lashes as her mother sat, mouth agape, staring at her in horror. Her father's face had turned red, and then purple. His fists clenched and unclenched, then he had stood up so suddenly it had terrified Usagi. A second later she'd felt his hand connect with her cheek and had gasped in shock and pain. Never before, in her entire life, had either of her parents hit her._

 _Tears sprang up and she'd stared at him in disbelief. "Daddy?" she whispered._

 _"Don't you dare!" her father shouted. "Don't you dare call me daddy like it will fix everything! You've ruined your life!"_

 _"But dadd-"_

 _"No!" Kenji had shouted. "No. Don't call me that!"_

 _"What?" Usagi was shocked and terrified._

 _Her father had stormed out of the room and Usagi looked helplessly to her mother. She didn't know what to do. "Mom?"_

 _Ikuko sighed. "You've made your own bed Usagi-chan." She shook her head sadly. "I just hope Mamoru does the right thing. He walked away from you once before."_

 _Usagi gasped in fear and pain and watched as her mother stood, looking ready to leave the room. Her father stormed up the stairs and returned just under a minute later with Usagi's duffle bag and a sheet of paper. "Get out of my house," he'd ordered. He thrust the paper into her hand. "This is our permission to get married. Now lets see if Mamoru marries you, or leaves you like you deserve for being so stupid."_

 _"Daddy no!" Usagi shouted._

 _"You are not my daughter anymore!" he'd screamed. "Get out of this house!"_

 _Usagi had looked to her mother, desperate for her to step in and fix things, but Ikuko had only shaken her head. "You'd better go Usagi," she had said._

 _In complete and utter shock, Usagi stood, taking the duffel bag and the paper, and had gone to the genkan to put on her shoes. Looking back at her enraged father, she tried one last time. "Please," she whispered, tears streaking her cheeks. "Please don't send me away."_

 _"You bring nothing but shame," Kenji said, then turned his back on her._

 _Weeping, Usagi tore open the door, hitched the duffel bag over her shoulder, and walked out, her entire body shaking with the force of her sobs._

* * *

Swiping at the tears that had fallen while she remembered, Usagi got up carefully, hoping she didn't get sick again, and went out to the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" Makoto asked.

"Hai." Usagi didn't really feel any better. But it was easier to lie.

"Mamoru will be back in a few minutes," Makoto said.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"He didn't tell me. He only said it was important. Motoki went with him though."

Usagi sighed in relief. If he was with Motoki then he wasn't leaving her. She wanted to trust him, but after the break up it was hard not to doubt his love. Those words he'd said had eaten away at everything inside her. She'd begun to believe after a while, that he didn't really love her. That he didn't want her. That she was nothing more than a burden to him.

"He loves you," Chibi-Usa said around a mouthful of pancake. "Lots and lots."

Usagi stared at the little girl. It was odd how much she had changed since coming to Mamoru's apartment the day before. She'd cried all over Usagi, apologizing over and over for being mean and had begged to stay with them. And ever since she had been following Usagi around instead of Mamoru. It was still a little odd to her. She would have to get used to the changes.

"I know," she said, though she didn't truly believe. Not fully. After her own parents had turned her away, how could Mamoru want to be with her? She felt like her world was fracturing and she was so very angry about it. Her father had deliberately set out to try and destroy Mamoru the day before. She wouldn't be remotely surprised if the man tried to write an article about him. She wished she could have talked to him a bit more, calmed him down, but he had been so enraged.

The apartment door opened and Usagi heard Motoki laughing and Mamoru speaking quietly, though she couldn't make out his words. She let out a sigh of relief. Part of her had not believed he would come back, even with Makoto's reassurances.

"I brought company," Mamoru said softly.

Usagi stared as her brother and cousin came in, followed a moment later by a glaring Ami who was holding the Mercury computer in her hand. She sent a death glare at Mamoru and walked around the others to get to Usagi. After a brief hug, Ami stood back and opened the mini-computer, pointing it at Usagi. She made a noise in her throat and sent another angry look at Mamoru.

"Come with me," Ami said, dragging Usagi away from the table. She looked helplessly back and Mamoru and the others, but none of them moved. Ami pulled her into the bedroom, closed the door, and leaned against it with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong Ami?" Usagi asked, worried.

"I'm trying, really hard, to forgive him," Ami whispered. "Not for his sake, but for yours."

"Ami..." Usagi wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't Usagi. I was there when you told us girls what happened the night you were watching Manami. I heard it all. I know he pushed, using what had happened as an excuse. And I know he should have been protecting you."

"I wanted him," Usagi argued.

"But you weren't ready and he knew it," Ami hissed. "We all saw how guilty he looked after. Now I know why. I wouldn't be surprised if he put those babies in you deliberately."

Usagi sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "Did you say babies?" she asked.

Ami blanched. Then she held up the Mercury computer. "Yes. Babies." She handed the tiny machine to Usagi, showing her the scan she had taken a few minutes before. "A boy and a girl. The boy looks to have more Earth blood while the girl seems more Lunarian."

"Twins?" Usagi whispered. "What am I going to do Ami? It's bad enough having one baby at sixteen, but two?"

Ami sighed. "I'm pretty sure at this point that Mamoru will be thrilled with the news," she said. Then she shook her head. "But I will be watching him! If he pulls any more stupid stunts like this..." she trailed off shaking her fist.

Usagi was still in shock however. First, seeing Ami truly angry was rare. And being told she was having twins...

Ami calmed herself visibly. "I know Mamoru wants to talk to you, but I'll be right in the other room if you need me, okay?"

Nodding her head, Usagi swallowed heavily. She watched Ami leave the room and sat staring at the door, feeling more overwhelmed than she could ever remember. A minute later Mamoru was kneeling in front of her. He'd spread her legs open a little bit and had his elbows resting on her thighs. She stared down at him, worried about how she was going to tell him the newest information.

"Two," she whispered.

"Two?" Mamoru asked, sounding confused.

"Two babies."

"Two?" he seemed excited. "Twins?"

"Hai. Ami says a boy and a girl."

"Wow," Mamoru breathed. He shook himself. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Usagi shrugged. She wasn't sure how she felt. Everything seemed to be coming to her mind through a long funnel and it was taking an eternity to process simple information.

"Usako, breathe," Mamoru warned.

Taking a deep breath, she shook herself and focused on him. "Sorry, what?"

Mamoru blushed. "This isn't how I pictured this," he said, his voice soft. "I had this whole thing going in my mind about asking you at Tokyo Tower. I don't know, I guess maybe because it was when I realized I was in love with you rather than Sailor Moon." He shrugged.

Usagi wasn't certain what he was talking about. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Usako, I love you. Not because of who you were in your last life, and not because of your super-hero self. I love you because you're you. Sweet, funny, wild. I love the girl who yells at me when I'm being a baka and who steals all my chocolate and who drives me nearly crazy with crazy ideas about decorating my apartment. I love absolutely everything about you. I know it's early and that you're really overwhelmed, but your father gave you permission and I want to marry you before he changes his mind. I want you to be my wife Usako. Please?"

Shock mixed with her love for him. He wasn't abandoning her, even knowing about the twins. He really did love her. She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I'll marry you Mamo-chan," she whispered.

"Today?" he asked.

Crying now, Usagi only nodded again. Mamoru threw his arms around her, hugging her close, then pulled back and opened a little grey box, pulling out a set of rings. "This is in three parts," Mamoru told her. "There's the engagement ring and that fits between these other two, see?" Usagi nodded. The engagement ring was a silver band with a pink diamond shaped into a heart. It was circled by smaller diamonds.

"And this part is the wedding band," Mamoru explained. Showing her the piece that had a tiny rose made from ruby and a little crescent moon made from what appeared to be moonstone. "I actually had Naru's mother working on this for me," he admitted. "And this." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a larger wedding band, obviously meant to be worn by a man. On the inside his name and hers were engraved into the silver and gold metal.

"Wait, when were you going to ask me?" Usagi asked, curious.

Mamoru blushed. "I don't know. Soon. I was going to talk to your dad first, but..." he trailed off when Usagi shuddered. "I'm really sorry about the way things happened Usagi. I'm really upset that your dad hit you. I wish you'd waited for me to go with you. I would have proposed first so you could show them the rings."

Usagi shook her head, knowing that wouldn't have made a bit of difference to her father.

"Alright, lets go tell the others and then we can get to the courthouse. I arranged a time with one of the judges." He bent and scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "One day it will all be okay Usako. Maybe not today, but one day."

* * *

They took the paperwork from her father and his own guardian to the courthouse that afternoon. Her friends came, as did Motoki and Chibi-Usa. As they walked up the steps two unfamiliar people approached them. The moment she saw them Usagi started to cry and raced into the woman's arms.

"Luna," she wept. "Oh Luna, I'm so sorry I let you down."

"It's okay Usagi-chan," came a familiar voice. "This changes things perhaps, but you didn't let me down."

Mamoru blinked. He had never seen the cats in human form before. Luna had thick, black, wavy hair pulled partly up in the same buns Usagi wore, only there were two buns on each side and most of her long hair was down. She had vividly bright red eyes shimmering with tears. Artemis had shoulder length white hair and blue eyes that held a hint of anger whenever they rested on Mamoru, but only love and sympathy when he looked at Usagi.

Chibi-Usa stood watching from the side of the walkway, looking awkward and sad. Artemis reached out and picked her up, holding her close and whispering something to her. She nodded her head and giggled. A moment later she was holding a tiny pink basket filled with flower petals. Mamoru smiled. It wasn't much, but at least Usagi would have her friends, and a flower girl.

"Is it alright if I give you away?" Shingo asked, looking a bit shy. "I mean, I know I'm not dad or anything, but you're my sister."

"Shingo!" Usagi wailed, hugging him so hard Mamoru wondered if the boy could even breathe. She reached out and grabbed onto Haruki too. "I'm so glad you both are with me," she said, still sobbing.

"Calm down Usagi-chan," Minako said sternly. "We have to get you dressed and ready. Luna, just this once?"

The woman with black hair nodded, smiling. "I suppose it won't hurt, but remember to be careful how you word things."

"We will!" Minako screamed. Then she took hold of Usagi in one hand, Naru in the other, and demanded the other girls follow her. "To the bathroom!" she yelled.

Mamoru sighed, wishing they could stay together. But he figured they were going to use the Luna pen to change their clothing. He had it much easier, considering he always had a tuxedo. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

He had done something terrible and it almost felt like he was being rewarded while Usagi was forced to suffer. He'd gotten everything he had ever wanted, Usagi and children. Meanwhile her own parents had turned against her. She might not be allowed to continue school, and her entire plan for the future was changed.

Artemis came over to him, watching as the last of the girls made their way inside the building. The man sighed, squeezing his fingers to either side of his nose and looked him right in the eyes. "If you hadn't proposed to Usagi," he started, staring him down," Minako wouldn't have been able to stop me tearing you limb from limb. It took her and Luna both to calm me last night, which meant Luna couldn't be with Usagi. Which meant Usagi was even more sad. So I'm going to say this to you once, and you had better remember it for the rest of your life."

Mamoru nodded his head, listening intently.

"If you treat Usagi-chan well, love and respect her, and make her happy then you and I will have no problems. I'll even support your stupid cause for a baker's dozen, so long as she is over eighteen before you try again." Mamoru blushed. Apparently Motoki had told the cat what he'd said. Artemis glared at him. "But if you ever make her suffer through another stupid break-up or push her into doing something she isn't ready for again I will hunt you down and make sure you never have another child. Cats have claws, remember?"

Mamoru gulped and nodded. He didn't think for one second that Artemis was joking. The cat had been in charge of young girls for a long time. He was an overprotective father-figure for the girls and would do exactly as he said.

"I won't ever hurt her again."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true," Artemis answered, calmer now. "We all make mistakes and you'll make plenty more. But keep in mind that as a husband her needs always come before your own and you'll do alright. It's how I try to be with my Luna. I would give anything to make her happy."

* * *

The next hour went by so fast Mamoru was surprised he didn't have whiplash. Before he knew it he and Usagi were standing in front of the judge speaking their vows. Chibi-Usa was circling around them, throwing her flower petals everywhere. Naru was weeping uncontrollably while Umino patted her back. Motoki was thrilled to hand over the rings. The others went back and forth between smiling at Usagi and giving him dangerous looks filled with unspoken warning.

The next thing he knew they were all leaving the courthouse and walking to the arcade. He had his arm wrapped around Usagi's waist and couldn't stop checking the new wedding band on his left ring finger. He was married! Usagi was his wife!

Their friends dragged them into the arcade, though all Mamoru wanted to do was bring his new wife home and show her how much he loved her. His WIFE! He was so happy it was hard to breathe.

"I don't understand how you hid it for so long," Ami was saying as they slid into a booth at the Crown.

"Yeah Odango," Rei chimed in. "We all know you can't lie."

"I didn't," Usagi admitted. "I honestly had no idea. During the break up I lost a bunch of weight and I assumed I was just sick because I was sad. You remember how I got when he was taken by the dark kingdom, and then when he didn't remember me. And then Chibi-Usa was attacked by the new enemies and it was really all I could think about. I even bled a couple of times, just not as much as normal. I had no clue. I didn't find out until a little before Mamo-chan and I got back together."

"I should have been running scans," Ami said, looking guilty.

Usagi reached out and put a hand on her arm. "It wasn't your responsibility to do that. It was mine to make sure it didn't happen."

Mamoru cleared his throat. "It was my responsibility," he argued. "I love you more than I ever imagined was possible, and I let myself get caught up when I should have been protecting you. I just wish I could make it better."

Usagi bit her lip and leaned against him. "We can share the blame for the way it happened, and we can share the joys and everything else too," she said after a long moment. "I know this isn't the way we wanted any of this to go, but I can't be sorry about the little ones."

"Ones?" Makoto questioned. Apparently Ami hadn't told the others.

"Two of them," Usagi explained. "A boy and a girl."

Chibi-Usa was uncharacteristically quiet as she sat at the end of the table in a chair Motoki had pulled up for her. She had hardly strayed from Usagi's side since she'd learned she was pregnant, and Mamoru had to wonder just what was going through her head. The pink-haired girl had once been a rather large thorn to Usagi, but her entire attitude had changed and while it was nice that she was being sweet, he rather missed the crazy attitude.

"What's wrong Chibi-Usa?" he asked.

The little one looked up at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen and reached out to press her hand over Usagi's belly. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect now," she said, her voice so soft he had to wonder if he was hearing her correctly. "Sometimes," she continued, "the best things happen because people did something wrong. Like when I took something of my mommy's that I shouldn't have, and she got hurt, I felt really bad. Then Auntie Puu sent me to you. I know I came too early, and it made things different. But even though lots and lots of things have changed, it's all better too because I got to meet all of you and some things have gotten so much better."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, a strange look on her face as she stared at the girl who seemed fascinated by Usagi's tummy.

"Auntie Puu says time is fluent," Chibi-Usa began.

Ami interrupted. "I think you mean time is fluid."

"Yeah, that," she smiled over at Ami, then looked back at Usagi's belly. "And my coming here made things happen different than they would have. Maybe I should be mad about it, but I'm not. I'm happy about it." She paused and looked up at him, and Mamoru found a wealth of wisdom in her eyes he had never expected. "You said you destroyed her life," she said softly, "but you rebuilt it too. Not just hers, but mine."

"Oh Kami," Rei breathed, looking back and forth between Usagi and Chibi-Usa, who smiled beatifically.

"What?" Minako asked, looking a bit nervous.

Rei leaned over and whispered in her ear. Then Minako jumped up from the booth, scrambled over Makoto's lap and raced to give the pink-haired girl a hug. "Really?" she asked.

Chibi-Usa nodded.

Mamoru frowned. He didn't understand what was happening, and that didn't sit well with him. He needed to understand. Rei was whispering to Ami and Makoto across the table while Minako squealed too loudly for him to hear a word.

Usagi was oddly silent. She stared at the pink-haired princess with her cerulean eyes opened wide, looking startled. Then Mamoru noticed tears streaking down her cheeks before she reached out and plucked the girl from her seat and clung to her. Leaning closer to Mamoru, she whispered, "Chibi-Usagi."

It was as though the world lit up around him. The sun seemed to shine a bit brighter, the birds sang louder, the laughter from the girls rang like bells. His heart expanded and he just smiled and clung to his wife and daughter.

Chibi-Usa grinned. "I have whole bunches of new memories now," she explained. "I was an only child, but not anymore. Maybe it was cause I came too soon. I was supposed to show up after the Makai tree was already healed. But I didn't. I came before, and now everything is different, but it's better too."

She leaned in and whispered for their ears alone, "and you gots to find the Shitennou. They don't have their memories yet but you can find them now and then I can have lots of friends for me and Chibi-Mamo and our brothers and sisters."

"I don't understand," Usagi said, "but I promise I'll find them."

"No," Mamoru argued. "We will find them."

Perhaps Chibi-Usa was right, he thought as he stared around the group of laughing girls. Perhaps even though he had destroyed her life, he had rebuilt it too. Perhaps things would be better now, or perhaps more difficult, but looking at the joy on his new wife's face, he couldn't imagine anything that would dim the look of love and happiness. And he could picture every moment of their future if he tried. Filled with laughter and love, babies and friends. It looked good to him.

"Thirteen," he whispered.

"What?" Usagi asked, looking confused.

"We're having thirteen."

"Thirteen what?"

"Kids."

"Uh. No. Not unless you figure out how to take on labor for me," Usagi said with a laugh. "Two or three is enough thank you."

"Thirteen."

"Four."

"Thirteen."

Usagi shook her head, obviously exasperated. But she didn't argue again. He knew she was resolved to change his mind later, but somehow he knew he was right. Eventually they would have thirteen children. He just knew it. He smiled at her, loving the way her eyes sparkled with happiness, and looked around the room. So many people he loved were there. How had he gotten so lucky?

There was still work to be done. Mamoru was resolved to talk to Kenji. He would find a way to get Usagi her parents back. She didn't deserve to suffer while he was so happy. He would make things right, somehow.

* * *

 _I know I left a lot unresolved in this story, but considering the theme, I thought that was sort of perfect._

* * *

 **Author's Soapbox Talk:** If you happen to still be a teenager and are reading this fic (and I know some of you are), I ask you to take the lesson for what it is. Girls, never assume the guy is going to take care of things. Guys, never assume you won't be involved if something does happen. And all of you consider that pregnancy isn't the only possible consequence to having unprotected intercourse. Not only emotional or familial consequences like in this story. There are STD's. So please be careful and wrap it!

Sex can be a wonderful thing, and in some cases it does help a relationship progress, but carefully consider what it means to your future if something happens. As a girl who was a teenage mother, who was kicked out of her house, who was turned on by her friends, and who ended up in a group home with an infant, I implore you. Think before you act.

Also, please remember, my Lemon fics are just for fun. They aren't meant to be taken as advice, because in some of them Mamoru isn't exactly the best behaved young man on the planet. Remember that consent should be given verbally, and that either party should be allowed to stop what is happening at any point. I like Mamoru to be slightly more the aggressor in my stories, but consider they have a Soul-Bond so he can sense what she wants/needs (and if she really wanted to stop him, she's Sailor Fricken Moon and could do so, which has always been a factor in my one shots).

I use MANGA AGES, because if someone in college is trying to sleep with you while you are in middle school, it is NOT okay. It isn't an even relationship. Until you are equals, sex shouldn't be a factor. Teachers shouldn't be dating students, bosses shouldn't be dating employees. Things like that make for a big mess, and usually whoever is younger or in a subordinate position feels some sort of pressure to do what they're told, whether they say something or not.

My husband says I should probably stop there because I could go on for pages, but it had to be said because, lets face it, parents don't get involved the way they used to, and school counselors aren't always willing to say it like it is. Be happy, be safe, be careful.


End file.
